Rise of the Guardians 4: Wolfs Cry
by Wheeler1
Summary: Third installment to my book series, read those first. 'When a war between wolves approaches, sides are quickly forming between children of Lupa or Lycaon. And the Guardians get worried when Man in Moon wont answer them, and theres something wrong with Lucas, whom is a werewolf himself, cant figure out what to do.' I own nothing but my OC's! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS!**

 **How are you all?!**

 _ **FIRST OFF! THIS IS THE THIRD BOOK IN THIS SERIES! READ THE OTHER TWO FIRST! OKAY? OKAY!**_

 _ **SECOND! THERE ARE SOME RULES!**_

 _ **1\. IN ORDER FOR ME TO UPDATE, I WANT FIVE REVIEWS OR MORE! I work really hard on these stories, please leave a review.**_

 _ **2\. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 _ **3\. Suggestions? Bring em to me! Id love to hear them!**_

 _ **4\. Enjoy!**_

 _ **We will get this fully going as this progresses, but I hope you enjoy Wolfs Cry!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Staring into the horizon of the morning sun, the wolf huffed, sending a puff of air into the cold, his paws continuing to dig into the perfectly white snow. The wolf's dirty blonde coat- which eased a little more to brown- shined healthily in the appearing sun continued to peak its way amongst the mountains that crowded the wolfs sight, but he paid no mind. He was here for business, after all. Well, business that should have been going on an hour ago, but his accomplice wasn't here yet.

Panting told him he thought to soon.

 _'Glad you could finally make it.'_

 _'Shut up.'_ The black wolf huffed as she sat down. The other kept his gaze away.

 _'What happened that made you so late?'_

 _'I had to think of an excuse, genius.'_

 _'Ah.'_ The male began to stand, _'Well, we have a long week ahead of us.'_

 _'Can't we wait until I take a nap?'_

 _'Maybe I would let you, if you weren't so late.'_

His response was a growl.

.

.

.

Lucas laughed brightly, red hair flying and violet eyes wide. He was falling through the air, his clothes pulled tightly at his back, but when he flipped over to his stomach his back was free from the confines of the shirt. His arms were open wide as he continued to laugh, and right before he hit the ground, Blaize, his wonderful Vampire girlfriend- caught him in her bat form-which she was really strong even then.

"That was amazing!" He breathed, laughing.

"Told you," Blaize smiled, setting him down gently, and swiftly changed her form to her human one. She kissed him quickly.

Lucas is the adopted son of Daniel and Andrew Summers. Daniel is the personification of Summer, Andrew could control demons. Another thing about Lucas- apart from his bright red hair and pure violet eyes and tan skin- he's a werewolf.

"Good catch, Blaize!" Sawyer Frost laughed, her platinum blonde hair in a messy braid, her gorgeous blue eyes shining in delight.

"If she didn't catch him, he would've smacked into the snow." Mia continued, not as hyper as her pale friend. Mia stood out against the snow, with hers being incredibly dark. Until recently, her brown hair was kept straight, but then her friends made her natural hair come through, it being very curly. Her green eyes glanced over at Jack Frost's daughter in slight annoyance, before going to talk to Sawyer's twin, Asher.

Asher was more mellow than his twin, having the same hair color and eyes, he had his father's build-despite him being thinner- and he had his mother's expressions. Sawyer had her mother's build before she gained muscle, and you could tell Jack Frost was her father, because of her smirk.

"Did you get an energy drink?" Asher sighed, but Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"Please! Don't you trust me?"

"Did I say this was based on trust?"

"Nope, he didn't." Damien added, black hair fluttering in the wind. His equally dark eyes locked with Ashers, and he smiled. Considering that two out of six were children of the personification of winter, they were bundled up. "But I'm freezing."

"I'm not." Sawyer crossed her arms, and she was simply wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Well I am." Mia began to walk away.

"Guys!" Sawyer called to the leaving group, "Come back! Ya' can't leave me! I know my rights!"

"Just ignore her," Asher whispered, making them laugh a little.

.

.

.

Jack Frost smiled at his wife, Elizabeth. Elizabeth was the daughter of Pitch Black, whom was-and still kind of is- overprotective.

But the look Elizabeth was giving him slowly made it disappear.

"I know you did it."

"No?" Jack laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Elizabeth tilted her head to the side slightly, "Who else could've messed with my sister and Bunny?"

"Daniel."

"With ice?"

"Well, then Sawyer probably did it."

"Sawyer isn't here."

Jack looked away, "Well..."

Elizabeth sighed, "Jack I know you did it."

"It was funny!" He tried, but Elizabeth just shook her head, "It was! Okay? Do you want me to apologize?"

Elizabeth smirked slightly, "No. It was pretty funny."

Jack smiled back, "I know right?" He stood up, wrapping her arms around him before pulling his arms around her, "Maybe you could help me sometime."

"Really?" She leaned in close, "Maybe I could."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Short first chapter I know! But they will be longer, I promise!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How are ya'll? Hope you had a great Halloween!**

 **Hamato Miwa; Jack: O-Oh. Uh.../Elizabeth: He froze their feet, nearly freezing them off. And, he poured colorful paint on them.**

 **Misaikoneho; Lucas is the focus!**

 **Raindra; Thank you!**

 **FireandFrost99; He froze their feet to pour colorful paint over them! XD**

 **Autum Dragonflame; Pft. Now I have to make this darker! XD**

 **SOCIAL MEDIA!**

 **WATTPAD~Professahhh**

 **INSTAGRAM~Bayley. Ross**

 **TWITTER~ Bayley2712**

 **KIK~Bayley2712**

 **FACEBOOK~ Bayley Ross**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

For the first half of the day- after Blaize and him cuddled by the fire to be warm when they got back inside- it was going pretty well for Lucas. In fact, he felt stress free for once, and it was nice.

Then he remembered that note.

 _'I'm_ _coming for you, pup'_

The care-free feeling was gone, aswell as his happiness. Stress began to build on his shoulders again.

"Hey, Luke!" Daniel smiled, squeezing his sons shoulder.

"Hi, Dad." He replied, forcing a smile. Daniel's own smile began to dissolve.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lucas shrugged, "Nothings wrong."

"Did you get Blaize pregnant?"

 _"W-What?"_ Lucas's cheeks went as red as his hair.

"Lucas, what happened to being safe?" Daniel sighed, hoping his son knew he was joking. Which, unfortunately, he did not.

"S-She's not!" He squeaked.

"I'm kidding!" Daniel laughed as the red hue from his sons cheeks diminished.

"Oh." Lucas glanced away, eyebrows furrowing.

"But really, what's wrong?" Lucas was more tempted then ever to tell him about the note.

"Nothing, Dad."

Daniel didn't look convinced. "Okay, then."

As he began walking away, Lucas blurted out, "Dad?"

"Yeah?" Daniel turned to look at him.

"What if...What if someone was coming for me? Like, to kill me or something?"

"Well, they wouldn't get far then. I would've either burned them alive or let your Mom handle it, considering he can get terrifying." Daniel chuckled slightly, "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

Soon after his father left, Lucas began to feel drowsy, and fell asleep.  
.

 _When he saw Lupa, her back was turned to him, and he could tell she was tense._

 _"Lupa-"_

 _"Sit." She demanded, her tone cold. Lucas glanced down at his paws-he could only talk to her in his wolf form, considering she was the wolf goddess._

 _When he sat next to her, he looked up at her. Lupa's form had the right proportions of a wolf, but she was seven feet tall when she sat down._

 _"I-Is something wrong?"_

 _"Did you receive a note?"_

 _"I don't-"_

 _Lupa growled sharply, "Did you receive a note?"_

 _He whimpered slightly at her intimidation, "Y-Yes, why-"_

 _"Great." Her multicolored fur bristled in annoyance._

 _"Lupa?"_

 _She looked down, "Yes, Lucas?"_

 _"Do you know who wrote that note?" Lupa stared for a while, before sighing._

 _"Lucas, I wont be able to talk to you anymore. At least, until now."_

 _"Okay?"_

 _"I'll tell you who wrote that note." Lucas leaned in closer, "It was-"_

 _._

Lucas jerked awake.

"No." He whimpered, shaking his head. "No! Lupa! Who wrote that note?!"

"Lucas!" Andrew ran into his room, Daniel following.

"Are you okay?" Lucas didn't realize it was night, nor that he woke his parents up. His heart was beating rapidly, and he was sweating.

"Yeah." He craoked, "I-I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Andrew pushed Lucas's bangs out of his eyes, "You were screaming!"

"I-It was a bad dream, that's all."

"Who were you yelling at?" Daniel asked, "And what were you saying? 'Who wrote that note'?"

Lucas must've paled, because Daniel gave him a look, "Are you hiding something from us?"

"No."

"Lucas," Andrew cut in, "Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Just-"

"Dan, forget it," Andrew sighed, "He's not going to tell us." He got up and left, making Lucas feel guilty.

"Is he mad at me?"

"You know he can't stay mad for long." Daniel kissed his forehead, "But I hope you'll be honest in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night, Dad." He muttered. Sighing, he laid back down, staring at the ceiling. "Why me?"

.

.

.

"Ready, and move!" The wolf barked sharply.

"We've practiced this several times, I think we know it." Another sighed.

"And plus, I don't think we'll be like this when the real fun begins." Another sniggered, "Because, well, we're the alphas! Not them!"

"They're mainly Lupa's brats, also known as descendants of hers."

"And traitors!" A human growled.

"But we gained some as well." A Lupa descendant muttered.

"True."

"Oi, listen! He's here!"

The large group of around one hundred wolves and humans gathered around the bottom of the cliff.

"Children! Friends!" Lycaon smiled, his human form looking slightly more wolfish as he look at the crowd.

Lycaon is the original werewolf. His stance was human, but patches of fur appeared on his cheeks, elbows, pretty much everywhere you'd expect it to be. He wore a tattered shirt and pants, with no shoes.

"Today, we prepare to fight. By the end of this month we shall start and win this war!" Howls and cheers were his response.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah. Lycaons gonna be weak I can tell. but I hope hes at least somewhat decent, but Dwyer and them will appear!**

 **FUN FACT #16(gonna continue from the last book); I wasn't expecting Asher to be so depressed but whoops.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Remember! 5 reviews each chapter!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Misaikoneho; It's Lycaon, and yeah Asher wasn't supposed to be so depressed**

 **Hamato Miwa; ehh I dunno if kira will have her revenge, and if her and bunny wanted to have kids then idk**

 **Autum Dragonflame; thank you!**

 **Edgerion; jack froze their feet to pour colorful paint over them. and thank you!**

 **ENJOY! REMEMBER, AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I am going to _kill him."_

"Kira, just calm down-"

" _Don't_ tell me to calm down, Elizabeth!" Kira snapped, colorful paint still in her hair and on her clothes.

"It was pretty funny," Elizabeth laughed slightly, but she stopped when her sister's glare went even darker, "Or, it wasn't?"

From a distance, Sawyer smirked. Did Kira realize this was her idea, and not her dads? Her dad was the one that got caught, not her.

"It isn't!"

Elizabeth fought back her laughter, "Wheres Bunny?"

"Trying to get paint out of his fur!" Kira's face was red from anger, "And don't you dare laugh!"

"I'm not." Was Elizabeth's weak response.

"Yes you are!" Sawyer decided to help her mom by walking out, raising her colorful paint covered hands and a smirk. Kira looked shocked, but then gave that infamous glare that the Blacks had, including her and Asher.

"You did this." She growled lowly.

"Yes, I did."

"Come over here," Kira tried to say calmly, "Give me a hug."

"No!" Sawyer backed away from her aunt, who was walking over to her threateningly.

"Why not?"

"You're going to kill me!" Kira lunged for her, but Sawyer was swift, and ran, Kira quickly following.

Now, obviously, Kira wasn't graceful one bit, and of _course_ Sawyer was incredibly so. It didn't help that she was fast, and with her ADHD-and her god-forsaken memory-, she could hide anywhere in this workshop, or keep running half the time Kira could.

"Get back here!" Kira screamed, but Sawyer turned her head to stick her tongue out, making Kira even more mad.

Sawyer smirked, "Y'know, you and Gramps have very bad tempers. Maybe you should _cool down!"_ Kira was then toppled over as snow piled over her. She could hear Sawyers nearly crazed laughter.

.

Pitch gave his daughter a confused look. Kira was extremely mad, that was obvious, but why?

"What happened?"

"Your _granddaughter."_ She growled.

"Oh." Pitch replied, finding it rather humorous that she was so mad. He had found his youngest with tears in her eyes from how funny it was.

"And tell Elizabeth to punish her!" Kira shivered, cuddling in the blanket further.

"And why should I?"

Kira sneezed, "Because!" She paused to think of something, but didn't say anything after.

.

.

.

Sophie had glanced behind her, knowing Sawyer was there, and was expecting her to jump out to scare her. She waited, and after a while she turned back around, continuing her book.

She was sitting in her house, on her couch that was pushed against her front window, reading a book. Then, she heard clattering and something being broken.

"Are you _kidding me?"_ Sawyer half whispered half groaned, making Sophie smile slightly, acting like she didn't hear anything.

"I miss Sawyer." Sophie said, half wistfully.

"Never fear! I am here!" Sawyer yelled, jumping onto Sophies lap.

"Hello." Sophie smiled, her book long forgotten.

Sawyer mimicked her look, "Hey."

"Where have you been?" Sophie looked back at her book, "It's been a while."

Sawyer bit her lip, "I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy-"

"If you want to break up, tell me."

"What? No, I don't!"

"I'm kidding."

Sawyer released the air she was holding. "Oh. Okay." She grabbed her hand, "C'mon."

"What? Are you randomly whisking me away?"

"Yep. You'll be back after dinner I guess."

.

.

.

Lucas felt a chill down his spine. He felt like someone was watching him, and it freaked him out. Glancing behind him, all he saw was trees and snow. He shrugged it off slightly, still feeling uncomfortable, the note fluttering rapidly in the wind.

"What's wrong with me...?" He muttered, the headache in his head beginning to annoy him.

Then a noise irrupted behind him and in a flash he was growling in his wolf form only to see Asher.

"Are you okay?" Asher asked, and Lucas switched back after relaxing.

"Ashie..." He breathed, "You scared me."

Asher looked concerned, "Yeah. I saw."

"What are you doing out here?" Lucas's eyebrows furrowed. Asher frowned.

"You didn't answer my question."

Oh. What did he ask Lucas again? "Uhh..."

Asher rolled his eyes, "I asked if you were okay, Lucas."

"Yeah." Lucas shrugged. He avoided Asher unimpressed look.

"Wait, what's that?" Asher reached for the note, but Lucas smacked his hand away rather forcefully. Asher blinked, looking slightly hurt.

Lucas swallowed thickly, "S-Sorry." He got up, brushed his shoulder against Asher's as he walked by, and left. Asher turned to where Lucas was walking, confusion written on his face.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The next chapter will be way more interesting, I promise!**

 **FUN FACT #17!; I have several ways the next book will go**

 **Anyways! hope you enjoyed! Five reviews or more for each chapter!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys!**

 **REVIEWS!  
**

 **Misaikoneho; yeah pretty much!**

 **Autumn Dragonflame; thank you!**

 **Hamato Miwa; i'll try to think of something!**

 **Raindra; thank you!**

 **Edgerion; its the next story on the several ways it could go. and their will be fight scenes!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Are you sure he's old enough?"

"Lupa said she's waiting." The black haired girl said. Her black hair was cut short, and slightly choppy from what you could tell under her hijab-which was her mothers before she passed, and it was a way to keep her mother with her-, but even that was wrapped loosely. Dirt had splattered on her cheek and clothes, which were pretty much a punk style. She sported a black-slightly ripped- tank top, leather jacket with studs, and ripped skinny jeans. Her shoes were dirty. On her hands were gloves, open at the tips of her fingers but studs rested on her knuckles. Her skin was olive, and practically smothered in dark freckles, and her eyes were a deep brown. Her expression was this constant scowl, looking gritty and angry at the same time.

The boy next to her, however, was pretty much the opposite. Dirty golden locks, looking perfect in every possible way; shine, softness, volume, everything. One of his eyes were a beautiful forest green, while the other was a warm brown. Honestly, he looked like royalty. His clothes were spotless, unlike the girls, them being light blue pants and a light pink dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up, but it was hard to tell because of his brown jacket. His white Converse showed no sign of tear or dirt, despite running through the mud.

He sighed, "I realize that, Zakiah-"

"My name," The girl growled, "is Zack!"

"Sure," The blonde waved her off.

"Don't test me, Royal."

"You're on our side or what?"

She growled again. "If I wasn't then why would I be near you, Nathan?"

"Good point." He muttered, "And my name is Nathaniel-"

"To long." She interrupted harshly. Their attention went back to the bright red haired boy, among others.

"Aren't those Jack Frost's kids?" Nathan muttered, and Zakiah nodded.

"Yeah. Their mother is Pitch Black's daughter. Can you believe that?"

"I know." His gaze went slightly to them, but their main focus was Lucas.

"Their son is a mess. He can't get a break, ya'know?" Zakiah's hard look turned slightly sympathetic, "I mean really, why would anyone wanna hurt the kid?"

"The daughter is pretty much the same, but wasn't really..." He paused, "Tortured. But she is the Mad Hatter."

"Really?!" Zakiah's voice rose slightly, "Oh my god I didn't know that-"

"Keep your voice down," Nathan hissed, making Zakiah's look flatten.

"Lucas is dating a Vampire," Zakiah rolled her eyes, "Seriously? That's all he could get or something?"

"She doesn't seem to bad," Nathan replied, "Granddaughter of Dracula, well..."

"Yeah." She huffed.

"Then there's the Guardian Angels," Nathan continued, "Damien Alton and Mia Jones. Damien is the Guardian Angel of Asher Frost, while Mia is the Guardian Angel of both Sawyer and Asher Frost."

"Yes. Damien is dating his protectee. Seems cute."

"And then there he is." Nathan added in a whisper, at Lucas.

"Yep." Was all Zakiah could say. "He's grown up handsomely."

"Yeah. He has."

"He was raised right. His fathers did a good job." Zakiah laughed slightly, "I'm glad she picked them."

"Me too." Nathan looked away. "We should...you know..."

"Talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

.

.

.

Despite from his own perspective, Lucas was practically desperate to find who his parents are. He didn't know why he was suddenly becoming obsessed, but something deep in him told him to find them.

"Lucas, we don't know if they're even here-"

"We _have_ to find them! _I_ have to!" He snapped to Mia, who glared slightly.

"Does anyone know we are doing this?" Asher whispered.

"Nope." Damien sighed, tangling his fingers with Asher's to annoy Lucas. Not a very good idea, honestly.

"Sawyer, is there _any_ way..." Blaize gestured to her boyfriend, who had shifted to his wolf form and scampered off.

"How are you expecting me to help?" She replied, "I'm the Mad Hatter. Not a tracker."

Lucas growled in annoyance, shifting back. He tugged at his bright red hair, "I just need one hint! That's all I'm asking!" His violet eyes stared into them, as if they knew the answer.

"Babe," Blaize began slowly, "They're more than likely gone..."

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, but-" He paused, tensing.

"Luca-" Asher began, but Lucas sharply shushed him.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered lowly, eyes focused.

They stayed as silent as they could.

Then, a body quickly ran, and Lucas noticed they were to close to his baby cousin Asher, and instantly attacked. It was a black wolf, and seconds later it was underneath him as he growled. Then, she shifted to a girl, and Lucas's eyes widened.

"Chill." The girl said simply, her hijab wrapped tighter, clearly not afraid of the heavy wolf pinning her down, "Lucas." He jumped in shock, and quickly backed away. Another person came to view, a boy, and he sighed.

"What did I tell you, idiot?"

"Shut it!" The girl hissed, "Did I ask for your opinion?" She glared as she stood up from the snow.

"You know my name?" Lucas whispered, now back to his human form.

"Yes." The golden haired boy smiled. "I'm Nathaniel, and this is Zakiah-"

" _Zack."_ She muttered, growling.

"You're-"Lucas could barely speak, "You're a Werewolf. Like me."

"Yep." Zakiah gave a lopsided smile, "So is Nathan."

"What are you doing here?" Blaize was judging them already.

"We came to have a chat, with our brother." Zakiah nodded in Lucas's direction.

.

Lucas should've been asking questions, but he was to busy running away and screaming. His heart was thumping in his chest, his mind racing. What was going on?! Lucas didn't know anymore.

Where were his dads at?!

"Mom! Dad!" Lucas screamed, running through the house, looking for them frantically and trying to steady his breathing.

"Lucas!" He heard Blaize call behind him.

"What's wrong?! Lucas, are you okay?!" Andrew asked, running up to him, Daniel following. Lucas tried to explain when Zakiah and Nathaniel were right behind them.

"Good god you run fast." Zakiah said simply. "You really are a Werewolf."

"Lucas," He knew his mom was growing defensive, "Who are they?"

Nathaniel chuckled nervously, "Terribly sorry for her rude manners," He ignored her growl, "I'm Nathaniel, and this is Zakiah. We're..."

"Lucas's older siblings." Zakiah cut through, and Lucas didn't remember much after that when he completely passed out.

Andrew quickly caught him, looking worried, "Lucas! Oh, god, what happened to him?" He asked to Daniel, who was cupping his sons face.

"Probably shock." Zakiah shrugged, "Wouldn't you feel the same way if you spontaneously had a sibling? Let alone two?"

Andrew and Daniel stared at her, and how, well, _mean_ she looked.

"How do you know you're related to my son...?" Andrew breathed, unsure what to say.

"Well, all werewolves are related from either Lupa or Lycaon, whether it be generations or not." Nathaniel said. "I'm a direct son of Lupa-"

"And I'm a direct daughter of Lycaon." Zakiah added, "Lupa sent us personally. We're pretty sure he's a direct son of either Lupa or Lycaon."

"Probably Lupa."

"Oh, really?" Zakiah glared, "What if he's Lycaons kid?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, "Please, Lucas doesn't look...well..."

"Are you implying all Lycaons kids are ugly?"

"No! No," Nathaniel chuckled nervously, "No."

She muttered something under her breath. "Anyways, we're just assuming."

"We didn't know he'd, well..." Nathaniel glanced away, "Terribly sorry about that-"

"Okay, just _who do you think you are?"_ Blaize came in, clearly mad, "If you're playing some sick prank, I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Asher quickly grabbed her from moving forward, "Blaize! You promised!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she did because she wanted to hunt them down." Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"What happened to Lucas?" Mia asked, and as soon as Blaize saw _her_ Lucas seemingly passed out, she saw red.

"Blaize, no." Damien scolded, "Down." At the terrifying glare she gave him, he quickly apologized.

Daniel decided to cut in, "Blaize, it's fine," Of course, it amused him how fiercely protective the Vampire was about his son.

"Fine." She looked at them, "You will answer my questions."

"Excuse me?" Zakiah raised an eyebrow, unafraid, "I don't think so."

"State your business."

"We're Werewolves, and we're simply looking for others," Nathaniel replied quickly, "We think Lucas is our brother. A direct descendant of Lupa or Lycaon."

"Uggghhhhh..." Came a drowsy reply from the bright haired boy.

"Mhm. Sure you are." Blaize stared them down, "Why are you looking for other Werewolves?"

"Does it matter, Bloodsucker?" Zakiah bared her teeth when Blaize did the same.

"Theres a war." Nathaniel answered, "We need as many recruits for Lupas side as we can. Lycaon is trying to rebel against her and take her throne."

Andrew didn't like that, "Who said Lucas was going to fight?"

"Woah, woah, wait," Sawyer cut through, "This is happening way to fast,"

"I agree." Damien said.

"We need his help." Nathaniel's voice became calm, "And- wait a minute." He looked at Asher, then Sawyer.

"Your dads Jack Frost!" Zakiah said, despite knowing this earlier, "I forgot! He's a Guardian!"

The twins glanced at each other, "...Okay?"

"Lupa asked for the Guardians' help!"

Daniel scoffed, "Lupa? Isn't she known to be...well...not sociable and proud? Why would she ask for their help?"

"Its really bad."

"'Kay, here's whats going to happen," Mia said. She walked outside, and came back in with a fistful of snow. She walked over to Lucas, and slapped her hand across his face, snow flying.

"I DIDN'T EAT THE UNICORN!" He screamed, jolting upright. "...Why am I covered in snow?" He noticed Nathaniel and Zakiah, "Oh god."

"Hey." Zakiah said casually.

"Why are you still here." It wasn't a question from Lucas, it was a warning.

"You are family-"

"Don't say that." Lucas's voice wavered, "I don't know you. How can I believe that?"

"Don't believe us then." Nathaniel shrugged, "Go ahead. But we do know that we need you."

"Me?" Lucas looked like a kicked puppy, "Why?"

"You're a werewolf. War. Lycaon rebelling." Zakiah waved off, "Hate explaining everything twice."

"Lycaon...?" Lucas muttered, "He's the first werewolf."

"Yep." Agreed the dirty blonde haired boy.

"And you need me?"

"No, they don't." Andrew glared at the two teens who were threatening to take his son. Okay, they weren't, but it was pretty much the same thing.

Daniel couldn't help but agree with Andrew without even knowing. "They just want you to. And even if you wanted to, you're not."

"Why?" Lucas looked offended, "What if its a matter of fate and destiny?"

Andrew gripped Lucas's shoulder tighter in a protective grip, "Its not."

"How do you-"

"Lucas, drop it."

Lucas stared at Andrew, his violet eyes intimidating. "How many werewolves do you all have?"

"Lucas." Came Daniels warning tone.

"Several tribes, around a hundred, for now." Nathaniel answered.

"How many does Lycaon have?"

He felt his moms grip grow more vice like, "Lucas Alexander Summers I swear-"

"Almost two hundred," Zakiah muttered bitterly.

Lucas locked eyes with Blaize. She looked doubtful, but yet she nodded. That's what stopped him. Blaize is his whole world pretty much, and she had better judgment than him. If she seemed doubtful...

"I'll think on it, but I'm pretty sure I'll help."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **lord that was rushed. if you want things to slow down tell me**

 **FUN FACT #18!; A perfect song to describe Eris and Sawyer's relationship is 'Snow White Queen' by Evanescence.**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! FIVE REVIEWS PER CHAPTER!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! Wassap?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Misaikoneho; Lupa told them**

 **FireandFrost99; thank you!**

 **Raindra; thank you!**

 **Edgerion; yep there is a fight scene coming up and yes they'll probably be showing up!**

 **Guest; sorry! XD**

 **ENJOY! REMEMBER AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas couldn't look at Andrew, who was furiously pacing back and forth. His jaw was set, and only moved when he began gritting his teeth. Daniel tried to calm his husband down, but Andrew wasn't having it.

"Mom-"

"Lucas Alexander, not now." Andrew snapped, still pacing. Oh, and he wouldn't stop adding Lucas's middle name. That was a clear sign he was mad. Besides, you know, his expression and the aura of pre-murder.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?" Andrew stopped, his blue eyes piercing at his son, making him shift uncomfortably. He hated it when one of his parents were mad at him. "You're _sorry?"_

"Andy..." Daniel put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, babe-"

"I can't believe how calm _you_ are!" He snapped at Daniel, "Our son agreed to fighting in a war he doesn't know a damn thing about!"

"Lupa needs my help-" Lucas began, but again was cut off.

"Oh, god Lucas! Her again? How do you even know her?" When Lucas didn't answer he tried again, patience thin. "Oh my god. You know what? Forget it."

"Andrew, let him explain," Daniel said, trying to be calm, "Lucas?" He didn't answer, so Andrew began to head towards the door.

As he began walking away, Lucas weakly said, "She's talked to me before."

"What?" Daniel looked confused, but Andrew was still angry, but it seemed that it died by a centimeter.

What was he doing? He's not supposed to tell! "U-Uh...nothing..." He glanced away quickly, but his jaw was forced to look at Andrew. Lucas gulped thickly. One, Andrew _never_ did anything remotely threatening to him, so this was new. Two, he made a terrible mistake as soon as he agreed to the war.

Andrew wasn't going to try to be calm, "What were you saying?" He said, terrifyingly calm, "You've talked to Lupa-who no one has ever really seen? That Lupa?"

Lucas was still scared by how tightly Andrew had a hold of his neck, "Mom, please," His violet eyes looked at his dad, and even he looked concerned.

"Andrew, you're way to mad right now, let him go."

"He's going to answer me, Daniel!" Andrew's attention went back to Lucas, "If you want to be in less trouble than you already are, I suggest that you answer."

"I wasn't supposed to say anything!" Lucas's hands turned to fists, trying to find some reality. He didn't want to fight the man who raised him. He already felt so guilty! "Momma, please, you're hurting me." His voice cracked. Andrew seemed to realize what he was doing, because he flew back, the hand that kept Lucas in place now a fist. His blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"O-Oh, god. Lucas, baby, I-I'm sorry," Andrew went to cup his face, but Lucas flinched back. Daniel glanced back and forth between his husband and son. Andrew looked at the floor, "I don't want to loose my son..."

Lucas looked like he wanted to say something, and Daniel wished he gave them some sort of clarity.

But instead Lucas stood up, and walked out.

.

.

.

"Lucas!" The said boy winced as he heard his rather angry uncle walk up to him.

"Hi," He said weakly, avoiding Jack. Why was he mad at him?

Jack crossed his arms, "Don't 'hi' me, young man,"

"Jack-" Elizabeth came next to him, pushing him slightly.

"You're going into a war?" Adair raised an eyebrow, "Did those kids threaten you?"

"No..." Lucas kept looking at the floor.

"Honey, we're not mad." Elizabeth said gently, easing his nerves. That's why he loved his aunt. She knew what he wanted to hear.

Slowly, he looked at her, then his uncle, "Aren't the Guardians going to help?"

"I'm not helping _them,"_ Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm helping you. The other Guardians can help them."

Adair huffed, "I'm helping to. Pretty sure everyone is."

"Where's Zakiah and Nathaniel?" Lucas asked slowly, "I need to talk to them. And later, I'll need to talk to Blaize."

"Zakiah and Nathaniel are being interrogated funny enough. Main room." Adair nodded the direction he needed to go.

"Thanks." He said hastily before leaving. Jack sighed.

"I need to talk to you two." Lucas blurted, making everything in the room cease. He found it somewhat humorous that Nathaniel looked nervous by everyone, but Zakiah seemed calm.

"Kid," Patrick began.

"Yeah I know, stupid me, to late." He said bitterly, "Zakiah, Nathaniel. I have my own questions for you. Let's go."

.

.

Zakiah and Nathaniel followed, asked stuff, but Lucas ignored them. They went outside in the snow, but they all seemed fine, due to the werewolf in them, which kept them warm.

"How did you find me?" Lucas said, his back to them.

"Lupa sent us." Nathaniel softly said, noticing that Lucas was tense.

Oddly, what did he expect? So he just nodded. Lucas turned to them, violet eyes almost intimidating.

"What am I supposed to do? Wait?" He rubbed his eyes, annoyed and tired.

Zakiah chuckled slightly, "Actually..."

Lucas eyed her, rolling his eyes, "Okay, tell me?"

"There is a certain group of us that has to find tribes to help. Nathan and I are in one." Nathaniel rolled his eyes at Zakiah.

"You're not expecting me to do that, are you?"

"We don't." Nathaniel gave him an unimpressed look, "Lupa, however..."

Lucas bit his lip, "Do I have to find one right now?" He wanted to apologize to his parents.

"Lupa didn't give a specific time limit, but obviously before the war."

"Okay." Lucas lost interest and questions. This was happening way to fast, and it was confusing him. He sighed, "Lets just walk for a while so I can clear my head."

.

.

.

"Lycaon!" A greasy black haired male-which looked more wolfish like Lycaon himself. "Lupa found another brat!"

"Did she?" He flashed a wolfish grin, "And do you know who it is?"

The male stood straighter, "Lucas Summers-"

"Aah. Yes." Lycaon interrupted, "I know who he is."

The man jumped in surprise, "You-You do, sir?" He blinked, confused.

"I do. " He hummed, "Why don't we pay him a visit?"

"B-But sir, that makes no sense, why him?"

Lycaon slowly glared at him, slightly growling, "Don't question me."

The Werewolf fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes sir."

Lycaon began to walk away, waving his hand in a passing gesture, "Get one or two Werewovles ready to leave at dawn. We're going to pay him a visit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooh what gonna happen?!**

 **FUN FACT #19: might have Sawmien later idk**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! FIVE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm not going to do reviews, because of the Authors note.**

 **SOCIAL MEDIA!**

 **WATTPAD~Professahhh**

 **INSTAGRAM~Bayley. Ross**

 **TWITTER~ Bayley2712**

 **KIK~Bayley2712**

 **FACEBOOK~ Bayley Ross**

 ** ** **With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You know what I never got?" Kira said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"How come your kids don't have brown hair?" Kira said, "Your hair was blonde when we were little, but then it started turning black. You dyed it. Why are they blonde?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. Why is Elizabeth hot but your not? Its a mystery-" He was interrupted by a sharp punch to his gut, making him gasp. "I'm sorry..."

Elizabeth glared at her sister, "I would appreciate it if you would stop punching my husband."

"Tell him to quit being a jerk!"

"Ya' know what-"

"Jack you finish that sentence and it will be the last thing you ever say." Elizabeth warned, tired of their senseless fighting.

Jack wanted to finish it, but Elizabeth was watching him carefully. "Yes ma'am."

He heard Kira mockingly mutter, "Yes ma'am!"

"Kira, please shut up." Jack said.

Kira glared, "Excuse me-"

"Do you hear an annoying buzz?" Jack looked at Elizabeth, finally done with Kira, and she gave him a look.

"Jack," She smiled, "I thought I was the only one who heard it."

A smile broke out across his face, "Tibby!" Kira gasped, shocked.

"There it is again!" Elizabeth's attention was all on her husband, and Jack loved it.

"I know, I wonder what it is."

"Well, since we're all alone..." She smirked and slowly kissed him. Kira gagged. When Elizabeth pulled away, Jack cupped her face quickly and brought her back. Another gagging sound.

"Get a room!"

"We did, but you're here." Jack said without missing a beat.

"Okay, I'm going to leave." Kira gave an agitated sigh before walking out. "See you in therapy." The couple watched as she left, looked at each other, and laughed.

Jack sighed, a content smile on his face, "'Beth I simply adore you, I do, but I can't stand your sister."

She giggled, "I know you don't. She can't stand you either."

"Kind of like your father."

"Oh you know I absolutely loathe you," Pitch came walking in, arms crossed.

Jack faked a smile, "The feelings always been mutual, don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worrying. I'm just waiting until you step out of line."

"Oh my god you two." Elizabeth's face went to her hands, sighing. "Please, just stop."

"You've always hated me," Jack's plastic smile continued to grow.

Pitch faked a smile, "I don't have to like you; just tolerate you."

"The first reason you hate me is because me and the Guardians put you in your place!"

Elizabeth froze, eyes wide, because she knew she would be a widow. "Dad-"

" _What,"_ Pitch chuckled darkly, "Did you just say?"

"You heard me." Jack responded coolly.

As Pitch approached Jack dangerously, Elizabeth quickly pulled her husband into a fierce hug, "Don't kill him!"

"Why not?"

"He's pretty!" She whined slightly, cringing at her own tone.

Jack laughed slightly, "Thank's 'Beth. Glad to know you love me cause I'm pretty."

"Shut up," She glared at him jokingly. "And you!" She looked at her dad, "Quit threatening him! He's gotten enough of them by you!"

Jack smiled at Pitch mockingly, knowing he was protected by his wife. Pitch glared at him.

"Out of anyone you could've married and its the most _annoying one."_ He angrily muttered, walking away.

.

.

.

"Look, I'm sorry," Zakiah said after a while, "I know how your parents reacted. My dad still doesn't know I'm here."

"I thought Lycaon was your father?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head, "No, no, I mean my adoptive father. My mother died when I was young, maybe six or seven, and he's kind of protective." She sighed, "He knows about this. He wouldn't have let me go do this."

"Oh." Lucas muttered. "What about your parents, Nathaniel?"

His face flushed slightly, "Funnily enough-"

"Two moms." Zakiah interrupted.

Lucas found himself saying, "Oh." Again. Then he laughed slightly.

"Yeah." He glanced down.

Lucas was going to say something else, but then he heard something. Zakiah and Nathaniel must've heard it too, because they tensed up. They shifted to their wolf forms, making Lucas do the same, slightly hesitant.

Then a greasy, slightly mutilated wolf jumped them, smacking into Lucas, sending him to the ground. Then another, and another wolf jumped, making three.

Zakiah and Nathaniel fought much more effectively than him, but he never really fought, let alone in his wolf form. After biting her attacker to a harmful extent, Zakiah tackled the wolf that jumped Lucas, pushing him off to Nathaniel, who aimed his teeth to it's leg. The three attackers formed together, licking and biting the air.

"Well, well." Zakiah and Nathaniel growled, while Lucas groggily stood up.

"Lycaon." Nathaniel's throat rumbled lowly. Lucas looked at Lycaon in interest. But that died down when he saw how _terrifying_ he looked.

"Ah. Lucas Summers," Lycaon walked to him, making Lucas shuffle back. "Oh? Is the pup scared?"

"How-How do you know who I am?"

"Oh it's simple. Know each enemy who's going to die." Lucas gulped thickly.

"What are you doing here?" Zakiah stepped forward.

"Oh my reason?" He smiled his wolfish grin. "I just came to say you better enjoy your last few days."

"Only if you enjoy yours." She snapped.

Lycaon tsked, "I will." He suddenly gave a look of peaked interest, "Oh, wait. There was something important." He knew what he was going to say, and it annoyed the two older wolfs. "Ah yes. The first battle. A month from now." He bared his fangs, "I'll make sure to tell the other tribes that are on Lupas team. Shame one of mine is a runt _and_ a traitor." Zakiah glared. Lucas didn't know that Werewolves could have runts of litters. Did they? Well, even if they did, Zakiah didn't look like one.

"Is that all?" Nathaniel glanced at the other two wolves. Lucas realized he should be prepared for an attack.

Lycaon looked at Lucas, who gulped thickly. "I'm afraid not," He walked to Lucas, who began to back up more. Zakiah and Nathaniel quickly began to follow Lycaon, but the other wolves stopped them in their paths. "I have a message for your parents." Despite his bitter fear, Lucas grew defensive, "Tell them that once I'm done with you, pup, they're next."

.

Lucas couldn't breathe. Even when Lycaon left, surprisingly easy, that Nathaniel had to carry him back. He couldn't move. He was stuck in his wolf form, and when Nathaniel set him down he shifted back.

It was Sawyer that found them.

"Luke?" She said, "Are-Are you okay?" When he didn't answer, she looked up at them, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Nathaniel nearly glared, "It was Lycaon."

Sawyer didn't look convinced, "I'll be right back."

"Now, I don't necessarily like you." Blaize said, walking past the two teens to her boyfriend.

"Likewise." The olive skinned girl replied.

"What happened to you, babe?" Blaize sat infront of Lucas, who just blinked out of his daze.

"Blaize?" He looked confused, "Where am I?"

"Home," She smiled, "Now what happened?"

Lucas glanced away slightly, "Lycaon. I met him." She nodded, that's all she needed.

"Okay." She helped him stand, "Lets go inside."

He nodded in agreement, "Okay. I need a nap, I don't feel well." It was true, but it was mainly the cold dread and apprehension.

Sawyer watched them go. She smiled slightly, before following them inside, gesturing Nathaniel and Zakiah to follow.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We getting closer to the war!**

 **FUN FACT #20; The author is really into aesthetic things (i.e. pretty pictures and music that takes up most of my life)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Five reviews each chapter!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How have you all been?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **ThatApolloKid6123; Thank you so much! And something will happen to Lucas~! Not saying what though! And on the Ashmien break up...idk how im going to do it yet! *winks***

 **Hamato Miwa; Jack: *Glares at Kira* Bish no.**

 **Edgerion; Thank you so much!**

 **SOCIAL MEDIA!**

 **WATTPAD~Professahhh**

 **INSTAGRAM~Bayley. Ross**

 **TWITTER~ Bayley2712**

 **KIK~Bayley2712**

 **FACEBOOK~ Bayley Ross**

 ** ** **I hope you enjoy this chapter!******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jack resisted the urge to sigh and get onto Lucas.

Because, well, he really wanted to tell him he should have never agreed to this, but he already did, technically.

"So," Patrick said, "One month from now?"

Lucas nodded sheepishly, knowing what everyone was thinking. "Yes..."

Adair tsked, "Okay," She glanced away, "So how do we fight Werewolves then? I assume there are some on Lupas side."

"Yes, there are." Nathaniel didn't meet Adairs gaze, "They're ready for the Finish. A big battle."

"There should be some on standby for this reason." Kira raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"I'm pretty sure there are, but it wasn't our job to get ones for standby." Zakiah looked at Lucas. He glanced away, realizing he was one of them.

"Oh."

"It's to late now, so I guess whoever you find will be for the Finish."

Tooth looked confused, "Whoever Lucas finds?"

"He's supposed to find a tribe or other Werewolves for the war."

Jack laughed somewhat bitterly, "He's not doing that."

"Yes he is."

"No, he's not-"

"Yes, I am." Lucas interrupted. "If I'm supposed to, then I am."

"How do your parents feel about all of this? I'm sure they would love it if you suddenly disappeared into unknown danger." That got Lucas to shut up at his uncles words, which made him frown.

But instead he snapped, "They probably would, considering they're more than mad at me." And, now, it was Jacks turn to shut up.

"Lucas," Elizabeth cut through, "If you want to do this, then go ahead." She ignored everyones shocked looks aimed at her, "I personally don't want you to, but it's your choice."

Death glanced around, "Uh, Elizabeth, this isn't what we want-"

"It isn't about that anyways," She said calmly, "If Lupa needs him too," She sighed, "Then...He should go."

"When Daniel and Andrew find out you're actually encouraging him..." Bunny muttered.

Elizabeth looked confused, "I'm not encouraging him. I'm simply saying that if he needs to, then he should go."

Kira gave her an unimpressed look, "That sounds like you are."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Lucas glanced at the floor, "It seems dangerous either way." He rubbed his hands together, "Lycaon knows who I am."

"Its not safe for you to go alone," North said.

"True," Rayne piped up, "Maybe Blaize can go, or someone we can trust. No offence."

"Non taken." Zakiah muttered.

Lucas shook his head, "I don't want to get Blaize in any danger. Or my friends. I'll just go alone."

"But-" Jack began, but was cut off.

"I'll be fine." He shrugged. "I promise."

.

.

.

Lucas couldn't feel his paws. He didn't know how long he'd been running in the snow, but so far all he's seen is snow, and he ran past the forest a long time ago, so now it was just rolling hills.

 _'Moon, let there be someone here.'_ He thought, growing tired. He left in the morning-successfully avoiding Daniel and Andrew who didn't know he was doing this- and it was more or less the afternoon. He stopped, panting heavily. He still kept his guard up, considering this was very dangerous for him. But he wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt because of him, so he can manage. He continued walking, knowing that standing there wouldn't get him anywhere.

Lucas sighed, sending a warm puff of air into the freezing winter chill.

Soon it was drawing closer to night, and Lucas was never good with his senses unlike other Werewolves-Nathaniel told him that his dimmed senses weren't normal, and might've been caused by being left in the cold as a baby. Yeah, they told each other how their parents found them.

And Lucas thought it was unfair. Couldn't his parents at least walk up to Daniel and Andrew and go _'Hey! We don't want this disappointment anymore! Take him! Seriously, he's free!'_

He shook his head, realizing he was growing bitter. Why was he going to bother looking for them? They didn't want him then, and they surely don't want him now.

His heart felt heavy. His biological parents hate him. His dads hate him. Who would hate him next? Blaize?

He wished he met his real parents. Maybe he'd knock some sense in them and have them feel guilty at the son they abandoned. Maybe he'd cry. He would surely be angry no matter what. Lucas growled. Did they even care? Did they hesitate on abandoning him? No. He doubted that.

Daniel and Andrew should've let him freeze in the snow. He could do that right now. They wouldn't care. He agreed to a war, he was an example of failed parenting. Unfortunately, it would be somewhat hard in his wolf form, but a little easier in his human form. He could ease his parents of their burden.

No. What was he thinking? Daniel and Andrew would be sad. Blaize would also. He couldn't leave her.

Lucas didn't realize he was running. Maybe he was trying to run away from his thoughts, maybe he heard something, he didn't remember. Was someone calling his name? Or was he hallucinating now? He was crying. How long as he been crying? Why were there so many unanswered questions?

Suddenly he was tackled, the shock sending him back to his regular form, his tan face somewhat buried in the snow. He felt arms wrapped around him. They felt familiar.

"Oh, god, what were you thinking?" It was Daniel. He went all this way, only to be looking for him? His throat tightened.

"You had us worried!" Andrew. Lucas looked at him for a few seconds in disbelief, and began to cry. His face was lifted from the snow along with his body, now making Daniel come into his view. He was pulled into a soothing hug.

"You care!" He cried a little happily, trying to wipe his tears away, but there was no point considering more were coming.

Daniel looked at Andrew with confusion and worry. "Of course we did," He said gently, smoothing Lucas's hair, "You're our son."

Lucas nodded rapidly, struggling to hold back a sob, which he didn't succeed. "Okay."

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" Andrew asked, not stern as if he was scolding, but more like he was being careful what he was going to say.

Lucas looked down at his shirt guiltily, "I-I don't know..." He slowly looked at Andrew, locking eyes with him, "I'm sorry."

Andrew sighed, cupping Lucas's cheek to wipe a tear away, "It's okay, Lucas. I'm not mad."

"Not about that." He sniffed, "About...ya' know, the war..."

Oh. That's why he was apologizing. "It's still...okay." Andrew forced a smile, still hating the fact.

"No it's not." Lucas sighed.

Daniel decided to stop the conversation, "Let's not worry about that right now, let's go home."

.

.

.

Sawyer glanced down at her hands, her heart beating a thousand times a minute.

What was she doing? It would more than likely be a failed attempt.

No. It would succeed, she saw it herself.

Then why was she so nervous?

Well, possibly because she was going to _give a person sight._

Not a normal power, she knew. But rules would never really apply to her anymore. Well, technically, it was true, but then again not.

Sawyer bit her lip. "Aunt Rayne?"

"Yes?" Her _blind_ aunt replied.

"Remember when I said you would see again?" _Sight. She was going to make a blind person see._

Rayne felt her heart speed up like Sawyer's was. "I-I do."

"Did I tell you it would be because of me?"

"No."

Sawyer grabbed Rayne's hand, letting her know she was right in front of her, "I-I'm not positive it's going to work now, but-"

"Go ahead. What do I have to loose? My sight?" Sawyer weakly laughed, just to be nice.

"Okay, here we go." Rayne felt cold fingers press against her closed eyelids. Sawyer concentrated, thinking of colors and shapes and anything she could. She prayed that her aunt could see.

"Do you feel any difference?"

Rayne shook her head, "Not really."

Sawyer took her hands away, "Okay, open your eyes." _Please oh god please work._

Could Rayne even feel her own heartbeat anymore?

Rayne opened her eyes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yep im stopping there! HAHAHA!**

 **Fun Fact #21; Asher, along with Mia, is asexual, while Sawyer is Pansexual.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Five reviews for the new chapter!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Autumn Dragonflame; I dunno what the outcome will bring! XD**

 **Ember Page; Its fine!**

 **StressedReader(Guest); Maybe he is! Maybe he's not! Who knows?! XD**

 **PleaseUpdate(Guest); They'll be here more soon!**

 **SOCIAL MEDIA!**

 **WATTPAD~Professahhh**

 **INSTAGRAM~Bayley. Ross**

 **TWITTER~ Bayley2712**

 **FACEBOOK~ Bayley Ross**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **WARNING! MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION! DONT READ IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Andrew paced back and forth nervously. They had just gotten back, and Daniel had put Lucas in his bed, where he now slept soundly.

"What if he runs off again without us knowing?" Andrew whispered nervously, "I thought he was hurt! Or worse!"

"I know, I know, I was too," Daniel glanced at his sons closed bedroom door, "But he's here with us. Safe and sound."

"Yeah, but-"

Daniel shushed him, "We said we would talk to him about this. We'll wait until he wakes up, okay?"

Andrew's head was in his hands, "What are we going to do?"

Daniel sat next to his stressed husband, "We are going to protect our son."

"Well, of course we are," A sigh, "I just dont know how we're going to do that. Successfully."

"Don't worry," He chuckled, taking his husbands hands in his, "Everything will be fine."

"What did he mean by that? 'You care'?" Andrew's eyes suddenly widened. "Is-...Is Lucas depressed?"

"Now, now, don't think like that, okay? He probably thought we were still mad at him."

"What if he is?" Andrew whispered, fearing Lucas was awake and listening, "You know how events ruined Asher. Remember how bright and happy he was when he was little? And now we have to remind him to eat? What if that happens to Lucas?"

Daniel quickly pushed that thought away, "That wont happen. If it does, Lucas is a fighter. And, someday, Asher will fight and win against his depression. Just like you did."

Andrew was quiet for a moment, "Dan, it's not that easy. Asher's horribly depressed. Compared to him, I was mildly, and it was hard. But I gave up quickly, and thank Moon Asher isn't. But depression doesn't really go away, Dan, it's this reoccurring thought that never seems to go away, no matter how hard you want it too." Andrew bit the inside of his cheek, "When...When we were going to look for Lucas, I was scared. Not just the fear of something happening to him, but...Daniel, I almost relapsed."

Daniel felt his blood run cold. "O-Oh god."

"I didn't do anything, I promise, " He assured him, but it didn't work, "But I was so close to."

"I-I don't know what to say." Daniel whispered, "If we're being honest here, sometimes...I'm scared that you are going to relapse. You're better now, but...the thought doesn't go away."

"I promise that wont happen."

Daniel glanced down, "And...I'm scared Asher's going to go to that. I mean, he already has an eating disorder, so what would stop him from cutting? It's to easy to see scars on his wrists."

Andrew tightened his grip, "I'm scared of that too."

"If Lucas is depressed..." He took a shaky breath, "I don't know what I'd do. I don't know how Elizabeth and Jack can handle it."

"They have to if they still want a son."

Daniel looked at Andrew, "I want a son."

A nod, "I do too. I just don't know if I can handle seeing anymore scars. I never want to see those types of scars."

"I don't want to see them either."

.

.

.

Asher never thought, during all his years of existing, he never thought he'd be depressed.

He's never joked about depression-it was something you simply _dont_ joke about. He always thought he'd be happy.

But then, Chaos and Void came and ruined the picture.

And he should've thanked them for that.

Yeah, he also never thought he'd say that, but he wished he did. They'd know how they truly ruined a persons life. They would get their satisfaction of that.

Asher glanced at the mirror. He stared at his reflection. Pale hair, blue eyes, pale skin, full lips. What was so...different?

Maybe it was how his eyes looked like the life was sucked out of them. Or how his skin had a grey-ish/blue tint to it, or the bags under his eyes. No, it was his way-to-unhealthy frame. His cheeks were sunken in, making him look like he had high cheek bones, when really he was skin and bones. His fingers were long, each joint in them popping out, like the rest of his joints.

He took a shaky breath. When Sawyer and him were growing up, everyone complimented the twins from day one. Because, really, it was undeniable Sawyer and Asher were absolutely perfect when it came to looks. Asher mostly kept to himself during New Years-where the compliments came from- while Sawyer loved the attention she was getting. It was in her nature. And, unfortunately, Sawyer would ultimately drag Asher with her wherever she went. Thats how it was. You couldn't have Sawyer without Asher, and vise-versa.

His sister is his favorite person in the whole world. She was everything he wasn't, they're identical twins, and, well, Asher was positive he would've fallen into a deeper depression without her. She deserved everything good in the world. Like Damien.

Asher froze. Did he really just think that? ...Yes, if he was being honest, Damien and Sawyer deserved each other. Damien was a great guy, he shouldn't date an unfixable person like himself. Was it pity that led Damien to Asher? Sawyer was the obvious choice for him. They did go through hell and back together. He preferred for them to get together. It was only fair to them.

A sigh. Why couldn't he just think happy thoughts, stress free thoughts?

It wasn't really fun being Asher Frost. Especially when he couldn't escape his own mind.

.

.

.

"So?" Sawyer asked, "Can-Can you see?" _Please work please work please work._

Rayne frowned in disappointment. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sawyer's heart fell. It...was supposed to work.

"Still dark."

"Lets try again." Sawyer said, beginning the process over again. And again. And again. And again. And one more time after that. And another after that.

"Now?"

"Nope."

"Well, one more try wouldn't hurt-"

Rayne pushed her hands away, "Sawyer, we have done this several times, lets face it, its not going to work."

"It's going to work! Just one more time? Please?"

Rayne sighed. What did she have to lose? "Fine. One more time."

Sawyer concentrated with her draining power, using as much as she could because she _would_ make her see.

Sawyer bit her lip. "Okay."

Rayne opened her eyes. And light flooded through. She blinked, adjusting, and came face to face with an absolutely gorgeous girl who looked like Jack and ELizabeth. And she realized, that was Sawyer. _That's_ what Sawyer looked like?

"Sawyer?" Rayne whispered, unable to speak suddenly. "Is that you?"

"You can see me?" Sawyer whispered back. Rayne felt tears coming, and with a nod she engulfed her niece into a hug. They both laughed and cried, Rayne thanking her over and over.

"Oh god," Rayne pulled Sawyer back to study her face, right down to her wispy, long platinum hair that looked as soft as it felt, her blue eyes that looked like a winters sky, but they look nearly glittery with delight, her full light purple lips, she studied her flawless skin, to her freckles and that one beauty mark just above her dark eyebrow. "I-I wasn't expecting you to look like this!"

"How do I look?" She gave a shaky but excited laugh.

"You're so beautiful." Sawyer was pulled back into her aunts arms.

Sawyer smiled happily. "Wait until you see Asher and Lucas and everyone else."

"Asher and Lucas! Where are they?" Rayne yearned to see Lucas and his infamous red hair and violet eyes. And if Sawyer was this masterpiece, was Asher the same? They are identical...oh she couldn't wait!

"I dont know where Lucas is at, but c'mon!" They laughed like little kids-which by heart they were- and skipped around, Rayne looking at everything and remembering details. Rayne missed colors, and it did take her a while to adjust to the bright light after seeing black for so long, but oh _god!_ It was so, so worth it!

She was laughing harder now, mixed with tears. She never thought she would see again.

Suddenly, they were stopped by a black haired boy with olive skin and dark eyes.

"Sawyer? What are you doing?"

"Damien!" Damien? Wow. No wonder he was shipped with them so much. And, she was suddenly Sawmien. "You wont believe this!"

"What?" He looked at Rayne, "Hello, Miss Rayne. How are you?"

"I'm good." She responded casually, "I can just see now, thats all."

Damien blinked, "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I gave her sight!" Sawyer jumped up and down excitedly.

Damien smiled. "Thats great! I don't know how you did that, but thats great!" He laughed.

"I'm going to show her around. See you!"

"Bye," Damien waved, that smile still on his face.

"Sawmien."

"He's dating Asher," She laughed.

"I haven't seen Asher yet, but you two look adorable together."

Sawyer shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Okay. This way!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **uh oh, sawyers getting more powerful!**

 **FUN FACT #22; Lucas was originally going to have brown hair and brown eyes.**

 **hope you enjoyed! FIVE REVIEWS OR MORE PLEASE!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Guest; I dunno honestly if he is**

 **Autum Dragonflame; Yes! it is exciting!**

 **Edgerion; Asher didn't cut himself, and Andrew didn't relapse. He almost did. Sorry, just wanted to make that clear! XD And mayyybbbeee Dwyer and Eris might come back, I'm not sure yet**

 **ExcitedReader(guest); I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **PleaseUpdate; probably single! But who knows!**

 **SOCIAL MEDIA!**

 **WATTPAD~Professahhh**

 **INSTAGRAM~Bayley. Ross**

 **TWITTER~ Bayley2712**

 **FACEBOOK~ Bayley Ross**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas yawned, feeling somewhat refreshed. He blinked around the room, realizing where he was as he continued to stretch. He tried to remember what happened beforehand, and suddenly guilt filled him as he remembered. He laid there a while, wondering what he was going to do.

He knew he couldn't ignore his parents forever, so he got up. His heart was beating fast. What was he going to say? He staggered slightly, he was still feeling sluggish, to the hallway to the living room, pausing for a second.

"Hi." He managed to say, tugging at his sleeve, interrupting a seemingly important conversation between his fathers. They glanced at each other before looking back at Lucas.

"Hey, Luke." Daniel smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He muttered, "I-I'm still sorry about...not telling you were I was going."

"It's fine." Andrew replied, "As long as you don't do it again."

Lucas looked at the floor, "Yeah, well...About that...I kind of, uh, have too."

Andrew gave a frustrated sigh, "Lucas, you're not, because you're not going into a war."

"Andrew," Daniel whispered, putting a hand on his husbands knee, "Let it go."

Lucas's throat felt stuffed up. Andrew was getting mad. Not even two minutes, and Lucas already messed up. "I'm sorry i-if you feel that w-way, but-"

Andrew turned away from him quickly, "You are not. End of discussion."

"Why are you getting so mad at me? What did I do?" He sounded a little to desperate, but he didn't care.

Andrew shook his head, "Because you blindly agreed to something that can kill you!"

"I know! You've mentioned this several times! I'm _sorry_! Can't you just forgive me? Or am I going to continue to be a disappointment?"

Lucas was surprised how fast they both looked at him, shock clearly on their faces.

"What?" Andrew asked, calmly. His blue eyes were side in surprise. Lucas quickly looked away.

"Lucas, you are _not_ a disappointment." Daniel said strongly. Daniel looked at Andrew in a way that said 'happy now?'.

"Well apparently I am!" He kept looking anywhere but Andrew and Daniel, "You're mad at me for something I have to do! I...I think..." He struggled to find the words, "I don't know why, but I'm supposed to. I can feel it." His mouth felt dry, "And if I can fight against a Hydra then...why is this so different?" He looked at his parents for a split second before looking back down, "But...I'm not going to let this come between us. If all you're going to do is be mad at me for this, then why bother?" A sigh, "I'll tell Nathaniel and Zakiah I changed my mind. "

Andrew never felt so satisfied and relieved and guilty at the same time. This was a very hard decision, even though it didn't seem like one. Letting the little boy he raised go into war? Obviously, he was against that. But Lucas was one to keep promises, and was kind. And, well, Lucas looked so _upset._ He wanted to help. He wanted to help Lupa.

Daniel felt the same way, but he knew Lucas was a strong and smart boy. Unlike Andrew, he didn't see a little bubbly five year old. He saw a grown up man who can make his own decisions. Yes, he was totally against Lucas fighting, as any parent would. But...Daniel looked at Andrew, this time his features were soft. A silent conversation.

"Lucas," Daniel began, "You know, obviously, that we hate this..."

"But if you really want to, and promise not to get hurt..." Andrew sighed, "Then...I guess..." God what was he doing? "You can."

Lucas lit up. "Really?"

Bitter smiles, "Really." Daniel's smile was so forced.

Lucas laughed, face bright, purple eyes practically glowing, "I promise I'll make you proud!" He threw them both into a hug, grinning ear to ear.

"Just be smart." Daniel said, "And stay alive. That would be enough."

.

.

.

Rayne blinked, eyes wide. She was looking at Asher. Nobody noticed she was staring, not even him. Moon.

How were these twins even real? She couldn't believe her eyes. Ashmien. Oh god, Ashmien was canon. Yes. But, she also wanted Sawmien to be canon. Why with this so hard?

"Oh. My. God." Rayne gasped, earning attention, and Sawyer smirked.

"I know, right?" Clearly no one caught on that Rayne could see.

"Am I missing something?" Patrick asked. Rayne stared at him, and he was as just as she remembered. Green and red. And that funny accent.

"Has anyone _seen_ Asher? Or Sawyer? Because they're gorgeous."

"Was that a pun?" Sawyer muttered.

Jack blinked, "Uh, yeah, he is my son-" Thats when he realized what she said. How did she know what they looked like? Unless...

Adair slowly walked forward, "Rayne..."

"Yeah?" She smiled, "Oh. I can see know, by the way."

Well, there was mainly shock. Not a big surprise.

"But seriously, wow." She said, glancing back at Sawyer and Asher. "Great job, Baby Makers. Seriously. Ten out of ten."

"How?" Cupid asked, completely confused.

She simply patted Sawyer's shoulder, who suddenly turned sheepish, "I can apparently give sight now...?" She laughed slightly.

Jack was grateful that everyone knew they had to fake their excitement.

"Really?" Cerys smiled, "Thats wonderful, Sawyer."

The Guardians glanced at each other, remembering what Manny had said.

 _Watch her._

"Do you know _how_ you did that?" Asher asked, with a suppressed worried look. Sawyer shrugged.

"It just felt natural. I'm still not really sure."

A very dark skinned girl with large curly hair laughed slightly, "You're somethin' else, Sawyer." Australian accent. That must be Mia. Her green eyes stood out easily and beautifully.

"Thank you." Sawyer smiled mockingly.

"That wasn't-" Asher promptly put his thin hand over Mia's mouth, making her give him a flat look.

"Has anyone seen Blaize?" Rayne whipped her head to the direction of the voice, and gasped. Red hair. Purple eyes. Lucas.

"Oh. My." She squealed. Colors! Colors galore! She found herself squeezing his face, her face fully in wonder.

"Uh..." He mumbled, due to his cheeks being squished, "Aunt Rayne, what are you doing?"

"Your hair! Your eyes!" Was all she could say, making him even more confused.

"Huh?"

Rayne continued to stare as if the color would suddenly go away, or her sight, "I can see you, Lucas."

Lucas seemed even more surprised, "You can?"

"No, she's just saying that!" Sawyer rolled her eyes.

Daniel and Andrew walked in, and when they saw the scene in front of them, they were confused.

"Whats...going on?" Daniel asked cautiously.

Rayne smiled, looking at Daniel, "Hey bro! Lucas's hair and eyes are just so wonderful. Sawyer and Asher can totally be models. Great day. Top five."

"Huh?" Daniel tilted his head slightly, confused.

"She can see, idiot." Jack sighed.

Andrew and Daniel glanced at each other, "How?" Andrew asked.

"Me?" Sawyer raised her hand slightly, giving the nervous laugh again.

"Oh." Andrew forced a smile. "That's-"

"Great!" Daniel laughed, "That's great!"

By now, Rayne was closely inspecting her niece and nephews further.

"Please tell me she was kidding." Daniel said through gritted teeth, the smile still planted on his face.

Mother Nature walked up, "How am I just now realizing the Mad Hatter has way to much power? And over me?"

"Well, shouldn't you be as powerful?"

"Daniel, I am Mother Nature. I may make medicine, but that that mean I can give sight? I have limits."

Daniel flushed, "Right. Sorry, Mom."

Jack shook his head, "Sawyer did give Rayne sight."

Andrew looked over at Sawyer, "If she keeps doing stuff like this, then we know whats going to happen."

"Okay, this is insane," Kira suddenly appeared, "I know neither of you can do this freaky stuff."

"Obviously not." Jack deadpanned.

Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her temples, "We just need to-"

"I know I'm not the only one thats worried," Pitch stated, "I hope you all remember what you-know-who said about you-know-who."

"But it's not going to happen," Elizabeth stated sharply, "It's not. So we can stop saying that."

"Maybe we should talk about this later, when we're not in the same room as her." Mother Nature said.

"She's right." Andrew agreed.

"Fine." Jack ran a hand through his hair. Why is Sawyer's banishment becoming easier to see?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **whoop there it is**

 **FUN FACT #23; The author is currently obsessed with the new musical Hamilton. But really, if you havent heard it yet, do so. Its amazing.**

 **anyways! hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! How are you?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Anxious Reader(Guest); Here it is! Don't worry!**

 **Edgerion; Like I said before, Dwyer might be in this book. If so, it'd probably be for a brief bit. But I haven't gotten to far yet! XD**

 **SOCIAL MEDIA!**

 **WATTPAD~Professahhh**

 **INSTAGRAM~Bayley. Ross**

 **TWITTER~ Bayley2712**

 **FACEBOOK~ Bayley Ross**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sawyer and Sophie suddenly came to the same unspoken thought; Sophie was going to die one day.

Yes, they both knew that would happen, but they didn't dwell on it.

Well, not for to long, that is.

Sophie, as much as she loved Sawyer, she wanted to have a family. If she had the money, she would've been fresh out of collage. Jamie, as much as he tries to get a decent girl and settle down, he seemingly cant. Sophie had more girlfriends than him, and Sawyer is the first girl she's dated. It was both sad and amusing. But anyways, she was getting off track. She's always had a soft spot for kids, and be a stay at home mom if she gets married to someone with a good salary. She hates worrying about money, because it took her back to being a child with no father, who left for another family and was never spoken of again, leaving two kids and a wife.

She glanced at Sawyer.

Sawyer felt selfish. She knew Sophie wanted a family. Sawyer wasn't a huge fan of children, and well, they were both girls. Sophie should live her life, Sawyer was immortal, it wasn't fair to her. Sawyer would rather be friends than have Sophie waste her life not getting what she wants because of a selfish immortal. She's been thinking about this for quite a while, maybe almost a month. Should she think about this? Sawyer bit her lip. No. The sooner the better, Sophie can find her perfect person.

"Soph?" Sawyer muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, I do," Her throat felt tight, "But you're going to die someday."

"Yes, I am."

Sawyer forced a smile, "Lets be friends. Go get yourself a good guy, and start a family."

Sophie blinked, totally not expecting that, "O-Oh. Really?"

"Really." Sawyer laughed, eyes teary, "Sorry that was a lame way to break up, but-" A gentle hug.

"If you're sure," Sophie smiled, "Promise to visit me still?"

Sawyer kissed her hand, "I promise." With a smirk, she added, "Make sure to tell them about me so they can see me, 'kay?"

Sophie returned the look, "Oh, I promise."

.

.

.

Asher laughed at Damien. Well, it wasn't to be rude, Damien was trying to make him laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's true!" Damien held his hands up.

"No it's not!" Asher defended, still laughing.

"Uh, I believe it is!" The black haired boy challenged.

"Sure, Damien." Asher rolled his eyes playfully.

"So, Ash," Damien began, "Did you eat today?"

Asher realized that he forgot. Oh Moon. What time was it? "I...forgot. I'm sorry."

Damien waved the apology off, "Hey, at least you didn't lie. C'mon," Grabbing the son of Jack Frost's hand and lifting him up, he still had a hold of his hand as they made their way to the kitchen. Damien tossed Asher an apple with his free hand, and Asher barely caught it. As Asher took a bite, Damien kissed his cheek, making the said boy blush.

"Still blushing?" Damien asked, laughing slightly, "C'mon, I've full-on kissed you before. Yet you blush like crazy when it's just your cheek?"

"Shut up..." He muttered, apple slightly pressed against his lips, but his features said otherwise.

"Oh?" Damien laughed, "You don't want me to talk?"

As he began to walk away, glancing over his shoulder to smirk at his boyfriend, Asher realized that snot what he wanted, "No, Damien, I didn't- Hey! Get back here!"

Damien made a motion that zipped his lips before locking it, throwing the key. Asher ran in front of him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder, the apple in his other hand, "I'm sorry, I don't want you to shut up."

Damien shook his head, still smiling, crossing his arms. Asher gave him a flat look, and quickly kissed him.

The black haired boy laughed, "Thank you."

"Whatever," He sighed.

"Are you mad at me now?" Damien peered, leaning close, "We can watch _The Little Mermaid._ Okay?"

"I wasn't mad..." Asher trailed, lips turning up slightly, "But I'd never pass an opportunity to watch my favorite Disney movie."

.

.

.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack, worried. He gave her the same expression.

"Okay, Tibby," Kira sighed, holding her sisters hand, "Don't worry. Sawyer may be a pain, and mildly annoying, but I don't see her being banished." Elizabeth leaned into her sisters arms.

"Yeah," Patrick said, "This is Sawyer! Kid isn't a quitter, and theres no way she'd leave Asher."

"Have to agree with Patrick here," Adair smiled, "And Kira."

"But _I_ can see her being banished. I'm the one who shouldn't." Elizabeth muttered, squeezing her husbands hand. "Kira?"

"Yeah, Tibs?"

"Do you think things would be different with Mom around?"

Kira froze, wondering where that came from. "I...have no idea. She was only with me for a short time. Why?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I was just wondering, I guess."

"Hey," Death suddenly said, "Remember when your father almost got banished? Well, if _that_ idiot didn't, then why would Sawyer?"

Pitch looked at her, annoyed, "Did you just call me an idiot?"

"You have ears, don't you." She snapped back.

Pitch sighed, "Well, you are right on that. Unless Sawyer doesn't try to overthrow the Moon then I guess she's fine."

"Oh god she's going to get banished!" Elizabeth cried, her face gong into her hands. Sawyers so headstrong she probably _would._

Jack remained silent. He didn't really feel like talking for once.

"Jack," Tooth popped in, looking nervous, "Meeting."

.

Jack was very nervous. He knew that once Manny had called a meeting, it was about Sawyer. His stomach churned uneasily, breathing slightly labored.

"Jack, calm down, I'm sure everything is fine," Tooth tried to sooth him, but failed to do so.

"We all know it's about Sawyer." Jack managed to say. He was shaking. She was going to be banished. Why? She didn't do anything wrong. _'Please, don't take away my daughter.'_

 _I'm sorry to worry you, Jack._

The winter spirit barely heard him he was so deep in his worry.

"This is about Sawyer, is it not?" North questioned, giving Jack a sympathetic glance.

 _Yes. And, no, she is not being banished._

The tightening grip on Jack's lungs went away, clearing his thoughts. That was a major relief. He let go the air he didn't realize he was holding. "Thank you." He whispered, not really talking to anyone.

"We realize what she did is troubling-" Tooth began to say, but was cut off.

 _That is an understatement. But, it is also to be expected from her. As you all know, the Mad Hatter is nearly as powerful as me-_

"Wait, what?" Bunny blinked, shocked. "If she's as powerful as you, then she's really a th-" He paused, feeling Jack's icy glare that dug in him like he was buried under snow. "Uh, I mean, she isn't a threat, because, well, she was raised to be good."

 _People change, Aster. Pitch Black did for the better, and it could happen to her for the worst. And the influence Eris had with manipulating Sawyer, that's whats worrying me._

Man in the Moon, pretty much the highest power there is, is worried about his daughter.

Sandy made some pictures. Jack stared at Manny.

 _Jackson, you were neutral when I chose you as a Guardian. Your wife is neutral, due to who her father is. There is a likely possibility that Sawyer will be as well._

"What about Asher?" Bunny asked, earning a confused glare from Jack again.

"Asher?" Tooth asked, just as confused as the others, "No, no. Asher isn't evil, he can't. He's..." She didn't need to say it, they all knew what she was going to say; fragile.

 _I'm not worried about him. Unless, something happens to Sawyer. He's a strong boy, you should be proud, Jack._

"I am." Jack muttered, not sure how he should be feeling. Pride for his son, annoyance at Manny, or worry for his daughter? All of the above, he decided.

"What should we do?" North asked.

 _Just wait until Lycaon is finished-_

"About him," Jack began, an irritated look beginning to form, "How does he know my nephew? Because if something happens to Lucas he's the first to go."

A slight pause. _I cannot say. But you will know in time._

 _'But thats what you always say. I wish you would've told me before you ignored me for 300 years. Are you ignoring my children? Are you ignoring their questions on why its always them? Are you letting them get hurt? Are you the cause of it? Will you answer that for once?'_ But Jack staid silent.

"Is there possibility that she...would be?" North questioned.

 _It's all up to one person. And that is Sawyer herself. I must go now. Good luck._

The light diminished from the room.

"Sawyer isn't..."Tooth faltered slightly, Sandy made more pictures, "Sawyer is good."

"Good." Jack repeated, feeling far away than he actually was.

"Do not worry, Jack," North put a reassuring hand on hos shoulder, "Everything will be fine. I feel it in my belly."

And for some reason, that made Jack feel better.

.

.

.

Lycaon smiled slightly. He knew as soon as he saw him, he knew Lucas wasn't a fighter.

Weak, pathetic mutt.

But, Lucas had to stay alive. If anyone was the last one standing between Lycaon and another, it had to be Lucas.

"Dearest Lupa," He chuckled slightly, "Better tell the brat he better be ready."

He walked back outside his tent into the snow, Werewolves training.

"Sir!" A Werewolf made a salute, "We should be fully prepared in three days, Sir!"

"Good, thats very good." He smiled, "I can wait three days." He waved him off.

"Until then, how about another note?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooohhhhh fightin' comin'**

 **FUN FACT #24; I can totally see a slightly older Damien with piercings and tattoos.**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! FIVE REVIEWS OR MORE FOR A NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Autum Dragonflame; unfortunately, its gonna get worse for sawyer**

 **Raindra; hopefully it wont be dissapointing!**

 **Edgerion; hope this all goes well!**

 **SOCIAL MEDIA!**

 **WATTPAD~Professahhh**

 **INSTAGRAM~Bayley. Ross**

 **TWITTER~ Bayley2712**

 **FACEBOOK~ Bayley Ross**

 **KIK~Bayley2712**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wait, you can't howl?" Nathaniel asked, brown and green eyes wide, "Uh, dude...how come?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know. I never really could."

Zakiah looked grim, looking at Nathaniel for a second, "Okay, that isn't normal."

"It's not?" Daniel muttered lowly.

"It isn't? I thought it was supposed to come with time," Lucas said, worry filling him. How messed up was he?

"Typically by a Werewolfs first or second full moon, they should be able to howl." Nathaniel explained. "But...Maybe your a late howler?" He offered, but Zakiah's look told him to just stop talking before he made Lucas feel worse. Everyone else gave him looks.

"Oh...Yeah, that maybe...it..." He sighed, the palm of his hand rubbing his eye, "How much longer until the first battle again?"

Zakiah counted her fingers, "Exactly a week. And you haven't found a tribe."

"How can he now?" Nathaniel said, "He can't howl. If he can't howl how are they supposed to know when to attack?"

"Hey, how about you guys do Lupas dirty work and leave my nephew out of this." Jack said quietly like Daniel had before. Elizabeth gave him a look.

"I don't know, Nathaniel, maybe he can learn on the way." Zakiah said, "But he can still find one."

"How about no," Daniel whispered, earning a slap to his arm from Andrew.

"I'm still here, you know." Lucas muttered.

Nathaniel blew out a puff of air, "Well, he doesn't have to worry right now. It's just a small battle. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Yeah." Lucas laughed slightly, his nerves jumping. A week...

Zakiah ruffled his hair, "Don't worry. Everythings going to fine."

"We should warn everyone else about silver."

"Silver?" North asked.

"We're very allergic to silver, only if it gets in our blood. And if not treated, even a nip can get infected and kill us within maybe a hour or two, depends on how bad it is." Zakiah shrugged, "We need someone to shoot Lycaon."

"You're going to shoot 'im?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"How else are we going to stop him? He isn't going to surrender, and bullets are faster than trying to stab him." Zakiah turned to Sawyer, "Can you shoot a gun, Hatter?" Despite Sawyer's dislike of the nickname, she didn't care if Zakiah called her that, because Zakiah liked to tease her that way.

"Oh, I would," Sawyer began, her smile growing forced, "But... I'm not good with guns."

Daniel sighed, "I'll do it."

"Everything settled, Freckles?" Rayne smirked, and Zakiah blinked at her.

"Oh no, don't."

"You're known as Freckles now!" Rayne sing-songed, easing everyone's nerves.

"I am not!"

"Yes, I think that everything!" Nathaniel cut in, covering Zakiahs mouth with his hand, which she promptly bit.

"Wait, there are only three Werewolves." Asher noted, "Against...well...more Werewolves."

"Thanks for reminding me, Handsome!" Zakiah winked jokingly, making Asher just stare at her. Next to him, Damien tried not to laugh. "We're going to have Nathaniel's tribe with us." She looked at Nathaniel, "We should probably bring them close by anyways. We got a week." He nodded, walking away.

"Got it."

.

Lucas stared in wonder. His jaw was hanging, eyes wide.

Werewolves. So many Werewolves.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Nathaniel smiled, looking back at the tribe before them. They were in the woods, the snow beautifully falling on the Wolves.

"Yes." He whispered, "I never thought...I mean...Theres so many..."

"There's way more, I think this tribe is a total of...what, ten? Not much, but," Zakiah paused at the pure wonder on her brother's features. She smiled slightly, ruffling his hair. "Want to meet them?"

He nodded.

"Hey, Liam!" Zakiah called, waving over a dark skinned male, with a buzz cut brown hair and stunning indigo eyes, nearly the same color as Lucas's if they were more blue.

"This the new one? Lucas?" He smiled, holding out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Lucas smiled back, clasping his hand, noticing the ring on his wedding finger.

Liam noticed this, "Oh, yeah, I have a wife." Lucas blinked at him, because he looked like he was in his early twenties. What was he doing in a war?

"And your doing this?" He couldn't help to ask.

"Yeah," He laughed slightly, "Descendant of Lupa, ya' know? So, what are you?"

Nathaniel cut in, "We're not sure yet, maybe Lupa?"

"Or Lycaon..." Zakiah muttered, earning a laugh from the bulky male.

"Well, doesn't matter, right? Family is family." Squeezing Lucas's shoulder, Liam left to join his tribe.

"So, what did you think?" Nathaniel asked.

Lucas hummed slightly, "Very interesting."

"How so?" Zakiah chuckled.

"He's married, but he's still doing this, because he's Lupas descendant."

Nathaniel nodded slowly, "Yeah, he said that."

Lucas shook his head, "Nevermind. This is going to be fun."

"Not the best thing to call a war, but okay." Nathaniel laughed.

.

.

.

 _Lupa looked down at Lucas. He sat there next to her, his purple eyes wide and terrified._

 _She knew he was nervous when he saw her, considering she said she wouldn't talk to him once the war was about to begin._

 _And, the other reason, that Lycaon sent another note to Lucas, involving his adoptive parents._

'Getting closer, pup. Once I kill you, your parents are next'

 _"Lucas," She began._

 _"You said you wouldn't speak to me again," He whispered, "My parents are in danger. I-I can't risk that. I know he's threatened them before in the same way, but-" He paused, "He's not kidding. I realize he's not."_

 _"Calm, child, calm," She nuzzled next to him, her touch easing his tension._

 _"I'm sorry I didn't find a tribe to help-"_

 _"You have time. Don't worry, Lucas."_

 _He glanced down, "If I find one, I'm backing down."_

 _Lupa sighed, "Why is that?"_

 _"If my dads get hurt because of me-"_

 _"I'll watch over them."_

 _He jumped in surprise. "I...Really?" It wasn't everyday the Wolf goddess was protecting a simple wolfs parents._

 _Lupa's features became more soft, loving, "Yes, Lucas. Really."_

 _"T-Thank you, Lupa, really." He whispered, shocked._

 _"Of course," She stood up, "It's nearly dawn."_

 _Lucas looked down, something feeling off, "Lupa?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I can't howl." The way he said it sounded incredibly lame, and Lupa laughed._

 _"Is that all?"_

 _He felt even more embarrassed, "Is...that really bad, though? Nathaniel said-"_

 _"Don't worry about what he said. I couldn't howl for the longest time."_

 _Lucas jumped, giving her an even more shocked look, "H-Huh?_ You? _But you're-"_

 _"The first wolf, I know." She chuckled slightly. She then sighed, "Well, it's morning. Good luck, and remember; your parents are under my protection."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hey," Daniel said, leaning against the doorframe of Lucas's room. Lucas, who had his back turned, crumpled up the note in his hand, heart beating fast.

"Hi," He turned to look at his adoptive father.

Daniel knew something was wrong with him, he could just tell. "Okay, whats wrong?"

 _Come clean, idiot! Show him the stupid note! Do it!_

Lucas tried to ignore the voice in his head yelling at him. "Nothing. I'm just nervous, I guess."

"Yeah, I get that." Daniel paused for a while.

Lucas bit his lip, "...Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are _you_ still mad at me for this?"

Daniel forced a smile, "We're not mad at you, Lucas. Yes, at first, we were. But now?" His hand ran over his tan face, "Luke," Lucas _swore_ he heard his voice crack, which resulted in his heart cracking too. "We just...We can't lose you."

Oh yes, his father, Daniel Summers, known for never being sad-even if he did it was rare-, easy going, and hard to break, and Lucas was the one to make him crack.

And god, was it an awful feeling.

"I..." What was he supposed to say? Then it dawned on him. "You're not going to lose me-" He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his dad sob. When, in all of his life, had he ever hear a sound that made him wish he wasn't born? Well, now. Lucas shifted his weight from one side to the other. Slowly, hesitantly, he hugged his dad. He felt him return the hug, pulling him close.

"Please, Lucas, stay safe. No matter what happens, stay safe, promise me."

"I promise," He said automatically.

"I don't know what me and Andrew would do if you-" He stopped, and Lucas knew he couldn't say it. But Lucas nodded in understanding.

"Daddy?" Lucas whispered, trying to swallow the lump in his throat away. "Promise me you and Momma will stay safe too."

Daniel laughed slightly, "Of course. I promise."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dans gonna get more protective as this goes on just sayin**

 **FUN FACT #25; i love Sawmien and Ashmien equally the same hahaaaa**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! how are you?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Autum Dragonflame; maybe they will!**

 **Edgerion; hopefully you're not dissapointed!**

 **SOCIAL MEDIA/CONTACTS!**

 **Kik~Bayley2712**

 **Deviantart~Professahhh**

 **Instagram~ Bayley. Ross (No space)**

 **Wattpad~ Professahhh**

 **Twitter~ Bayley2712**

 **Facebook~Bayley Ross**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas was going to faint. The big day was today, and Lycaon-whenever he came- told Liam it would be at noon.

His throat was dry, his stomach was twisting in knots, he was sweating, and worst of all, he would jump at the slightest of sounds.

"Babe," Blaize had said, "If anyone of them touches you, I _will_ rip their throats out." While that was comforting, because a heartfelt support from your girlfriend should make you feel comfort, he still felt _so_ uneasy.

"Don't worry," Zakiah said, wrapping her arm around her younger brother, "You're going to be fine. You're not going to be in the fight."

"Right," Nathaniel nodded, "We're handling Lycaon, and you-"

"Whats the point of being in a war if I'm not going to fight?" Lucas asked, "I-I should help."

"You look like you're going to puke." The freckled girl said plainly.

"Thanks for that."

"And plus," Nathaniel pinched his cheek slightly, "You're a wittle baby!" He teased, making Zakiah join in, and Lucas sharply backed up, a flat look on his face.

Lucas sighed, "Can you guys please not do that. I am not a baby."

"You're the youngest," His sister pointed out.

With a roll of his eyes, Lucas turned to walk away, "I'll be right back."

While he would have loved some peace and quiet, his uncle certainly wouldnt let that happen.

"You don't have to do this," Lucas muttered, looking at the snow.

"I can say the same for you." Jack replied, "But I am, because you're my nephew."

Lucas looked up, "And I am too. To help Lupa."

Jack ran a hand through his snow white hair, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that, but I can't stop you."

"Yeah, I know."

Jack shrugged slightly, "I have to go with the Guardians. Oh, and Luke?"

"Yes?"

Jack suddenly grew serious, "Please stay out of harms way. "

"I know."

"Lucas, I'm serious."

Lucas nodded, hoping Jack would just go away because the nauseating feeling came back, "I know you are. Dad told me to be safe, and I will." He then realized, where was Asher and Sawyer? "Are Sawyer and Asher here too?"

"Despite me saying no, they are here." Deep down he felt Jack blamed him for putting his kids in danger, because Lucas is their cousin.

"Okay." And with that, Jack went to the other Guardians.

.

.

.

There was a plan. Lucas's family was a backup 'army' if the other Werewolves were either outnumbered to begin with, or to many were injured.

Lucas shook the snow out of his fur.

"We begin in five minutes."

Lucas took a shaky breath, "I know, Nat," He didn't feel like saying Nathaniels full name because his head was spinning.

"Nat?" Nathaniel questioned, raising an eyebrow, green and brown eyes showing amusement.

"Sorry," Lucas breathed, sitting down.

"It's fine, I like it, little brother." Sitting down next to him, Nathaniel chuckled slightly, "You know, if you need to, you can just to back home."

"No, I can't. I have to stop Lycaon. He's threatening my parents."

Nathaniel nodded, "I see. Well, I would do the same for my moms." Squeezing his shoulder lightly, he continued, "But really, if you absolutely have to, just go back. Okay?"

"Okay." He whispered.

"Guys," Zakiah walked up to them, "Lets go."

.

.

.

"Can't believe we're really doing this." Daniel commented, holding 'The Gun' with the silver bullet. Because his last experience with a gun weren't pleasant while the bullet was stuck in his shoulder.

"Yea'," Bunny muttered, "They betta' keep him safe, or else."

"What if something goes horribly wrong?" Tooth muttered, violet eyes wide.

"Nothing wont," Jack assured, mostly for his brother. "Everything is going to be fine."

Daniel bit his lip, "I sure hope so."

"So we just wait?" Elizabeth didn't really ask that.

"Yep." Jack put his hand over hers.

"If something happens to _my_ Lucas," Came Blaize's voice, and she sounded angry, "I swear, I'll finish Lycaon off with my bare hands!"

Daniel smiled, "I wish Lucas would just marry that girl. I love her."

Elizabeth laughed slightly, "I'm sure he will at some point."

Suddenly a dark skinned male with stunning indigo eyes walked in, "Hi, this is the backup, correct?"

"Yes," Tooth said slowly, "Who are you?"

He slapped his forehead, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Liam. I'm in charge of this group, I suppose." He laughed slightly, "Who are Lucas's parents?"

"I'm one of them," Daniel raised his hand, "Andrew is..." He seemed to realize he _didn't_ know where his husband was. "I have no idea."

"Well, Lucas personally asked me to watch over you and your husband." Liam said, "But I need to talk to the both of you personally. Can you please...?"

Daniel stood up, already going to look for Andrew, "Of course," He was touched that Lucas would think of protection for him and Andrew, though he didn't know why.

There was a howl.

Liam's young features grew slightly grim, "It's started." He turned to North, "Where is the rest of your group?"

North nodded in the direction of the doorway, "This way, come."

.

.

.

Lucas stared, wide eyed at the enemy group-...no, scratch that, it was closer to an army, and Lycaon obviously being the protected dictator.

Zakiah and Nathaniel commanded him to stay behind them and the older Werewolves, and stay far away from the fighting if possible. Well, if that was the case, why did they even bother keeping him there? Thats pretty much saying 'you have to use here, go home kid'.

And frankly, he didn't like that.

He grew tense when he saw Lycaon, walking towards them, seemingly unafraid. He had no idea why, but he looked slightly familiar. Who does he look like?

"Aw, look at Lupas 'group'," Lycaon teased, earning his team to laugh and begin to mock them.

"Lycaon," Nathaniel said, voice strong, "You have one last time to turn away and give up. If you still continue, you'll wish you hadn't."

He stared at Nathaniel for a few seconds, before laughing. Slowly, after he was laughing for a solid twenty seconds, his army was consisted of forced chuckles.

"Do you see this brat?" Lycaon pointed at Nathaniel, "Who does he think he is, talking big."

"I take that as a no." Zakiah growled.

"Well, even though you're a traitor, at least you're not completely stupid." Zakiah got noticeably angry at that.

"What are you waiting for?"Her Middle Eastern accent was growing stronger with every word she said.

Lycaon nodded thoughtfully, "You're right. Lets begin."

.

.

Daniel was running, keeping his breathing steady, being careful not to set the bullet off to the snow.

Liam was right next to him, and Andrew was on the other side of Liam.

"I cannot believe I actually let him do this!" Andrew managed to say, trying to keep up with the two.

"Do not worry," Liam's Jamaican accent sounded slightly breathless, "I'm sure everythings is fine-"

He was interrupted by sharp growls, howls, and whimpers of different Werewolves in the distance.

"If one of those hurt Werewolves is my son..." Daniel began to threat, but then he saw Lucas, perfectly fine, hiding behind a tree covering his ears and curled up.

"Lucas!" Andrew shouted, gaining his attention, and Lucas quickly looked back behind him, and met Andrew halfway, hugging him tightly.

"I can't do this." He whispered, shaking, "I'm sorry, Liam."

"Hey, its okay," Liam laughed slightly, "War's not for everyone."

Andrew pulled him back, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Lucas said. "I didn't even last three seconds before I hid." The last part sounded slightly bitter. Andrew stroked his bright red hair, thinking on what to say.

Daniel sighed, looked down for a split second, and put a hand on his sons shoulder. "Luke, you have two options here. One, you can go home. Or two, you can help Lupa and fight."

Andrew gave Daniel a sharp look, but he simply brushed it off. Lucas blinked, not expecting that. "Y-...You're still letting me?"

"I'm giving you a choice. Whichever you decide, I'm still going to be proud of you."

Daniel had no reason to be proud of him. Lucas knew that. So...might as well give him a reason.

Lucas swallowed thickly, "I'm going to help Lupa."

Daniel nodded, a slight smile of his lips, though it looked forced. "Go then."

And so he did.

.

.

ELizabeth hit the wolf across it's face sharply, hearing a sharp crack, letting her know she broke it's muzzle with Jack's staff. It whimpered, quickly leaving. It was stupid of it to think it could come close to her kids and husband. She simply handed her husbands staff to him, making him blink.

So far, no one was hurt. Well, Lycaons wolves were the only ones hurt, but they didn't count.

"I'm a rabbit!" Bunny yelped, "This is far more dangerous for me!"

Kira was right next to him, a ball of black hand in her hands. "I'm right here protecting you." She said, hitting a wolf with black sand.

Pitch scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You both need my daughters protecting you?"

Elizabeth and Kira smirked, looking at each other, "Yes, they do." Elizabeth laughed.

"We are your daughters," Kira chuckled, "Of _course_ they do!"

Pitch smiled at his daughters, before giving pitied looks to Jack and Bunny, "If my daughters were Guardians and not you two, the Guardians would actually get things done."

"...We get things done..." Jack muttered.

"They would also heighten your combined IQ. Then you all wouldn't be bumbling idiots." Pitch grumbled distastefully.

Tooth gasped form right next to him, "Excuse me? May I remind you my sister was your wife?"

Pitch gave her a look, "No, you don't."

Sawyer and Asher grabbed their dads staff, and using their combined strength, crashed it on top of an oncoming wolfs skull, knocking it out.

Jack swiped his staff away, "Quit that."

"You're welcome!" Sawyer gave him a look.

.

.

Zakiah bit into a wolfs back, drawing blood. It howled, throwing her off. She growled sharply. It glared and growled back.

A dirty blond wolf tackled the mangy one, sending it away with a broken leg.

 _'Thanks, nerd.'_

 _'You're welcome, princess.'_

Zakiah growled lowly at Nathaniel, who had a humorous glint in his eye.

 _'Guys!'_ Giving each other confused looks, they turned to see a red wolf coming towards them.

 _'Lucas?'_ Nathaniel questioned _._

 _'What are you doing?'_ Zakiah asked, looking around for anyone who could jump them at any second. Granted, it pretty much is everyone on the enemy side.

Lucas tilted his head to the side, his wolf form looking just like a curious puppy more than a wolf, oddly enough. _'Helping. Like I'm supposed to.'_

Nathaniel and Zakiah glanced at each other before looking at him, _'No.'_ They said in unison.

 _'What? Why?'_

 _'We're going for Lycaon-'_

 _'Thats fine.'_ Lucas interrupted, liking the idea of getting him before Lycaon gets him.

 _'Uh, Lucas, did you not-'_

 _'I did.'_ His violet eyes had a strange glint in them, _'I'm going to protect my parents.'_

Zakiah shook the snow out of her black fur _, '...Fine.'_ She jerked her head to the side, telling him to follow her. _'Lets go finish this, then.'_

Lucas turned back to where Daniel was, who was talking to Liam, looking slightly worried. He quickly went to catch up with his siblings.

Everyone was to busy fighting to notice Zakiah, Nathaniel and Lucas, which Lucas was thankful for. Even if an enemy did, one of their teammates kept them busy from the three.

 _'There he is.'_ Nathaniel got into position like he was about to pounce. Lycaon was in his own wolf form, watching the war with slight delight. He wasn't to far away, but not close enough. _'I'm going first, if I fall, Zakiah goes next.'_

 _'And if I fall...'_ She glanced at Lucas, _'Which I wont, but you'll be next.'_

Lucas wondered why she said that. She would have to fall at some point, right?

 _'Ready?'_ Nathaniel asked, and they nodded, _'Okay.'_

With five stressful seconds, Nathaniel ran towards Lycaon with the speed of a bullet, taking him down. Lycaon wasn't slow with his reaction, as if he was waiting for this, and quickly bit and clawed Nathaniel back. Lucas gulped thickly. He turned to where he last saw his father, and he wasn't there. Looking over to the left, closer to where he was at, Daniel was following Liam-in his wolf form- coming closer to where Lycaon was at.

With a howl, Nathaniel fell, limping away, and Zakiah was next, fighting with what seemed like pent up anger. Lucas watched, heart beating quickly.

Zakiah fell.

Lucas ran.

And he took Lycaon to the ground.

Lycaon growled, which sounded more like a laugh. He felt bites into his fur, and nails digging in his back, so Lucas did the same.

Daniel aimed the gun, but paused.

"Oh my god." No way. He was _not_ going to shoot.

Liam looked at him, "What are you waiting for? Shoot him!"

"I can't!" He shouted back, heart hammering.

Liam looked at Lycaon and Lucas fighting. "You're not going to shoot him. You're going to hit Lycaon. Okay? But if you don't shoot, Lycaons going to kill him!"

Nathiel and Zakiah looked at Lycaon, then at Daniel.

"You have to shoot!" Zakiah cried, clutching her arm.

Daniel took a deep breath, praying his baby wouldn't get hit.

 _Bang!_

Time slowed down, even Lycaon and Lucas seemed to freeze.

And Lucas was the one to fall.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ouch. writing the last bit hurt.**

 **FUN FACT #26; the six (asher, lucas, damien, sawyer, mia, and blaize) will get what they deserve, whether it be happiness or not**

 **anyway! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Autum Dragonflame; Daniel's gonna get yelled at, also! :D**

 **SOCIAL MEDIA/CONTACTS!**

 **Kik~Bayley2712**

 **Deviantart~Professahhh**

 **Instagram~ Bayley. Ross (No space)**

 **Wattpad~ Professahhh**

 **Twitter~ Bayley2712**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daniel's heart literally stopped for what seemed like an eternity, but really it had stopped for however long it took for him to watch his son fall on his back-after he barely shifted back to his regular form, frozen still, the snow under him slowly turning red. Lycaon huffed, circling Lucas for a second, but Daniel was to frozen, he didn't even know if the gun was in his hands or not.

Lycaon called his army back, giving them a triumphant look, and walked away. He didn't say anything to them, just got up and was done.

 _"Lucas!"_ Andrew brushed past Daniel, making him remember to breathe. He was shaking. He was shaking so bad, he felt like there was an earthquake rather than himself moving.

 _'I shot him I shot him I shot my son I hit Lucas Lucas Lucas oh god oh god what have I done'_ Daniel forced himself to move towards Andrew, but the weight of what he did hit him like he was being crushed slowly.

"Wake up, Luke. Wake up, okay?" Andrew let out a sob, Lucas's head set gently in his lap.

Daniel shakily sat on the other side of his son, still having to remind himself to breathe. Lucas's tan skin had went a very sickly greyish shade, his eyes were open, but the violet hue was dull. Daniel didn't know if he was conscious or not, or even alive, until he closed his chapped parted lips to swallow, his expression remaining forced down pain and shock. The bullet had hit somewhere around his chest, it was hard to tell with the blood, but oh _moon._ Where ever it was, it had turned from the sickly shade to a violent purple and red bruise that looked so sickening.

"Oh god, Luke," Daniel managed to say, cupping his face, noticing how freezing it was, "I'm so so sorry, baby."

Lucas didn't reply. His breathing was so shallow, you would've thought he wasn't breathing.

Liam quickly ran up to them, "We have to go. _Now."_

Andrew looked up, eyes bloodshot and cheeks red, "But Lucas-"

"If we do not get the bullet out," Liam swooped down and took Lucas's dead weight, "He most definitely wont survive. He doesn't have much time."

Andrew slowly nodded, and looked like he was going to say something, but Liam was running towards the Pole, and he looked at the snow.

Daniel didn't know what to say. What could he say? "Andrew-" He stopped when Andrew glared at him with so much hate it actually hurt. His angry tears didn't help either.

"You shot my son."

Daniel stood up, eyes wide, and Andrew followed suit. " _Your_ son?" Daniel questioned back, "You mean our son-"

" _No."_ Andrew jabbed his finger in Daniels chest, "I mean _my_ son. You shot him."

"Who do you think I was aiming for? Certainly not Lucas!"

"You are supposed to _protect_ him! We _raised him_ , Daniel! And _what_ do you do? You shoot him? "

Daniel shook his head, "It was a complete accident! I didn't-"

Andrew grit his teeth, "He could die! And it would be _all. Your. Fault."_

"A-Andrew, it- I didn't...I didn't do it on purpose."

Andrew's glare didn't cease, "If Lucas doesn't make it... I _never_ want to see you again." Angrily, Andrew wiped his tears away, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Daniel swallowed thickly, "Andy, please-"

"Don't call me that!" Andrew snapped, hitting Daniels hand away sharply, "Stay away from me and _my_ son." Daniel stood there, incredibly hurt, as Andrew walked away. Slowly, very slowly, Daniel felt reality really settle in, how his husb-Andrew loathed him, how Lucas could die. How _he shot him._

He had told Lucas to be safe. Hell, everyone had. Lucas had made Andrew and him promise to be safe. Daniel was supposed to protect him. Thats what fathers did. He was to focused in his thoughts, so he didn't look back at Andrew, and how he had stopped, shoulders shaking. He didn't hear Andrew cry.

Daniel took a shaky breath, a puff of air escaping his mouth, "I...I still want a son."

Andrew wanted to look back, he did. The red hue he saw was slowly disappearing for a second, but quickly came back. He forced down his tears. And walked away.

Daniel cried.

.

.

.

"Andrew-"

"Not now." Andrew hissed at Elizabeth, pushing past her and wiping his eyes quickly. Jack glared at him at his tone to his wife. Elizabeth kept her concerned gaze on Andrew, and followed him.

"Andrew, it's going to be okay-" She was interrupted by a sharp sob, Andrew collapsing on a couch.

"Elizabeth," He managed to say, "I can't lose him."

She sat next to him, "I know, but-"

"I _can't._ " Andrew unconsciously scratched at his wrists. Elizabeth grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Andy," She began, letting his head fall on her shoulder as her arms wrapped around him, "Don't worry. Deep breaths. Deep breaths." He did just that.

"I'll go insane."

She shushed him, "Don't think negative, that'll make it worse."

Andrew lifted his head up, eyes wide, "Oh god."

"What?"

Andrew leaned back a little further, "Oh god. Daniel shot my baby boy."

"It was an accident-"

"Not that!" Andrew covered his mouth, tears forming, "I...I yelled at him."

Jack was listening intently to the conversation before, but now it really caught his interest.

Elizabeth looked up at her husband for a split second, "What...What did you say?" Andrew was silent. "Andy?"

He looked at her, "I...I said I never wanted to see him again."

"...You really...?"

"Yes!" His back hit the cushion of the couch and he covered his eyes in shame, "I told him to stay away from me and Lucas!" Sobs shook his frame, knowing how that must have hurt his husband. But he was so angry! No one could blame him, right? Right?

"Andy, Andy," Elizabeth comforted, "Hey, its okay. Do you want to talk to Daniel?"

Andrew took a deep breath, "Should I?"

"Yes." She nodded, knowing Jack was already looking for his brother.

Andrew shook his head, "I don't know. I'm still mad, hell, even furious, but yet... I regret what I said."

"And that fine," She tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, thinking of what to say, "You needed to get that out, but Daniel would never hurt him on purpose."

Andrew nodded, "I-I know that, Elizabeth."

.

.

.

"I have no idea what I'm doing!" Adair cried, trying to stay calm.

Liam was in full control of removing the bullet, while North, Adair and Mother Nature kind of sat back and felt useless. "Its just like removing a regular bullet, only you have a very short time limit," Liam said calmly.

"What do I need to do?" Mother Nature said.

"Get warm water, please," She did just that, "I'll need gauze, and the closest Werewolf you can find."

"On it," North and Adair said, North looking for a Werewolf while Adair went for the gauze.

"Strong kid," Liam forced a smile at Lucas's now unconscious form, "Don't worry, okay? The bullet's out. You're fine now." _I hope._ Liam sighed, running a hand over his face. He forced himself to look at Lucas again. "Luckily, we got it out in time." Lucas gave no response.

"I'm back," Mother Nature said, setting the bucket of warm water next to Lucas's bed, Adair following close behind.

"We need to clean his wound." Grabbing a rag and dipping it into the water, Mother Nature carefully pressed it against his bruised and infected looking chest.

"That looks absolutely awful." Adair shook her head, having to look away.

Liam glanced up at her. "It's probably going to get worse. But we better pray to Lupa it doesn't."

Mother Nature gave him a look, "How could this possibly get any worse?"

"Well," Liam sighed, sitting back, "I've never dealed with this myself, but I've heard stories. It isn't everyday Werewolves get hit with silver."

Adair glanced down at Lucas, "So...what are the stories like?"

"They get sick. Very, very sick. Some go into comas, others go insane from the pain..." He realized he shouldn't be saying this, "But depending on how long the silver has been in the blood stream. Lucas is lucky, though."

"Where is Andrew at? Or Daniel?" Mother Nature asked.

"Got into a huge fight." Jack came walking in, "It was pretty bad."

"Really?" Adair raised an eyebrow.

Jack nodded, "Andrew is-well, was furious. I don't know where Daniel's at right now. But Andrew said if Lucas dies, he doesn't want to see Daniel again."

They winced, "Oh."

Jack looked at his sister, "Wanna help me find him?"

"Of course." Adair followed him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooh dang**

 **FUN FACT #27: There might be more Frost kids**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion; I meant Jack and** **Elizabeth**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **Instagram~ Bayley .Ross**

 **Deviantart~ Professahhh**

 **Wattpad~Professahhh**

 **Twitter~Bayley2712**

 **ENJOY! _PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas had began coughing up blood. The heart monitor beeped rapidly, Nathaniel and Zakiah had to give blood earlier, Lucas's arm was loosing circulation, Lucas himself was still unconscious and giving no responses, it was a mess.

Liam sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Okay, we've sown the wound up, wrapped it, lets hope the blood overpowers the silver."

North stared at the bullet, "It is amazing how it...dissolved."

Yes, the bullet did indeed dissolve while in Lucas's body, leaving the bullet half of it's original size.

"Yeah," Liam said, "Silver bullets are bigger for the very purpose to kill a Werewolf or Vampire, whatever cant handle silver. Only certain blood can dissolve it, so human blood wouldn't do anything to it. Honestly, I think its very weird."

"It is," North nodded, "But it's also fascinating. Though, it would be even more so under different circumstances."

"I study medical fields of all kinds, " Liam said, "Mainly its what I pick up, and its useful to go to my tribe I grew up in to learn more."

"That is nice. Any relatives that study medical?"

"My grandmother is our tribes doctor. She's very wise, Mother Nature reminds me of her." North nodded, smiling. Liam blew out a puff of air, "How hard is it?"

"How hard is what?"

Liam glanced at Lucas for a quick second, "Being a Guardian. It seems stressful."

North smiled again, "It is very stressful, especially now."

Liam tilted his head to the side slightly, "That girl, Sawyer? You seem worried about her. Actually, all the Guardians are." Before North could ask how he knew that, Liam explained quickly, "Werewolves can sense auras. You only get worried when she's around. Is she okay?"

North wondered vaguely if he should tell him. Then, he shrugged, "She is Mad Hatter."

Liam's eyes widened. "She is...? Oh, now I understand." He then realized he should change the subject, "Lucas should be waking up anytime."

"He looks better," Elizabeth said, walking in, "I was worried he would still look-" SHe stopped herself, shaking her head, "Andrew wanted to see him. He's fine now, right?"

"Well, for the most part, yes." Elizabeth looked relieved, "But it can still get worse."

"Okay, I wont tell him that." She smiled, "I'm going to go get him."

North clapped Liam's shoulder, "Let's go, we can discuss medicine with Mother Nature and Adair."

.

Andrew stood there, nervous and shaking. He remembered how awful Lucas had looked, how-how _dead_ he looked. Did he still look like that?

"Andy," Elizabeth grabbed his hand, "He looks so much better, I promise."

"P-Promise?"

"I do." She began dragging him towards the closed door, "He's still in a fragile state, but he's good," _'Maybe, if we're lucky,'_

Andrew took a deep breath, nodding, "Okay." He pushed the door open, but didn't walk in for a second. He couldn't feel himself walking, but he was suddenly next to Lucas, gently cupping his face. "Oh, my poor baby boy..." Andrew muttered, feeling his throat swell up.

"I'll go see if Jack's back," Elizabeth said after hugging him.

Andrew sniffed slightly, and sat on the bed before laying next to his unconscious son, pulling him close because, well, he almost _died._ No way was he planning on letting him out of his arms. Lucas's normally warmer skin was cold. Andrew didn't like that at all. Resting his cheek on the top of Lucas's head, he made a decision.

Lucas wasn't leaving his sight.

.

After a while of looking, Jack and Adair were about to give up. Daniel was nowhere to be found. How long had the looked for him?

"Maybe he'll show up later?" Adair suggested, turning.

Jack waved his hand in a dismissing manner, "No, no, we have to find him."

She sighed, "Okay, but I don't think we're going to find him."

Jack began walking further into the woods, "Maybe we will."

"What if Lycaon's hiding out here?" Adair followed him, but Jack smirked.

"If he does, he's gonna have a nice chat with my staff."

She shrugged at that, "Okay, okay." She then called out, "Dan!"

"Seriously, where are you?" The glanced at each other, "Should we say it...?"

She looked like she was going to wince, "It's risky."

Jack took a deep breath, "Lucas is dying!" He regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth. Then the smell of smoke drifted from behind them.

They both turned around to see a tree with smoke floating above it. "Found him."

"Dan, I'm sorry, Lucas isn't dying," Jack apologized to Daniel, whos tan face was red from anger and despair.

"Never say that again, unless it's true." Daniel growled lowly, his hand still gripping a branch while flames irrupted from it.

Adair took a cautious step forward, "We couldn't find you-"

"I. Don't. Care." Daniel was shaking now, "Never say that again."

"I won't, I promise-"

Daniel's breathing shook, tears forming in his eyes, "What have I done?"

"No, no, Dan," Adair took another step to him, "Lucas is okay, he's unconscious, but he's fine."

"He's...fine?" A nod. Daniel nodded slowly, "Andrew's still mad at me?" His voice cracked at that.

Jack glanced at Adair, who decided to tell him, "Yes, but he wants to talk to you," She said gently.

"He does?" Daniel didn't look convinced, "To yell at me some more?"

"No." Adair shook her head, "He regrets what he says."

"I'm sure he does." Daniel rolled his eyes. "After he said he never wanted to see me again. And to stay away from Lucas. Even though I also raised him."

"C'mon then," Jack helped him up, his tone gentle as if he was talking to one of his kids, "You two need to work this out-"

"Jack, I appreciate your help," Daniel pushed away, "But we're all adults here, and we have to be mature about this."

Jack raised an eyebrow, confused, "Yeah, thats what I was going for...?"

"So I feel it's best to just go into the woods and never return."

"Dan," Jack sighed as Daniel walked past him to go deeper into the woods. Adair hid her face in her hand, looking annoyed. "We know you're upset. You can stop joking."

Daniel paused, back still turned to them. "What if he does die?" He looked back at them, "What if..." He trailed off.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be pessimistic, Dan. Okay? Now, lets go see your son."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uh oh! Will there be a Danrew fight?! I dunno!**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**_

 **FUN FACT #28: I look back at the first book and think 'how do people find this enjoyable, it's a total cringe-fest'**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! How are you?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion; Hm, not a bad idea! Also, sorry the last one was so short!**

 **Hamato Miwa; Hey, I understand! Thanks for sticking around this long!**

 **Autum Dragonflame; Ugh, I find it hard to understand why people thought the first book was good! XD I understand on the life thing, so its fine!**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **Instagram~ Bayley .Ross**

 **Deviantart~ Professahhh**

 **Wattpad~Professahhh**

 **Twitter~Bayley2712**

 _ **PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

 __ **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The five sat in silence. Four of them, however, were comforting the same person, and that person was Blaize. She had been unresponsive for a while, and it was hard to tell if she was going to explode in anger or cry, so they expected something. Damien was waiting for any signs from her to shield Asher, because he would think it was a threat. His boyfriend was a fearful thing. Adorable, very, but still scared of practically anything that could hurt him.

Sawyer was the first to speak after a long time, "Blaize-"

"I'm okay," She whispered, "I am. I promise."

Sawyer heard _My Chemical Romance_ then in her thoughts, but forced herself not to sing along. "You're not okay."

Mia rubbed Blaizes back, "Nothin' to worry about, Lucas is good now. He's just fragile right now."

Asher nodded along, though he wasn't really paying attention, "Yeah, yeah." He whispered, continuing to stare at the floor, Damien hugging him close.

Sawyer's cheeks filled with air, which she released, "Hey, everything's gonna be fine. I can feel it."

"Really?" Blaize eyed her, "How do you know he's going to be fine? What if he-" She stopped herself.

The daughter of Jack Frost shrugged, "Like I said, I have a gut feeling."

And somehow, that comforted them.

.

.

.

Daniel slowly walked down the hall where Lucas's room was, then stopped. There was a ninty-nine percent chance Andrew was in there with Lucas. Daniel didn't want to argue with him again, but he wanted to see his son.

Jack patted his shoulder, urging him forward, "He's your son too. You have the right to see him."

Daniel nodded, "I know. I just don't want to see Andrew right now."

"Really?" Adair blinked, surprised, "Thats actually shocking to me."

"Oh, yeah, he only said he never wanted to see me again, and didn't want me near my son, and-oh wait, you know this." Daniel rolled his eyes, voice sarcastic.

Adair gave him a flat look, "Just go in there. He isn't going to do anything with Lucas around."

"She's right," Jack said, "I'm going to go find my wife." Jack couldn't help but smile at the mention of Elizabeth. Daniel felt slightly jealous. Andrew would smile when he mentioned Daniel. Not anymore.

.

He walked in quietly, seeing Andrew and Lucas on Lucas's hospital bed-which was plenty of room, considering they were meant to fit Yeti's- Lucas asleep, and Andrew looked that way also for a second.

Oh, Daniel had wished Andrew was asleep.

And, he wanted to leave when Andrew's piercing blue eyes glared at him slightly, but he held his ground. "Can I help you with something?" Andrew held a bit of force in his voice. _'Why is he here? He knows he's not welcome.'_ Andrew thought.

"I-I only came here to see my son." _'No, please, Andy, just let me do this.'_

"Well, you saw my son, now please leave." _'Go. Away.'_

Daniel felt even more hurt by that. Andrew regretted what he said? Yeah, right. "Well, I'm sorry, I'm just the other person who raised him. Oh, and I didn't realize you helped make him. Who's his mother then, if you remember? Get his birth certificate if you need to." _'You winced. You look upset. '_

"Oh, very funny." Andrew pulled Lucas closer, eyeing Daniel like he was going to kidnap him. Daniel frowned even more, the motion making him slightly angry. _'God, this is pathetic now. Don't act like the victim.'_

"You know, for someone who said they regret yelling at me, you sure are having a tough time showing it." ' _Lucas looks horrible. I did this.'_

"I did. Then I realized that I don't." ' _You did this. You did this to him. I hate you, Daniel, I hate you so much...'_

Daniel couldn't help but wince, "Well, fine then." His voice broke, "I never said I was here to see you anyway. I said I was here for Lucas, not you." ' _I'm so sorry, to both of you.'_

Andrew swallowed the growing lump in his throat, "Fine. I dont care if you came here for me or not." ' _...but I still love you.'_

"I'll still leave." ' _God, Andy, please forgive me. I love you so much.'_

They both stared at each other for a moment, looking angry at one another, but really they were trying not to apologize. Daniel kept watching him as he went to the other side of Lucas, checked on him, and then walked out.

.

.

.

"How did it go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Horrible." Daniel growled lowly, sinking further into the couch.

"But he apologized, right?" She questioned, because if so, what was wrong then?

Daniel laughed, not filled with humor, but with disgust, "Oh, that's so funny! Him apologizing? Oh, no, he didn't, Bethie. He didn't. What did he say again? 'Why are you here'? 'You saw my son, so leave'? I thought you said you were sorry! 'Oh, I did. But then I realized I wasn't sorry!'" The more he talked, switching from mocking Andrew when he repeated him to himself her grew louder and angrier.

She sighed, "Dan-"

"No." He said, cutting her off, his tone being that annoying passing one. "I'm...I don't know. I just dont. He wants to be the 'better parent', then let him think that!"

Kira glanced over at him, her look concerned, "Dude, you're gay. That means happy. Go make up with your other happy partner, for Lucas's sake."

"Kira," He sighed, "Thanks for that...inspiring talk, but-"

"I don't have a mom. Tibby doesn't have a mom. Lucas doesn't know who his parents are. You and Daniel are the only parents he knows he can depend on, because you love him. You dont want to break that up. "

"I have to agree," Jack said, "You have to. Lucas is already torn up about how his parents seemingly abandoned him, he doesn't need you two getting a divorce because he would think it was his fault."

Kira glanced down, remembering when she told her sister to get a divorce.

"I know, but-"

"No, you don't." Elizabeth cut him off, "You're hearing what we're saying, but you're not doing anything about it." Daniel blinked at that, "Go fix this. Now."

"Bethie-"

"No, Daniel." She sighed, "Lucas _will_ think he's the problem. No matter what, if you two do split, Lucas wouldn't forgive himself."

Daniel looked away for a moment. "How can you deal with it?"

"With what?" Jack asked.

"The stress. Something happening to your child. How can you two do it?"

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other. A silent conversation. "Because," Elizabeth began, "Someone has to be strong."

"Which is both of us." Jack continued.

"It isn't easy, as you can tell." She paused slightly, "But when your child needs you, you have to be there to comfort them." Elizabeth looked away.

"Especially when one isn't sure whats right and wrong, and the other is depressed."

"Thats what I worry about..." Daniel said without thinking.

Elizabeth seemed to put the peices together. "...You're worried Lucas will be like Asher or Sawyer?"

Daniel held his head in his hands, "Yes," Came the muffled reply, "Mainly the depression. I have no clue whats going to happen, or how it will affect him."

"No one knows, Dan," Elizabeth forced a smile, "We just have to wait out the storm."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah. theres the chappie!**

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

 **FUN FACT#29!; Lucas may or may not meet/find his real parents. Havent decided yet.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love** **you all and see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Autum Dragonflame; It's only gonna get more cliff-hanger like as this goes!**

 **Raindra; Thank you very much!**

 **Edgerion; I'm pretty sure i will have Luke meet them!**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! IT HELPS A LOT!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Lucas felt like he was floating. Well, kinda. He couldn't really feel his body, but his head felt as if it was spinning. It was an odd feeling, he didn't like it. He felt hot and cold at the same time, pain and numbness, energized and exhausted._

 _'Lucas?' Groggily, Lucas looked over to Lupa, who looked concerned, 'Are you...? Nevermind.'_

 _"Lupa...?" Was he in his wolf form, or not? Ah, it didn't matter. He was swaying, mind foggy. "Wha...Wha' happen'...?"_

 _She walked to him, and he fell against her chest, her soft fur nearly making him sleep, but he still felt sick. He faintly felt her lay down so she could almost cradle his frame, but he was in and out of feeling._

 _'You were hit with silver,' She said._

 _Lucas waved that away sluggishly, "Yea', Ah know...Can't feel...No..." Lucas winced at the growing pain in his shoulder. "Pain. Pain. Pain." He groaned. Lupa looked down at him with full concern. She sighed. Never had she once changed her form from her wolf one to her human one. Never. But..._

 _Lupa's hand gently felt Lucas's feverish face, her dark skin cooler than his. "I would discuss the war with you, but you're in no state-"_

 _"Pretttyyyyy!" Lucas cooed, like a little child as he reached for Lupa's multicolored hair, but he was wincing as he did so, "Very, very prettyyy!" He laughed, tugging her hair slightly._

 _She felt the urge to smack his hand, but decided against it. Discipline would hurt his feelings right now, because he was sensitive in any state. "Lucas, please don't pull so hard."_

 _"Yes ma'am." He laughed again, "Y'know, Lupa...Lycaon...he reminds me 'f someone..." He started playing with his fingers, fascinated by them, "S' do you...I dunno who...but you two do..."_

 _"Oh, really?"_

 _"Mhm..." His palms slapped against his face as he became frustrated, "Wish I could remember who!"_

 _Lupa laughed slightly," Don't stress about that, you'll remember soon."_

 _"Ah hope so..."_

 _"Lucas?"_

 _With a childish giggle, Lucas replied, "Yeah?"_

 _"You should wake up now." She smiled, petting his hair gently._

 _"I should?"_

 _She nodded, "Mhm. Do you want to see Daniel and Andrew?"_

 _"Momma and Daddy...?" He trailed, "Yeah. Are they...Are they mad at me...?"_

 _"No, Lucas, they're not."_

 _"M'Kay."_

 _"When you're better, we can talk, alright?"_

 _"M'Kay, Mother," Lupa froze at that. Lucas was way to out of it to register what he said, so he lightly patted her cheek. "Until I'm better."_

 _Lupa coughed uncomfortably, "Yes, when you are. Until then, goodbye, Lucas."_

 _"Lupa, wait," Lucas struggled to sit up, catching her attention, "Are you watching over me?"_

 _She_ _blinked at that, "Yes, I am." Lucas nodded, content now, because he knew she was telling the truth._

 _"Okay."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

When Lucas woke up, he still felt the same grogginess, only the pain was fifty times stronger. He couldn't help but start crying-really he wanted to scream- that pain was so _awful._ But hey, at least his head wasn't so foggy.

"Oh, hes awake," Lucas knew one person with that Jamaican accent, so he knew it was Liam. Were arms around him?

Liam quickly doubled his painkillers, telling Andrew not to say anything silently. He wasn't sure how Lucas would react.

"Liam..." He groaned, "It hurts."

"Just wait a minute, it'll go numb, okay?" Lucas nodded, cheeks red. "You have to breathe, too." Lucas took a shaky breath out, eyes still shut tight.

Lucas felt the arms growing tighter around him. "Daddy?" Andrew's heart nearly shattered. Great. Daniel was the one he wanted to see?

"No, Luke, its me." He finally decided to say.

"Momma?" His head fell on Andrew's chest, "It hurts so bad."

Andrew shushed him, rubbing his back, "It's okay, just give the medicine some time, it'll go away."

Lucas winced at the headache that was forming. He could feel each thump of his skull, making him whimper. The nausea came back as well. The hot and cold. Oh no. Lucas felt so awful.

He must've paled, because Andrew said, "If you feel sick, tell me, okay baby?"

He nodded. "Okay, Momma." He patted the bed to find Andrew's free hand, and when he did he put his hand in Lucas's hair. Andrew smiled, nearly laughing, before playing with his son's hair. That always calmed his headaches when he was little, and it still worked now.

"How do you feel?"

Lucas's eyes opened, a little bloodshot. The light made his head throb harder, so he squinted, "Like death." Lucas paused, "Don't tell her I said that," He said, referring to Death.

"I wont." Andrew promised, the smile still on his lips.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, Luke," Andrew's smile faltered, "We thought you were dying." _Well, technically he was..._

A slight cry, and Lucas shifted his arm, "Momma, my arm hurts a lot."

Andrew swallowed thickly, because that was the arm that was next to the bullet, and it wasn't looking to good with barely any circulation. "It will hurt for a bit, okay?"

A shaky nod, "Where's Daddy?"

Andrew stopped for a second. He looked at Liam, who got the message, "Lucas, for now, just get some sleep."

"But-"

Liam stopped him, "You'll feel better if you take a nap, okay?"

Lucas, still squinting, looked at the two unconvinced. "O-Okay." He closed his eyes for a second before feeling the need to ask another important question, "Does Daddy think I hate him?"

"What? Of course not," Andrew shook his head to further his point, "Get some sleep."

"If he does," Lucas yawned, "Tell him I don't hate him."

Andrew didn't reply for a few seconds, because he wanted Daniel to think Lucas hated him if he found out Lucas had woken up. Yes, that was selfish of him, but he was to moody to care at the moment. "I'll try."

Lucas nodded, the medicine finally overpowering his consciousness, and he was out.

.

.

.

Lycaon tapped the table in a slight rhythm, staring at the paper for a brief moment. He wondered if he should send a letter to her, of talk to her personally.

Suddenly Lycaon gave his wolfish grin, "No, Lupa would love to talk to me," He laughed at his own joke, knowing Lupa would be the opposite.

"You," He pointed to a random wolf, "Come here."

"Yes, sir?" He stood respectfully, and Lycaon didn't mind considering he was a descendant of Lupa.

"Make sure everyone stays on line. I'll be gone for a while."

"Yes, sir!"

.

"Ah, Lupa, how are you?"

 _'Lycaon.'_ She said shortly, fur standing up as she glared at the hybrid. _'I was fine until you came along.'_

"Lupa, Lupa, must you hurt me so?"

 _'I wish I could hurt you more, but only words will suffice.'_

Lycaon gave her a forced smile, which she didn't return. "So, how's the brat doing?"

 _'If you mean Lucas, then he is fine.'_

"For now," Lycaon laughed slightly, "I was wondering. Because, well, I was the one who was supposed to be hit."

 _'Yes, you were.'_ Lupa replied, _'Why are you here exactly?'_

"Oh, just came to see if you would give up and let me win..." He trailed.

'How funny.' Lupas tone didn't contain humor, 'But I think you know my answer, but in case you cant get it through your thick skull, it's no.'

Lycaon shrugged, "Very well." And with that, he walked away with a dark scowl.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oh noes! But Luke woke up! Yay!**

 **FUN FACT #30!: Damien's Italian, Mia's African, Asher and Sawyer are Russian(due to being born/raised at the Pole), Blaize is Romanian, and Lucas is Indian( _maybe slightly _African)**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion; You're actually not the first to suggest that! I will not say anything.**

 **Autum Dragonflame; Not bad! Its very good! I like it!**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! IT HELPS A LOT!**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The first thing Blaize did when she found out Lucas had woken up, was march down to his room, the air around her pulsing with her determination-and intimidation- all in how she walked; classy and defined, but if you walked in her path she would through you across the room.

"Lucas Alexander Summers, I am going to kill you," She said, voice nearly strained. Lucas, who had just woken up, blinked up at her groggily.

"Huh...? Blaize-"

She nearly glared down at him, "Yes. It's me. And I am not happy."

Lucas tried to focus, but he could feel his painkillers wearing off, and his arm began that throbbing pain. He hissed slightly, trying to adjust his position to make it more comfortable for himself. Blaize's glare died down for a moment. She sighed. Walking closer to him, she grabbed a spare pillow and eased his arm onto it to give it some leverage. While doing so, Lucas was trying so hard not to scream from the growing torture, and Blaize's hands began to itch-stupid silver. But when she had finished, it did feel more relaxed.

"Thank you," Lucas smiled at her gratefully.

"No problem, babe," She muttered, kissing him.

"I don't want you to be near me, though," Lucas began, "Because of the silver-"

"Oh, I'll be fine, as long as it doesn't get in my blood," Blaize rolled her eyes, and Lucas looked down shamefully. She realized her mistake, "Wait, Luke-"

"I'm in a lot of pain," He said, "I look awful, right?"

His skin wasn't that dark tone it usually was, but a pale tone had taken it, making him look sickly. His eyes weren't that vibrant violet, neither was his hair. He was just becoming colorless. His arm, Blaize could barely look at. She didn't like how limp his body was against the bed, how it seemed to sink him in, like it was going to swallow him if she wasn't careful.

"No," Her voice was strong, "No, you look handsome. You're still my Lucas."

Lucas smiled at her, looking tired, "And you're still my Blaize."

Her finger's made their way to his head, petting it back. "Where's my Mom and Dad?"

Blaize pursed her lips for a second, knowing that Daniel and Andrew were fighting. "I don't know, Luke. Want me to go find them?"

With his good hand, he waved the question away, "No, I'm fine. I want to spend time with you right now."

.

.

Damien knew dating Asher could be a challenge sometimes-and rather heartbreaking with his anxiety- but it was worth it for all the good moments.

Now, he meant the innocent stuff. He was pretty sure Jack would literally freeze him one limb at a time for even thinking about touching Asher in very intimate ways. Talk about Pitch 2.0. This one including ice powers, but with a defending wife against him. Though, as good looking as Asher is, Damien wouldve preferred the innocent stuff, so he didn't mind. This _is_ Asher, after all.

But right now he wasn't worried about Jack. Asher was cuddled to his side, whispering the words to _The Little Mermaid-_ he still couldn't get how one person could have a strong obsession with something. Damien smiled, arm over Asher's thin shoulders.

Asher was getting so much better. Gaining weight and remembering to eat was expected to be a struggle-Damien knew it must've been hard- but he was doing his best. Damien would have to remind him slip ups were fine whenever Asher realized he forgot, and forgetting would make him feel guilty. Though, he smiled a little bit more also, his eyes brighter. It wasn't enough for him to be completely happy all the time, but it was just enough.

Damien kissed the top of his boyfriends head. He was very content at the moment, and so was Asher, forgetting Lucas was sick for just a second, which he so desperately needed because Asher doesn't need more stress.

Damien pulled Asher closer, to where he was on his lap. Damien laid his head on his boyfriends chest, eyes not leaving the screen. Asher's arms wrapped around his neck while Damien's remained on his waist.

The Italian boy thought back to how, just nealry an hour ago, the blonde had a panic attack. Damien was the only one comforting him, no one else was around. He could still hear Asher's cries, the vibration of him sobbing against his chest, how his shaky hands gripped him like he was going to disappear. Damien knew it was because of what happened to Lucas, though he didn't understand why that would bring back bad memories. Damien held him, giving him light kisses and saying sweet words, just to calm him. It took him thirty minutes for his panic attack to subside.

He looked at Asher. His cheeks were still slightly red, he could still see tear-stains. His eyes were a little bloodshot, and his heartbeat wasn't calm like his own, it was faster.

"Ashie?"

"Yeah?" Came his soft reply, turning to look at him.

"How do you feel?"

Asher glanced at the screen for a split second, "I feel better. Not great, but better," He gave Damien a small smile, "All thanks to you."

"It was no problem," Damien smiled slightly back, "You deserve to be happy."

Asher gave a small laugh, "Do I? Well, my happiness is becoming more real." He winked jokingly, "With you."

This caused Damien to roll his eyes, though not in a rude way, "Oh, you sappy thing. Quit it, I'm melting."

"If you're melting because of a child of Jack Frost, you are very unlucky."

"Nope. I'm very lucky. Because I'm with you."

Asher gave him a light smack on his shoulder. "Oh, I'm the sappy one? I think you are."

Damien kissed him, "I think we both are."

Asher's cheeks flushed for a second, smiling happily. "Yeah, we both are."

Damien smiled back, though his was more loving. " _Il mio tesoro."_

"You know I don't know any Italian."

" _Forse si dovrebbe imparare, l'amore."_

Asher whined, "Stop!"

" _E cosa devo fare se non?"_

"Ugh!" Asher's head fell against Damien's shoulder, who laughed.

" _Mi dispiace,"_ Damien shook his head, "I mean, I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Would you mind translating what you said for me?" Asher gave him a playful look.

Damien smiled, " _No, non voglio."_

Asher frowned, "Damien..." He was giving him that kicked puppy look.

Damien cupped Asher's face, "Alright, alright, I'll stop this time. But I'm not translating any of that." He smirked, " _Il mio tesoro."_

"You said you would stop."

.

.

.

"Now, I'm with everyone else on this," Patrick began, "And I know you've heard this before, but-"

"I'm not forgiving him," Andrew said shortly, "I don't want to, nor do I care."

"Yes, you do," Cupid said. "You, like, really do."

Andrew knew what he was implying. "And why should I be forgiving Daniel so easily?"

"Because it was an accident," Patrick gave him a look, "Thats why."

Cupid cut in with, "And because you're still undeniably in love with him."

"No, I'm not," Andrew gave a bitter laugh.

Cupid put his hands on his hips, dark pink eyes flashing with determination, "Um, excuse me? Like, who do you think I am? I'm Cupid, the God of Love. I think I would, like, know if someones in love?"

Andrew mentally slapped himself. "I know. Let me be in my denial."

"Nope, someone has to talk sense into you, even if it is these losers," Death added with a sly smirk.

"Thanks." Patrick replied distastfully.

"Mara, you said you'd be nice," Cerys scolded lightly, making Death roll her eyes.

Cupid smiled, "Yes, Mara, please go easy on him." Her cheeks flushed again-like they would when Cerys called her that, they noticed- and she stuck her tongue at him, which he playfully did the same. Cerys giggled at them.

"Andrew, look," Death turned to him, "Lucas loves you both. You're his parents. If you split, hows he going to feel? That wont be good for him, and adding on the heartbreak of not knowing who his biological parents are, it might throw him into a self-hating depression."

Andrew's breathing hitched at that, frozen in dread, "N-Now, thats going a bit far, dont you think?"

"No, she's right," Patrick drawled, "You're worried about that."

"Worried about what?" Andrew gave a nervous laugh.

"You adore Lucas, you're worried he's going to be depressed, like Asher." Cerys gently said.

"Or you." Death added. Andrew looked away from her gaze.

Andrew found his voice after a couple of seconds, "S-So what if I'm worried about that? Thats normal, right?"

"For his sake, you and Daniel better make things right." Cupid's look was hard, "He still loves you, too. But you're both stubborn. Stop that. Go talk. Its alright if you fight, I swear every couple has disagreements and/or arguments. It's totally okay that you're mad, but Daniel feels guilty, but if you add to that, thats only going to make you two drift apart more."

They all stared at Cupid. But Cupids gaze remained on Andrew. "You're...You're right..." Andrew swallowed the lump in his throat, "But I can't talk to him. At least, not right now."

"Why not?" Cupids words became more short.

"I know I'll yell at him."

"Again, that is okay," Cupid's features became more understanding, "But you two are the only things Lucas can really trust and depend on as parents. He knows, that no matter what, you both will do anything to keep him safe."

Andrew couldn't speak, because he would cry. So instead, he nodded. Andrew tried his luck, "Okay...Where's Daniel at?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Man this chappie was emotional kinda not really.**

 **FUN FACT #31: The most important/best thing that ever happened to Jack was meeting Elizabeth.**

 _ **TRANSLATIONS! (MAY NOT BE ACCURATE!)**_

 ** _1._** ** _Il mio tesoro - My treasure_**

 ** _2._ _Forse si dovrebbe imparare, l'amore - Maybe you should learn, love_**

 ** _3._ _E cosa devo fare se non? - And what if I dont?_**

 ** _4._ _Mi dispiace - I am sorry_**

 ** _5._ _No, non voglio - No, I don't_**

 ** _6\. Just #1 again._**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So so sorry I didn't update sooner!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion; Thank you for correcting me! I'm hoping for more Ashmien with Italian, but it was translation from a site. Oh well, it was pretty accurate. There might be a fist-fight! I dunno!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW FOR FASTER CHAPTERS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Are you going to apologize this time or...?" Daniel trailed, not looking at Andrew.

Andrew sighed, "Yes, Daniel, I'm sorry."

"Wow. What a great apology." Daniel laughed bitterly.

Andrew looked away, "Please, Dan, I-"

"Don't call me that." Daniel cut him off, recalling to when Andrew had said the same thing.

A shaky sigh, "If we forgive each other-"

"You know what, Andrew?" Daniel interrupted, " What you said to me? It hurt. It hurt a lot. Some of the things you said, I can't forgive." He watched as Andrew's face flushed. "Blaming me if Lucas dies? For an accident? What is wrong with you?"

"I know I should have never said that." Andrew muttered, "I was scared."

"You don't think I was scared?" Came a choked reply, "I thought I killed him! I thought I killed _my son_! But yet you thought I did on purpose? Why would I even do that?"

Andrew shrunk in on himself, "Lucas is so important to me."

"He's important to me too!" Andrew's heart shattered at how heartbroken Daniel's voice was. When he glanced up at him, he looked down. He wasn't going to look at him again. There were tears- _tears!-_ in his eyes.

"No, Dan, I wasn't thinking clearly, and good god I am so sorry." Andrew swallowed thickly, "I thought he was going to die. It was eating at me. "

"I felt the same way, Andrew!" Daniel nearly sobbed, "Why are you acting like Lucas is more important to you than he is to me?"

"Because he's the reason I stopped cutting! There, are you happy now?" He yelled back.

Daniel's face went blank, "Oh. So all the nights I stayed up with you, all the times I stopped you from hurting yourself...I didn't help you?"

"No, no, Daniel, thats not what I meant," He sat closer to him, and after a moments thought, he held his hands. Daniel stared at the pale fingers that were intertwined with his. "I meant that Lucas is the reason I fully stopped. You helped me...so, very much. " Andrew locked eye contact with him. "I'm so very sorry."

Daniel nodded, face still blank. "I'm sure you are."

"I am, Daniel!"

Daniel pulled his hands out of Andrews grasp, and after he did he wanted Andrew to hold his hands again. "You said that last time, not to me. Then, when I went to go talk to you, you were mad at me. So, I'm waiting for you to yell."

Andrew's hands were still molded as if Daniel's hands were still there. "I'm not going to yell."

"Yes you are." Daniel sighed, "You will. Please just make it soon."

"Dan..." Andrew swallowed thickly, but Daniel didn't correct him. "I-"

"I can't do this." He said, standing up. Andrew blinked in surprise, following his action.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I can't forgive you." Daniel rushed, not even looking at him, before quickly walking out of the room.

.

.

.

"I want to walk." Lucas mumbled, eyes barely open. His arm throbbed with that horrible yet annoying pain.

"Lucas, you are still very weak-"

Lucas groaned loudly, "Liam! I can't stay in this bed... It's uncomfortable and I want to move around..."

Liam rolled his eyes, laughing, "Like I said, you can't. Maybe in two weeks you can-"

" _Two weeks?"_ Lucas cried, completely appalled, "No way! I am not staying in here for two weeks!"

"I'm surprised you have this much energy. And that you're not in pain."

" I want to scream. I can't feel my arm. I want to sleep. Drug me."

"If I give you anymore painkillers at the moment it would be an overdose."

Lucas made a whining noise, eyes beginning to brim with tears, "Is it supposed to hurt so much?"

"I wouldn't know," Liam said, "But you're getting better."

Lucas closed his eyes, "I feel worse..."

Liam gave him a sympathetic look, "It's going to be okay-"

Lucas shifted slightly, "Is my arm supposed to be throbbing?"

 _No. Absolutely not._ "Don't worry, the silver will be overpowered eventually."

He nodded. "I wish...Lycaon was the one that was hit..."

Liam laughed at that, "We all wish that."

Lucas shivered, though he didn't feel cold. It was one of dread. "L-Liam?"

Liam quickly took note of how Lucas's tone changed, "Yes?"

"I'm really worried about my Dads."

"Nothing will happen to them," Liam said, "Your paranoia will rise. Its just the silver getting to you-"

"No, Liam, I really, _really_ feel like something is going to happen."

Werewolves can sense when something will happen the older they get. Liam didn't feel dread, plus Lucas was sick and his own senses were dull. It was the silver.

"Calm down, I'll keep an eye on them, okay?"

The red-head settled back down, his unease not fading. He kept biting his lip to distract himself. "P-Please do."

.

.

.

Lupa exhaled, her breath becoming a puff due to the cold. Andrew and Daniel were still fighting. She couldn't let this continue. She had to think of a solution, for Lucas.

Lucas. The one whom she talked to, often calmed him and helped him. The one who called her 'mother'. That word alone made her feel unease, but having it addressed to her added to the discomfort.

"He'll be fine," She said to herself, "But he wont be if those two continue this."

She sat on the edge of the cliff, debating what she would do.

Just bluntly tell the, to stop? No, she wasn't the only one to try that.

Oh, Lupa, think!

Then, suddenly, she knew what to do.

"Risky." She said, "Doesn't necessarily go in with this. But I'll work with it."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **whats Lupa gonna do?!**

 **FUN FACT #32: Things are gonna get worse for Sawyer.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster, chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Hamato Miwa; I was thinking that too! The Hiccup thing, not...yeahh...**

 **Edgerion; Being the Mad Hatter is considered the worst thing you could be, here.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Strangely enough, there was a full-on pause from the war after Lucas had gotten shot. There was really no doubt that Lycaon was making them wait until Lucas could fight.

Of course, they didn't tell him that. He was still drowsy half of the time, stuck in a nearly childish state.

"Hey, kid, how're you doin'?" Zakiah laughed slightly, ruffling Lucas's hair.

"I'm miserable." He muttered, rubbing his eyes, before closing them, "Hi, Nat."

"Hi." Nathaniel smiled back, "It must suck being stuck in here."

"Yep. Hence why I'm miserable."

"True, true," Nathaniel nodded, "But at least you're getting better."

Lucas sighed slightly, "My arm isn't."

"It will get better," Zakiah assured, but she wasn't positive it would. "Don't worry, okay?"

"So has there been another battle?" The two froze a little.

Nathaniel glanced at Zakiah, "Umm...no...?" She jabbed him with her elbow.

Lucas's face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait...So it completely stopped? Thats odd. I mean, Lycaon stopped? Just like that? Why?" He suddenly opened his eyes in realization after a while, "Because of me."

"Well, I wouldn't say that-"

"No, why else would he? I mean, I'm just one Werewolf compared to the rest of the team. Stopping it all just for me? Why?" Lucas sat there for a while, thinking. Lucas shot up, ignoring the pain in his arm. "Give me a mirror."

"Huh?" They asked.

Lucas shook his head, agitated, and threw off his covers, despite Nathaniel and Zakiah's shouts.

"Luke, lay down!" Nathaniel said as Lucas ripped off his IV's, and limped out of the room.

"Get him." Zakiah said to Nathaniel as she followed Lucas out of the room.

.

Lucas was frantically looking at the walls, feeling them, hoping for a mirror. His head was spinning and was beginning to turn black at the edges of his vision. New voices were saying something to him, it sounded to much like his parents. Was he imagining them? If so, they seemed like they were really in front of him. He pushed past them, everything spinning faster and faster. His movements were turning sluggish, yet his limbs-mainly his hands-were jabbing like he had a tick. His shoulder felt like it was being ripped out of it's socket. He could hear his heartbeat throbbing in his head.

A mirror.

When he saw his reflection, he saw a sickly pale guy, dimmed red hair and dimmed violet eyes. Were his cheeks sunken in? Was his face supposed to be this odd shade of pink? He was sweating really bad. Was he so sure...? He squinted, struggling to breathe. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten out of bed while he was still very sick. Was his question true?

Then, he fainted.

.

.

.

Sam and Zephyr may be pets, yes, but they were both very smart in their own ways.

Now, they couldn't talk-Sam could make those whines like a dog would, and Zephyr could obviously meow, and they both could growl- but they could process most of the English language.

And both were protective of their girls.

Sam wasn't as protective of Kira as Zephyr was to Elizabeth, but Sam knew Kira was strong. Zephyr just loved Elizabeth so much he didn't want her hurt. His hate for Jack dulled as the years went on, but Zephyr was now protective of Sawyer and Asher, and Lucas.

Zephyr was confused about the red-haired boy. He was half Wolf. Zephyr was a cat. Oh well, Lucas is cute. Zephyr likes cute things.

Sam and Zephyr had a new mutual understanding. _Protect the kids._ Mainly Lucas right now, but it still stands. Thats what animals did, protect, and thats what they'll do.

 _Meow._ Zephyr had said earlier.

 _Rawr?_ Sam replied.

 _Meow._

 _Rawr._

 _Meow._

And thats how they came to the conclusion that the teens needed protection.

.

.

.

"How come you wear so much makeup?"Marie asked Blaize, who looked at her through the corner of her eye.

Marie had been busy training all the new Angels-her assigned job by Cerys- and she thought she needed a break. She thought that maybe things wouldn't have changed since she had met the Guardians and everyone else.

Boy was she wrong.

"How come you talk so much?" Blaize replied smoothly.

"Your eyeliner-"

"Is as sharp as my fangs and as dark as my soul, I know." Blaize waved her off.

Marie gave a feared look. Tooth tried not to laugh, just like the other Guardians. "Uhh, thats not-"

"Then what was the point of your question? Can I not wear makeup? My boyfriend likes wearing makeup, are you gonna question him too?"

"Well, no." Marie defended quickly, "It's just-I-Uh-"

Blaize just stared. "You can stop now."

"Thank you." Marie took a deep breath. She looked anywhere but Blaize now.

"Blaize," Jack began, and she looked up at him, "Do your parents know where you're at?"

She shrugged, going back to scrolling on her iPod, "I don't think they do. I don't even think they care. Probably more worried whether or not my brother is a Vampire or not." She huffed, a bitter smile on her lips, "It would be nice for them to actually be wondering where I've been for almost two years."

"I'm sure they are," North added while Sandy nodded. "Maybe you should see them."

Mia decided to cut in, "If my parents were still alive, I would love to see them."

Blaize looked to the side. "I'd prefer if they came looking for me." There was a dinging noise, and Blaize and Mia looked down at her iPod.

"We have to find what for Damien and Asher?" Mia asked confused.

"It rhymes with hondoms." Blaize tried not to laugh at how Jack tensed. "I'm kidding."

Jack was shaking, face turning back to its normal shade from an angry red, "I know." He struggled to say, because he was trying not to scream.

"You okay?" Mia laughed.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

"We have to find Asher's violin. Hes freaking out."

Jack nodded slowly, "Violin. Violins are good."

Blaize and Mia continued to laugh as they walked out of the room.

.

.

.

Lucas was gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. It was like all the air he was trying to collect in his lungs was ripped away with a vacuum. He had scratched at his throat, which led to his arms being held down so he wouldn't hurt himself further.

"Calm down, Luke, calm down," Daniel was trying to stay comforting, but he was freaking out. Andrew, from the other side of Lucas, was making sure everyone knew he was going to start bawling. "Keep holding his hand down, Andrew." He said a little coldly, letting Lucas squeeze his hand as hard as he could. Liam and Adair were moving like clockwork to try and stabilize him.

"Why did he do something this drastic?" Adair said, putting a needle into Lucas's arm and shooting some other medicine into him. Liam was struggling to get his IV back on, due to him shaking because Lucas's breathing-well struggling for oxygen- was putting him on edge. He put the IV into the arm Daniel was holding down-which was his bad arm- and finally Liam took a breath to calm himself. Slowly, Lucas was following his example. His breathing wasn't gasps anymore, thank Moon.

"Now I want to know why you got up." Liam said, voice stern.

Lucas was still breathing heavily, "I had to answer my question."

"And what question was it?" Liam raised an eyebrow, "Was it even worth it?"

"It...It was very worth it." Lucas bit his lip. "I...I know who my father is."

Daniel and Andrew locked eye contact.

Adair popped in, "Who's your father, then?"

Lucas looked like he wanted to cry, and his nearly horrified features didn't help, "Lycaon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Woaahhhh!**

 **FUN FACT #33; Author loves ideas given to them for these books.**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equal more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion; Why thank you!**

 **Guest; Oh, goodness, really?! Thank you!**

 **Autum Dragonflame; Hey, thats okay! I understand!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daniel blinked at Lucas, confused, "Uh, Luke," He laughed a little, "I'm not really positive that's true..."

"It is." Lucas deadpanned, voice cold and serious, though he still looked like he was going to let tears spill, "I'm one hundred percent positive."

Andrew sighed, "How...How do you know for sure?"

"I knew he reminded me of someone. Lupa reminded me of someone too, but it was Nathaniel, and Lycaon looks like me."

Daniel was looking for ways to deny it. "I...Luke, you have to be realistic."

 _"Realistic?"_ Lucas repeated after a tense silence. "I am being realistic."

"If Lycaon is your father, why would he fight you?"

Liam defended Lucas with, "Well, Lycaon isn't exactly a nice guy. You know, besides this whole war between him and Lupa."

"And he fought Zakiah. She's his daughter." Lucas said. He looked down, "But...I don't want him to be my biological father."

 _'I don't either,'_ Daniel and Andrew thought.

"Now all I need is to know who my mother is, I guess." Lucas muttered. He looked slightly disappointed. Adair and Liam glanced at each other before walking out of the room.

"Luke," Andrew began, "I know you may think he is..."

"Why are you finding it hard to believe me?" Lucas asked, "I'm being totally serious!" Lucas groaned in frustration, and sunk down into the bed further, hands covering his eyes. His arm was beginning to hurt, and a headache was forming, both things adding to his annoyance.

"Yeah..." Daniel didn't sound convinced, "We know you are."

"You don't sound like you know I am."

Daniel sighed, "Lucas-"

"Are you worried Lycaon's gonna replace you or something? Or are you jealous because neither of you are my biological fathers?" Lucas snapped, violet eyes boring into Daniel, who jumped in shock. "Is that why you're doubting me? Because your jealous?"

Andrew's eye went wide, "Lucas!" He looked at Daniel, who was staring at Lucas, face completely in shock.

"I...uhm..." Daniel looked to the side, not sure what to say.

Lucas's glare slowly died down. Daniel answered his question. Lucas seemed to calm down, though he was still annoyed, "Well," He began softly, "You don't have to worry about that." He muttered, "I'm sorry for getting angry."

Daniel looked at Andrew for a split second, "I believe you. You can be mad, also. I just...Lycaon being your father?" He sounded more amazed than questioning.

"I have to talk to him." Lucas said.

"No." Andrew replied with no hesitation, "No. I wont allow it. You can fight. But I am _not_ letting him go near you."

"Momma," Lucas sighed, "I know I've said this a lot, but I have to. He's my _father._ I've been wanting to know who they are for a long time. Maybe..." Lucas paused slightly, "Maybe I can find out who my biological mother is."

"I know this is important to you, Lucas, but I do not trust him. He hurt you. He can still hurt you. And who knows what'll happen if you do talk to him." Andrew stated firmly but gently. Lucas was biting his lip, soaking in what Andrew was saying. "I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

Lucas didn't answer for a long while. "Okay." Was all he said. There was no emotion behind the one word.

"Okay?" Andrew raised an eyebrow, confused.

Lucas didn't speak, but his teeth dug deeper into his lip. Slowly, he nodded. His arm was hurting even more now. "My arm hurts." He said bluntly.

"Luke," Andrew began, starting to feel guilty. He ignored Daniels look, "I know you're upset-"

"My arm hurts." Lucas repeated. His eyes were getting misty. His face scrunched up as the throbbing became worse. He took a steadying breath. "Please go."

Andrew looked surprised, hurt flashing across his face. A sigh escaped Andrew's lips. "Okay, Lucas." As Andrew got up and left the room, Daniel looked at him.

"I'll go talk to him. Try to change his mind. Okay?" Daniel said gently.

Lucas smiled, nodding. "Thank you," Daniel kissed his forehead, and left like Andrew had. Lucas settled in the bed, hissing slightly, before closing his eyes.

.

.

.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him?" Daniel asked, face blank.

Andrew gave an annoyed sigh, "I do not want to start this right now."

"Well, we are."

Andrew turned to face Daniel, giving him a bitter smile, "You know what? I think I was perfectly reasonable. You, however, don't seem to care what would happen if our son was hurt."

" _That,"_ Daniel nearly seethed, "is _not_ true."

"Oh, really?" Andrew copied Daniel's infuriated look.

" _Really."_ Daniel grit his teeth.

Andrew's cheeks were a bright pink, "I really, really don't want to fight. But you're making it hard not to."

"Aw, thats how I feel about you."

"Then why begin the conversion?"

"Because I was asking a simple question!"

"Sure."

A tense silence followed.

Daniel took a few deep breaths to calm himself, mentally counting to ten. "You know, we knew this day would come. Lucas finding his parents. Well, one of them, at least." Daniel slumped against the doorframe, looking worn, "I don't like Lycaon just as much as you do, but this...this is a part of him."

"All I care about is him possibly getting hurt. He is hurt. I have no idea what would happen."

"Me neither, Andy," Andrew shivered at his nickname. God, he loved it when Daniel called him Andy. He realized how much he missed it. "All I know is that, if Lycaon hurt him, I would hunt him down."

"Dan, I can't let him." Andrew shook his head, so he didn't notice Daniel freeze. "I just can't."

Daniel nodded, "I thought you'd say that." He sighed, "I told Lucas I'd try to change your mind, but by the looks of it, it's not happening."

"Nope."

Daniel looked to the side, "But, then again, this is our son we're talking about."

"Huh?" Andrew asked, confused.

"If he ran off once, whats gonna stop him now? Actually, this would give him more drive."

Daniel did have a point. What would stop Lucas? "I would say he'd listen to us...but..."

"He definitely wouldn't if it involved his parents."

" _We_ are his parents." Andrew firmly corrected. "We are his dads. We raised him. Lycaon and god-knows-who-else made him. Thats all they did."

A small smile found its way onto Daniel's face, "You know what I meant."

"I know. But, as always, I have to correct you." Andrew smiled playfully.

"Yep. Maybe thats why I fell for you." Daniel said, not realizing he even said it aloud. Andrew looked at him in slight surprise. Daniel's face flushed slightly. "I...I should go."

And Andrew watched his husband leave.

.

.

.

Lupa tilted her head to the side slightly. Daniel and Andrew seemed to be less mad at each other towards the end of their talk. Maybe she shouldn't show herself to them?

No, no, it's better safe than sorry.

She replayed the conversation in her head, hoping it was right and appropriate.

She growled softly in concentration.

Now.

.

 _Daniel and Andrew stared at Lupa._

 _"I...I assume you're Lupa?" Daniel asked, a little hesitant. But, despite her intimidating size, the Wolf goddess was gorgeous. The wolf nodded. She decided quickly it would be easier for them if she was in her human form. With Lucas, it was easy, because he was a Werewolf. He would understand her either way. Closing her eyes, she shifted. Immediately she had to move her long hair out of her face._

 _"Yes. Hello Daniel, Andrew."_

 _"Hello, Lupa." Andrew greeted. "Uhm...May I ask why you showed yourself to us?"_

 _"Do you both know I picked you?"_

 _"Picked us?" Daniel looked confused, "For what?"_

 _"Hundreds of Werewolf or wolf pups are abandoned for being runts. Some find homes by me, others...I was to late. But Lucas, he's different."_

 _"Different?" Daniel questioned, "Wait. Are you saying_ you _left Lucas for us?"_

 _"Yes, I did."_

 _"So you know who his mother is?" Andrew asked._

 _Lupa shifted. She looked away, "I will tell him this. But...his mother...is dead." She sighed._

 _"She's...dead...?" Daniel repeated._

 _Lupa nodded, "Yes. It will crush him if you told him. So please wait."_

 _"Is Lycaon really his father?"_

 _Lupa blinked in surprise, "How...Why do you think that?"_

 _"He told us. Lucas did, not Lycaon."_

 _"Yes. He is." Her tone was rather distasteful. Even her look was one of disgust._

 _"Oh, god. He was telling the truth." Andrew sighed, "I was still hoping that it wasn't true..."_

 _"It is." She huffed, "Unfortunately."_

 _"You hate him. I know the feeling." Daniel smirked. Lupa shook her head, a smile slowly forming._

 _"We are getting off track. This talk is about Lucas."_

 _"Oh?" Andrew looked at Daniel with slight worry._

 _Lupa stared at them, her multi-colored eyes captivating, "If you love your son, you must stop this fight."_

 _"Oh Moon. This again?" Daniel groaned._

 _"Andrew, what Daniel did was an accident. Simple as that." She said, "I know this has been hammered down on you two, but Lucas will figure it out. As...silly...as he is, he has Lycaon's wits."_

 _"I take it its not a good thing?"_

 _"Absolutely not, but only if you're still fighting and dont want him to find out." She looked to her side, "I have to go. But please, you'll regret it later if you don't forgive each other."_

 _"Wait," That caught their interest, and Daniel voiced it, "What are you talking about, Lupa?"_

 _"Just do as I say." And she was quickly gone._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **what would happen if they dont make up?!**

 **FUN FACT #34: The Mad Hatter and the Man in the Moon had a strong friendship**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I wanna start by saying THANK YOU FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000; ah, thank you very much!**

 **Edgerion; Everything you said about Lucas is true! XD Blaize is very loving and protective of her wolf**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas was cuddled next to Blaize. Blaize had her boyfriend halfway laying on her-even though the hospital beds are fit for Yetis- but he probably just wanted to comfort.

"He said no." Lucas had said bitterly as soon as she walked in. Blaize had tilted her head to the side, confused, before he explained everything ever since he collapsed.

"I can understand where your dad is coming from," Blaize laid her head on top of Lucas's. "He just wants you safe."

"He knows how much this means to me!" Lucas took a shuddering breath. Blaize wiped his tears with her thumb.

The Vampire sighed, "Babe-"

"I just-Is is so wrong of me to want to know? Is it? Who is my mother?" Lucas sniffed, "He said he'd rather have me fight- which he was _so_ against- but I can't meet my own father?"

There was a knock at the door, and Adair and Liam walked in.

"Hello Lucas, Blaize. How are you?" Liam smiled.

"Good." Blaize replied, copying his smile.

 _"Horrible."_ Lucas hissed.

"I assume that Andrew said no?" Adair gave her nephew a sympathetic look.

"Yep." Lucas snapped the word.

"He's just trying to protect you." Adair tried, but Blaize just shook her head in a way that said, _I tried but that wont work._ "But, hey, on the bright side, if you're healing as well as you are, you could be walking in a week."

"A week?" Lucas's eyes were wide, "Can't...Can't I be able to walk sooner? I mean, it's just my arm..."

"Silver flows throughout Wolf and Vampires blood when hit. Your arm is the most affected, but it still harms the rest of you. I'm surprised you walked as far as you did when you, I guess, 'escaped'." Liam laughed slightly at the end of that.

"Does silver really only hurt Werewolf and Vampires?" Blaize asked. If her and Lucas ever married and had a child, wouldn't silver be twice as deadly to it? What if both her and Lucas got hit? Would Lucas die from being hit previously? What if she died? What if they left their child an orphan?

 _Slow down, Blaize. You're thinking way to deep into this. And into the future. Who knows if you two will last?_

"Well, no. But Vampires and Werewolfs are more common. I'm not sure what other groups are deathly allergic to silver, but I know it's not just us and you."

Blaize nodded. She glanced at her boyfriends arm, and it still looked infected. He often said it hurt, and she could definitely see that it would. She kissed his cheek.

.

.

.

Damien stared at Asher. He was doing that thing where he said he wasn't stressed but he was pacing around, body trembling, and he was constantly doing something that had to involve his hands, so mainly he was writing, even if it wasn't readable.

"Ash?" He finally dared to question him. Now that he really saw his face, Asher didn't look as stressed as he thought. He looked more like anxiety was beginning to soak in.

"Yeah?" You could hear the shake in his voice.

"You don't look okay."

Asher gave a dry chuckle, "I'm fine."

"No," He said firmly, "You wanna talk?"

Asher shook his head, "I said I'm fine."

"Is this about Lucas?" The blond paused. "He's fine, Ash, he's getting better. He's not dying." Damien said gently. He slowly walked up to him, and put his hands on his boyfriends shoulders. As soon as he did, Asher's face scrunched up, and his head fell against Damien's chest. Damien wrapped one arm around Asher's back while another was running through the blonds soft hair.

"I-I'm so worried. What if he suddenly gets worse? What if he suddenly never wakes up? I want to see him. I haven't. Not in there." Damien knew he was talking about the hospital room. Asher wasn't fond of hospital rooms.

"You should try to see him. I can assure you, he's fine." Damien whispered. "But yet, I get the feeling thats not all it." Asher didn't say anything. "It's not, is it? Is there something else wrong?"

"No."

Damien pulled away enough to have Asher look at him, "Yes, there is. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Asher nodded. He looked away. Damien sighed. "You know what? I think you deserve a date."

The son of Jack Frost smiled, "I do?"

Damien kissed him, "Yes, you do. Me, you, at eight. Meet me on the balcony."

Asher laughed slightly, "Do I dress up?"

The Italian rolled his eyes in a joking way, "Wear your finest tux."

Asher stood on the tips of his toes, and kissed his boyfriend. "I'll meet you there."

.

.

.

"Look at you!" Sawyer whistled at her twin, smirking as he fixed his tie. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt, nice dress pants and shoes, and a black tie.

"You need something?" He smiled.

"You and Damien eloping or something?" She raised an eyebrow, "Because Dad will kill ya'."

"It's a date." Asher stated firmly.

Sawyer laughed as she walked further into his room. She sat on his bed, judging his clothing. "Why are you getting dressed up?"

Asher shrugged, "We just wanted to." He went to put on his jacket, but Sawyer made a face. "What?"

"Don't wear the jacket."

"What are you? The clothes police?" Asher was trying not to laugh.

"Honey, for someone whos dating the same sex, you aren't very good at fashion."

Asher sighed, but the wide grin on his face said it all, "Me and you both know thats a stereotype. And, this jacket was literally made for this outfit."

"Okay, for one thing, tux jackets mean serious business. If ya'll were getting married, you can wear it. Plus it's a date, you look fine. Second, pull your hair back."

Ah. Asher's hair had grown longer almost to where it would reach his shoulder's with an extra inch. His hair was pretty much the last thing on his mind. Sawyer pulled her hair tie out of her hair, letting it fall, and pulled her brother's hair back. Asher was frowning the entire time.

"And done!" Sawyer smiled.

"Anything else?" Asher said. His twin looked him up and down.

"Hmm...Nope." Sawyer shrugged. She looked at her and Asher's reflection in the mirror. "Man, we are so good looking."

Asher took a look. Sawyer was smiling, hands in her hood pockets. Asher, as much as he hated it, he was envious of his sister. She had muscle. She wasn't thin, and she seemed fine not being thin. Asher looked at himself. _Stop being self conscious. Stop it._

He decided to compare them. Yeah, they were both good looking. He smiled.

"Yeah. We are." He agreed.

Sawyer started pushing him towards the door, "Now, go!"

.

.

.

When Asher saw his boyfriend, he started to laugh. No jacket.

"I'm gonna guess. Sawyer?"

Damien laughed, "Oh yeah. She nearly ripped it off my body."

"I apologize." Asher mocked, the smile still on his lips.

"Ah, it's nothing I couldn't handle." Damien grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, "Lets go."

He led Asher towards the doors and they were out in the chilly night air. Asher blinked in surprise.

"Woah. Thats a lot of food." Asher commented, seeing all of it making him feel slightly sick, and that was probably because of his eating disorder.

"Yeah, but you gotta eat and I haven't all day." Damien shrugged, "Sorry, but I can only do Italian food. You, Asher Lee Frost, will taste _actual_ Italian food."

"Oh, will I?" Asher gave a sly smile, the nausea gone. Damien nodded, winking. They both sat down.

As Asher took his first bite, Damien admitted, "Okay, so I'm not the best cook, but I tried-"

"Damien you better shut up right now because this is amazing." Asher cut him off, his tone dead serious.

Damien's cheeks flushed. "Is it?"

"Now, I'm not an expert on spaghetti and garlic bread, but, this doesn't taste like regular spaghetti. It's good."

Damien's face broke out into a smile, "Thank you." He took a deep breath, "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"We should talk."

For a split second, Asher's blood ran below freezing. Was...Was Damien going to break up with him? "About what...?"

"I'm not breaking up with you, I promise!" Damien rushed, realizing how badly that sentence went. Asher took a relieved breath.

"Oh, oh, okay. I thought...I feel better now. So...what do you want to talk about?"

Damien glanced to the side, "I want to talk about everything. Like, about us. What we want to do with our lives, our fears, our insecurities..."

Asher's eyebrows furrowed, "Damien, are you okay?" Damien looked like he wanted to admit something to him.

"Yeah. But, I mean, if you dont want to talk about it-"

"No, no, Damien, we can. Do...Do you want to go first?"

"On what?"

"Anything you want to start with." Damien always helped him, so now the least Asher could do was listen to him.

Damien was silent for a moment, "...I'm thinking about resigning my Guardian Angel title."

Asher nearly spit out his drink. "I- _Huh?"_

"I'm not a Guardian Angel. I should just resign-"

"But-Damien, why-...what gives you that idea?"

Damien rubbed his face in his hands, "I can't protect you. How am I a Guardian Angel if I can't protect you?"

"Damien, you can't fully keep someone safe, I promise you that."

He sighed, "I should be protecting you better, at least."

"Damien, hey, hey, look at me," Asher's delicate fingers lifted Damien's chin, "I wouldn't want anyone else to be my Guardian Angel besides you. You're doing great."

The Italian gave him a sad look, "You wouldn't?"

"You're the only one I want to be my Guardian Angel." He repeated, more firmly this time. Damien nodded slowly. After nearly a minute, Asher began to speak again, "I'm not sure what I want to do. I don't want to be just a musician. I want to do something more."

Damien began to smile, "I hope you find something that you want to do. Well, besides being a musician."

Asher took another bite of his spaghetti, "Thank you." Damien loved the smile that graced Asher's lips. Asher then bit his lip, and looked down, "Damien? May I ask what you're afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of several things. But...ah, my biggest fear is stupid."

"Damien, no fear is stupid."

Damien's dark brown eyes locked with Asher's blue. A tense silence. "My biggest fear is wolves."

Asher blinked. Wolves? But...Lucas is part wolf...? Damien isn't scared of Lucas, right? "Wolves? You seem fine with Lucas and Nathaniel and Zakiah-"

"No, no, I'm fine with them. They have logic. They're part human. I can talk to them." Damien sighed, "Ash, did you know that Guardian Angels are picked when they die protecting people?"

"No, I didn't." Asher said simply. Damien didn't say anything, waiting for what he said to sink in. And when it did, Asher gasped slightly, "Oh...Oh, Damien, I..."

"It's fine." Damien waved his hand in a passing way, "It...It was a long time ago. What matters is I protected people."

Asher felt sick asking these questions, but he was so curious. "How many people?"

"A village. I chased the wolves away. Well, more like they chased me. I..." Damien took a shaky breath, "I remember climbing a tree. It was a thin tree. The wolves were circling the tree. I should've ran to a thicker tree." Damien's tone was growing more distant. "I was to heavy. I was so, so scared. I didn't want to die. I didn't..." He shot up slightly, shaking his head, snapping himself out of whatever trance he was in. Asher was giving him a worried look. "The tree branch I was on broke. I fell. I was killed." Damien bit his lip, "I'm glad most of the scars are gone. It took so many years for them to go away, but I still have some."

Asher knew he did. He had scars across his chest, back and arms. Some were from Tartarus, but others were old. "You died a hero." He said. "And I'm so so proud of you." He reached across to hold Damien's hand. Damien's eyes closed tightly.

"I miss my mom and dad."

Asher's thumb was rubbing the back of Damien's hand. "Maybe someday you could tell me about them?" Asher wanted to know about his parents, but not tonight. He could wait until Damien was ready.

Damien nodded, "I will someday."

"Okay." Asher suddenly felt something he said didn't add up, "Wait. You said Guardian Angels are picked protecting someone? Shouldn't my dad be one then?"

Damien shook his head, "No, no, you misunderstood me. _Multiple_ people have to be protected by you. I think at least four? I could be wrong. But it's not just one."

Asher nodded, satisfied with the answer, "Ooh, makes sense."

Another few minutes of comfortable silence. The night sky was dazzling, illuminating the two boys. Wind was gently blowing, as if to sooth them. "What's your biggest fear?" Damien whispered.

Asher paused for a few seconds, "Uh...Well..."

"Ready to listen whenever you're ready to talk."

The blond nodded, "Okay. I'm afraid of someone hurting me. I'm afraid of losing my sister, or Lucas, or you, or anyone else I care about. I'm afraid of being alone, I feel like _they're_ going to get me. I..." He slowly stopped. "I'm afraid my depression will make me do something I'll regret."

Damien felt dread, even though he tried not to.

"Thats just to name my biggest ones." Asher's voice was a gentle hum.

Damien decided to go for his insecurities, "I'm insecure about my nose. And my scars. And my eyes. I guess my face in general."

Asher studied those said insecurities. Damien's nose was, Asher guess, what someone would consider a 'stereotypical' Italian nose. It wasn't horrible. His scars, well, everyone had scars. His eyes? Oh boy, Damien's eyes were so beautiful. Like dark, dark chocolate. Damien was just a very handsome male. "You are so handsome." He said simply, "You are."

Damien forced a smile, "Ah, I'm not all that great looking. But, it doesn't matter. Insecurities are insecurities."

Asher was concerned. "You know your feelings are important to me, right? If you're feeling sad, tell me. Or any emotion. I'm hear to listen."

Damien waved that off slightly, "You don't have to listen to me, I'm fine."

"Please come talk to me if you do, though. Promise me."

"I promise."

Asher tried to form his next sentence, "So...I guess it's my turn." He was ready. Just say it. "I'm insecure about myself."

"Yourself?" Damien asked after a few confused seconds, he thought he heard wrong.

"I'm insecure about my face and my body and how I feel and how I handle things and just...everything." He sighed. "I'm ugly, my body and weight...ew...I can't handle confrontation well. I hate how I feel..." Asher stopped himself.

Damien was staring at him, "...Do you really think you're ugly?" Asher Frost was one of those people, he's said before, that was just naturally good looking. His parents are a beautiful looking couple. Asher and Sawyer are simply gorgeous.

Asher shyly nodded, "Yes. I mean, earlier I felt good about how I looked. I did feel handsome. But now...I just dont. I'm so thin-"

"You have an eating disorder." Damien said, "It's going to take time, but you're doing better."

Asher didn't say a word.

"You, Asher Lee,...I can't even describe your looks. Everything good. It's also understandable how you can't handle confrontation. Your emotions...well, everyone varies."

Asher sniffed. Damien quickly stood up, and walked around to his boyfriend. He wrapped him in his arms.

"Hey, listen, you are amazing Asher. Okay? You have a powerful singing voice, I love how your eyes shine when I make you laugh, I love how stronger you're getting, how you watch the _Little Mermaid_ because it's so specific from your dancing to you mumbling every word by heart, all that and more is what makes you _you."_

When Damien pulled back, Asher's face was pure surprise. "R-Really?"

"Really." Damien nodded, "Now, I want us to go watch that movie so you can be Ariel and I guess I'll be Eric."

Asher laughed, pulling him back in a hug, "Absolutely." He kissed Damien's cheek, "Oh, Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel so much better now."

Damien smiled, because thats what he really wanted right now.

.

.

.

Bunny shivered.

Kira, who was sitting beside him, sighed, "Hey, the big bad wolves arent gonna get you."

"Nah, I know, I'm more worried if they'll get you."

Pitch, from a distance, laughed at that. "She can handle herself just fine." He looked over at them, "You should be worried if she'd pick you to protect. In fact, she wouldn't trade anyone for you."

"Oh, really?" Bunny challenged, "Why would you say that?"

Jack snorted, "Finally, he's fighting with someone besides me who's an in-law!"

"He is _not_ married to my daughter," Pitch turned to glare at him, and Jack stuck out his tongue in spite before Elizabeth lightly smacked his arm. "Anyways, my daughter wouldn't pick you to protect, let alone be the main focus in her life."

"Oh, whatever! She'd pick me over anyone!"

"Ah, confident, aren't we?" Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Kira, Elizabeth or Bunny?"

"Tibby." She said automatically, and it was Elizabeth's turn to laugh, only hers was a 'in your face' kinda way.

"Ah..." Was all Bunny could say.

Kira looked at him, "I love you, but I love my sister more. Sorry, bud." She giggled before kissing his cheek.

Bunny sighed, "I...I understand that."

"Now," Pitch looked at his youngest, "Kira or Jack?"

"My sister."

" _What?"_ Jack gasped.

"I love you, but I love my sister more. Sorry, bud." Kira was giving him a smug look. He could only glare at his wife's sister.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ahh, I'm done! kinda went Ashmien centric for a sec there.**

 **FUN FACT #35: The only actual twins are Asher/Sawyer, Dwyer/Andrew, and Chaos/Void. Jack and Daniel have a close brotherly bond that they called themselves twins, same for Adair and Rayne.**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Raindra; Thank you!**

 **LotusFlowerBloom2000; Thank you!**

 **Edgerion; Thanks! I wasn't planning on writing the Ashmien bit, but I was like 'eh sure'**

 **lolgirl7646; Here is the new chapter! And maybe I'll do that!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

All Damien had suggested was that they danced. Ariel and Eric were, so why shouldn't they?

Asher knew why; like Ariel, his legs were like hers. Fake. Luckily for her, sea witch magic gave her actual ones, while he had metal. He was clumsy, like her. Yet she was bold and ready to try new things. He...simply couldn't.

But that wasn't the full problem. He just hated his legs more than anything. Some days he just wanted to rip them off because the only thing he wanted more than anything was _legs!_ Real, non metal, totally natural legs! It frustrated him to no end!

...Why didn't he tell Damien his legs are the most insecure part of him? He could live with the depression, the anxiety, the fear. But couldn't he at least look _normal?!_

"I'm...I don't know..." Asher stuttered.

"Aww, c'mon!" Damien laughed, but he seemed to notice his boyfriends sudden unease at the question. "Is...Is everything okay? I mean, I thought we were."

"We are." Asher said, "I'm sorry."

Damien furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you apologizing?"

"You know how my most insecure part of me is myself? Well, while thats true...the biggest one..the one that makes me so _frustrated_ with my life...is my legs."

Damien glanced down at their knees, which were touching. The dress pants that he was wearing looked nice on him.

"Though...Why are you apologizing?"

Asher shrugged, "I don't know...I guess it just felt like I wasn't being completely honest."

Damien held his hand, "I don't fully understand being frustrated or anything like that. I can't say I do. But...I can get an idea of it, ya know? It's okay." Damien looked at Ariel, then Asher. "I can see why she's your favorite. I thought it was just this fan-boy thing. But you relate to her."

Asher began to smile, "I do." He whispered softly, then he let out a dry laugh, "In the book, it was painful for her to walk, but she danced for the prince because she loved him. Though at the end of the book, she dies and turns into seafoam."

"Oh." Damien muttered.

His boyfriends attention went back to the screen, "But in the end of the movie, she gets what she wants. She gets what I want." He took a breath to calm himself. "But, can't always get what you want."

"Yeah." Damien slowly nodded, "But you know what? Might as well get up and dance, even when everything isn't perfect." Damien pressed his lips to the top of Asher's hand, "So what do you say?"

Asher's smile was trying not to break through, but moon this boy was perfect, "What are we waiting for?"

.

.

.

Elizabeth tried to kiss her husband, who easily dodged her. She pouted, but his smirk eased her up.

"Jack." She tugged his hoodie sleeve, but he pretended to ignore her, "Jack, hey, look, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He looked down at her, his eyes glittered with humor.

"For picking my sister over my husband in a life or death situation," She rolled her eyes, "Happy?"

"Nah. Now, kiss me." She gave him a flat look. "Will you kiss me if I said I forgive you?"

"You rejected my last kiss."

Jack cupped her face, "I regret it, I'm sorry."

She laughed. "You owe me."

"What do I owe you?" Jack raised an eyebrow, his infamous smirk now there.

"Cuddles. And kisses. And food. A little date."

"Oh, yes, my beautiful queen. Whatever you want." He kissed her forehead.

.

.

Jack was walking past one of the rooms at the Workshop-after he mocked pouting when his wife picked her sister over him, but he did get another one of those breathtaking kisses only his wife possessed- when he heard singing. He knew it was Asher, but he was also laughing, as was someone else.

Asher and Damien were dancing about, his son singing _Part of Your World_ with the biggest grin on his face. When was the last time he'd seen Asher's face lit up that bright?

And...why were the two dressed up nicely? For a split second, he thought they were engaged, but there were no rings on Asher's fingers. Damien twirled Asher around, making Asher fully laugh. Jack found himself smiling.

Suddenly the two stumbled, and they both fell to the ground, Damien landed on his back and Asher landed on top. Damien's wings shot out from his back, and since they were to long, they curled up the walls. The two looked shocked, before Damien bit his lip to try an not laugh. Asher slowly did.

"Are you okay?" Asher smiled at him.

"Yeah. You see why I keep my wings up?" What he meant by that, is Angels can mold their wings into their back to blend in easily. Angel wings were around 10-20 feet each, but Damien's were 16 feet, like Mia's, so if they kept them out, they would easily break a lot of stuff. Damien's sprout out with sudden shock when he lands on his back-why, he has no idea. Asher looked up and around where his wings were.

"I like them."

Damien smiled, but then looked in Jack's direction, making his smile disappear and his face slowly turned red. He looked away, jerking his head in the direction he looked at Jack, and when Asher saw his dad, he shot up.

"H-Hi Dad!" His cheeks were turning pink, and he tried to fix his hair. "What's up?"

The only thing Jack really noticed was how _blue_ Asher's eyes were. They were vibrant, like Sawyer's. "Nothing. I see you were trying to recreate the movie."

Relief overcame their features, "I'm guessing you saw us dancing?"

Jack laughed, "Oh yeah. Well, carry on."

As Jack walked away, he faintly heard, 'Oh god I thought he was going to think-' and 'I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes'.

.

.

.

Liam was growing more worried. Lucas's arm didn't look any better, in fact, it looked worse. For a bit, he thought that they might have to amputate it.

Well...The thoughts still there.

Lucas was asleep, his face was a feverish red. The infection was slowly setting in, but like the last time, it'll probably pass.

He hoped.

Liam reached over to grab the thermometer, rubbing the sensor on his cheeks, temples, and forehead. When it beeped, he glanced down at it. One hundred and fifteen degrees. Liam would be worried if it was around one hundred and twenty. Werewolves had warmer body temperatures. So for mortals it would be one hundred degrees.

"Is he getting better?" A sudden voice made Liam jump, because he didn't hear the door open. Next to him, a worried looking Daniel was there, arms crossed, his attention going from his son to Liam several times.

Liam bit his lip, "Well, right now, no." Daniel's face became more worried, "But, this fever will probably pass."

"What...What about his arm...?" Liam knew that question was coming. He knew Daniel felt guilty for shooting Lucas, but it _was_ an accident. Liam told him to.

The Jamaican was silent for several seconds, wondering how to ease what he thought onto him, "Well...If his arm doesn't get better...we would more than likely have to amputate it."

Daniel's tan face went as white as a sheet when he heard the word 'amputate'. No. Surely he misheard..."S-Say again?"

"Amputation."

"No, no, we are _not_ letting that be an option. We already have a kid who lost limbs, we dont need two."

"Thats only one of our last options."

"One? What are the others?"

Liam wished he had just staid quiet, "When Werewolves get hit with silver...its an excruciating experience, from what I've heard. Most don't survive, but it's more likely for survival if the silver hasn't been in long. An hour with no help is instant death. But what could happen is a coma, going insane from pain, loss of limbs, paralyzation-"

"This isn't making me feel better."

"Sorry, sorry," He rushed slightly, "Like I said, he just has a fever, so I'm not to worried, his temperature is only one hundred and fifteen-"

 _"What?"_ Daniel yelped, "Unless he's a summer spirit, which he is obviously not, I don't see-"

"Woah, calm down, Werewolves have very warm blood. It's normal."

"Right. Right, I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"It's alright." Liam remembered Daniel's question, "The other option...if Lucas cant handle any pain if it gets worse...is to just end the pain."

Daniel's breath hitched noticeably. This was his fault. His son could lose his arm, there was a possibility of just _killing_ him. Daniel couldn't say anything.

 _You're a horrible father._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **guilty!Dan is gonna be here more, more Ashmien in this chappy whoops. Lucas will be useful later but he's v v sick still**

 **FUN FACT#36:The Man in the Moon will be frequently present in the next book**

 **Anyways, more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000; ahh, thank you!**

 **Edgerion; Agh i should've added that! maybe next time then!**

 **Raindra; thank you!**

 **ALSO GUYS! I HAVE STARTED SCHOOL, SO I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE VERY OFTEN!**

 **And with that, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas was _finally_ allowed to walk. Not very far, just up and down the hallway, but that satisfied him. At that second, that is.

"Can we go walk again?" Lucas asked excitedly, a bright smile on his face, "Please, please, _please_ , Auntie?"

Adair winced. He called her 'Auntie' using that sweet tone that always won her over. She mentally told herself not to look in his direction, because he'd give her those puppy dog eyes that _always_ made him get his way when he was little.

"Luke, you need rest, okay? And you still have a slight fever."

Lucas huffed, flopping back into the pillows. "But _Auntieeee!"_

Adair was seconds away from giving in. No, no Adair! Dont give in! No matter how much you love your nephew, he needs rest!

"No?" Adair tried to say, but her voice went to more questioning, like she was wondering if that was the correct thing to say.

"Please? Just up and down the hall again? Pretty please?" His tone was completely innocent, because he knew he would get what he wanted.

Ah, a bit more exercise wouldn't hurt, right? "Ugh, fine."

Lucas gave another bright smile, carefully unhooking the IV's off, and shakily stood up. He felt a light dizzy spell, but quickly shook out of it. Adair kept him steady by grabbing his good arm as he leaned slightly on her.

.

.

"What is he doing out of bed, Adair? I thought we agreed to just up and down the hall." Liam sighed, going to the other side of Lucas and steadying him some more.

"He was very persuasive." Adair shrugged, trying to look innocent. Lucas gave Liam a smug look.

"How so?" Liam asked.

"He called me Auntie."

Liam gave her a confused look, "I...Huh?"

Lucas blew a puff of hair to move his bangs, "I need more exercise. Plus, its just my arm that hurts. Not my legs."

"Lucas, I've told you, the silver is mainly around your arm, but it's still coursing throughout your entire body."

He shrugged with his good arm, "Okay. But I still want to walk."

"Can't really stop you now." Liam said, cracking a smile.

"So can I walk on my own?" Lucas looked at Adair. She thought for a moment.

"You're still shaky, Luke,"

He gave her a hopeful smile, "Please? I'm not going to fall."

"You did the last time you walked on your own." She said, referring to when Lucas found out his father was Lycaon.

"Because I was dizzy, and it was sudden. I'm used to it now, I'm not dizzy."

"If we do, you have to wear a sling for your arm." Liam said.

"Deal!" Lucas beamed, and Liam went to go get the sling.

"'Kay, so if you feel dizzy or sick at all, you sit down. Got it?" Adair sternly informed.

Lucas nodded rapidly, "Okay! Okay! I got it."

"Don't trip on your pajama pants." Lucas looked down at his black and white plaid pajama pants. They were slightly longer than his legs, but he would be fine.

"I won't."

When Liam came back, Lucas tried to lift his arm into the fabric, and he could only lift it so far, so Adair had to do it for him. It was painful for a moment, but Lucas found it was a lot more comfortable like this than at his side.

Soon, he was off.

Lucas was stumbling down the halls, mainly because he was happy. He looked around the halls that he was so used to seeing, and passed a mirror. Lucas felt himself pause slightly, and move back to where he saw himself.

He remembered Lycaon's face, and tried to disconnect what they shared in hope of seeing what he had in common with his biological mother. He kinda had Lycaon's nose, and how his face was built. Yeah, it didn't seem like much, but yet...they _did_ look oddly alike. He focused for a second. Did Lycaon have Vitiligo, like him? Lucas didn't remember seeing lighter patches on his skin, so that must have been a trait Lucas got from his mom.

Well, his skin tone-where his skin never lost pigmentation- was almost the same color as Lycaons. The patches where pigmentation was lost was a lighter brown, and if you quickly glanced at him for a second you wouldnt have noticed.

Lucas shook his head, and kept walking. No one really never mentioned his skin, and he was thankful for that. He didn't really like it when he got stares. The loss of color didn't show on his skin until he was three or four. Most people acted when they saw his skin is how they would look at Damiens, or Mia's or whoever; just a simple look to identify before starting a conversation.

But, somedays he did wish he didn't have Vitiligo. He couldnt really do much about it. Lucas felt his face scrunch up in near disgust. Why was he suddenly so angry with his skin? The last time he was, he was, like, five. Maybe he was annoyed because of the pain in his arm. Yeah, thats gotta be it.

"Hey, Luke." Lucas turned around to see Asher. He was standing there, looking anywhere but at Lucas. If he did, he would stare at his arm.

"Hey, Ash." Lucas smiled, "I havent seen you in a while. Well, I couldn't go anywhere, but..."

Asher bit his lip, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I dont like hospital rooms, you know that."

"I understand. I don't either, to be honest," Lucas laughed, but Asher was giving him this concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"You're getting better, right? Like, you're going to be okay?"

Lucas blinked in confusion. "Huh? Uh, yeah? I mean, I don't think they would have let me get up and walk around by myself. I still feel dizzy, but other then that and my arm, I think I'm okay."

Asher nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that makes sense. Stupid question. Why would they let you walk of you're getting worse, right?" Asher forced a smile, and his voice became strained. Lucas had quickly put the pieces together quickly.

"Where you afraid that I was going to die?"

The smaller blinked at Lucas, his smile gone. He sighed, "Yes."

"I'm not," He laughed again, "I promise, I'm getting better."

Asher had a small, genuine smile. "I'm so glad you are."

Lucas leaned against the wall, "So, how's Damien?"

Asher gave him an annoyed look at the threatening undertone. "He's absolutely perfect to me, nothing to worry about."

Lucas shrugged, his smirk mischievous, "I didn't say anything about you're relationship."

"Oh, c'mon now, you totally were."

"'Kay, I was." He gave a short laugh, "I dont have to threaten him yet."

Asher rolled his eyes, "No, you dont."

"Good. I'll still beat him up with a bad arm if I have to."

The blond waved that sentence off, "Mhm. Sure."

Lucas continued to give him a cheeky grin, "I will."

"I know you will." Asher's tone said, 'no you wont'. They stood there in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So...Hows everyone else?" Lucas said.

"Worried about you, mainly," Asher sighed, "Luke, I don't like this. I don't like you being in danger."

"I don't like seeing you and Sawyer in danger, either, but you both have," Lucas muttered, "But I'm still going to help. I thought everyone would have figured out by now that I'm not changing my mind."

Asher was quiet for a few moments, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Ash, c'mon-"

"I just dont get it. The only reason _I'm_ in danger, is because I don't have a choice. Sawyer doesn't either. But yet you _want to?"_

Lucas frowned, "I don't _want_ to be in danger. I'm helping Lupa."

Asher was growing annoyed, "Why does she need your help so badly? Isn't she a goddess? Like, she can handle her own problems easily?"

"Well...yeah...but..." Asher had a really good point. Lucas shook his head, "Why are you so annoyed at her? She didn't do anything to you!"

"She could take my cousin away from me!" Asher yelled, frustrated by now. Lucas felt uneasy now. "If you die, Luke, and dont tell me that isn't a possibility, I don't know what I'd do. I don't know what _anyone_ would do."

"Lycaon's my father." Lucas blurted out. "Did anyone tell you that? You all should be more worried about me leaving to go after him. If I wasn't helping Lupa, I would be after him."

"I know." Asher whispered, " But you can't go anywhere with your arm like that."

Lucas blew out a puff of air to move his bangs, "I meant, after I'm better."

Asher was giving him a calculating look.

"Please. Think about continuing this war."

"You know my answer."

Asher's look became more steel-like, "Please think about this. This is a life or death situation. Do you not realize that?"

"I do." Lucas said. "And I will." He spoke a little softer.

Asher nodded. He took a step towards him before quickly stopping. Lucas gave a light smile, opening his good arm to tell Asher it was okay to hug him. Asher pulled him into a tight hug.

"I swear Luke," Asher muttered, "If you scare me like that again I'll...Ugh, you've always been a pain, you know?"

Lucas laughed at Asher's nearly playful tone, "Yeah, can't help it really."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **i need lucas to interact with asher and sawyer more bc lucas loves his baby cousins and i havent showed that a lot.**

 **FUN FACT #37; i have created another ship but i'm not sure ill make it canon but it'll be go _angst filled_**

 ** _anyways!_ hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000; thank you!**

 **lolgirl7646; heres another chapter!**

 **HEY GUYS! REMEMBER I HAVE A TWITTER THATLL BE USED FOR A/N THAT ARENT TO SERIOUS! OKAY? I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU FOLLOW!**

 **It's Wheeler1fanfic!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Look at you, Luke!" Patrick laughed, making the boy wave him off, but he was smiling along too. "First steps! Takes me back!"

"Sure, sure," He rolled his eyes, "Feels like their first steps."

"How's your arm?" Death said bluntly, "Spare no details. Who do I gotta fight."

Lucas tried to not laugh. "Uh, well, Lycaon. But my arm is...better?"

"You're lying, Lucas," Cerys's voice came through.

"Okay, okay, it's painful. Like really painful. Hard to move it. Feels like its being ripped off." Lucas shrugged with his good shoulder, "At least I'm not in bed anymore. I hated being stuck in there."

"You still have to, though." Patrick noted.

Lucas gave a sigh, "Yeah, unfortunately."

Cupid nodded, "So you know that you're, like, done with this?"

Lucas blinked, "...Has everyone been wondering this? Asher literally just got onto me about that."

Cupid raised an eyebrow, because his question wasn't answered. "And what did you say to him?"

"That I didn't know. He asked me to think about it. I'm...I'm not sure." Lucas admitted.

Death slightly glowered, "Really, Lucas? You don't know?"

He felt smaller now, "Yes?"

"Here's your answer; Yeah, I'm done."

"Mara," Cerys scolded lightly, "Stop."

Lucas looked at the floor, "I'm gonna assume you all know..."

"Well, we dont know unless you tell us what we probably know," Patrick said.

"I know who my father is."

Death, like everyone else, grew interested, "You do? Really? Well, who is it?"

Lucas swallowed thickly, "Lycaon. It's...It's Lycaon."

Cupid tried not to gasp, "Uh, Lukie? I think you might be, like, wrong?"

"I'm not!" Lucas looked hurt, "Why does everyone say that?"

"Its a very strong thing to say." Cerys put her hand on Lucas's good shoulder.

"No, no, it's...It's this gut feeling I have. I can't...I can't really explain it, but I know I'm right. One hundred percent." Lucas pouted slightly.

Death continued to stare. "Okay, panda bear."

Lucas felt his face flush. That was his childhood nickname, given by Sawyer, because his Vitiligo began to appear then. Very rarely did anyone call him that. Lucas didn't mind the nickname, but hearing it after so long made him feel like they saw him as a child right now.

"P-Panda bear..." Lucas repeated numbly. "None of you called me that in so long."

Death looked down, "Slipped out. I guess it's kind of weird. You're not a panda. You're a Werewolf."

"I think he knows that, Mara." Cupid said.

Lucas bit his lip. "Like I said, I told Asher I would rethink this. And I will."

Patrick nodded, "Okay."

"But what if I decide to continue?" Lucas asked, "Are you all going to still be mad at me?"

They all glanced at each other. "I'm not sure." Cupid said for them, "Minus Cerys, we watched you grow up, Lukie. We helped raise you. Seeing you act like this...I mean, you are to headstrong, more than Sawyer. I don't want to see the boy I've seen practically everyday of his life to turn into a cold hearted..." He paused.

"A wolf." Lucas finished. "Like Lycaon."

"We've seen one kid turn depressed." Death managed to say, "I don't know what to do if that also happen to you."

He was feeling slightly uncomfortable with this sad talk.

"Okay."

.

.

.

Lucas kept walking, now he was doing to to clear his mind.

"Looks like you're getting better."

Lucas turned to another group. "Please dont say anything about the war because Asher and Death and Patrick and Cupid and Cerys have gotten onto me about that. Maybe we could talk about something else cause I'm kinda sick of it." He paused to take a breath, "Thanks."

Jack blinked, "Okay."

Elizabeth smiled slightly, "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, now." Lucas grumbled.

"Heard you found out who your dad was." Kira said, "Lycaon, right?"

"He's not my dad." Lucas sighed, "Daniel and Andrew are my dads. You know this."

"Right, sorry. He's your _father."_

Lucas nodded, his look slightly annoyed.

Jack eyed his nephew, "I can kinda see it. But whoever your mother was, you look like her more."

"Yet him and Lycaon look eerily alike. They have less of the same features." Elizabeth noted.

"True."

Lucas stared at his aunt, then Kira. Kira was tall and skinny. His aunt was short and kinda chubby, so that made their frames alone polar opposites. Kira had inky black hair, his aunt had blonde-even though technically she should have black hair, but, as everyone knows, she prefers blonde. Yet they had Pitch's nose, and the same grey tint to their skin. They did look like their father.

Lucas suddenly felt this feeling close to homesickness. But for his parents. Yeah, it was horrible knowing Lycaon was his father, but who was his mother? He had this horrible urge to go find Lycaon and ask him.

"No, no, they'd never let me." Lucas whispered to himself, but the three adults heard him.

"Who wont let you do what?" Jack asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Lucas Alexander." Great, now his uncle was warning him.

"I wanna know who my mother is." Lucas bit his lip.

Elizabeth gave him a sympathetic look, "Now, I'm sure you'll meet her someday."

"I...I kinda wanted to ask Lycaon-"

"No." Jack stated bluntly. Lucas frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

"You...didn't even let me finish my sentence." That actually made Lucas feel a little ticked off.

"Didn't need to. You're not going to ask Lycaon anything. Because you're not going near him, and he's not going near you."

"Excuse me?" Lucas blinked, now he was feeling more annoyed. "I honestly don't think you have a say in this?"

Jack was still giving him that flat look, "Oh, really? I don't?"

"No." Lucas stated bluntly, "I think the only person to decide this is me."

Elizabeth knew this wasn't going to end well, as did Kira. Jack laughed slightly, "Oh, so your dads, who adopted and raised you, don't get a say?"

"They _know_ how much I've wanted to meet my parents! I don't _care_ if my father is Lycaon. I want to know who my mother is!" He was shaking. Angry tears were seconds away from spilling out.

Kira gave a slightly annoyed sigh. Does this kid not realize that Lycaon is obviously dangerous? "Has it ever occurred to you that your mother might be dead?"

Lucas turned to glare at her and, with out meaning to, said, "Just because _your_ mom is dead doesn't mean mine is!" When the two women froze, Lucas's anger quickly vanished. The lump in his throat was aching. "You're right. I'm an idiot. She probably is." He gave a sigh, "Probably wanted to die to get away from me."

"Lucas, wait," Kira made a move towards him, but he shifted back.

"I'm...I'm sorry for what I said. That was...I'm sorry."

"Lucas," Elizabeth said, "It's fine. Okay? It's fine, don't apologize."

"Okay, I know I don't have a say in this, Luke," Jack began, "But you know I care about you. You're my nephew. I know for a fact your dads would say the same when I say that meeting Lycaon wouldn't be safe at all."

Lucas nodded, his gaze at the floor. He couldn't speak.

"Guys, we have to figure out how to make Daniel and Andrew stop-" Rayne came in, completely oblivious to her nephew, but when she saw him she paused. Her green eyes went wide in horror. Jack, Elizabeth and Kira were giving her glares.

Lucas blinked in confusion. "Make my parents stop what?"

Rayne gave a nervous laugh, "Uh...Nothing! Nothing Luke! H-Hey, you're up and walking!"

"Yeah I am." His eyebrows furrowed again, "But what were you about to say?"

"Hey, uh, Luke, it's nothing," Jack waved Rayne off for a second, "Lets-"

Lucas backed away from his uncle's hand, "No, it's obviously something if you wont just say it."

Jack looked at Elizabeth for help. Elizabeth sighed. "It's nothing, Lucas, really."

Lucas eyed the four carefully. Normally, he probably would've gotten them to say whatever it was, but his energy was quickly draining and his mind was beginning to grow fuzzy. "Oh. Okay." He said bluntly. "I'm not feeling very well. To much for one day." _Now he had to find one of his dads._

"Okay, Luke. Can you make it back on your own?" Jack asked. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I can." He waved slighty with his good arm and quickly exited the room. When he closed the door, he stomped his feet against the floor until they went softer, giving the illusion that he was walking away.

 _"Rayne! You have to be more careful," He heard his uncle whisper._

 _"Sorry! I thought he was still on bed-rest!"_

 _"Hey, he still doesn't know,"_ Kira said calmly, _"don't worry."_

 _"We really need to fix this before Lucas finds out."_ Find out what?

 _"I know, Beth, I know. Daniel and Andrew need to stop fighting now. Especially because Lucas is finally up and about."_ Lucas was frozen. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god, no no no _no!_ His dads were fighting?! Lucas's heart was beating fast. It was his fault. He had to agree to the war. He had to get shot. They were fighting because of _him._

Lucas couldn't breathe.

His blood was freezing and his arm gave a sharp jab of pain. He had to get away. He had to calm down.

 _Okay, okay, breathe. Breathing is important._ He did. He shut his eyes tightly, the light was to much for his eyes. He was going to puke.

 _Go. Lay. Down._ He thought to himself. Shakily, he began to walk.

 _Act casual._ Lucas straightened his posture, taking a few more breaths to calm himself, but he was now jittery.

 _Don't...Don't let anyone know that you know._ Lucas slowly nodded.

 _And, for the love of the moon, try to stop being a problem._

Lucas used his sleeve to wipe his eyes, and nodded.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hahahhahahahhaha**

 **FUN FACT #38: Not sure what to title the book for the Mad Hatter and it's lives.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Hamato Miwa; Aw, thank you so much! As I've said before, I'm rewriting the first two books(Then when this one's finished I'll more than likely rewrite it) And you find out soon what happens! Also, thank you for the suggestions!**

 **Edgerion; You really want a fist-fight, huh? XD You may get one! Thank you for the suggestion!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Daniel went to Lucas's room to check on him, his son wasnt there. For a second, a flash of worry overcame him, but a voice came through.

"He's walking." The voice was blunt, and Daniel turned to Andrew, who was sitting in a chair. His arms were crossed, hair slightly disheveled like he had the same thought as Daniel. He was frowning at him.

"Oh." He replied simply.

"So there's no reason for you to be in here."

"I can say the same for you." Daniel sighed, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "I'm waiting for him to come back so I can check on him."

Daniel kept his gaze, "I guess we'll both have to deal with each others presence. Cause I'm going to wait to check on him too."

Andrew looked away after rolling his eyes again.

It staid in that awkward and tense silence for a while. Daniel bit his lip. "Andrew-"

He was interrupted when the door opened, and Lucas shuffled in. He was looking a little panicked and kind of pale. He saw Andrew first, and he paused. His eyes were wide. He slowly looked at Daniel, and his eyes went a little wider.

"...Hi...?" He said slowly, looking at Daniel and Andrew carefully. He couldn't believe they were in the same room. Not fighting.

"Hey, Luke," Daniel said. "You okay?"

"Tired." He muttered, wincing in pain. He then remembered he couldn't feel pain. He _shouldn't._ That would make things worse. Things have to get better. "But thats it."

"Is your arm hurting?" Andrew asked, standing up.

Lucas tried not to wince at his throbbing arm. God it was so painful. "No."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, walking to his son to help balance him.

Lucas nodded, and shifted away from Daniel. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm getting better. Thats good, right?"

"Yes, it is." Andrew said slowly, feeling like something was off.

Lucas yawned. Daniel smiled slightly, ruffling his sons hair before leading him to the bed. "Okay, it's great that you're walking, but I think it's time for you to get some rest. Okay, bud?"

"Mkay."

Lucas sat on the bed, but he stopped for a second. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

Lucas leaned in to hug him, "I love you."

Daniel hugged his son back, frowning slightly, "Love you too, baby. Are you sure you're okay?" Yeah, Lucas would say he loved Daniel and Andrew, he adored his dads, but something wasn't right with his tone. He sounded kinda...upset...

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." Lucas mumbled. "I guess I'm just tired."

Daniel was heading for the door, passing Andrew, who gave him a concerned look, which Daniel copied. Lucas was staring intently at the two. He was looking for any sign of anger. Right now, he couldn't see any.

 _Maybe because they're in front of you. They'll fight when they leave. You did this. They were happy. You stupid, no good-_

"Momma?" Andrew's look snapped away from Daniel to his son, before walking over to him. He was thrown into a hug like Daniel had. "I love you."

His tone sounded more upset. "Honey, somethings wrong. What is it?"

"I said I love you, Momma," They couldn't see his face, it was buried into Andrew's chest.

Andrew decided not to argue with him right now. He looked tired. "I love you, too."

Lucas nodded, and Andrew kissed his forehead, helping Lucas lay down comfortably. Daniel walked back to help, deciding to leave his sons arm in the sling. He slowly adjusted his sons right arm, the bad one, carefully on a pillow, and he saw how his sons eyes watered. Daniel didn't say anything, but he knew his son was lying. Well, it was obvious before, but this told him something was really off. Andrew pulled the blanket over his son, and Lucas, despite knowing his dads were fighting, liked the attention he was getting. He was one of those people who felt the need to have constant attention. Lucas felt his eyes begin to droop. Daniel kissed his temple, and couldn't help but feel Lucas's face in case he was growing a fever.

They waited until their son was asleep to walk out.

"Somethings wrong with him." Andrew was the first to say it.

"I know. But what is it?" Daniel asked himself more than Andrew.

Andrew sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I have no idea!"

Daniel chewed on his lip, his look thinking. Andrew couldn't help but stare at the action. How could Daniel biting his lip make him look so _kissable?_

Andrew quickly shook his head, his cheeks turning pink.

Daniel looked down at Andrew, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Andrew acted like he knew he didn't know what was going on, "Oh, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Your face is bright red." Daniel pointed out, slightly blank.

"No, it's not."

Daniel began to smirk. "You're blushing."

Andrew huffed, "You would like to think that, huh?"

Daniel bit his lip again to try and not to laugh, and Andrew stared again.

"You would like to think you're not, huh?" Daniel mocked, his smile growing.

Andrew glared, then sighed, "Yeah. I would."

Daniel's smile slowly disappeared. "We really need to work this out. Lucas can now walk in on us if we're fighting."

"I know." Andrew whispered, "That's the last thing we need."

"Yeah." Daniel muttered.

"Daniel," Andrew mumbled, "I really am sorry. I know it was a complete accident. I know you love Lucas. I...I'm just to stubborn to realize that...I can't help but get angry with anyone who hurts someone I care about. I...We...dealt with pain..." Daniel knew he was getting out of it. He knew he was talking about him and Dwyer. He rarely ever did that, the reminiscing that is.

"You are stubborn," Daniel gave a breathy laugh, "You don't know how guilty I feel. Did you see how much pain he was in? I caused this. I did this to him."

Andrew unconsciously grabbed his hand. "He doesn't blame you."

"He should."

"No." He shook his head again, "No, he shouldn't. He doesn't."

Daniel's warm brown eyes locked with Andrew's blue. "Really? Not even a little bit?" He tone wasn't questioning.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Andrew's eyes flickered to Daniel's lips. "But, you know, I miss you."

"You could see me whenever-"

"No. I miss you. I really do. I miss kissing you, hugging you, just being next to you." Andrew's voice cracked, "I hate this, Dan. I hate fighting. I've always hated fighting. This isn't your fault, or Lucas's, it's mine. I didn't forgive you sooner. I-"

Daniel quickly stopped him, "Hey, hey, we're both at fault here. You tried to apologize, but I didn't listen."

Andrew blinked at his husband. His wedding band felt like it was making his finger lose circulation. Andrew swallowed his doubts, and crashed his lips against Daniels.

And neither of them stopped.

.

.

.

Nathaniel and Zakiah knew time was running out.

"Okay, okay, Lucas is still in no state to find a pack, we know this," Zakiah said, "But maybe we should?"

Nathaniel shook his head, "No, we can't. You know how Werewolves get. If one of use gets two packs, the first will think they're not good enough, which will result in another fight."

"This is bad. Lupa said we need more Werewolves!"

Nathaniel bit his lip, "We're gonna need a distraction. One of us has to go to Lycaons camp, and stall."

"Thats insane." She said sharply. "And none of us can! I'm his kid, granted he never raised me, but he still hates me. Youre a child of Lupa, so we know that wont work, and none of the other Werewolves will do it. Face it; we're totally going to lose." Zakiah sighed. "We should go tell Lucas its over."

"Let's wait a bit." Nathaniel said, "Remember the last time we told him something about the war?"

Zakiah winced slightly, "Yeah. I do."

Nathaniel glanced at the clock, "Maybe next week? You think he'd be able to handle the news?"

"He should," She said, "So, yeah. Next week we'll tell him."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trust me, this'll get more interesting as this goes on!**

 _ **FUN FACT #39: The author is going to use Twitter for little updates/tid-bits on the characters(?), and POLLS! It's Wheeler1fanfic, and its on private-so far no profile pic. Please follow!**_

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys!**

 **Edgerion; It'll get more interesting as it goes on, its just a calm moment right now. I'm thinking about naming the chapters the suggestions i got from whoever gave me suggestions!**

 **TWITTER ACCOUNT!~ Wheeler1fanfic**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lupa was watching him. Lucas, that is. No one could see her if they walked in, and her form was still quite large so she loomed over him. But if something she deemed threatening to him she would give a sharp growl in warning. She promised she'd protected him, and thats what she's going to do.

She knew he knew his parents were fighting. She also knew he didn't take it very well. Lupa was mainly doing it in case Lucas wouldn't do something stupid.

Was he breathing? She quickly nudged his face with her muzzle, making Lucas's face scrunch him and shift slightly. His breathing was just relaxed.

"Lupa?" Lupa froze, looking back down. Lucas was struggling to stay awake, yet by each second he was more alert, "Why are you here? Actually, how did you get in here? And, uh, you're _actually_ here."

 _'I am a spirit.'_ She replied, _'I can join the wind if I wish. I can make my form smaller, anyways.'_

"Oh." He said, not really wanting to dwell on it. He wanted more sleep, "May I ask why you're here then?"

 _'No reason. Sleep.'_ Lupa sighed, laying down. Her form was still to the point where she looked down at him.

"N-No...Wait..." Lucas struggled to sit up, quickly giving up, "Why are you here?"

 _'I'm protecting you,'_ She huffed, _'Why else, silly pup?'_

"I dunno. I guess I wasn't expecting to wake up and see the Wolf goddess watching over me." Lucas replied in the same tone. Lupa gave a look like she was smiling.

 _'But thats the reason. And thats all I'm going to say. Sleep.'_

"No!" Lucas whined, "C'mon! You're probably going to get bored. We can talk."

Lupa stared at the boy for a second, _'I feel like you're not going to give me an option.'_

Lucas gave a bright grin, "I'm not."

 _'Fine.'_

"I know who my father is." Lucas quickly said, "It's Lycaon."

 _'Oh?'_ She acted surprised. _'I can see it. You're both stubborn and kind of arrogant,'_ She laughed a little at Lucas's deep frown, _'But yours is in a good way. You also have his wits.'_

"For the record, I'm not arrogant." Lucas replied hotly, "And second of all, yes. I am stubborn."

Lupa gave another laugh, _'You're also a silly wolf pup.'_

"I'm not a pup, I'm a Werewolf."

 _'I can add sassy to the growing list.'_

Lucas rolled his eyes with a smile, "Go for it. Send it to me when you're done."

Lupa repeating his action, _'No. I'll let you figure it out yourself.'_

"Oh?" Lucas gave a little laugh, "Whys that?"

Lupa didn't say anything with amusement, because she knew he would grow impatient.

"Lupa!" He groaned, eyebrows furrowed, "Hey! I know you hear me."

 _'Do you?'_

Lucas gave her a blank look. "Thats not funny."

 _'I certainly thought it was,'_ Her tone was still full of amusement, _'But if you know if your stubborn or if you're not arrogant, then why would I need to give you a list on what you are? You seem to know quite well.'_

Lucas gave a small yawn, "Yeah, yeah,"

Lupa looked down at him in a nearly loving way, but she quickly shook herself out of it, _'I'm serious this time. Sleep.'_

"Fine." He sighed, "'Night. Or morning, or middle of the day or whatever."

 _'Good night.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"You two are just, like, parts of a big mess right now." Cupid said blankly. Daniel and Andrew were sitting next to each other, hair messy and clothes slightly out of place. Both of their cheeks were flushed.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Daniel muttered, making Andrew jab his elbow into Daniel's side, which made him catch a glimpse of one of the many bruises he left on the spirit of Summer's neck. But he knew Daniel gave him some too. Daniel gave him a look, "What?"

"I want to know what led to this." Adair said, eyes glittered with amusement. She had caught them completely making out on her way to check on Lucas, but she found this _way_ to good. So she grabbed Cupid, because she knew he'd _love_ this. Slight sarcasm was in that last sentence, by the way.

"We talked." Andrew said.

"You talked?" Cupid said, raising an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"What about?" Adair laughed, "Your obvious sexual tension?"

They both glared at her.

"We talked. Thats that." Daniel said, "Then...you kissed me." Daniel turned to look at Andrew, who looked away from his gaze. "You kissed me. Why?"

Andrew huffed, "I told you I missed you." He was fumbling with his wedding band, "I...I dont know what came over me. I _had_ to kiss you."

Cupid ran a hand over his hair, "Now, like, I've seen couples fight, like, horribly, and it is heartbreaking, but at least you've seem to...work it out somehow."

"I told her that all they needed was just to make out," Adair said smugly, "But noooo! She didn't believe me! Now Elizabeth so owes me!"

They ignored her. Andrew finally looked at Daniel, and oh moon Daniels brown eyes were melting him. "Did we work it out?" He whispered.

"I honestly dont know. I'd like to think so." He replied back.

Cupid stared at the line between them. If only they saw how bright and strong it was, like Jack and Elizabeth's. "You two have." Cupid said. "If you, like, get into an argument, _thats fine._ Okay?"

"Yeah." Daniel nodded, "Okay."

"I think we can all agree that we shouldn't dwell on it, for Lucas's sake." Adair added.

"Absolutely." Andrew sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

"Good." Cupid said, before smiling.

.

.

.

Sawyer scrunched up her nose. She was staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair. It was starting to flow, like a Goddess's. She smoothed it down, freezing it still. Her eyes flashed gold.

"This is just fantastic." She muttered sarcastically.

 _"C'mon. It's just hair."_

"You, just shut up." Sawyer muttered.

 _"Aw, why? I'm hurt!"_

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to smack you."

 _"Kinda hard to do, ya know? I mean, I'm in your mind."_

"I'll make it work."

The voice gave a little laugh, _"You do that, kid."_

"At least I make the decisions." Sawyer taunted.

 _"Low blow. But hey, I can annoy you."_

"Eh. It's all the same to me, dude."

 _"Pick and choose your battles. Is arguing with me so important?"_

"Is you playing the victim card important?"

She could practically feel him wince, _"Got me there."_

"Look," She sighed, "I just dont wanna add more attention to myself. I'm already stuck with you, whom everyone thinks is me."

 _"Shame, aint it? I'm used to hating myself. So if you ever need to hate anyone, hate me."_

"Noted." She said quickly.

 _"You know what?"_

"What."

 _"You're okay, kid. Even though your dad is a Guardian."_

Sawyer couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks. I guess. You're okay too."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Woah, what? Sawyer is talking to someone in her head? Wonder who that could be...Okay its pretty obvious who it is.**

 **FUN FACT#4: I have drawings of some of my characters on Deviantart**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**hey guys!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion; The caterpillar will be in the next book, but not much. Its not Cheshire, he would be talking to her normally. And I'll check out your story!**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY!**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Lucas woke back up, Lupa was gone. He should've expected that. Well, anyways, he sat up, getting out of bed.

He was so glad he could walk now.

Lucas shakily stood, stumbling out of the room. He was going to find either of his dads.

Walking down the hallway, he kept growing dizzy at times, which he thought was odd, he felt fine yesterday. What was so different?

"I wasn't aware that you were walking." Lucas groggily turned to see Pitch.

Lucas gave a frown, and leaned into Pitch's side, "Yeah, I am, Grandpa." Despite having no relations to Pitch, he totally thought of him as his grandfather. Pitch didn't mind, of course, he adored Lucas, mainly when he was little. He was, ironically enough, a sucker for children.

Pitch rolled his eyes in a joking manner, "Yet you clearly shouldn't be."

"Whatever." Lucas defended with a slight huff, "I'll have you know, I walked yesterday. But I feel worse today." He mumbled the last part.

"Oh, did you?" Pitch laughed, "Though, I think you're going to pass out."

Lucas pushed away, a determined look on his face now, "Am not."

Pitch held his hands up in surrender, "If you say so, Lucas."

"I'm gonna walk for twelve hours, _straight."_

"We both know you wont last ten minutes."

"Or five." Lucas mumbled, now wanting to rest. "Have you seen either of my dads?"

Pitch knew Lucas knew. He was scared earlier, and Pitch was fear. "Hm. No, I haven't."

Lucas bit his lip, "You know."

"I do."

Lucas now looked at his bare feet, "How-How long have they...?" His words were dying in his throat quickly.

Pitch felt like he should lie, but he knew there was no point. "I believe it was the instant you had gotten hit with that bullet."

"So it is because of me." Lucas nearly whined.

"No, it was not your fault," Pitch corrected. "The only one to blame is Lycaon."

"Is he?" Lucas gave Pitch a look, "I'm not so sure."

"He is." Pitch said firmly.

Lucas gave a sigh, glancing to the side, "I'm...I'm gonna go find my dads..."

Pitch studied him for a second, "I hope you know they're not fighting every second of the day, right?"

"I know." Lucas swallowed thickly, "But just the fact that they are...It hurts."

He nodded slowly, "I'm sure."

Biting back his sigh, Lucas said, "See you later, Grandpa."

"I'll see you later, Lucas."

.

.

.

"Nat! Zack!" Lucas called, not feeling like saying their full names. The two jumped.

"Hey, Luke." Nathaniel gave a nervous laugh, in which Zakiah elbowed his side.

"Whats up?" Zakiah asked with a smirk, ruffling Lucas's hair.

Lucas gave her a joking look, shifting back, "Nothing. " He looked at Nathaniel. "Are you okay, Nat?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He said, but unfortunately he was horrible at hiding his emotions.

"Something's wrong."

Zakiah was glaring at Nathaniel, before giving an aggravated sigh, "Theres no use in waiting, now."

"Waiting on what?"

Nathaniel rubbed the back of his neck, "The wars over."

"Huh?" Lucas blinked, extremely confused, "I...Huh? But, there hasnt been another battle?"

"I know." Nathaniel said.

"You're quitting." Lucas stated, eyebrows furrowed.

Zakiah ran a hand through her hair, "We're going to lose, Luke. Thats a fact. Lycaon has more Werewolves. Unless we have someone go be a distraction or something, we're done."

Lucas perked up at that. "Unless someone goes to distract Lycaon?"

Zakiah realized her mistake. "No."

"Why not?"

"Absolutely not." Nathaniel joined, "Theres no way you're going over there."

"Hes my father!" Lucas felt a buzz in his chest, "I can do that, or find another tribe! But we cant give up!"

"Your arm, dude," Zakiah looked at it for a second, "It looks bad. You're in no state-"

"When I get better, then?"

"Still no." Nathaniel said shortly.

Lucas huffed. "To bad then, huh? Cause as soon as I am, I'm going."

"No you're not, Lucas." Zakiah gave him a look, "Just drop it."

"You'd rather lose a _war_ or have another possible chance at winning?" Lucas glared back, "C'mon. Its an easy choice. Win. We can, you know. I'll find another tribe, _and_ distract Lycaon."

"This is way to risky."Nathaniel muttered.

"We do need to win..." Zakiah mumbled thoughtfully. "I still think its a horrible idea..."

Lucas tried not to grin, "Buuuttttt...?" He drawled, waiting to hear a yes.

Nathaniel shook out of it, "No, no. You can't."

"No one else is going to! I'm willing."

Nathaniel slowly looked at Zakiah. She gave a shaky sigh. "Okay. But _after_ you're completely one hundred percent better." She managed to say.

Lucas was trying not to scream, "Really? You're honestly agreeing?"

The other male suddenly looked defeated. "Yes."

" _But!_ " Zakiah cut in, "We can't tell _anyone_."

"I think people would notice if I'm gone." Lucas said.

"We can tell them after you're gone." Nathaniel muttered, "God, I can't believe we're doing this."

He smiled, "I can't either."

Zakiah studied him, "This isn't a good thing, Luke. Lycaon is very dangerous. And so is his goons. Remember?"

"Yeah, but...I mean, I can handle them." Lucas suddenly felt smaller.

"No, you can try. Some do drugs, or simply beat others for fun, or-"

"And how do you know this?" Lucas asked Zakiah, "I thought you said you were adopted."

"I am," She said, "But everyone knows this. Well, you don't, but its not your fault. Lycaons army isn't a safe place at all."

Nathaniel bit his lip, "I'm starting to reconsider..."

"No! Don't!" Lucas yelled, "I promise, I'll be fine! Okay?"

They stared at him. "We'll giving you a month." The short girl said, "And if you're not back by then, we're going to get you out of there. Okay?"

Lucas looked down at his arm. It still looked horrible. What if it doesn't heal fast enough? He looked back up, nodding. "Okay. A month."

"And if you need to come back sooner," The son of Lupa said, "Please, just come back if you need to."

Lucas's violet eyes went slightly darker, "I'll be fine."

The daughter of Lycaon hardened her look as well, "If you say so."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lucas you little moron**

 _ **FUN FACT #41: I'm thinking about making playlists on Spotify for the characters/ships/ story in general.**_

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys!**

 **My uncle fixed my laptop! I'm so so happy and relieved!**

 **Thank you all for your patience!**

 **TWITTER~Wheeler1fanfic**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...Dan, really?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow, "Well, at least youre not arguing."

Daniel rolled his eyes. He hitched his collar up to cover the bruise. "Shut up."

Jack held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, I wont directly mention it. But I'm glad you've stopped fighting. Unless, of course, you're cheating."

Daniel ran a hand through his hair, "I am not cheating. And, well, I dont know if we've _stopped_ yet. But we're getting better."

"I'll say..."

"Really? "

Jack laughed. "Yeah. Really. Oh, by the way, Rayne nearly told Lucas about you two fighting."

Daniel jolted slightly at that, "Huh?" But his tone was alert.

"Well, Lucas was in the room when Rayne came in trying to tell us ideas on how you two should stop, but she saw Lucas before she could."

Daniel gave a near glare, "Good. He better not find out. Thats the last thing he needs."

Jack lazily shrugged, "Honestly? Fighting is the last thing you and Andrew need to do. Your son is more important."

"I know he is." Daniel huffed, "But that doesn't mean Andrew and I need to completely erase our problems."

"And you shouldn't," The spirit of Winter said, "Lucas is a Daddys' boy. C'mon, you know where I'm going with this."

"I know, I know, I dont need to hear it again." Daniel sighed. "We're still going to argue. And thats okay. We're not going to divorce. But we cant hold in our frustrations."

Jack gave a slight laugh, "I know. You dont."

"You know what I dont get? How you and Elizabeth can be so...perfect."

Jack looked surprised, "Perfect?"

"Yeah. You're a great couple, great parents, great people in general. Like...how?"

Jack glanced away, "Uh...Do you remember who you're talking to?"

"Yep."

"You...you know I had horrible self esteem issues? You do remember that, right?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I remember."

"I'm not a great person. I'm not a great parent. Elizabeth makes me a better person, though."

"'Not a great parent'? Are you serious?" Daniel gave him a look.

Jack gave a confused look, "I cant protect my kids. My son has depression, an eating disorder and anxiety. Sawyer has ADHD, and moon-knows-what-else-"

"Sawyer was born with ADHD, but okay."

"Which she got from me."

Daniel gave a sharp huff, "Okay, downer. I highly doubt Sawyer blames you for that. Asher doesnt blame you or Elizabeth for anything, either."

Jack tilted his head to the side, "Like how Lucas doesnt blame you?"

Daniel paused at that. "I..."

"Either they all blame us or none of them do. Thats how it is, Dan. That's how they do things."

"Yeah. Yeah, youre right."

"I know I am." Jack glanced behind him, "I better go find my son and Damien to make sure theyre not doing anything."

Daniel smirked, "Oh. I think they went into a spare room a while ago? Hm. Sure its nothing."

Jack was glaring, cheeks purple, "That isnt funny."

"Its hilarious to see you in this pre-murderous state, Pitch-oops. I mean Jack."

"Now thats just cruel." Jack said, face crumpling into disgust. Daniel gave a genuine laugh.

.

.

.

Lucas was shuffling around, before spotting Andrew.

"Momma!"'Lucas whined, making Andrew turn to look at him. Andrews eyes went wide for a second, before walking over to his son.

"Luke? Baby, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I..." Should he confront him?

 _'Dont let them know you know'_

Lucas bit his lip for a second, "I wanted to know what you were doing."

Andrew blinked at that, before giving a small smile, "I was about to read. Nothing special."

Lucas perked up slightly, "Hey, Momma? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Luke."

"How much do you love Daddy?"

Andrew paused. Why would Lucas ask that? He didnt understand. "Why do you ask that?"

Lucas shrugged, "I dunno. I guess you two arent as...in love?" He was staring at Andrew now, waiting for any hint.

Andrew knew something was up. "Honey, I promise you, we are still very much in love. Okay?"

"M'kay." Lucas muttered. He adjusted his arm in his sling slightly, face scrunching at the pain for a second. "You know, Momma, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Andrew repeated, confused, "Sorry for what?"

"I shouldn't have gotten mad when you said I couldn't meet Lycaon."

Andrew gave a little sigh, "No, you had every right to be mad. But I am not changing my mind on that."

"Thats fine."

Okay, no. Lucas couldn't be okay with this. He would've protested, tried to convince him to get what he wanted. Lucas wouldn't have just shrugged it off and said 'sure'. Yes, he would've apologized, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Alright, then." Andrew muttered. His hands unconsciously went to his sons bright red hair to fix it, he had horribly messy hair when he woke up. Lucas gave a frown, but it couldn't last long, because a headache had begun to form. He slowly inched towards his dad, until Lucas's head rested on Andrew's chest, nearly falling asleep. "Do you need to go lay down?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Headache."

Andrew nodded, "C'mon, then." Andrew grabbed a book, sitting down. Lucas sat next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Andrew wrapped an arm around him, going back to messing with his hair. He began to read.

.

.

.

Elizabeth was very good at reading people. So was Kira, and her father. She got better at it when she got older.

So she knew something was off with Sawyer. She had been growing slowly distant, often disappearing. When confronted, Sawyer would come up with an excuse, but pause for a second, like someone else was talking to her instead of herself. Her short, chubby daughter's eyes would flash a different color, her tone was breathy.

"Are you okay?" She would ask.

"Hm?" Sawyer would blink up at her, before cracking a smile, "Oh. Yeah, I am. Sorry, got distracted." Sawyer would kiss her mother's cheek before leaving.

Elizabeth had no clue what to do with her at the moment, which made her worried. The reoccurring thought of her possibly being banished was always horrible to think.

She shook her head, thinking about her son.

While Sawyer was growing distant, Asher was growing more vibrant.

Ever since he began dating Damien, it was like he was a new person. Well, almost. He still had his awful days, but that was a given. But still!

Seeing him smile that bright? Oh, she loved it! Asher had such a bright smile that, when it was genuine, he looked more like his father. He talked more, ate more, his eyes were so _blue!_ They weren't dull! And when she heard her baby's laugh, it instantly made her smile.

So, it was obvious that she adored Damien. He was the one who made her son so happy. The Italian boy treated Asher like he was royalty-which honestly reminded her of how Jack treats her- and Asher held onto every word Damien said like it was all he needed to hear. They were both putty in each others hands.

And, she also liked Damien's pet name for Asher. 'My treasure', how sweet is that?! Of course, she'd never tell Asher what that meant, just like she'd never tell anyone she knew more than one language. She never spoke another language, just so she could basically spy for fun.

"Damien! Put me down!" Asher laughed, the thin boy holding onto the other.

"Nope! I don't wanna!" Damien looked up at him, giving him a smug smirk.

"Please?" Asher flirted, leaning in closer, making his hair frame around his face even more.

Damien leaned away, which he couldn't go far as it is. "Nope. Asher Lee, I'm gonna carry you."

"Damien Amedeo Alton, you will set me down or I will not kiss you for a week." He threatened, but his smile gave it away.

Damien raised an eyebrow, "Using my middle name, now? Thats my thing, Asher Lee."

"Mine." He leaned to kiss him, "You're mine, so thats also my thing."

Damien flushed, his cheeks quickly turning pink. "Our thing."

"Ours."

Elizabeth couldn't help but squeal. They seemed to now notice she wasn't far away from them. Asher's cheeks turned a dark red, "Mom!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She said quickly. But she wasn't sorry. They were so cute!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahhhh things are gonna be more interesting!**

 **FUN FACT #42; I'm working up ideas for Andrew/Dwyers backstory.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**HEY GUYS!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000; thank you!**

 **Edgerion; wait, when did I mention Dwyer besides the fun fact? I'm confused. But, either way, yeah hes alive. Hes gonna be back.**

 **This is a Blaizcas-centric chapter!**

 **TWITTER~Wheeler1fanfic**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blaize walked up to her boyfriend. She guessed she looked intimidating or something because he paused, giving a confused look.

She grabbed his good hand, "Date. Now."

"Okay?" Lucas asked, still giving that confused look, "Where at? My energys draining." She could tell. His eyes were drooping slightly and his posture was more slack.

"Right here, if you want to."

Lucas nodded, sitting down. "I'm sorry I havent been spending much time with you."

She huffed slightly, "Don't be. You're hurt. I understand. If you have to keep to yourself for a full month to get better, then I would gladly let you."

Lucas smiled at her, "Really?"

She smiled back, kissing his cheek, "Yes, Dog Breath."

He kissed her, "Well, thank you then, Blood Sucker."

The red head realized how much he missed her company. Lucas thought back to his talk with Nathaniel and Zakiah. He would be leaving. He would be leaving her. How would she take the news? Should he tell her? No, no. She'd worry and try to talk him out of it, or try to go with him.

Her head rested on his shoulder, "I hope you find out who your mother is someday."

"I do too." Lucas replied, "Hey, what about your parents?" She never mentioned anything about them. It was like they didnt exist.

"What about them?" Her tone was more hard.

"Could you tell me something about them?"

He heard a sigh, "I have a mom and dad. Mom was born a Vampire, dad was turned. There."

"No, I want to hear more," He said, "Please?"

Her unnatural amber eyes were so beautiful to him right now. Oh moon. "My mother. Her name is Venetia Selene Isabella Morticia Dracula." Her Romanian accent shown through at saying her mothers name.

"Oh my god." Lucas whispered, eyes wide.

"My family is known for long names. Tradition, I suppose. I wont say my grandfathers to save you the trouble."

"And your dads name?"

Her face flushed, "Jareth Edoardo Dracula."

"Thats it?"

"Yep. My dad took my mother's maiden name, obviously."

"Well, I guess I will too." He said, but what he said sunk it. Their cheeks turned pink, "I-I mean, I would too, i-if I married you or...somethin..." He shrugged it off.

"Pfft. Yeah, who wouldn't?" She laughed, awkwardly shifting slightly. "I like your last name though. Summers. Viktoria Illythia Rosaline Ophelia Summers." Her Romanian accent came back for the name, making him shiver.

"Pretty name," Lucas said, not registering why those names were put out there. Blaize, secretly, was glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Then it clicked, "Wait..."

"I'm glad you like my name. Personally, I find it to long, but I'm stuck in royalty. And Summers does seem to be out of place, doesn't it to you? Lucas Alexander Dracula, oh no, that's worse." She laughed, looking at Lucas's shocked face.

"Thats...Thats your real name...?"

"Yes, it is." She gave a nervous smile.

"Okay, wait," Lucas held his hands up, "First, Viktoria? Thats a gorgeous name. Thats my new favorite name." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Second, how do you get 'Blaize' out of all of that?"

"Mama always called me her little blaze of light. We're Vampires. We never saw the sun often. Mama thought I was bright like the sun." Her smile was growing bittersweet.

"So you went with your mothers nickname for you?" Lucas asked, "I get the feeling you miss her."

She gave a soft laugh, shaking her head slightly, "Nope."

"Blaize, hey, look at me," He cupped her face in his hands, "You miss your mother, dont you?"

She bit her lip sharply, tears forming, "So much." A slight sob escaped her lips, "I miss my mama s-so much." He could tell she was trying not to break down. Blaize felt Lucas wrap his arms around her, "I dont want to admit it. I don't. But-oh, why hasn't she come to look for me? I've been gone for two years! _Two!_ Does she not _realize_ her firstborn child has vanished? I miss her, Lucas, I miss my papa as well. But my mama-" She stopped herself.

Lucas held her close, wanting to give the world to her right now, just to make her happy. But all her could do was be there. For now, that is. "You keep going to your accent, babe. If its easier to talk with your accent, go for it, okay?" She nodded, "Now, why dont you go to her?" His tone was gentle, "I'm sure she misses you and is wondering where you are."

"If they cared, they would find me." She sniffed, "Plus, this is the _Pole._ It's a pretty obvious place!"

Ah. Yeah, he'd give her that. She was right.

"I can't go back anyways." Blaize wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve after sitting back.

"Why not?"

Blaize was staring at him. "I'm dating a Werewolf."

Lucas was starting to feel guilty, "I...Oh..."

"No, no, I love you, Lucas." The Vampire gave a sigh, "You know the whole thing between Vampires and Werewolves. They hate each other. I'm the heiress to all Vampires. What...What would they think...?"

"I don't want you to feel...insecure about us..." Lucas said uncertainly. Blaize's eyes flashed to what was dubbed 'Vampire eyes'-you know, her red with white pupil-ed eyes.

"I am _not_ insecure about us."

Lucas glanced to the side, avoiding the intimidating look, "Then why do you wonder what they'll think?"

"I love you Lucas." She said strongly, "My family, since I am the heiress, I have suitors. They think I'm going to marry one-I cant even remember the poor guys name! I would not only be telling them I'm not going to marry into an arranged marriage, I'm also telling them I'm dating one of their most hated enemy's! I dont want to disappoint them, no, but I am not insecure. I'm just...unsure..."

"Back up," Lucas said. She was telling him so much new information at the same time, it was confusing, "You're in an arranged marriage?"

"No. Well, technically, yes, I am. But am I going to go through with it? Absolutely not! I am not some...some... _prize!"_ Her glare was more prominent _,_ "I am one to be treated with respect, and dignity, and by moon, even _feared!_ I am the _granddaughter_ of Dracula! If they think _I'm_ going to submit myself to a man I do not love, they are _sorely_ mistaken!"

"Well, personally, I think you're a prize," He muttered, holding her hand. "You're one of the best things thats ever happened to me."

Blaize's glare died down at that, replacing the anger with a smile. "I'm your prize. And you're mine." She kissed his cheek.

"So...This suitor..." Lucas trailed. "Who do I gotta hurt?"

Blaize laughed, "No one, Luke, no one. I actually think he doesn't want to marry me as well."

"Alright then." Lucas hummed. No ones gonna take his girl. Not even an arranged marriage. Or else there would be an arranged 'accidental death'.

He gave a small smile back. His lips met the corner of hers.

"Didn't you mention to me that you had a little brother?"

Her smile dropped. Her features became one of annoyance. "Oh. Yeah. I do."

Lucas tried not to laugh, "Tell me about him."

Blaize crossed her arms, "Valdis Davoran Corbett Ozul Dracula. The headache to my existence. He's a whole lot younger than myself, but even then he doesn't seem to understand that I _am_ his boss. My word shall be Vampire law someday."

"That annoying, huh?"

"Very! He was born human, like myself, but theres always a chance that he _may_ be more Vampire. If he is more Vampire, his fangs will come in, and he wont have to be turned. I, however, was." He knew that. She had two holes, bite marks, on her neck. "My mama had to turn papa. She had to turn me. Hopefully she'll have to do the same with Valdis."

"I heard that its painful being turned."

She paused. "Its so painful." She muttered quietly. "If I'm being honest with myself, I hope he is more Vampire. I wouldn't wish having to be turned to my worst enemy."

"What does it feel like?"

Her hand rubbed the bite mark, "Flames. Inside your skin. It burns, itches, your stomach feels sour, you feel like you're dying. Which, in some respects, you are. Then the pain, the heat, feels ice cold. Your bones feel as if you're melting. Your mind is racing, yet your heart slows. You slowly fall asleep until your body fully registers and grows immune to the poison that was injected in you." She sighed, "I remember Mama was so upset when she had to do it to me. She was crying, apologizing, holding me. Her first child, her only child at the time, had to be put into such pain at a young age...It was heartbreaking. My mind was still so fuzzy several days after, the air was stuffy to breathe."

Lucas didn't know what to say, "Oh. I-I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's fine." She gave a soft laugh. "It was so long ago."

"Yet you remember it so vividly." He noted.

Blaize looked at him, "You know? Vampires and Werewolves are alike in memory and sensing things. I can sense you're uneasy by this, but you want to help me. You shift when you're uncomfortable and you tangle your fingers in a specific way when you're trying to find the right words. Like you are now."

Lucas had been trying to think of what he said next, and he looked down at his hands. Moon, he was tangling his fingers. "You get blunt and your accent comes through when you get annoyed, or tell your opinions. You bite your lip enough to puncture it when your upset." He named a few off of what he noticed about her.

She smiled, "Yes, I do."

"You know what else I've noticed?"

"Hm?"

"Your grandfather, your mother, your brother and you all have names starting with V."

Blaize shrugged, "I suppose its tradition. For us, not other Vampires."

"Oh." He gave a grin. "I want to call you Viktoria, at least a little bit, if I were being honest."

Her fangs flashed when she smiled, "Wheres my ring at?" She joked.

Lucas shrugged, "Who knows?"

They laughed. And thats when it hit Lucas.

Oh Moon. This was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. At that moment. Right there. Just sitting and talking. Her laugh lit him up and made him feel giddy. Her eyes could put him in a trance. O, he could go on and on about her.

"C'mon," Blaize said, putting him out of his thoughts, "Lets go walk a little, okay?"

Lucas nodded dumbly, "Y-Yeah, lets go."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We know more about Blaize, took me long enough lmao**

 **FUN FACT #43; We may or not see Blaize's family~**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion; I had done so much searching for her name-as well as her families name- that it took me three days and I was so done lmao. I'm glad you like it! You can also use the 'accidental arranged death' part, I dont mind! When Dwyer was getting beat up by Pitch and Tooth, it was the first one, and he was definitely in the second book. He's more than likely not helping Lycaon, I don't know what I'm going to do with him yet.**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000; Yes, they are very cute! Lol**

 **I'm going to do a small time skip, so we can get to the action thats going to happen!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW MY TWITTER! Its Wheeler1fanfic!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It had been almost two weeks since Lucas and Blaize's date. In that time, Lucas's arm was actually showing signs of healing.

 _Healing!_ Wasn't that great?!

It was less painful, that was one of the more obvious ways he could tell, but it was slowly looking normal too. It was a slow process, but if they thought back to how it looked before, it was a huge difference.

Lucas was sitting on the hospital bed as Liam checked on his arm. "Praise Lupa and the medication," He said, "Your arm looks great! Well, it looks great compared to before."

Lucas gave a happy nod, "It feels less painful to move it, too!" He kept it in it's sling for good measure, but lately he didn't wear it. It hurt, yeah, but he could actually move it and pick up very, very light things.

"I bet it does. Do you need the sling?"

Lucas thought, "Should I still wear it?"

"Well, you can pick things up, you can move it, so I dont see why not. But I think we should use it in case your arm needs leverage and rest."

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, reaching for the bottle of water on his bedside with his bad arm. It was shaky, but his fingers held a tight grip on the plastic.

"But take it easy for a bit, okay?"

"I know, I know," Lucas said, taking a sip of water. He set the bottle back, and went to stand up. "Hey, do you know where Zakiah and Nathaniel are at? I need to talk to them."

Ever since it was decided Lucas would go to Lycaons camp, they've discussed the ground rules. He knew they'd be brought up again, and possibly some new suggestions.

"I think they were with their groups. But they should be back by now." Liam said, not thinking much into it.

"Okay, thanks, Liam!" He smiled, waving slowly with his good hand and opening the door with his good one. Liam stifled a laugh, waving back.

.

Lucas nearly sighed. They said they'd talk at noon. It was twenty minutes past noon. Where were they?

"Hey Luke! Sorry we're late!" Nathaniel laughed, sitting down, Zakiah following, "Our tribes kept us busy."

"Thats fine." He muttered.

"You're arms getting closer to being fully healed," Zakiah said, "So you know what that means."

"Hm. I wonder. Could it be what we've been talking about for the past several weeks?" He joked.

Her features went flat," Funny."

"I know I am."

"Okay," Nathaniel said, "If you're not bak within a month, we're gonna get you."

"I know."

"And if you need to come back sooner, thats totally okay."

Lucas nodded, having heard this over and over.

"And if they find out what you're doing?"

"I run." Lucas hummed, "I run as fast as I can go."

Nathaniel nodded, "Don't get into anything bad."

Lucas stifled a laugh, "Don't do drugs, basically." He sat up straighter, "Now my turn."

Zakiah crossed her arms, "Go for it."

"What do you do if my dads find out before you tell everyone?"

"We go ahead and explain everything as quickly as possible."

"If they try to come look for me?"

"Stop them."

Lucas grinned at their bored tones. "If Blaize tries to suck your blood?"

Zakiah rolled her eyes, "I dunno. Fight her?"

Lucas laughed. "Okay, I think we all know what we're doing."

Nathaniel nodded, "Yes. We very much do."

"Then I say this is our last 'meeting'"

"Meeting adjourned!" Nathaniel threw his arms in the air.

Lucas gave another laugh, lifting his good arm in the air, "Meeting adjourned!" Zakiah gave the two boys blank looks.

"C'mon, Zakiah," Lucas nudged her slightly with his good elbow. She gave a sigh.

Throwing her arms in the air, she said, "Meeting adjourned!"

.

.

.

North was taking his mind off of the current events by making toys. It was his favorite pass time, and it helped the Yetis. Sandy and Bunny offered to help, he was sure Jack was looking for either his wife or kids, and Tooth was doing her own thing by helping the fairies.

"Bunny, could you hand over screwdriver?" He asked, holding his hand out. After a few seconds he looked over, then behind, to see a slightly annoyed Sandy, but no Bunny. "Where did he go?"

Sandy made an image of a heart above his head. Ah. He was with Kira.

"I'm a replacement for your lost rabbit." Sawyer came strolling in, "Cause apparently making toys isn't nearly as fun as making out with someone." She rolled her eyes.

North gave a little laugh, "Hello, Sawyer."

"Hello." She replied, "Hey, Sandy." She waved, prancing up to stand on Norths desk. "What are you making?"

"A train," He replied, leaning close to finish the details.

"Ooh. Does it fly?" She asked, excited, eyes lighting up.

"Is Christmas best holiday?" North replied.

Sawyer bit her lip, "Christmas _is_ a great holiday. But, do _not_ tell her this..." She gave a little sigh, "Halloween is my favorite holiday."

North faked his surprise, "No! It can not be!"

"It is, it is!" She said dramatically.

The two Guardians already knew that, she had always loved it. It was a perfect time for pranks! But she had always said that she loved Christmas, even though she was was more excited for the creepier one.

"Ah, but Christmas is second best?"

"Of course!" Sawyer gave a sharp nod.

"I will take second best," North laughed.

"But what if you were second best to Easter?"

North paused for a second, "That will never happen," He joked.

"True." The platinum blonde muttered. She looked at Sandy, "Whats up down there, Sandy?"

He gave her a flat but amused look, making multiple pictures above his head which she had learned to understand, _'Very funny.'_

She shrugged, "I honestly cant say much, being a little over five foot." Sandy himself was three feet high. She smiled, "But, yeah, I'm very funny."

North and Sandy both smiled.

"Hey, how well known is Wonderland to you?" Sawyer asked, "I mean, you're Guardians, so I'm just wondering if you've ever been there?"

"No Guardian has ever been there," North said, "Its a place seemingly forbidden to go." Then he remembered who he was talking to, "But I am sure its very nice."

"I'm surprised none of you have been there." She crossed her arms, "I mean, what if someone was in dire need of assistance? Like they really, really, needed your help? What would you do?"

North stopped what he was doing, "Well...Wonderland isn't on any map of mine-"

"It's not on a map." She muttered, "You were right about the 'seemingly forbidden' part." She hesitated, "The original name for Wonderland is Underland. Why people started calling it Wonderland, I have no idea, I just went with it."

Sandy gave a confused look, his pictures translating to, _'Why isn't Wonderland on any spirit maps?'_

Sawyer gave a slight sigh, "Well. He made it that way. He made Wonderland seem dangerous."

"'He'?" North questioned.

"Yeah." Her slightly unfocused gaze looked out the window, "Him."

They followed to see what she was looking at, and it was the moon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**

 _ **FUN FACT #44; (Not really a fact buuttt) I'm going to post my crackships -serious and non but you have to figure that out- on my Twitter! Tell me what your ships of my characters are!**_

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys!**

 **No one reviewed the last chapter, so please review.**

 **TWITTER~Wheeler1fanfic**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liam had said that Lucas's arm should be fully healed by next week.

Next week.

 _Next week._

Lucas had glanced at his arm, which looked like it was never going to heal. Then again, he said 'should'. But if it did heal completely, that meant Lucas would have to leave shortly after.

So what did he do? He began to feel anxious. Now, he was hoping his arm wasn't going to heal, there was this sharp unsettling feeling in his gut.

Lucas gave a small whine.

"Breathe." He told himself. "Breathe. It's gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine."

 _'I strongly suggest you do not go.'_

Lucas went tense at the cold tone. He slowly glanced up at Lupa, who was giving him an icy look.

"L-Lupa?"

 _'Lucas, you are many, many, many things, but even I know you can be this stupid.'_

Lucas gave a sharp wince. The Alpha's disappointment and anger was slowly making him feel unsafe. "I have to, I'm sorry-"

Lupa growled sharply, _'You dont follow my orders in finding another pack, but instead you go straight to the enemy?'_

"W-Well," Lucas began, tone uneasy, "I havent left yet." He looked down, "I-I'm really sorry, Lupa, but I have to be a distraction. I-I have to meet my father."

Lupa's glare didn't die down. _'Your father?'_ She growled lowly, walking towards him, _'Has it ever occurred to you, Lucas, that Lycaon is the enemy? That, maybe, he doesn't care about you?'_

Despite her anger, Lucas's own began to form, "Hey...Thats not..." His eyes flashed to challenge hers, "You dont know if he does or not! Who knows, maybe he does!"

 _'I'm just trying to keep you safe!'_

"I'm starting to think you dont want me to meet him because you're afraid I'll switch sides!"

A flash of pure surprise over came her, before her anger came back, _'Afraid? Oh, thats so idiotic!'_

"Then let me go, Lupa." He gritted his teeth.

Her muzzle was inches away from his nose. _'No.'_

"I'm still going." Lucas growled like she did. "And you cant stop me."

 _'Just listen to me! I am the wolf goddess!'_

"Quit trying to control me! You're not my mother!" He yelled. Lupa staggered back. She quickly shook out of her shock by growling.

 _'You wish to go over there? Fine. But do not come crying to me when something happens.'_ And then she was gone.

.

.

.

Asher was feeling off. He didn't know why, but he was. Something was going to happen. Was he going to be hurt in some way? Physically, mentally, emotionally, or-Moon forbid- sexually?

 _No, no, no, it's just your anxiety._ One part of his brain told him.

 _You're going to get hurt. You're going to get hurt. Be prepared._ The other side said. Asher didn't like the unknown. His mind and heart couldn't take it.

He jumped when he felt a feather light touch to his arm.

"Are you okay?" He instantly recognized the voice as Damien. Asher turned to see his concerned features. _Poor Damien,_ The 'on edge' part of him said, _always having to wonder if his pathetic boyfriend was feeling okay._

Asher glanced to the side. "No."

Damien cupped his face, his eyes trying to read him. When Damien went to kiss his cheek, Asher's earlier thoughts came back. He quickly put his hand on Damien's chest to stop him, which he did.

"I'm...I'm feeling _really_ anxious."

"Oh." Damien said, understanding. When he was like this, more than likely he'll have an anxiety attack. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

Asher bit his lip, looking around. "Could you stay close?"

"Of course." Damien hummed, "Do you want to sit or walk around or...what?"

Asher grabbed his hand. His grip was tight, "D-Damien..."

Damien knew that body language. He was shaking. "You want to sit?" Damien asked more forcefully, not wanting to have his boyfriend collapse to the hard ground.

"Someones going to get hurt. And I'm not sure its me." He said slowly. "Please, stay close to me."

"And I will. Are you feeling okay?" Damien held the same tone; very slow and cautious.

Asher gave a short nod, looking to the side. His gaze was slightly blank. "I hate this."

Damien's eyebrows furrowed, "Hate this? What do you hate?"

" _Anxious_. I hate feeling anxious. I don't know if its just my mind _messing_ with me or someone _is_ going to get hurt-I just dont _know."_

"You're safe, I promise-"

"How do you know? I dont know! I can't prepare myself if I dont know. What if I'm just gone in the next two minutes? What if-"

"Hey, hey, you need to calm down," Damien gently said, trying to ease Asher's rushed breathing. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you or anyone." He knew, everyone knew, that Asher would never really believe that. No matter how hard they tried, it was no use. But, surprisingly, Asher gave him a hopeful look.

"Do you promise me?"

"I absolutely, one hundred percent promise you that."

Asher slowly gave a smile. "O...Okay...I believe you..."

Damien smiled, praying that his promise wouldn't be broken.

.

.

.

What Sawyer had said earlier really troubled the two legends. But soon after she had said that, she gave a large grin and said she had to go do something, then left.

Jack was thinking about it after North was done explaining what had happened. He gave a breathy laugh, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

They all could tell he was really worried.

Tooth placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Jack, we know you're worried."

Jack forced a smile, "Hey, if she, I don't know, gives someone their hearing back or, limbs even, I probably wont be worried. Cause, well, she'd be doing something good. She's good." He was looking at then as if he was trying to convince them.

"Wonder why Manny is cautious about that place..." Bunny muttered.

Sandy and North gave each other looks.

"Well, before the Dark Ages, the infamous-"

"What're ya'll talking about?" Sawyer said, walking into the room. Instantly, they tried to act casual.

"Sawyer, we're having a meeting," Jack said, trying to make his daughter leave. The still plastic smile was on her face, and she tilted her head to the side.

"What about?"

"You know it's confidential."

Her eyes flashed gold, "Oh, is it?" She hummed, "Because, judging by your posture and how you're unable to look at me and make eye-contact, I'm assuming its about me."

The Guardians gaped at her. The reaction seemed to satisfy her, and she gave a little laugh, though it sounded dark.

"You know why Wonderland is 'seemingly dangerous'. For one, it is." She explained calmly. "I don't think he'd be to happy when I say this, but, the Man in the Moon? Yeah, him?" She paused for added dramatic effect, which worked. "He banished 'Ol Hatter to go insane." Her voice, which went dark and deep, suddenly grew cheerful, "But I'm sure ya'll knew that. It _is_ basic History." Sawyer turned to leave, but paused, "Oh, and if you wanna lie that you have a meeting, at least make sure the doors closed? Kinda ruins the illusion, ya know?" Another sickly sweet smile, "Thanks."

She left the room, making the Guardians even more troubled then they had been.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sawyer's a very smart girl and its gonna show.**

 **FUN FACT #45; this book and the next probably wont be fully redone, probably just update the chapters to fix all the errors.**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals mroe, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Raindra: Thank you so much!**

 **Edgerion: There is gonna be more of the smart alecky Sawyer! Thats how I imagined her to be! XD ANd i understand about being busy, its okay!**

 **TWITTER~ Wheeler1fanfic**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas's arm was fully healed.

While on the one hand, he was happy, overjoyed even. Yeah, there was still slight pain, but he could use it. Not a whole lot, though, he had to be careful. His picking up limit for that hand was a maximum of five pounds. But no more medication or IVs? Yes! Yes! Yes!

Everyone was just as happy as he was, especially his dad. Daniel kept hugging him and kissing his forehead, and Lucas knew he still felt very guilty.

"Daddy," Lucas had laughed, trying to get out of Daniel's grasp, "You know I don't blame you, right?"

Daniel had froze. Lucas looked up to see this relieved look on his dad's features.

"I know, baby, I know." He gave a laugh, choking on a sob.

So throughout the day it was announced that Lucas didn't need medication, and while everyone was happy, they kept checking on him as well.

"You know, maybe your arm will get infected again," Nathaniel had said, "You shouldn't go."

"I'm not backing out now." Lucas said firmly.

"Lucas, c'mon," Nathaniel rushed, "I mean, I highly doubt theres a good medic, nor any medical supplies. All the syringes are probably dirty from drug abuse!"

"I'm. Still. Going." Lucas glared, "We've been going on and on about this, and now you're trying to get me to back out? No!"

Nathaniel gave a very concerned look. "Please-"

"God, you're just like Lupa! Always, _oh Lucas! Dont go even though I said you could! You're an idiot who shouldnt be trusted to fend for himself! Do you not realize thats enemy lines? You're many things, Lucas, but I'm sure you're not stupid!"_ He mocked bitterly.

"I didn't say you couldn't fend for yourself." Nathaniel said, "But you're sheltered."

"I'm not sheltered." Lucas huffed.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, his green and brown eyes saying, _Mhm._ "Oh, really?"

"I know you're being sarcastic, Nathaniel." Lucas hissed.

"How observant." Nathaniel noted, slightly enjoying how easily it was to get Lucas annoyed beyond belief.

"Nothing you're going to say is going to stop me, Nathaniel. I have to meet my father. Didn't you feel the same way before you met Lupa?"

Nathaniel gave him a confused look, "I've never met my mother. No one has 'met' Lupa." Nathaniel's eyebrows furrowed, "So how do you know if I'm just like her?"

Lucas blinked back, just as confused. _Even Lupa's own son has never met her?_ "I...I'm just assuming, I guess?"

Nathaniel didn't look convinced, but he let it slide. "Oh. Okay. I guess." He gave a sigh, "Be safe. Okay?"

"I will, Nat." Lucas forced a smile, "I promise."

.

.

"You're leaving?"

Lucas looked up in surprise at Sawyer, who's intimidating blue eyes shone in the dark, making them appear cat-like. She was perched on top of a moose head, Armaros strapped to her side as always.

"S-Sawyer!" He stuttered, "I, uh, how long have you been there?" He gave a nervous laugh, before growing serious, "And how much did you hear?"

"Enough." She said, blunt, "You're leaving to go to Lycaons camp, I'm assuming?"

"No," He said to slowly.

"You are. Why?"

Lucas looked around.

"No ones near us, I promise." She said, "I don't sense anybodies body heat. We're fine."

"Okay," He said, not even processing what she said, "Yes, I'm going. But I have to meet Lycaon."

Sawyer gave him a look, "Lucas, you're my cousin and I love you, but c'mon, thats stupid."

"Then you dont have to worry." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say that. But he's the enemy."

"So is your grandfather." Lucas pointed out, gritting his teeth. "So we both add a villain into the family."

Her eyes glowered, face scrunched up, "Or maybe we have three villains in this family." Her eyes were glowing green.

"Huh?" Lucas asked, his anger quickly replaced by worry Her voice was...off...She sounded way to bitter. Was...Was she okay? "Sawyer?"

Sawyer was messing with Armaros, now a dagger, in her hands, "All I'm saying is, Lucas, you go there, chances are you wont come back the same. Hell, who knows if you'll come _back."_

"Are you insinuating that I'm going to die or...?"

"Or switch sides." She gave him a look. But he knew he wasn't the problem. Something was wrong with her.

"Switch sides? Thats ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Sawyer's tone was sickly sweet. "But, have you not thought about how everyone would react to this?"

"I have."

"Really? Could you see how devastated your dads were? How crushed everyone else would be? Blaize? Asher? You know Asher will have a panic attack when he finds out you've just left-"

 _"Enough."_ He growled. She stopped talking. "I'm doing this for myself and myself alone. I dont care if I sound selfish or not, and as I told Nathaniel before, I'm going. Now I'd appreciate it if you would just _stop_."

"I don't want you to go, Luke." Sawyer whispered.

He acted as if he didn't hear her, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

And then he left the room.

.

.

Lucas had made sure he said goodnight to everyone. Some people, he hugged, other he couldn't because it would break his heart to much. He hugged his parents and Blaize a little to long, which made them ask if he was okay.

And he was. Really. He was.

But he couldn't sleep. Moon knows he'd probably need it, but nervousness and excitement flourished in his chest, his mind was racing with so many thoughts.

He packed a small bag of extra clothes, his toothbrush and toothpaste, soap, things of that sort. It wasn't much.

So all he did for the night was stare at his ceiling. "Okay. You got this. It'll be fine. You'll be gone for a little bit. No biggie."

He looked at the clock. Two A.M. He planned to leave around five or six, to avoid his parents and to get a good head-start. So, three to four more hours to go.

His stomach ached, feeling ill. Nerves. He was feeling nervous. Where was Lycaons camp even at? What if he got lost? What if he never finds the camp, or home when he returns?

 _Calm._

He sharply calmed.

Lucas slowly felt his eyes close for a short-lived nap.

.

His alarm went off. It was the one on his ipod, he had his headphones in to avoid the risk of his dads hearing it. Lucas forced himself up, gathering his things before unplugging the device. He paused, thinking if he should take it, or risk losing it. He already had an old picture of his dads, safely tucked in his pouch. The other photos were of his family.

Lucas bit his lip. He shoved his device into his bag, turning it off first to avoid using unnecessary power.

He carefully walked out of his room, and went across the house to his parents room. The door was slightly opened. He needed to see his dads physically before he left.

They were sleeping soundly, not knowing their child was leaving where they couldn't follow. They wouldn't find out he was gone by, maybe lunch, he assumed, or before. Lucas felt his throat tighten. "Love you." He whispered, walking away.

The air was slightly chilly, and it was still dark out. Only the moon and stars lit up the beautiful snowy landscape. Lucas shifted his form to his faster, warmer self. Picking his bag up in his mouth, Lucas ran into the unknown.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stuff is getting serious! Yes, he will be at the camp in the next chappie!**

 **FUN FACT #46: Dwyer and Andrew are half Japanese, from their mother. Their father was of unknown European descent.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000; thank you!**

 **Edgerion; I planned on it! But her helpings gonna not really be whats expected!**

 **TWITTER~ Wheeler1fanfic**

 **DEVIANT ART** **~ Consistingg**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The only thing Lucas could hear was the wind. That, and his own heavy breathy and equally heavy steps. The sun had begun to rise, offering him some more light. When he checked the time, it was almost seven. He had left at six.

Lucas was actually surprised he ran for nearly an hour. I mean, yeah, he was fit, but he just recovered from an arm injury, and he hadn't ran in so long. Maybe it was the drive he had to talk to his father?

Lucas shrugged, still taking a while to breathe. He turned the device off, putting it back in his bag. He shifted back to his wolf form.

His ear twitched when it heard a snapping sound. Lucas looked around.

 _'Hello...?'_ He asked hesitantly, _'I know someone's there. I'm not afraid of you.'_ He gave a slight growl, in case it was something dangerous.

 _'Aw, lookie here, a young wolf lost his pack.'_

Lucas turned to see two wolves, both terrible looking and greasy. Several scars on each, one was missing an eye. Lucas staggered back at the sight.

 _'C'mon, dont scare the kid.'_ The one with the missing eye said. He glanced at Lucas, _'Name.'_

 _'Lucas.'_ He said after a slight silence, _'My name is Lucas.'_

 _'Lucas, huh?'_ The first said, _'Never seen you before.'_

 _'I'm Dib. Thats Dolph.'_ Dib jerked his head to his partner. _'Otherwise known as my younger and sadly unattractive brother.'_

Dolph gave a growl, _'Says the one with one eye.'_

Lucas cut in, _'Very nice to meet you both, but, uh, do you happen to know where Lycaons camp is at?'_

 _'Yeah, we just left there.'_ Dib said, now eyeing him carefully, _'Wait. You a Lupa sider?'_

Lucas shook his head, _'No, no, well, I was, but I switched. Didn't think what she was doing was right.'_ He lied.

They stared at him for a second. _'Okay. Anyone who doesnt like Lupa, I like. Lets go, brother,'_

So Lucas picked his bag up, and tried not to faint.

.

.

Lucas felt uncomfortable. Very, very uncomfortable. Some passing wolves or humans stared at him as he walked in, but they eventually shrugged and went on their way. There were tents set up, a pathway separating the two sides in half. There were around thirty tents.

One part, were the ones that were training. One was barking orders while the others followed. They were actually impressive.

Lucas's ears twitched when he heard loopy laughs. He turned to a darker part, and saw people strewn about, siting up or lying down, their upper arms tied up and arms covered in track marks. Some were muttering incoherently, others were so silent, but their pupils were obviously blown. Syringes were tossed in the snow.

He passed the tent that was obviously meant for storing food, and he completely understood why some were deciding on doing drugs; There was hardly any food. It wouldn't last for a week, he guessed. As if on cue, a whistle was heard, and several wolves came running back, dragging deer behind them. The blood trailed behind them. Lucas felt sick at the sight.

 _'Do you know where Lycaon is at?'_ Lucas asked, feeling even more sick as the seconds passed.

 _'Not at the moment. Wanna meet him?'_ Dolph asked, looking back at him. Lucas nodded.

 _'He's my father. I wanna meet him formally.'_ Lucas explained.

 _'Ah, that makes sense. He shouldn't be far. Maybe-'_

"Look who decided to come back." Lucas froze so still at the voice. He shivered, his arm beginning to ache in memory.

 _'There he is.'_ Dolph said, shifting to his human form. He was average height, hair a dark brown and very curly. He had dark skin, and you could see his scars that were on his face. He was a thin guy. Dib shifted too. Looked practically identical, expect for the eye. Dib was slightly shorter and was a little more chubby. They both had stunning orange eyes.

Lucas himself stayed in his wolf form. He forced himself to look at his father. Lycaon was still the same.

"Hello, boss!" Dolph said enthusiastically, "Found another one on our side! Says he wants to meet you."

Lycaon raised an eyebrow, gaze still blank. "Does he?"

"Yeah!" He turned to Lucas, not noticing how worried he looked. Lucas was going to faint. He meant it this time. "C'mon, Lucas."

Lycaon paused. He looked over at the bright red wolf behind them. He gave a dark smirk. "Dib, Dolph, thank you. Now go away and train."

The brothers glanced at each other. "Yes, sir," Dib said, grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him away. They both said goodbye to Lucas.

Lucas was sitting rigid, his posture would have been considered perfect. Lycaon slowly walked up to him. Lucas avoided eye contact.

"I thought you were dead." Lycaon said, slightly bitterly, "Ah, shame, I suppose."

Lucas winced. _'I...I wanted to meet you...'_

"And what would make you think I would have wanted to do the same?" Lycaon asked, canines baring. Lucas closed his eyes, heart slowly starting to break.

 _'You're...You're my father...I guess...I...'_

Lycaon gave an annoyed growl, which made Lucas freeze again. He couldn't help it. Lycaon was a naturally scary guy. "I highly suggest you quit that unnecessary stuttering."

 _'I'm sorry.'_ His ears were flat against his head. Lycaon glared down at him, waiting.

"Are you forgetting something."

 _'Forgetting?'_ Lucas asked, confused now, _'What am I forgetting?'_

"Sir." He said, tone cold, "If you wish to talk to me and have me acknowledge your existence, you will address me as sir. Or, there will be problems, Lucas." He glared, but his look softened slightly the more he stared at Lucas. "Follow me."

Lucas rose to follow, but Lycaon stopped him. "In your regular form." His tone was slightly off, like he was unsure with himself. Lucas shifted as he said, confused, and followed.

.

.

When Daniel and Andrew got up, they saw Lucas wasnt in his room. They shrugged it off, assuming he was already at the pole.

When they saw Sawyer, she quickly avoided them.

Well, she tried, anyways.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Daniel asked, putting his hand on his neices shoulder to stop her.

Her eyes flashed violet before returning to blue, "Huh? Oh, nothings wrong."

"Have you seen Lucas?" Andrew asked. Sawyer quickly kept her expression in check.

"No, I havent." She glanced away, "I'm supposed to be meeting Zakiah for something."

"Zakiah?" Daniel asked, confused, "What about?"

She stared at him for a bit, eyebrows knitted slightly in worry. "I can't do this."

"Do what? Sawyer, is something wrong?" Andrew looked very concerned.

She looked back and forth between her uncles. Her face was slowly scrunching up like she was going to sob, "Lucas. He...He left."

"Left?" They looked at each other, before Daniel continued, "I'm not sure I understand-"

"Hes at Lycaons camp. Or, at least, he was heading over there." She rushed. They both gave her blank looks.

"...Excuse me, I think I heard wrong," Andrew said, his tone numb. "I thought you said Lucas was heading to Lycaons camp."

Sawyer but her lip, eyes wide, and she nodded, "Y-You heard right."

Andrew's blank look slowly turned to one of rage. "My son is an _idiot_ who never listens to me! _"_ He seethed.

Daniel was standing there, as if he was processing what she had said. As if he didn't _believe_ her. "Andrew-"

"I swear to god if you even _try_ to tell me to calm down I will kill you." Andrew's blue eyes were a dark shade, his cheeks were red. He roughly bit his lip to suppress a scream, his eyes brimming with tears. Sawyer mentally noted that he scarily looked like Dwyer right there. They shared the same angry expression. "Sawyer," Andrew managed to say, his voice horribly strained. "When did he leave?"

"He said he was leaving today," She whispered, "Maybe early this morning? He didn't say."

"He told you?" Daniel asked, looking hurt.

Sawyer looked at her feet, "I over heard Lucas and Nathaniel. They've been planning this for a while. He said nothing would change his mind."

"Oh moon." Daniel muttered, looking so worried, "Is he okay?" He asked to himself.

Andrew took a deep, shuddering breath, "Sawyer, please go get Nathaniel and Zakiah."

"Are you gonna yell?" She asked.

"Very much."

Sawyer looked at Daniel, eyes slightly wide with worry. Daniel was still obviously upset. "I could go look for him-"

"No, no, it's to dangerous for you," Daniel muttered, closing his eyes. "I will."

"Oh, no you wont," Andrew snapped, though his anger wasnt aimed at Daniel, " _I_ will. That boy is in so much trouble, he will _never_ see the light of day again when I find him. He is grounded."

"Well, he isn't _grounded_ because he's not here, he's somewhere else," Sawyer said, laughing weakly. Her uncles gave her blank stares. She coughed awkwardly, "Never mind. To soon."

"To soon." Andrew agreed.

"Well, I don't _know,"_ Nathaniel said, walking into the room with Zakiah, the two in a deep conversation. Sawyer screamed. The two looked at her guilty look, and Daniel and Andrew's enraged looks.

"Bye." Zakiah said, quickly turning around.

"Get back here." Andrew seethed. The two winced. Sawyer tried to walk away, but Andrew grabbed his niece's hoodie, pulling her back. She gave a flat glare.

Daniel decided to speak, "How long was this planned?"

Zakiah and Nathaniel looked at each other, but Nathaniel was the one who spoke, "Around a month..."

"A _month."_ Andrew repeated.

Zakiah rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, a month. Lucas volunteered, which we didn't agree to at first, trust me-"

"I have a hard time trusting you when you sent my son over there." Andrew stated.

Nathaniel pushed his bangs back, "I completely understand, but we said if he wasn't back at a certain time, we would go get him."

"And by that, do you mean my sons corpse?" Andrew nearly yelled, tears brimming his eyes.

"We'd bring him back alive." Nathaniel assured, "He'll be back alive."

Andrew covered his mouth, turning away, trying not to sob. This was to much. Oh, he was unbelievably angry, but he was just as upset and worried. "He better be." Andrew managed to say. He lost his voice shortly after, it seemed to swell. He gave a small sob. Daniel went to his husbands side, pulling him close. Sawyer knew that was the time to leave them alone.

"I'll tell everyone else to save you the trouble," Sawyer whispered. Daniel nodded, head resting on Andrew's head while the smaller began to cry.

Zakiah and Nathaniel had already left, and when she was at the doorway, she heard Daniel begin to cry as well.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ah some angsty stuff rn, huh?**

 **FUN FACT #47; the rewrite for the first two books is in progress!**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**hey guys! wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion: oh yeah, lots of things are gonna happen in this book!**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **DEVIANTART! Consistingg**

 **TWITTER! Wheeler1fanfic**

 **GUYS! THIS BOOK IS ALMOST AT 100 REVIEWS! CAN WE MAKE IT SOON? PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas followed Lycaon, feeling a bit uneasy. Something seemed off with his father, and Lucas wanted to know what it was.

"Lycaon?" His voice was a gentle hum. When he spoke, Lycaon froze in his tracks. Lucas realized he probably shouldn't have spoken a word.

Ten seconds passed before he replied, "Yes?"

Lucas had lost his voice for a few seconds, "Are you okay?"

Lycaon turned to see him, the first time he did so ever since Lucas changed his form, and his look was mild surprise. Though, when his eyes landed on Lucas, his features turned more hateful.

"You look so much like her." He muttered. "So much." His voice was growing more hateful.

"Huh?" Lucas asked, very confused. Lycaon quickly turned away.

They entered a tent, the biggest one compared to all the others. The ground was showing dirt, to Lucas's surprise. There was a fire, and the hole at the top let the smoke go. There was a pallate meant to be a bed on one side, and on the other was a crudely made desk out of logs. Paper and a feather next to ink were on top of it.

"Stay in here. If anyone enters that isn't me, tell them I put you in here." Lycaon wouldn't face him.

"Am I allowed to leave the tent?"

Lycaon did slowly turn, halfway. "Absolutely not. You are to remain in here for the time being. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yeah." Lucas muttered. Lycaon gave a low growl, a warning one. "I mean, yes, sir." Lucas corrected. Lycaon gave a short nod, and left.

So much for meeting his father.

.

.

Lycaon was walking away as quickly as he could. Everyone who saw him knew to leave him alone, or he'd kill someone.

Lucas was absolutely beautiful. Oh, god, his son was a gorgeous boy. He looked so much like _her._ It angered him greatly, it did. But, Lucas was lucky to not have a lot of Lycaons features. He did have his nose, his skin tone was closer to his own, his face was a slightly rounder version of his own, they shared the same ear-shape. But, other then that, he was all _her._

Lycaon gave a low growl. His mother...was...something.

One the one hand, she was stunning. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. On the other hand, she was a just a horrible person.

He didn't know how to describe her. Deceitful. Pointed out all his flaws. She had always acted high and mighty. And-

Stop. No, no. Don't even get him started on her. But _oh,_ she knew how to get under his skin in less than a second.

They had been a toxic pair. Simple as that. Not compatible in anyway. Lucas wasn't of toxic nature. His aura was to pure. To good. He could sense it on him.

Also, why would Lucas want to meet him, anyways? Why did the brat come here? He was confused. It was to dangerous for someone like him to be here. His heart wouldnt be able to see the horror.

...No, Lycaon didn't care about Lucas. He would say it was, well, because he didn't really know him. That was understandable, at least a little, but, the sole reason he didnt care what happened to him was of who his mother was. Was it fair? Nope. It would be very difficult to look at the brat as well. If one look of Lucas's resembled her, Lycaon felt that he'd snap.

Lycaon felt a headache coming on. Would Lucas be as much trouble as she was?

For Lucas's sake, he better not be.

.

.

.

Asher sat on a couch numbly, his face was neutral, posture forcibly straight.

Lucas had left? No...no...that didn't seem right. That wasn't something Lucas would do.

Sawyer had told him the news, and he grew sick with worry. Where was his cousin at? Was he safe? Alive? Was he dead, his body frozen under the snow? Oh, Manny, please keep Lucas safe!

"Hey, Ash?" Sawyer asked gently. She waited around ten minutes for him to do something, anything. But he sat there, still. She was surprised that he didn't cry. "You okay?"

"Is Lucas okay?" He managed to say, "Is he?" His face suddenly grew to one of anger, "Did he not know how everyone would feel about this? How I would? He knows I stress about _everything!_ And now he's going to make me stress about his survival?" He was shouting by now. "I-Ugh!"

His face went angrily into his hands, which his hands then rubbed his features. Asher had his eyes closed, biting his lip, and Sawyer could tell he was angry. He grabbed the pillow next to him and slammed it onto the cushion several times. She figured it was imagined as Lucas's face. He kept slamming it over and over, furious tears making there way through.

"Wanna punch me? I can make a Lucas mask." Sawyer shrugged. Asher stopped, panting slightly, looking at her. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

"What?" He snapped.

"Punch me." She said simply. She took a step closer. "C'mon." She leaned down close to her twin, "Fight me."

"No." Asher said coldly.

"Why not? You wont hurt me." Sawyer knew that if she kept doing this, he would hit her. Did she mind? No. Asher was very weak, due to his eating disorder making him under one-hundred pounds. His punches wouldn't affect her at all. She felt he'd feel less angry if he punch something living.

"I am not going to punch you."

"I told Lucas to think about what would happen when he left." She said, her voice low, "I told him you'd freak out. Wana know what he said? He said I didn't and wont change his mind. Guess I was right-" She was interrupted when she felt a sharp hit to her shoulder, making her stagger back in surprise. When she caught her balance, she smiled. Asher, however, blinked in horror.

"Oh god. Sawyer, I-I'm so so sorry, I didn't...I..." Guilt flooded through him, because oh moon, he hit his twin sister!

"Asher, Ash, it's okay. Thats what I wanted. You okay?"

"I'm not okay! I didn't mean to punch you!"

Sawyer cupped Asher's thin face, pressing their noses together, "Calm. Down. Are you still mad?"

Asher realized he wasnt. Slowly, he shook his head.

"You feel guilty?"

A nod.

"Dont." She said, "I'm fine. Calm down. Or I will go find Damien and have him kiss you to death."

Asher gave a slight laugh, "Y-You can go find him then, I wouldn't mind."

Sawyer gave a light laugh, "See? You're fine."

Asher's smile looked more forced and worried, "Do you think he's coming back?"

"Yes," She replied without hesitation, "We just have to wait." She gave him a playful Eskimo kiss, "Then we can beat Lucas up for leaving!"

"Sounds good to me," Asher said. A sudden ache of pain went into his knee, the only one he has, "Ow." he hissed slightly.

"You okay?" Sawyer asked, concerned.

"Yeah. To much stress. Usually I just ignore it, I'm fine, promise." He assured, standing up.

Sawyer stood up along with him, "You think you should be walking?"

"Oh, yeah, I think so." He took a few shaky steps to show her he was fine. Her concerned look didnt waver.

"Alright."

"I'm going to find some painkillers, okay? Make sure uncle Dan and Andrew dont kill anyone." He smiled, before leaving the room.

"I wont." She said. But he was already gone. She stood there, wondering what to do now.

Then an idea struck.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **whats she thinking? i dunno! just kidding.**

 **FUN FACT #48: Daniel was a playboy.**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion; The beginning of your review was perfection. 'Nows hes being played by a boy' oh my god. I started laughing so hard. And, no, thats not what Sawyer's thinking, but it does involve Asher. Who knows who Lucas's mother is? Oh, wait, I do. When will I'll tell ya'll? Hm...not for a long time!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000; Here it is!**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **TWITTER~ Wheeler1fanfic**

 **DEVIANTART~ Consistingg**

 **SPOTIFY~ Professahhh**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everyone was avoiding Blaize. She heard the news that Lucas left, and it took several people to hold her back from killing Nathaniel and Zakiah. North alone tried to keep her back, but she was going crazy. Her fangs were out, around three inches long, her eyes were her Vampire ones, and the only thing she did was hiss.

Daniel and Andrew were the only ones who could actually hold a conversation with her. Blaize had a deep respect for her boyfriends parents, and adored them like they were her own-like _in laws,_ if you will. Daniel and Andrew had the same feeling towards her. They adored their sons girlfriend. She was smart, made Lucas happy and kept him in line from doing something stupid, was extremely protective of him, and she was a gorgeous girl. She was just a hell of a woman. They waited for the day Lucas would say those few words.

"Blaize, I know you're mad," Daniel said calmly, which she gave a lowly hiss. "I am too."

"I'll kill them. Let me at them."

"You're not killing anyone," Andrew sighed.

"Watch me." She challenge, beginning to walk out the room. Daniel caught up with her, and picked her up to lead her back into the room. She was pretty much grounded there until she calmed down.

"Blaize, Blaize, hey, listen," Andrew said in a calm tone, "We are not going to do anything. Nathaniel and Zakiah said they planned on going to get him in a month. Okay?"

"Why not? I can go get him now! I'll know he's safe when he's with me!" Blaize nearly cried.

"Its to dangerous, escpecially for you. You're a Vampire." Daniel cut in.

Blaize's angry look paused. "Yeah, I am." Her look became more thoughtful, for she had an idea now. "I am the granddaughter of Dracula." Her sudden change in accent startled Daniel and Andrew, as well as her straightened posture, " If they have any problems, they'll answer to my grandfather."

"To risky, we are not putting you in any danger."

"I'll ask Nathaniel and Zakiah. They seem to have no trouble with putting people in danger." She snapped, crossing her arms.

Daniel cracked a smile at that, "No, you're not. You need to stay away from them. We dont want anyone dead."

"I do."

Andrew rolled his eyes, but he gave a small smile, "No, you dont, Blaize."

"I can still bring him home," She offered again, softly this time.

"I dont want to worry about you either," Andrew sighed, "Please, don't leave. I dont want to stress anymore than I need to."

Blaize was silent for a few moments. "Okay. I wont." She ran a hand through her hair. "Can I leave the room now? I'm not going to hurt anyone. They're not worth it."

Her slack posture, short fangs and amber eyes told them that she was calm. "Yes, you may." Andrew nodded. She got up, and left.

"Now I guess we see if she listens." Daniel muttered.

Andrew grabbed his husbands hand. "I hope so."

.

.

Blaize had went to Daniel and Andrew's house. She was there for one thing, and that was one of Lucas's hoodies. His scent would calm her from trying to kill Nathaniel and Zakiah. She knew Liam had nothing to do with this, so he was the only Werewolf who was fine from her anger.

When she opened his bedroom door, almost instantly her eyes began to water and she almost sobbed. His scent was so strong here, and she missed him. A month would be hell, she realized.

Thankfully, his indigo hoodie was on his bed, as if he knew she'd want it. Well, he was right. Blaize grabbed the hoodie and took a moment to just hold it close. Lucas's frame was on the larger side, so his hoodies hung on her slightly, which she didn't mind. After a minute, she slipped it on.

"You better be back soon," She muttered into the collar of the hood, burying herself in it. She stuck her hand in the pocket. She paused when she felt something in there. Pulling out the object, she saw a folded note in her hand. She hesitated for a moment before opening it. She recognized her boyfriends sloppy handwriting.

 _Blaize,_

 _(Also, before you read, I know my handwriting is terrible but it's midnight and I'm jittery)_

Blaize gave a small smile.

 _Okay, I bet you're mad right now, and I'm so so sorry. Like, really, I am. But you know how much meeting Lycaon means to me, right?_

 _I'll be back soon, I promise._

 _Moon, I'm going to miss you, ya know? Your eyes, your voice, just you, you, you. I'm going to miss our talks, you smothering me in kisses and makeup, you beating my high scores in all my games. I can't wait to come back to all of that. I'm sure you can't, either._

"I can't wait." She muttered, nodding in agreement.

 _I really wanted to ask you something, which is kinda horrible for me to do because this is something I need to say to you in person, but this adds to the reason why I need to come back. Okay?_

 _Blaize, I love you._

 _Yeah, I never expected to fall in love with a Vampire of all things, but wow arent Vampire just enchanting? They are. Well, its probably just you._

 _I'm sure you never expected to fall in love with a Werewolf._

"I didn't." She laughed.

 _We never expected that I'd do this. Run off, that is. Are my parents mad? Are they upset? Disappointing? Probably._

 _Anyways. I'm sorry to keep this letter short. I'll make it up to you. Okay?_

 _First, you need to grab whatever under my pillow._

Blaize looked over at his pillow, confused. She stood up and walked over to it. She reached under, and she gasped. She knew what it was before she brought it into the light.

Lucas's Werewolf ring. It was his, of course, he always wore it on his index finger of his right hand. It was a wooden ring with a wolf head carved onto it, sparkling moonstone for the eyes. Her eyes turned back to the note, her hands feeling numb.

 _Remember, I said I'd make it up to you._

 _Viktoria Illythia Rosaline Ophelia Dracula, will you marry me?_

 _._

.

.

Lucas was bored. Lycaon was gone for ten minutes by now, and Lucas, with his hyperactivity, was growing restless. He paced back and forth, stopped, paced some more, gave an agitated sigh, laid on the floor, which was quickly followed by more pacing. For a second, Lucas was debating whether or not to just leave the tent. Twenty minutes now.

 _'No, you can't,'_ He thought, _'C'mon now, you dont know whos out there.'_

Well, he knew Dib and Dolph. Kinda. But at least they were familiar faces.

Oh, forget it. He was going out.

Hesitantly, Lucas opened the door of the tent, peeking out slightly. No one was in this part, which was odd considering how many Werewolves there were. Lucas shrugged it off, and walked out. His nerves were on edge in case he did get caught. He had no idea how Lycaon would react.

He walked past five tents when his shirt was gripped roughly from behind. "You stupid _brat."_ It was Lycaon, and boy did he sound mad. Lycaon didn't even give Lucas time to register what happened, he just dragged him harshly. "I _ordered_ you to stay in that tent. You had _one job._ And you can't do hat _one_ goddamn thing right?" He snarled. Lucas gulped thickly.

"I-I-" He began, but was quickly tossed back into the tent, hitting the ground roughly. When Lucas looked at Lycaon, he realized how much more threatening the man looked when angered. Lycaon took a step towards him, but forced himself to stop. His fists were shaking, stuck firmly at his sides the way Lucas's did when he was mad.

"Now," Lycaon said, more calm, but barely, "Why did you leave the tent?"

"I was bored," Lucas whispered.

"You can't wait twenty minutes?" Lycaon snapped. Lucas flinched.

"N-No, sir, I can-"

"Well apparently not!"

Lucas didnt have time to stop himself, "Don't treat me like I'm stupid-!"

He was sharply interrupted by a sharp slap to his face, which instantly made the world slow down. Lucas blinked, dazed, and he realized he was back onto the floor. Slowly, very slowly, he touched his cheek. He pulled back to see blood. Lycaons nails cut his cheek.

" _DO NOT BACK TALK ME."_ Lycaon bellowed, his voice was to loud for Lucas's ears now. Lucas felt the tears sting his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." He managed to say, throat closing just like his heart was breaking.

Lycaons anger slowly disappeared, and he sighed. He walked up to Lucas, making the boy wince, and helped him stand. "Don't cry. You're a man, arent you? Men dont cry."

Lucas disagreed. Anyone could cry, it was healthy to. Why was it so bad to let out emotions? But instead, he said, "Yes, sir. I understand." He wouldn't meet Lycaons gaze.

"Well, clearly you don't." Lycaon's tone was harsh. But his features softened again. "Just listen next time."

Lucas watched his father leave the tent without another word, and Lucas's heart fully shattered. In that moment Lucas decided he wasn't a man, and proceeded to sob.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **poorrrrrrr baby! ugh!**

 **FUN FACT #49; This book was inspired slightly by the first two Balto movies**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000; maybe it will, maybe it wont**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **DEVIANTART~Consistingg**

 **TWITTER~Wheeler1fanfic**

 **SPOTIFY~ Professahhh**

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blaize stared at the note, her gaze blank.

 _Will you marry me?_

Her instant reaction was yes. She had the deep urge to go after Lucas to just _kiss_ him and cream 'yes! yes! yes!'

But, she couldn't say yes.

She was an heiress. Soon to be queen. Of _Vampires._ She couldn't marry a Werewolf. That would complicate things, add drama, and possibly another war. She didn't want another war. But she did want to say yes.

 _You already have a fiance._

Oh, how could she forget? Blaize rubbed her face tiredly in her hand. She didn't want to marry him. What was his name again? She couldn't remember. She barely remembered his face. He simply bored her. The only thing she could remember clearly of him was that he was scared and intimidated by her. Did she mind? Not really.

 _Who has to know but us?_

Thats what Lucas would say. Blaize bit her lip unconsciously. Who _has_ to know? Her mother would greatly disapprove. Blaize gave a small smile at that. A doomed marriage. A secret marriage. A _happy_ marriage.

So basically, her choice was her power or her love.

And by Moon, she was choosing love.

.

.

.

"I can't believe he actually left," Elizabeth muttered, pacing back and forth. "Lucas is a smart boy, I'm going going to act like he isnt, but..."

"I understand, 'Beth," Jack sighed. "I'm worried, too."

Elizabeth turned to her husband, "Is he going to be okay?"

Jack offered a laugh, "C'mon, Wolves are strong. Lucas will be fine, I'm sure."

"Even then, he was raised like a human. He doesn't even know how to howl, Jack."

Jack sighed, "Yeah. Thats true."

Elizabeth looked around for a second, before looking back at Jack, "Has...anything happened?"

Jack knew she was stressed about Sawyer. She was mainly worried about what Manny said, understandably, he was too. But so far, there hasnt been any word from Manny.

Though, Sawyer interrupting their meeting, and knowing it was about her, moon that troubled him so much.

"No, not yet." Jack leaned back in the chair, "Moon, 'Beth, this is really starting to worry me."

"Me too. I'm afraid she's realizing her power." Elizabeth was starting to shake. She walked to Jack and sat next to him. Instantly, he pulled her into his arms.

"We have to think positive. If she is, thats fine, its a part of her. Which side she goes on, thats when we worry." Jack soothed. "She's always been the troublesome child, hasnt she?" He smiled.

Elizabeth smiled back, "Her and Lucas."

"They were such horrible, adorable kids."

A laugh, "And Asher's over there reading silently."

"Now he's got a boy next to him."

She rolled her eyes at Jack's tone, "Damien is so sweet to our son. Have you seen it? Oh!" She clapped her hands excitedly, "Do you want to know Damien's nickname for Asher?"

"Sure." Jack's smile was more genuine now.

"My treasure. Isn't that the sweetest thing ever?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "So sweet!" He mocked her adoring tone, making her give him a flat look.

"Don't mock me." She threatened half-heartedly.

"I'll mock you if I wish," He teased, giving her a quick kiss.

When they pulled back, she gave a little laugh, her grey eyes locking him in place, "Oh, really?"

"Mhm." Jack hummed, pressing his forehead against hers. "Only because I love you."

"I love you too."

.

.

.

The area Sawyer was in was very dark, but the candle offered a dim shade to her work. She sat in front of a table, and writhing animal who lost a leg in a trap. Sawyer shakily held the amputated leg of the animal, feeling sick. She faintly wondered who set the trap, but she had other things to worry about. She stopped the bleeding. She gave the animal some painkillers to offer mercy and trust.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, its okay," She soothed, rubbing its back.

"Miss Frost, are you sure this will work?" Cheshire asked next to her, his tail flicking briefly.

"Yes." She said, her eyes glowing, "I'm sure."

Cheshire observed the animal carefully. It was covered in blood, but he could see white fur, and it was smaller than Cheshire himself. He assumed it was a rat. "What is it, Miss Frost?"

"Ferret." She muttered. "Poor thing." Her hand trailed down its back and went back to its head to pet behind its ears. The ferret leaned into her touch.

"Should we be doing this in the open?" Cheshire asked. "Because, well..." His eyes flickered to the moon. Sawyers blank gaze looked up.

"We're fine." Sawyer said. She had an odd look in her eye, as if she was waiting for a reaction. "Chesh? Could you get me some water, please? Fresh water?"

Cheshire nodded, "Yes, madam." He hopped off the table and ran to get as she asked.

When he was gone, Sawyer gave a little smile, "Don't worry, Manny, I'm not doing anything bad." She petted the ferret again. "See? Now, I dont get why you're worried. Am I that intimidating?" Her eyes flashed a brilliant gold. After a few seconds of silence, she gave a little laugh, "If you think I'm dense, you're wrong. Now, watch what I can do."

Her fingertips glowed blue as she froze the area where the ferrets leg used to be, and at that moment she knew the leg would go back on. It was to mangled.

Improvise.

Sawyer reached down to grab a stick and broke it to the length of the ferrets leg, using the untouched one as a size example. She set it up, taking gauze and wrapping the twig to the ferrets stump. She quickly pet the ferret when she felt its unease.

Golden sand slowly trailed out and she put it to a light sleep, but not light enough for it to wake up at any moment. Inky purple magic came next, Sawyer's fingertips lightly touching where stick met skin. Sawyer took a deep breath, and pressed down, concentrating as hard as she could. _Mend. Mend. Mend._

"C'mon," She muttered. "I can do this."

Manny glowed brighter, and she wasnt sure if he was impressed or alarmed.

Sawyer gasped at a sudden sharp pain that entered her arm. Her eyes changed to white, pure white. Her face slowly twisted in pain. But she kept her focus on the animal. The pain grew stronger and stronger, until she couldnt take it anymore. She gasped and sobbed once, rubbing her arm. Her eyes were back to its normal color, but tears had entered her vision. Her breathing was slightly labored.

She noticed Manny's glow die down. And that angered her. She gave a forced laugh, "Ah, not impressed, huh? Just getting warmed up, dont worry!" She wiped her tears away.

She kept going, ignoring the pain in her arm fully this time. Popping sensations attacked her joints, Sawyer ignored it. Swelling, she ignored. She had a goal that she was going to meet. She added more pressure, more concentration. More power.

"Miss Frost! Stop!" Cheshire yelped, worried.

She stopped. She turned to Cheshire, "What?"

Cheshires silver eyes were wide with worry. "Your arm! You're crying! I've only been gone for nearly an hour, oh, I'm terribly sorry for not stopping you sooner!"

Sawyer touched her cheek and it was soaked with tears. She looked at her arm. It was purple, and bruised slightly and swelled on her joints. "Oh. Oh, it's fine, Chesh."

"No it is not!" The worried cat said, "I should've came back sooner, and-oh! I spilled the water!" The bucket he had carried away was indeed spilled into the snow.

"Chesh, it's fine, I-" She had turned to look at the ferret, and paused. "Chesh. Chesh, look." Her hidden joy was starting to shine through.

"What is it, Miss Fr-" He paused when he saw the same thing she did. "Miss Frost," He whispered in wonder, "This is amazing."

Sawyer gave a giddy laugh, and scooped the cat in her arms, hugging him tightly. She started to jump up and down. "C'mon Chesh! Lets go get some sleep. Ahahaha!" She squealed, really reminding Cheshire that she was a teenage girl, as she carefully picking up the ferret. She picked up her hoodie and wrapped the ferret in it.

"Yes madam," He smile brightly at her.

Sawyer paused. "Oh, wait, its really late. Chesh, please stall my parents for a bit until I get back, 'kay? Dont want to travel to quickly with her." She gestured to the ferret.

Cheshire nodded, and followed her command.

Sawyer looked up, her smile a defiant one. "See? I'm just as stubborn as you are, bud." Her nose scrunched slightly, her look smug, "Am I still a threat?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **uh oh! Sawyers getting serious!**

 **FUN FACT #50; Each person out of the Six will be in powerful positions.**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000: Heres some more!**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **Twitter~ Wheeler1fanfic**

 **DEVIANTART~ Consistingg**

 **SPOTIFY~ Professahhh**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

North blinked when he saw the animal that was in Sawyer's arms. Sawyer gave a sheepish laugh.

"Its a ferret." She said.

"I see," North studied the animal further, stroking his beard. "Where did you find it?"

"In the woods," Sawyer explained, "She was...sick. I know we already have three animals-"

"Excuse you, Miss Frost, we have two." Cheshire said, fur bristling. "Zephyr and Sam are animals." Upon hearing their names, the two stared at Cheshire, then at each other with unamused looks. Zephyr, who was in his panther form, huffed.

Sawyer gave Cheshire a confused look, "Chesh...Chesh, hon, you're a cat," Sawyer muttered. She turned back to North. "But, if you dont want another animal here, I understand. But, look at Taz!" She held up the white ferret in front of her, and the ferret, Taz, stared at North.

"'Taz?'"

Sawyer lowered Taz, "Yeah. Short for Tazmania. " Taz's tongue slowly stuck out, just a little bit, which North found rather amusing.

North looked over the ferret again. Then he shrugged, "You can keep Taz," North nodded in agreement. Sawyer gave a bright smile.

"Thank you!" She set Taz to the floor in front of Zephyr and Sam. Taz slowly sniffed them over, her body slowly moving towards them. Sam and Zephyr lazily looked at the white ferret. She scurried over to them and settled herself between Sam's front paws, making him look at Sawyer for help.

"No, Sam, be nice." Sawyer shook her finger playfully at him. Zephyr got up to get away. Sawyer wrapped an arm around Zephyrs neck and pulled him back. "You too, Zeph." Zephyr yawned to show how much he didnt care about this weird looking animal.

Cheshire gave a victorious smile, "So glad I'm not the one who has to have her following me around!"

Sawyer looked back at Cheshire. "That includes you. Everyone be nice to Taz. She's your new little sister now." Three whines chorused. Sawyer rolled her eyes, "You boys are so ridiculous."

North chuckled, "Very."

.

.

.

Lucas was sitting in the tent. He was tired but couldn't sleep, he was bored but could barely think. He didn't want Lycaon to come back into the room.

As if the Man in the Moon was against him, Lycaon walked in.

"Lucas." Lucas slowly looked up at him, his cheek burning again. He didn't say anything. Lycaon jerked his head outside the tent, "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Lucas whispered.

"For a walk." Lycaon said shortly, "Wolf form. Lets go." Lycaon walked out. Lucas stood up, and shifted.

When Lucas got out, Lycaon himself shifted, and _moon he was a huge wolf how come he didnt remember he was a big wolf very very big._ He was slightly smaller than Lupa, but Lupa herself was huge. His dark coat stood out of the snow easily, his size didnt help. Lucas changed into his own, feeling very intimidated. Lycaon began to walk, and Lucas followed his father. It was then that he realized they were heading to the trees.

 _'Sir,'_ Lucas began, _'We're walking away from the-'_

 _'I know where I'm going, Lucas,'_ He growled, going deeper into the woods.

 _'...Am I coming back?'_

Despite himself, Lycaon made a noise that sounded like a laugh, which eased Lucas's nerves, _'Yes, you are.'_

Lucas slowly walked closer to Lycaon to the point where he was side by side with him, _'Okay.'_

Lycaon kept walking without saying a word, the air was tense the entire way to where ever he was leading Lucas. Lucas's brain was rapidly thinking of different topics to try and bring up, but his voice wouldn't cooperate.

They ended up being at the edge of a crystal clear lake, the cold leaving a thick layer of ice over it. It was actually very beautiful, even though it was a lake.

Lycaon looked at his reflection, and Lucas did the same. Lycaons gaze was cold and blank, Lucas's was full of curiosity and slight worry.

 _'Lucas.'_

 _'Yeah?'_ He said automatically, _'I mean, yes sir?'_

Lycaon nodded slightly at the quick change, _'Why...Why would you want to meet me?'_ His tone was kept the same; devoid of any emotion. There was a slight edge.

Lucas was slightly taken aback by the question, _'I...I uh...'_

 _'What did I say about stuttering?'_ He growled slightly, but quickly kept himself in check.

 _'Right.'_ Lucas nodded, _'I wanted to know who my biological father was.'_ Lycaon huffed, as if he was making fun of the thought. Lucas's eyebrows furrowed. _'What's wrong with that?'_

Lycaon looked away, suddenly hesitating, _'...I hope you realize I'm not...a loving person.'_

Lucas knew that, deep down, but didnt want to realize it, _'Would you ever try to love me as your son?'_

Lycaon wasn't even looking his direction. _'I have many children, Lucas. What do you think makes you special?'_ When Lycaon finally locked eye contact with him, and he looked worn.

 _'Maybe because you made me come to this lake to talk to me.'_ Lucas offered a smile, a cautious one, and Lycaons tired look grew more serious, staring him down.

 _'Do you know you look just like her? You...You have her smile.'_ He did. His muzzle scrunched up the way hers did, eyes squinting. It wasnt very specific, but it did put Lycaon on an angry edge.

 _'Her smile? Wait, you mean my mother?'_ Lucas suddenly grew excited, tail slowly beginning to wag, _'Who is she?'_

Lycaon looked back at the lake, _'This place is beautiful, isnt it? Its a very calming place.'_

 _'Wait, please dont change the subject-'_

 _'I do not wish to speak about her,'_ Lycaon sharply growled, but paused.

 _'You just said I have her smile-'_

 _'Observation.'_

 _'But-'_

Lycaon growled again, and actually _snapped_ at him. Lucas jumped back, startled. _'You're doing what she_ always _did. She never could shut up.'_

Lucas's feared look made Lycaon stop what he was doing. This was also _his_ son. He had some of _his_ features, _his_ blood. The older wolfs growling ceased, and he sighed.

 _'That mouth of yours could get you in trouble. Learn to just be quiet. Arguing is only going to make me angry.'_ Lucas's eyes were still wide, ears still flat against his head, but he nodded quickly, staying silent. His heart was beating rapidly, his nerves up, and for a second he thought Lycaon was going to hurt him. _'Good.'_

They then sat in silence. Lucas felt it to be tense and slightly awkward. _'Lycaon?'_ He whispered.

 _'Yes, Lucas?'_

Lucas shifted, _'Am I allowed to go out of the tent whenever?'_

The god paused. He wasnt sure that was a good idea. Yeah, he didnt care about him, but...hes innocent and oblivious. _'No.'_

Lucas gave a surprised look, _'No?'_ But then he quickly backed down, _'Oh. Okay. But...may I ask why?'_

The larger wolf looked at him, _'Did you suddenly get memory loss?'_

 _'No...'_ Lucas trailed, _'Can I at least ask some questions?'_

Lycaon's look made Lucas feel he was stupid. He didnt like it, _'Lucas, the only safe place here is my tent. Okay? Unless you want to sleep with the drug addicts and starve, be my guest. But I highly doubt thats the treatment you want.'_

 _'Wait, wont someone think you're playing favorites?'_

Did Lucas really think someone would tell Lycaon off about playing favorites? He could take down several wolves alone. Though, then again, Lucas couldnt. Plus, it was a good point. _'For now you'll reside in the tent, until you've grown accustomed to life here.'_

 _'Okay.'_ Lucas agreed. Lucas looked away, but Lycaon's stare lingered on him for a bit longer until he looked away as well.

.

.

.

Sawyer was putting her plan into action. She had to wait until night to do it, but she knew that it would be worth it. It would hurt her a lot, yeah, but this was for Asher.

Asher, she knew, hated himself. He was self conscious about his body, and mainly his legs, which he had been his whole life. It wasnt like he had a choice on his legs, but she always felt bad for her twin.

So what was she going to do? Give him a chance. Plus, if it all goes well, he'd be happy to momentarily forget his stress and just enjoy life. Yes, the idea was sporadic, but her thoughts were typically that. Only now, she had power.

If he woke up during the process, she'd knock him out with golden sand. If he felt pain, a simple numbing spell would do. Yet, Taz, when Sawyer did it to her, didnt feel anything, as far as she knew.

She snuck unto his room, being quiet for a moment, and tossed some sand on his face for good measure. Then she moved his blanket up and thanked Asher for wearing shorts instead of pants, it'd be easier. She set her hands on his metal legs, starting with his full metal leg, and concentrated. Her hands began to itch and ache, her arms were slowly building pressure more and more until-

Oh. Sawyer stopped sharply. Her arm gave a loud _pop._ It hurt, she had to sit down for a second. She took a few deep breaths.

"You just started. Keep goin'" She said to herself. She forced her hands back and put more pressure and concentration, more than she ever had done before. Her arms hurt and pops were heard and Sawyer wondered how they weren't forced out of their sockets yet, cause thats what they felt like was about to happen. Sawyer bit her lip sharply. An hour passed, and no luck.

"Help me out, dude." She said to herself again.

 _"What am I supposed to do? Cant do much, kid."_

"Just, I dunno, give me more power,"

 _"You already got it, just try harder."_

"I am." She gave an aggravated sigh. "Y'know what? Here I go." Bright white shot out from her hands, illuminating the room brightly and Sawyer could feel anything but pain. She couldn't see what was going on, but she knew her hands were still in place. It took all her might not to scream as loud as she could. It all became to much, and her hands pushed her back to where she fell off the bed and onto the floor. Her nose was gushing with blood, and it was dark. She couldn't see.

No. No no no no. She was blind. Her eyes were open, she could feel it, but she couldn't see anything, it was black. Pure black.

 _"Hey, hey calm down, calm down, I'm sure its temporary, okay, breathe, kid,"_

She sat there, steadying her breathing to stay calm. After forty minutes, she saw light. She blinked some more, and her sight came back.

 _"See? I was right."_

"Yeah," Sawyer gave a relieved laugh, "I can _see_ that."

She stood up and looked at Asher. Her hands shot her her mouth to hide her squeal. She jumped up and down slightly, nearly crying. She shook her hands, and put Asher's blanket back on. Her energy was draining, she simply couldnt work on his other leg. She snuck out of his room, went to hers and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep with that wide grin still on her face.

 _"You're gonna do great things, kid,"_ The voice softly laughed. _"Great, impossible things."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Short chapter, i know**

 **FUN FACT#51: Sawyer is technically the 'star' of this series, due to her importance.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000: Its gonna be good! I hope!**

 **Edgerion: I understand being busy! Schools more imortant than my story, so no worries! There may or may not be more Lucas/Lycaon bonding, I'm trying to keep Lycaon stern. We will find out who Lucas's mother is! There will be more Ashmian/Jalizabeth/Danrew/Blaizcas moments! As well as some stuff for the characters who arent in the spotlight to often, but I'm at a lose on what to do with them. And Lycaon may or may not know Lucas's plan ;)**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **DEVIANTART~Consistingg**

 **TWITTER~ Wheeler1fanfic**

 **SPOTIFY~ Professahhh**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asher woke up to a strange feeling in his leg. Well, he could actually _feel_ in his leg. Asher blinked his eyes open, confused, because, well, he shouldnt feel anything there. Asher sat up, rubbed his eyes tiredly, and removed his blanket, features still set to confusion.

And, Asher wasn't embarrassed to say, he _squealed._ Very loudly, too.

"Oh my god! _Oh my god!"_ Asher yelled as loud as he could, a cheek-aching smile plastered on his face. He jumped out of bed, hopping up and down to test it. "This isnt real, oh god, this is a horrible, fantastic dream!" Asher gushed, touching his foot, thigh, calf, everywhere. He could feel! He could feel his leg! Asher bit his lip, tears in his eyes, but giddy laughs kept escaping. His chest felt light, as did his head. He curled his toes, a giddy laugh overcoming him again.

"Ash, keep it down a bit-" Sawyer came in tiredly, her plan from last night still having its toll on her.

"Sawyer! Sawyer look!" Asher was giving her the brightest smile she had ever seen her twin wear, his eyes were so so blue, he was like a light; so _incredibly_ happy and golden and bright. Sawyer laughed, rubbing her eyes. "I have my leg! My full leg! Oh, tell me this is real! Tell me it is!"

"Yeah, Ash," She laugh, his smile contagious, "It is, I promise!"

Asher gave a piercing yell, making her wince slightly because Asher was _never_ loud, and he was jumping around. "This is amazing!"

"Glad you like your gift, Ash." Sawyer laughed, making Asher stop. His smile was still there, but it was dissolving slightly.

"Gift? Wait, _you_ did this?" Asher gave her a confused look.

Sawyer didnt want his happiness to become worry, "Yeah! It was! Now, be happy!"

"Sawyer..." Asher said, and she wished she had said nothing. Then his smile came back, tears going in his eyes, "This...This is the best thing ever! I...I'm not sure how to feel!" He sobbed, pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him back.

"Be happy. Be very happy." She stated firmly, smirking, and gave him a playful Eskimo kiss.

Asher giggled. Honest to god _giggled._ "Its so weird. I havent felt happy in a long time!" He admitted, and Sawyer forced her grin.

"Does it feel weird?"

"Yes! But I love it!" Asher said, his voice jittery with excitement.

Sawyer laughed, "Sorry I couldnt do your other leg, but-"

"Sawyer, its fine," He laughed, "This...Its perfect. Thank you so much," He pulled her back into another hug.

"You're welcome, Asher." She cupped his face when they pulled away, pinching his cheeks which made him scrunch his nose playfully, "Now go show it off!"

.

.

.

"Momma! Daddy!" Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other at Asher's tone; he was happy. No, he was _elated._ At first they were confused, but realizing this was good, they smiled.

"Yes, Asher?"

They nearly jumped back when he _giggled._ "My leg!" He was hopping around, but it was noticeable; pale skin instead of metal, and it was the leg that he had nothing from the thigh and below.

"You...have a leg." Jack raised an eyebrow, his tone disbelieving and shocked. But neither him or Elizabeth could stop themselves from smiling at their sons happiness. His head snapped up to looked at Asher's beaming face, "How do you have a leg?"

"Sawyer!" Asher yelled, making Jack and Elizabeth lock eye contact. They both flashed worried looks. "Oh! I havent felt this great in a long time!" Asher squealed, making his parents decide to not worry about it. Sawyer made Asher happier than hes been in months, thats all that mattered. Elizabeth noted that Asher looked strikingly like her husband when he smiled that brightly.

"Asher, baby, this is amazing," Elizabeth beamed. Jack laughed a little in agreement, Asher's happiness was a very rare thing to see, and he was going to soak it in.

"Have you seen Damien? I have to show him! Oh, man, what will he think?" Asher gave another laugh, "I cant wait to show everyone! Lucas'll be happy too!" He paused, realizing what he said. His smile slowly dropped, and he looked away. Jack and Elizabeth glanced at each other. After a few seconds, Asher gave a slight laugh. His eyebrows were still furrowed, but his smile was coming back, "I...I'll have to wait to show Lucas. I'm not sure when he's coming back yet." He shook his head, grinning. "Hes not gonna believe it!"

"Hes not," Jack said, smiling.

"I'm going to find Damien." He said, before walking out of the room with his enthusiasm slightly dulled.

.

Instead of running into his boyfriend, he ran right into his grandfather and aunt.

"Grandfather!" Asher yelled smiling, making Pitch give him a surprised look, as did Kira.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kira asked, pressing her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine!" Asher tried to be serious, but his grin quickly overcame him, as did a laugh.

Pitch's eyebrows furrowed slighty. "Why are you so happy?" His face grew serious. "Is there a wedding ring somewhere?"

Asher's cheeks turned pink, and his face scrunched up. "No. But I do have a leg now." He pointed to his leg, his face still set to a pout.

"Oh my god!" Kira gasped. "Ash...What... _How?"_

"Sawyer did it, I dont know how-"

" _Sawyer?"_ Kira pressed, jaw slack.

Asher nodded, "Yeah! Isnt it great?"

Kira wanted to mention how terrifying it was, how Sawyer could now _give limbs,_ but Asher's smile stopped her. Everyone knew he wanted this. She didnt want to dampen his mood. This was his personal thing. "It is, Ash. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you!" Asher laughed slightly.

Pitch smiled at his grandsons happiness, "Its so odd to see you this happy, its a nice change."

"It is!" Asher replied, "Hey, have either of you seen Damien? I was looking for him."

"Hm, no I havent." Kira hummed, "Should be close by, though. As big as this place is, he cant go far."

"Yeah, true," Asher muttered, "Well, I shouldnt have to go far then." He waved them goodbye, and went on.

.

Blaize realized keeping this a secret would be hard. Oh, how she wanted to scream from the rooftops about her soon to be marriage!

Though, she was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when she smacked into someone.

"Oh, sorry Blaize!" Asher apologized.

"Its fine, Asher," Her lips curled back into its grin.

Asher's look softened, "How...How you doing?"

"I'm less angry," She said, knowing what he was talking about. Her anger was quite loud and feared.

"Thats good." Asher replied. Then he tilted his head to the side, "Why are you so happy?"

"Why are you?" She shot back playfully. Asher's eyes were so god forsakenly _pretty._ Moon, why did the Frost children have such blue eyes? That, and he kept grinning like she was.

Asher's look was proud as he pointed to his leg. Well, that was the thing there, _he had one._

She gasped. "Woah, woah, when did this happen?"

"Last night!" Asher contained his squeal, "Sawyer did it. I'm not sure how, but she did!"

"Thats incredible, Asher! Oh my god!" She yelled, feeling as happy as Lucas's proposal did. Well, not quite. But she was still genuinely happy for him!

"So why are you happy?" He asked again. Blaize looked around.

"Dont tell anybody yet, okay? You have to promise," She whispered, making Asher nod, confused at the secrecy, "No one knows but me."

"What is it?"

She leaned in closer, making Asher do the same. "Lucas proposed."

"He _what?"_ Asher gasped.

"He did!" She got the ring out from around her neck to show him. When Asher saw it, he covered his mouth, a shrill but happy noise coming through.

 _"Oh Moon!"_ Asher laughed, "Finally! When did he do it?"

Blaize looking lovingly at the ring, "He did it through a letter he wrote before he left."

"So he doesnt know you said yes?"

"Not yet, but he will." She pressed her index finger to her lips. "Now you promised not to tell."

"I wont." Asher promised, "I'm so, so, so happy for you, Blaize! Oh, you two make such a great couple!"

"Thank you, Ash," She chuckled, "Now, go find Damien."

"How do you-"

Blaize cut him off with a shrug, "I'm just assuming."

Asher rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, see you later, Mrs. Summers."

Blaize's face flushed, "See you later."

.

Damien never really expected Asher to be all love-y dove-y with him. Asher just wasnt the type of person who acted that way.

So it was really a surprise when Asher and him made eye contact, and his face was so bright. Damien gave a confused look, and it was even more so when Asher practically jumped into his arms, and giving him a passionate kiss. And that kiss was followed by more and more.

"Are you okay?" Damien asked, so confused. "Who are you and where is my boyfriend?"

"Yeah yeah, its weird for me to be happy. Guess what?" Asher beamed, arms wrapped around the Italians neck. "Hurry! Hurry, guess!"

"What? What?" Damien laughed.

Asher giggled. _Giggled._ Asher Lee Frost _, giggling?_ Now that was a rare sight. He leaned in close, pressing his nose against Damien's. "Look at my thighs."

Damien blushed a deep crimson. "U-Uh, Ash, are you sure you're okay-"

"Just do it!" Damien was still giving him an odd look. He looked at his right leg, but Asher said, "Not that one!" Damien raised his eyebrows, and looked at his left leg. He had to do a double take, cause he expected to see metal, but instead saw pale flesh.

Damien looked back at his boyfriends ecstatic face, while his own was shock. "You have a leg. You have a leg!"

Asher nodded crazily, "I know! I know!" Asher pressed his lips against Damiens, giving a soft laugh. "Isnt this great?"

"Its amazing babe!" Damien laughed with him, his smile nearly as wide as Asher's. He twirled him around in a full circle.

Asher pressed the palms of his hands to his own cheeks, "My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. I'm not used to it!"

Damien swung Asher down to where their heads were near the floor, and Damien began kissing him all over his face, Asher's long hair an inch away from touching the floor. Damien could hear his boyfriend's cries for him to stop, but his laughs kept stopping his sentence.

"You look gorgeous when you're happy," Damien muttered against Asher's cheek.

"Do I?" Asher teased.

"Absolutely." Damien said, tone going very serious before Asher felt his grin again. Asher hugged him tightly, and Damien lifted them back up, keeping Asher in his arms. "Y'know, you're becoming like Ariel," Damien noted, absolutely loving how Asher's face lit up even more at that.

"I am!" He squealed. "Oh moon! I am!"

"Are you two okay?" Mia asked, coming into the room, "All I can hear is Asher laughing. Which, for the record, is really surprising."

"Mia!" Asher jumped down from his boyfriends arms. He pointed to his leg, "Look!"

Mia did, and she had the same reaction everyone else had; shock. Her face lit up. "Oh my bloody moon! H- _How?"_

"Sawyer did! I-I dont know how, but I feel really, really, really, _really happy!"_

"You should!" Mia laughed a little at how high his voice was getting.

"I-I have to show everybody else, I want to walk _everywhere._ " He gripped Damiens hand tightly, "Lets go walk. For three hours."

"Three hours?" Damien laughed.

"Fine. Two."

Mia popped in, "You may get your leg sore fro walking around a lot. I'm not sure you have a lot of muscle in your skinny leg."

"I'll be fine!" Asher playfully waved her off. Mia rolled her eyes at him.

.

"Kay," Death said after a long silence. "If anyone loses a limb, we know who to go to?"

Asher had gladly shown everyone what Sawyer had done. On the one hand, they were very happy for Asher, hes never been this happy; But on the other hand, this was scary.

"Yeah," Patrick gave a short laugh.

"I know I'm not the only one whos getting slightly concerned..." Cupid muttered next to Cerys.

" _Slightly?"_ Adair nearly screeched, "Oh, slightly doesnt compare to what I'm feeling. For one, _shes more medical than I am!"_

"You're still a great medic," Mother Nature said calmly, "But, lets admit, she's better."

"She is better than all three of us," North laughed.

Adair glared, "Thank you, _mother."_

Rayne shrugged, "I dont know, I'm not worried at all."

Bunny peered at her, "How can you not be?"

"She gave me my sight back, she gave Asher his leg, which boosted his self confidence. I was cool either way," She smirked. "C'mon, dont lose faith in her.'

Death cut in, "Okay, yeah, shes doing good things, but are we forgetting she was born a Winter and Dream spirit? If she had given Asher a leg made of sand or ice, that'd be more acceptable, but with actual _skin_ and _blood_ and _nerves?_ Thats more troubling!"

Rayne gave a thoughful look for a moment, "Sawyer knows whats right and wrong. Whichever she chooses is her decision. I cant stop her, no one can stop her." She sighed, "I'm way more worried about Lucas, anyway."

Cupid bit his lip, "Its cold. What if he freezes?"

"He's alive. And well." Cerys informed. Everyone relaxed, silently thanking her for the information.

"Ugh, these two!" Death huffed.

"Why are they the ones who stress us out?" Adair asked, her head nodding in agreement.

"They've always been trouble makers, Adair," Tooth gave a small smile. "Their fathers only encouraged them."

"It was fine when they were little," Mother Nature said, "But look where its gotten them."

"Everything going to be fine." Rayne said, her tone final, "I can feel it. I am the season of hope, new beginnings. They need to branch out a little, right?"

"Rayne," Patrick began, "You sweet thing. Yeah, you're right, they will branch out and away at some point, but they're still technically children. And they're in danger."

Rayne's eyebrows furrowed, "What if its their destiny? What if this is something Lucas absolutely _has_ to do. Same with Sawyer."

Adair stared at Rayne, "Y'know, we all know you're a hippie, but I dont remember you being this...insightful, I guess?"

Rayne locked eye contact with her, "I've been blind most of their lives. So if anything, I was nosight...full..." That lightened the mood, and several laughs were heard.

"But you still make those stupid jokes." Adair deadpanned.

"Sure do." Rayne stuck out her tongue.

"I agree with Rayne." Cupid said after thinking, "Maybe it is destiny. Maybe Sawyer's going to be the most powerful thing in existence, maybe theres a reason Lucas went to meet his father." He bit his lip, "I'm not sure about the other four, though."

"Who knows." North said. "It will come with time."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ashers happy for once, enjoy that**

 **FUN FACT# 52: Rayne is 100% a hippie. I imagine her voice to be the typical really laid back tone, dreadlocks, the works.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000; Asher is an absolute cutie when hes happy! He needs to be happy more lmao**

 **Edgerion: Blaize, Asher, Damien and Mia are the other four, yeah. And Asher's new leg is the same length as his other, less muscle mass yeah but he's just got to get used to it.**

 **Autum Dragonflame; Yeah, its so odd for hi to be happy! Lycaon is gonna be stone cold, unfortunately. And thank you so much!**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **Deviantart~ Consistingg**

 **SPOTIFY~ Professahhh**

 **TWITTER~ Wheeler1fanfic**

 **ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jack was extremely nervous. Another meeting was called. This time, however, this one was labeled 'urgent'.

Wonder what this was about? _Ha._

No, but really, Jack was scared. Elizabeth could tell, because of who her father was, and told him to calm down, even though he knew she felt the same.

Oh, if anyone saw him now they'd wonder where Jack really was. Jack wasn't the type of guy to be worried. He was so easygoing and fun it was odd to see his demeanor change.

So when he walked into the room, the Guardians gave him sympathetic looks that he had grown used to when the meeting were called. Couldn't Sawyer just stop for a bit so he could relax and not have to worry about her being banished?

"Heh, wondah what this is about," Bunny tried to laugh, but he knew Jack was worried.

"Yeah, I wonder." Jack muttered, running a hand over his tired face. Sandy contemplated for a moment that maybe he should knock Jack out with Dream Sand, but he decided against it. Jack was his friend, and Jack wouldnt be happy about that.

"We know nothing is going to happen, guys," Tooth said calmly.

 _You have a headstrong, smug, and an incredibly smart daughter, Jack. She's even begun teasing me, asking me if she's still a threat._

Jack went so still at Manny's passing tone, and what he _said._ "She-...She did _what?"_

 _Her ferret, Tazmania, was it? She was caught in a trap when Sawyer found her. Now normally, once the leg was gone there's nothing you could do. But your daughter thought the opposite._

That alarmed them, because they didnt know Tazmania had _lost her leg_ when she was found. They just knew she had four perfectly functioning ones.

 _Now, I can not say I'm not impressed, especially since she's not knowledgeable in medical sciences, and that she successfully made a limb on the first try, minus some slight errors. Same goes for her brother, which was more of a hassle for her. I think she went blind for nearly an hour to do it._

"B-But," Jack began, voice shaky, "She's doing good things, right? Thats _good!"_

 _Yes, if done for the right party, but if she went for evil then who ever it was would have the upper hand easily. That, and limb recovery isnt even_ done.

Oh that really helped Jacks worries. _Really_ did. Pfft. Whatever.

 _Though I'm beginning to wonder if_ she _knows._

"Knows what, old friend?" North asked. Jack could hear his blood slowly rushing in his ears.

 _That she could nearly overthrow me._

Mannys tone was still that frustrating softness, how _calm_ it was.

"Old friend, I feel like you over exaggerate-" North began, laughing it off.

 _Oh, no, North. I'm being serious. The Mad Hatter is capable of incredible powers...I should know..._

Regret. That and sadness.

Sandy questioned him by using pictures.

 _What I mean, Sanderson, is that..._ I _was the one who gave him those powers. Sawyer, as I said before, is learning those powers herself. And soon, she will be dangerous. Whether it be good or bad, she will be. Lets hope she doesnt come to realizing that._

"Oh. Great." Jack said, not realizing he was saying it aloud, "My daughter, _my daughter,_ could overthrow the _creator of the Earth and Moon,_ and _what_ would she do then? If that were the case, we'd all know then that she's evil-"

"Jack, honey, "Tooth muttered, putting her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" He asked, then paused.

"You're talking aloud."

 _Don't worry, Jack, I highly doubt she would do that._

Jack gave a sigh, "Still hard to believe my kid's very powerful."

Bunny scoffed, "You're powerful too, Jack. Remember when Pitch 'killed' Sandy?"

"Thats different," Jack huffed slightly, "I'm _Winter._ I'm responsible for ice storms that can go on a large scale. Sawyer having powers besides ice and sand is another thing."

"He's right," Tooth agreed, "They're two different types of powerful."

"We should not worry," North waved his hand in a passing manner. "Sawyer wouldn't overthrow Manny. Unless she has personal grudge or something, I doubt it as well."

 _...She doesn't have a grudge, but he does._

"'He'?" Tooth questioned. Sandy made a question mark above his head.

 _Zoph-...I mean..._ him.

Jack wondered why he struggled to say a simple name, it was as if it _pained_ the creator. "Do you mean the Mad Hatter?" Jack asked gently but bluntly also.

 _Yes. Yes, him._

Jack kept note of the relief in his tone. "Why couldn't you say it then? Does it pain you to say it?" A pause.

 _It always has._

"Well, why?"

 _We're getting of subject-_

"No," Jack interrupted, ignoring the other Guardians downright _horrified_ looks. "My daughter is the new Mad Hatter, right? Then its only fair to talk about him. Isnt that important?"

 _Jackson, we are not discussing him-_

"Whats his real name then? Would it be easier to say it then?" Jacks cheeks were turning purple in annoyance.

"Jack, I think you should stop," Tooth said quickly. Manny glowed brighter slightly.

 _I suggest you listen to her, Jackson._

"No!" Jack frowned, that fatherly protectiveness kicking in, "Because if it hurts you to even _mention_ this guy, _I'm_ suggesting you get over it because if my child needs help that only you can provide then you'll do it, no matter what past the Mad Hatter has with you."

North sharply put his hand on Jack's shoulder in a way that said _please stay silent._

 _Do you not realize I can take away your Guardianship, Jackson?_

"Do it!" Jack challenged, "I'm a father and a husband _before_ I'm a Guardian! You did so _well_ with four all these years before you couldn't handle Pitch anyways-"

North quickly covered Jacks mouth with his hand, because it was starting to snow in the room and the temperature was steadily lowering and he needed to calm down because he was _yelling at the Man in the Moon_. Jack struggled angrily.

 _Oh, you're telling me to give your daughter special attention?_

Ooh boy. The temperature _plunged._ Jack, with terrifying strength, torn away from North, and they knew to stay back. Manny's passing tone when they talked about _his kid_ like she was _going_ to become evil, like they were planning on taking her down, it annoyed him. And now knowing that he didn't want to speak of the guy who originated the Mad Hatter? The guy who was going to be replaced by Sawyer? That annoyed him too! He wanted to know more about him, the behaviors, the powers, _what to expect,_ but he knew he wouldn't get it out of Sawyer, and he now he would get any information out of Manny because he _couldn't say his name!_ Was he overreacting? Maybe. Or maybe hes acting fine.

"I'm _telling_ you to not ignore Sawyer like you did to me for _three hundred years!_ If you're so _worried_ about her threatening you, how about you _don't ignore her?_ If she has _any_ questions about her powers, _you answer!_ If she's _unsure_ about something that only you're knowledgeable in _, help her!_ You _better_ not treat her like you treated me because I swear if you ignore my baby or make her feel like she's worthless and unimportant and questions her existence like I did, I'll give you _hell."_ Jack screamed, utterly _frustrated_ with this. If there was anything Jack wanted for Sawyer, is that she'd never feel the same way he did when he was reborn, before he was a Guardian. Being ignored, brushed off and barely talked to, it was a horrible thing, Jack couldn't stand it. Tears were stinging his eyes and slipped down his face, a sob tore his chest.

 _I...I wasnt aware of that...You feeling that way._

His voice wasnt stern and warning anymore, it was strictly surprised and sympathetic.

Jack's anger was slowly going away as well, he was tired and embarrassed because he didn't mean to start crying furious tears or to mention how he felt for those three hundred years and he wanted his wife to give him attention like she always does when he gets to feeling this way. "I hated you." Jack said, whiping his tears with his sleeve sharply. "I remember hating you so much. Please, just...treat her like she's _someone_ because she _is."_

 _...I will._

Jack gave a slight nod, eyes downcast. He turned to walk out, and he was almost to the door until-

 _Zophyros._ Jack turned around to give the moon a questioning look, as did the other Guardians, _That is...was...his name._

"Zophyros." Jack repeated hoarsely. "I like that name."

 _I do too._

Jack nodded again, throat tight, and walked out. As soon as the door shut behind him, Jack's hands found his hair, he slid down to the floor and gave shuddering sobs.

.

.

.

Lucas was asleep. Before, Lycaon had pushed him towards the pallet that was made for him in his tent, Lycaon suggesting he stayed in his wolf form for warmth.

So Lycaon was busy writing letters and treaties for other pacts, but he paused for a moment. His look slowly became...thoughtful. He looked over at Lucas, at how _small_ he was compared to him. Lucas was a big boy, he had broad shoulders and was tall and had a sturdy frame, but to Lycaon he was still tiny. There was a tug of something at his chest. _Something._

It _couldnt_ be protectiveness. He had a reputation, one that cant be ruined by anyone, _especially_ this brat.

He thought for a moment. No, the kid meant nothing to him. Angered him, yeah, but he didnt feel the need to... _protect._

Lucas shifted slightly, and his body shook with shivers. Lycaon rolled his eyes. How was this kid cold? Wolves dont get cold easily.

He continued to watch, Lucas kept shifting his position and shivering. Lycaon sighed, getting up. Lycaon shifted to his wolf form and settled down next to Lucas. He didn't want to brat to wake him up to tell him he was cold. Lucas, still asleep, moved closer to Lycaon to were he was pressed to his side. Lycaon sighed again, trying to avoid from moving because he knew Lucas would just move closer. He laid his head down, giving Lucas a slight glare from the corner of his eye. Soon, he was asleep as well.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taz bounced around her new 'brothers'' paws. She jumped from and around Sam's large paws before jumping on his back. She then went to Zephyr, who knew she was about to hop on his head. She did.

Sam and Zephyr shared annoyed looks. Yeah, she was kinda cute, but she was energetic. Sawyer said they had to get used to their new sister, and they were trying. But she wouldnt just laze around like them. Sam and Zephyr were old, and they would live for much much longer but they wanted rest from her.

 _Play! Play! Play!_ She seemed to say, making noises to get their attention.

 _No._ They replied back silently.

 _Play! Play! Play!_ She nipped at them, which didnt hurt either of them.

 _No._

 _Play! Play! Pl-_ She ran headfirst into a wall.

Zephyr huffed, getting up and grabbed her scruff lightly with his mouth, lifting her up and putting her in between his paws, setting one more over her back to keep her there. Her ears flattened in annoyance. She realized that, no, they did not want to play with her. Sam made an amused noise, and leaned down to nuzzle her, ignoring her hissing. When he pulled away, Zephyr did the same. Taz tried to go run, but Zephyr grabbed her by her scruff again.

"Look at my babies!" Sawyer gushed. "See, this is Taz," She grabbed her from Zephyrs mouth and held her up to show her aunt and mom.

"Ferrets are so odd looking," Kira muttered. Taz's tongue stuck out slightly, just like before.

"She wearing you out, boys?" Elizabeth laugh, petting their heads. They both vocalized a 'yes'.

Sawyer laughed, "C'mon, she's just a sweetheart!" Taz nuzzled under Sawyer's chin to prove her point. Sawyer kissed Taz's cheek.

"She's like a noodle." Kira commented. Sawyer nodded, offering Taz to her. "Oh, no, I'm fine-"

"Just hold her!" Sawyer urged, laughing. "C'mon!" Kira shook her head again but Taz was in her hands awkwardly.

"Uh..." Kira's face scrunched up, "...Hi, weird noodle...thing..."

Taz blinked at her.

Elizabeth laughed, taking her out of her sister's hands. She held Taz like a baby, making her nuzzle Elizabeth's arm. "C'mon, Ki, she's cute!"

"I dont know, I just think they're weird..." She shivered.

Sawyer huffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and Sam and Zeph arent?" Sam and Zephyr gave annoyed growls. "Sorry, boys, its true." She shrugged.

Taz yawned. Sam stood up and took Tazmania from Elizabeth before going to lay back down next to Zephyr. Elizabeth stifled her laugh.

"Told ya'll you'd love her." Sawyer said passively. Whines chorused.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **whoop whoop we went from emotional to cutesy**

 **FUN FACT # 53: Sawyer has two of her own pets, Taz is one of them.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you in the next chapter!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Autum Dragonflame: Yeah, after 300 years theres gonna be emotional damage. Its gonna show up more in the future! And thank you!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000: Thank you!**

 **Edgerion: Theres gonna be more Taz! And thank you!**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **TWITTER~ Wheeler1fanfic**

 **DEVIANTART~ Consistingg**

 **SPOTIFY~ Professahhh**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After Jack left, the Guardians had apologized profusely for Jack's sake. What he did was practically _unheard_ of. Interrupting, challenging, and arguing with the Man in the Moon? Jack could've been tried for treason! He could've lost his _immortality!_ His Guardianship!

 _Its fine._ He said, _I expected the protectiveness, not so much the yelling._

"We're still very sorry for that," Bunny apologized again.

 _I do need him to come back in here, though._

They wouldve been lying if they said they didnt feel nervous.

"May we ask why?" North asked.

 _As I said before, I was rather interested on how she created limbs so flawlessly. I would like for my Guardians to see her power without her knowledge, this is a good example._

They all glanced at one another. Sandy made a few pictures, one of a tiny animal and one of a boy.

 _I'm going to show her first one, Tazmania._

Tooth had nodded, "I'll go find him."

So it surprised her to see him sitting a little bit down the hall, pressed up against the wall. His head was in one hand, and his bloodshot eyes were staring blankly at the wall across from him.

"Sweetie?" Tooth asked. Jack slowly looked at her.

"Hey, Tooth."

"Manny needs you to come back in. He needs to show you something."

"About Sawyer?"

Tooth bit her lip, before nodding. "He wants to show you how she made limbs."

Jack looked back at the wall. "...Well. I cant say I'm not interested in that. But I did yell at him."

"He forgives you."

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Do I really want that?"

"Jack, please, just come back in here-"

"I meant what I said. Every word. You all know that, right? I dont want to apologize."

Tooth sighed, "I never said you have to Jack, but please, just go with it?"

Jack sat there for a few seconds, before he began to stand up. "Fine." He paused, "Not apologizing, by the way."

 _Do you know whats happening, Jackson?_

"My kid making limbs for her pet ferret." Jack stated.

 _Yes._

There was a hint of amusement in his voice. That put the other four Guardians at ease.

Manny's beam of light went over to an engraved hexagon on the floor. A hologram shot up, flickering for a moment before going still.

The angle everything was in suggested that they were watching it from where Manny was. She was deep in the woods. A tiny flame on a candle was the only light close to her besides the stars. She sat in front of a table, and writhing animal who lost a leg in a trap. Tazmania. Sawyer was shakily holding her missing leg, her expression shock and she looked close to being sick. She had stopped the bleeding, though there was blood on her hands and where Tazmania was set. Tazmania was laying still, but she was blinking up at Sawyer. There was no pain in her features, so they knew Sawyer had given Tazmania a painkiller of some sort.

 _"Shh, shh, it's okay, its okay,"_ She soothed, rubbing its back. Her tone was gentle and soft, it was an odd tone for her to have considering she was more of a brash person.

 _"Miss Frost, are you sure this will work?"_ Cheshire asked next to her, his tail flicked.

 _"Yes."_ She said, her eyes glowing, literally _glowing,_ _"I'm sure."_

Cheshire observed the animal carefully _. "What is it, Miss Frost?"_ His confused tone made her give a very small smile.

 _"Ferret."_ She muttered _. "Poor thing."_ Her hand trailed down Taz's back and went back to her head to pet behind her ears. She leaned into her touch.

 _"Should we be doing this in the open?"_ Cheshire asked. _"Because, well..."_ His eyes flickered to the moon. Sawyers blank gaze looked up. Well, technically, she was looking at _them_ now.

Thats when the first pang of fear went through them. Sawyer's gaze...looked practically _dead._ It was so eerie, her being so still and tense.

 _"We're fine."_ Sawyer said. She had an odd look in her eye, as if she was waiting for a reaction from Manny, her gaze was never waving. _"Chesh? Could you get me some water, please? Fresh water?"_

Cheshire nodded, _"Yes, madam."_ He hopped off the table and ran to get as she asked.

When he was gone, Sawyer gave a smile, a little laugh escaped. _"Don't worry, Manny, I'm not doing anything bad."_

Stronger fear got them again. She was _addressing_ him.

She petted Taz again. _"See? Now, I dont get why you're worried. Am I that intimidating?"_ Her eyes flashed a brilliant gold. After a few seconds of silence, she laughed again, a hint of this crazed tone to it. _"If you think I'm dense, you're wrong. Now, watch what I can do."_

Her fingertips glowed blue as she froze the area where Tazmanias leg used to be, but she paused for a second.

Sawyer reached down to grab a stick and broke it to the length of Taz's leg, using the untouched one as a size example. She set it up, taking gauze and wrapping the twig to her stump. She quickly petted her when she gave a whimper.

Golden sand slowly trailed out and she put her to a light sleep. Inky purple magic came next, Sawyer's fingertips lightly touching where stick met skin. Sawyer took a deep breath, and pressed down.

 _"C'mon,"_ She muttered. _"I can do this."_

Sawyer gasped at a sudden sharp pain that entered her arm. Her eyes changed to white, pure white. Her face slowly twisted in pain. But she kept her focus on the animal. The pain grew stronger and stronger, until she couldnt take it anymore. She gasped and sobbed once, rubbing her arm. Her eyes were back to its normal color, but tears had entered her vision. Her breathing was slightly labored. The Guardians continued to give their strongly concerned and worried looks, they didnt know what to say to this.

Sawyer moved her bangs angrily, eyes flickering up to Manny. She gave a forced laugh _, "Ah, not impressed, huh? Just getting warmed up, dont worry!"_ She wiped her tears away.

She kept going, ignoring the slight pops that they could hear. Her arm was swelling and turning purple.

"What is she doing?" Jack whispered, "Is she ignoring it?"

 _"Miss Frost! Stop!"_ Cheshire yelped, worried. Jack silently thanked him.

She stopped. She turned to Cheshire, _"What?"_

Cheshire's silver eyes were wide with worry. _"Your arm! You're crying! I've only been gone for nearly an hour, oh, I'm terribly sorry for not stopping you sooner!"_

Sawyer touched her cheek and it was soaked with tears. She looked at her arm. _"Oh. Oh, it's fine, Chesh."_ Her voice was slightly dazed.

 _"No it is not!"_ The worried cat said, _"I should've came back sooner, and-oh! I spilled the water!"_ The bucket he had carried away was indeed spilled into the snow.

 _"Chesh, it's fine, I-"_ She had turned to look at the ferret, and paused. _"Chesh. Chesh, look."_ Her hidden joy was starting to shine through.

 _"What is it, Miss Fr-"_ He paused when he saw the same thing she did. _"Miss Frost,"_ He whispered in wonder, _"This is amazing."_

There it was, full proof, that Sawyer had made a limb.

Sawyer gave a giddy laugh, and scooped the cat in her arms, hugging him tightly. She started to jump up and down. _"C'mon Chesh! Lets go get some sleep. Ahahaha!"_ She squealed, carefully picking up Tazmania. She picked up her previously discarded hoodie and wrapped her in it.

 _"Yes madam,"_ He smiled brightly.

Sawyer paused. _"Oh, wait, its really late. Chesh, please stall my parents for a bit until I get back, 'kay? Dont want to travel to quickly with her."_ She gestured to the ferret.

Cheshire nodded, and followed her command.

Sawyer looked up, her smile a defiant one. _"See? I'm just as stubborn as you are, bud."_ Her nose scrunched slightly, her look smug, _"Am I still a threat?"_

Third wave of fear.

Jack felt he should be the first to speak once the hologram dissolved. Sawyer words...What she said...

"I'm going to have to watch my daughter be banished." He croaked, not realizing he said it aloud.

"No, no, Jack, you're not," Tooth stated.

"Really?" He turned to her, "Did no one else hear her? Was-Was I really the only one?"

"No, ya' weren't," Bunny said.

Jack bit his lip, thinking. He headed towards the door, "I'm going to talk to her."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry this is such a short chapter!**

 **FUN FACT #54: CerysXDeathXCupid is a thing whoops**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	41. Chapter 41

**hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom: its gonna be okay! maybe!**

 **NameisName(Guest): aww! Thank you! It depends on the chapter, like this one took me longer than all the others, which typically take me 2-3 days, maybe? It depends on the flow of the chapter tbh!**

 **Edgerion: I mentioned it on ships I like on Twitter so i'm going with it lol I've always liked the ship tho**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **DEVIANTART~ Consistingg**

 **SPOTIFY~ Professahhh**

 **TWITTER~Wheeler1fanfic**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sawyer was writing something down when Jack found her.

"Yeah?" She asked, not looking up from her paper. Jack felt a jolt of panic, probably because there wasn't any possible way for her to see him from that angle. She couldnt have heard him, either, because he was a pretty light guy, so he barely made noise.

"We need to have a serious talk-"

"Hey, it was pretty difficult to make limbs. But c'mon, it was pretty cool, huh?" Sawyer looked up, her eyes sparkling with excitement. But Jack was wondering _how_ she knew thats what the talk was going to be about. Did she eavesdrop?

"How did you know I was going to ask about that?" He asked, cautiously.

Sawyer looked confused. "I...I assumed Asher showed you. Didnt he?"

Oh.

"Yeah, he did. He was very happy." Jack smiled, though it was a bit forced.

She nodded, pleased with that, and turned her gaze back to her paper, scribbling something. "Trick I learned. Thought Asher deserved some kinda happiness, right?"

Despite her being a very dangerous being-well, more like a dangerous being in the process- she was thoughtful, Jack had thoughtful kids. "Yes, he does." Jack paused. "How did you...uh...learn that?"

Sawyer looked back up, a small smile forming, "Oh. He taught me it. Kinda have to learn, y'know?"

"Who's 'he'?" Jack sat across from his daughter. By her looks alone, she looked harmless. She was a short, chubby, adorable girl. Who knew she could overthrow that Man in the Moon?

"Tarrant." She said, tone like she's told him this already. "Oh. Never mentioned him before, huh?"

"...No...You havent..." Jack said slowly. "Sawyer-"

"Do you think I'm dangerous?" She asked, tone simple. She was rereading- or at least seemed to- her writing.

Jack was taken aback by that, "Why would you ask me that?"

"You look tense. You're never tense." Her posture was relaxed, and her blue eyes flickered up to him.

"I dont think you're dangerous."

She studied him for a moment. "Really?" Her tone was unconvinced.

"Of course. You're my kid." Jack said, hardening his features.

She tilted her head to the side, looking innocent, "What did he say, then?"

Jack looked confused again. "Huh?"

When she quickly looked at the roof and back to him, Jack nearly screamed. He wasn't sure if it was out of annoyance or fear. She meant the Man in the Moon.

"Tsar Lunar." She said, voice off. Jack shifted, not sure if she was allowed to call him by his actual name.

"P-Please stop." He muttered more to himself, closing his eyes and biting his lip. He was so scared right now, but he quickly bottled it up.

"Stop?" Sawyer asked, raising an eyebrow. Then she realized what she was doing. She was scaring her father. "Oh. Dad, I'm sorry."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That the meeting was about you?" His voice choked.

Sawyer glanced away. "I mean, I figured. I made limbs and suddenly a meeting is called?" She looked back at him. "How many more have been about me?"

Jack lied, "Just this one. Please, baby, dont do something this big again. Having golden sand or another element is fine but-" Jack stopped himself.

"This is to far." Sawyer finished, her voice slightly blunt and bitter at the same time. "I cant promise anything."

Jack locked eye contact with her for a few seconds, Sawyer was the one to break it away. "Please, Sawyer. I really, really, _really_ need you to do this for me. Okay, baby?"

She gave a little sigh, "I said I cant promise anything." She looked back at her father, "But...I'll try."

.

.

.

When Lucas woke up, Lycaon wasn't there. He struggled to his paws, stretching. He had no idea what time it was. For a second he thought about leaving the tent, but he remembered what happened last time. Lucas's neutral mood went more upset. The memory made his cheek ache where Lycaon hit him. His stomach growled, shaking his out of his thoughts. When was the last time he ate? A couple days ago? He's just realizing this, too? He shifted his form, going through his bag, thanking the Man in the Moon that his belongings where still there, even the little food he packed.

The bread he bit into was slightly stale, but he didn't mind. He was hungry, and knew he had to eat little to preserve it. It was hard to put it away after a few bites, but he needed to.

Lucas sighed. He reached into his bag again and got his IPod, turning it on. When it came on, he went to his photos, which were mainly of Blaize. He smiled. Her face brought him joy that he couldn't explain. He staid on one that was of him and her, the Vampire making a fake disgusted face to the camera while he lovingly kissed her cheek. She could have probably pulled the look off better if she wasn't smiling like crazy. He missed her a lot.

"I'll be back soon," He whispered. He shut off his IPod, putting it back in his bag.

A few seconds later, Lycaon came in. "Ah, you're finally awake." He said, tone distasteful. "C'mon, you're going to see the camp today."

"Really?" If he was in his wolf form, his tail would have been wagging like crazy.

"Really." Lycaon sighed, as if he was already regretting this.

Lucas quickly got up, going next to Lycaon. He looked at his father, waiting to go. Lycaon bitterly thought that Lucas looked like a lost puppy. Stupidly loyal and vulnerable.

"We dont have all day," Lycaon sighed again, walking out. Lucas shielded his eyes because the snow was so _bright._ It hurt his eyes, the tent was dimly shaded. It took him a long while for his eyes to adjust.

"I said we dont have all day." Lycaon nearly growled, grabbing Lucas by his arm and dragging him.

"It's bright," Lucas explained.

"Oh, tell that to the people who have infections or are starving or are shooting up. Sure they'd give you _real_ sympathy, princess." Lycaon huffed, making Lucas flinch.

"Maybe if you'd let me leave whenever, we wouldn't have this problem-"

Lycaon whipped around, standing tall and threatening with a glare, making Lucas's words die in his throat. Lycaons grip tightened. "Do not make me hit you."

Lucas nodded. "Yes, sir." Were Lycaons nails cutting into his skin? Lucas mentally noted that Daniel nor Andrew would have grabbed him this tightly, even if they were mad. Lycaon gave a short nod, his glare never wavering. even when her turned back around and continued walking.

Lycaon had let go of his arm, straightened his posture like he was a god-which, yeah, he was- and the always intimidating air around him thickened. When he walked by other Werewolves, Lucas noticed, they would drop whatever they were doing and acknowledged Lycaon in some way. They called him Sir or General, or gave a salute or both. Some gave short nods at him before returning to their work.

Lucas's hearing perked when he heard fighting. Not the actual fight-fight stuff, it was the training kind. He looked to his left, and through the separate alleys of the tents he could see maybe thirty Werewolves- their forms varying from human to wolf- all training in pairs of two, three, or even four. Lucas coudnt help but shiver and gulp thickly. He didnt know how Lupa's group was training, but they'd need to do more.

Lycaon noticed Lucas glancing over there. He gave a small sigh, grabbed Lucas's arm again and pulled him towards the training.

Lucas's jaw nearly dropped because, he will admit this, it was impressive how synchronized they were. One Werewolf, the one standing on a big rock like a stand, was barking orders and fighting techniques, which they all followed.

"Impressed?" Lycaon asked, noticing the complete awe on his features, it actually made Lycaon give a tiny smile. Lucas, in response, slowly nodded, as if he was hypnotized.

"Yeah. How did they get so good at that?" Lucas's wide eyes met Lycaons slightly amused ones.

"Training." He said, "A lot of training. Sometimes they go all day. Or even at night, it depends on how they feel."

" _All_ day and night?" Lucas gasped.

"Sometimes," Lycaon confirmed, feeling quite pleased at someone, even if it was Lucas, who found his army impressive like he did. "Not all the time, though."

"It's vigorous training by the looks of it," Lucas noted, a small feeling of joy that, well, Lycaon seemed to be enjoying this talk, even if it was only to fill his ego. "You do have fantastically fit Werewolves, Sir."

"I do, dont I?" Lycaon smiled, looking back at the training.

Lucas looked behind him, to the other side, and saw someone groaning in the snow. A girl by the looks of it, her face was smashed into the snow. Lucas gasped, shocked, and quickly ran to her. "Ma'am? Ma'am? Hey," He gently shook her shoulder, which made her groan again. "Are you okay?" Her head lifted up, showing bloodshot small pupil-ed dark eyes with dark circles around them. Her cheeks were hollow and skin translucent looking, but he could see faint outlines of her veins. She was thin, her stringy reddish orange hair falling around her frame. Her breathing was shallow. He guessed she was maybe in her thirties? She wore a to big yellow hoodie and a long, red plaid skirt. What a...colorful choice.

"Huh?" She slurred, peering at him, "I 's sleepin'."

Lucas helped her stay stable, his concerned look never waving. He ignored Lycaons warning and told him to get away from her. "I-I'm terribly sorry, Ma'am, you were face down in the snow, I was seeing if you were okay?"

She gave a smile, her teeth were either gone or rotting out. "Ma'am? Oh, sweet thing. A cute sweet thing at that!"

Lucas offered a sheepish smile, "T-Thank you, Ma'am. I'll, uh, let you go back to sleep. So sorry."

He awkwardly helped her lay back down in the snow, this time making sure she wasnt going to accidentally suffocate herself with the ice. She was out quickly, mumbling how sweet Lucas was.

Lucas realized, however, that he had practically ignored Lycaon during this time. He bit his lip, face scrunching in worry for himself, and slowly turned around. Lycaon was standing there with bottle up anger, arms crossed and posture tense. His dark eyes were glaring into him so hard that if looks could kill, Lycaon probably would've killed him twenty times over.

"Lucas." He growled. "Did you not hear me?"

"I-I w-was-"

 _"Stuttering."_ He snarled.

"I was making sure she wasnt dead, sir," Lucas said strongly, even though he wanted to curl into a ball.

"She's probably going to die anyways, Lucas! Most of the drug addicts are anyways!" His voice rose. Lucas faintly noticed some Werewolves glance at them, and quickly went somewhere else. Then it clicked to Lucas. The girl, she _was_ an addict. How didnt he notice that before?

Lucas looked away slightly, "It doesnt matter. She's still alive."

Lycaons cruel look made Lucas regret his choice of words. "My opinion doesnt matter?"

"N-No, sir, thats not what I said," Lucas raised his hands up in surrender slightly when Lycaon slowly started to walk closer. Lycaon was still shaking with rage. But _why,_ though? Was it such a crime to walk away from him to see if someone was breathing?

"Then _what_ did you mean, Lucas?" He growled, teeth clenched. "First you ignore me, now you're insulting me?"

 _Insulting?_ Lucas shook his head slightly at that, mouth open as if he was about to answer. He was _scared._ "I-I didnt m-m-"

 _Slap!_

Lucas yelped in surprise and fear. His face scrunched up and his cheek stuck from another hit. And, oh Moon, he started to cry. He was forced out of his attempted at cowering when Lycaon gripped his face, forcing Lucas to look at him. He looked less angry than before. "Stuttering." He said, rather bluntly. Lycaon let go, and walked away as if nothing had ever happened. Lucas watched him go.

.

.

.

Daniel and Andrew werent very productive after they found out Lucas was gone. Daniel hadnt shaved in days, he looked like he was getting little sleep-though Sandy had to interject by knocking him out. Andrew's blue eyes were pretty much always bloodshot, face splotchy. They were both just complete messes. No one could blame them though, they adored their son.

"Maybe if we just sneak in there," Andrew began, his voice nearly a whisper.

"Andy," Daniel sighed, "We've been over this many, _many_ times."

"I cant do this, Dan! I cant," Andrew wiped his eyes again. He closed them for a moment, thinking. "I'm going to find him."

Daniel stood up from his seat, "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." His tone was annoyed, he was challenging his husband to try and stop him.

"I'm not letting you leave," Daniel glared.

Andrew glared back, "Watch me."

Daniel rolled his eyes, following his husband as he began to walk outside. He grabbed him by his waist, picking him up, and Andrew began to kick.

 _"Put me down!"_ He yelled, tears brimming his eyes. "I need to find him!"

"I'm just as worried and upset as you are, Andy," Daniel sighed, "But please, all we can do is hope he stays alive. Okay?"

Andrew face scrunched up in annoyance. "Put me down. I'll find our son."

"No."

Andrew started squirming again, Daniel now having to follow him to the floor. Daniel easily overpowered his husband, sitting lightly on Andrews stomach and grabbed his wrists gently, putting them above his head.

 _"No."_ Daniel nearly growled, glaring. "I'm not risking you. I swear to god Andrew if I hear that you left too-" His voice started as threatening, but he choked up. Daniel was trying to keep his cool, he was, but a sob tore his chest. Andrew's anger disappeared, replacing it with concern.

"Dan..." He began, he couldnt reach up to cup his face, Daniel still had a grip on his wrists, "Hey, hey, I'm sorry."

Daniel ignored him, only because he was now full out crying. Daniel Summers, _crying?_

"Please dont leave...Please..." He kept muttering.

"I'm not." Andrew said.

"Please, Luke," Andrew paused, realizing that Daniel would've begged their son to stay, well, he would've too. But it was as if Daniel was trying to go back in time to say that. Daniel's head rested on Andrews shoulder, he let go of his hands. Andrew wrapped his arms around his husband.

"He's not here, Dan, he's not," Andrew hummed, sitting up, rocking the larger male to calm him, "He'll be back, our baby will be back."

"What if-? W-What if he _dies?"_

Andrew's thought of that possibility many, many times. "He wont, Love, he wont die."

Daniel's arms wrapped around Andrew, holding him tight. He sobbed into his shoulder. "He was acting off. I couldn't prevented this." His voice cracked, "I was to _stupid_ to realize it."

"You're not stupid, Daniel, and you werent the only one who didnt realize it." Andrew cupped his face, tears entering his own eyes. He hated, hated, _hated_ seeing Daniel cry, he realized. Daniel was to pretty to cry.

Daniel bit his lip, forcing himself to nod. He buried his face back into his husbands shoulder. He exhaled shakily. "This is to painful." He whispered.

Andrew closed his eyes, tears escaping now, "It is."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **angst is mah fav yo**

 **FUN FACT #55: _Strictly_ design wise, Sangwoo and Yoonbum from _Killing Stalking_ remind me of Daniel and Andrew idk why they just do ('cept dan an andy are in a healthy relationship) **

**anyways, hope you enjoy! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion: lycaon doesnt really care about any of his kids. but lycaon should be worried about dan, cause he wont appreciate the fact his son was abused**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **DEVIANTART~ Consistingg**

 **Twitter~ Wheeler1Fanfic**

 **Spotify~ Professahhh**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"I_ cannot _believe him!"_

Sawyer gave a sigh, "That was expected, to be honest,"

 _"I dont care!_ We're dangerous? _Ha!"_ The voice gave a sarcastic laugh, his tone bitter.

"Calm down." She said, "You're over reacting."

 _"Ha, no I'm not, kid."_

"You are." She smirked.

 _"We are not starting this."_

"Then quit whining like a child," Sawyer laughed.

He gave a mock-surprised gasp, _"I am not whining! I just think its stupid that he thinks that!"_

Sawyer shrugged, "I dunno, dude, I think you're whining."

A scoff, _"Oh, shut up, brat."_

She rolled her eyes mockingly. "Nah, I think I'm good. Nice try though!"

 _"...I find it kinda funny."_

Sawyer frowned at his sudden change of tone. "Find what funny?"

 _"...Just...how he ignored me. And now, all of a sudden, he's watching us very closely."_

She shifted. "Maybe its because my dads a Guardian? And my grandfather is Pitch Black? I mean, Grandfather tried to destroy the Guardians, Dad was chosen as a new Guardian to stop Grandfather. I'm literally from a family with two opposite sides. I could go either way." She shrugged.

 _"True, true, kid."_ He gave a small laugh.

She went quiet for a second. "...Do you think I'm evil?"

Without missing a beat, the voice said _"No."_

"I'm not?"

 _"Kid, you should stay neutral. You're still young. Picking a side is for the adults, like me."_

"I'm powerful." She muttered, "I should pick a side." Her fingers tapped the arm of the sofa.

 _"We've discussed this before, kid, you dont have to do anything."_

"Well..." She bit her lip.

 _"You dont."_ He said, tone a bit stronger.

Sawyer rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldnt let her win. "I know."

.

.

.

Liam held the note in his hand, Zakiah and Nathaniel trying to read it over his shoulder.

"Another battle." He said, "Next week from today."

"Another one?" Nathaniel questioned, "But Lucas-"

"Hopefully, he'll be with them." She said, "I regret this."

"Me too." Nathaniel muttered.

Liam gave a flat look at the younger two. "I'm sure you two do. I'm still mad that you let my patient go out somewhere dangerous."

"You said he was healed, though!" Nathaniel said, eyes wide.

Liam sighed, muttered something in an odd language, "Just because he's healed doesnt mean it wont come back. You can get the flu, be fine and then have it come back. Same with silver, silly pups."

Zakiah ran a hand over her face, "Oh, Lupa, what have we done?"

"We cant worry about Lucas, however, " He folded the note, sticking it in his pocket. "We have a week. We must prepare. And, if we see Lucas, we alert his parents."

"After we lock Lucas safely in a room." Nathaniel finished.

Liam laughed slightly, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, "Yes, yes, after we lock him safely in a room."

.

.

.

Lucas didnt know what to do with himself after that. He most certainly didn't want to go back to the tent in case Lycaon was in there. But he didnt want to stay out in the open, too. He felt very uncomfortable at the way people passed by him. Some ignored him, some gave him disgusted looks at how 'well kept' he looked, which he preferred those looks besides the ones that seemed more seductive. It was uncomfortable for him when some of them looking him up and down and they give a little smile. He felt very unsafe.

He was wandering around, trying to figure out what to do when he heard a whistle and a voice say, "Hey, you," Lucas turned to see a tall, muscly thin guy who looked around his age leaned against a post. He had pale mauve skin and messy/curly blue hair, with pink eyes. Wore a green tank top and slightly torn jeans with checkered shoes. He was also smirking at Lucas, which made him feel nervous and annoyed. He was a few inches taller than Lucas.

"What?" Lucas spat. The guy held his hands up in surrender.

"Woah, easy there, cutie," Lucas honest to moon cringed at that, "Just wanted your attention. Not often we get someone as attractive as you."

Lucas glared deeply, "Ex _cuse_ me?" He hissed.

He held out his hand towards Lucas, he could see track marks, "Names Tate." His Brooklyn accent was so think he thought he heard wrong for a second.

"Does it look like I care, _Tate?"_ Does this Tate guy think its socially acceptable to flirt with a random stranger?

But Tate continued to smile, as if his words didnt faze him, "And you are...?"

"Taken." Lucas said without missing a beat, and continued to walk away.

"Ah, they must be lucky."

"She is, apparently." Lucas grumbled at Tate, who was following him. "Go away, you creep."

"Why?" Tate asked, like an oblivious puppy, peering close to Lucas's face, "Better me following you than someone who wouldn't hesitate to hurt you."

Lucas pushed him away, the glare never waving. "Get out of my face." He nearly yelled, but paused to add, a quieter, "Please."

Tate's face scrunched up as if he was trying not to laugh, "Polite thing when ya' wanna be, huh?"

"Well, even though you flirted with me like a pervert, I decided to be civil." Lucas muttered, eyeing him.

"Okay, sorry for flirting." Tate rolled his eyes. "Better, Princess?"

"Dont call me that." Lucas wished Lycaon was here instead of him now.

"Lucas, hey!" Lucas turned to see Dib and Dolph, and he felt relief.

"Hi, Dib. Dolph." Lucas waved with a slight smile. He felt an arm snake over his shoulders, making him tense in annoyance.

"Hey guys! Wassup?" Tate grinned, and Lucas was seconds away from screaming.

"Ah, nothin much, kid." Dib said, adjusting his eyepatch slightly. "Though, I suggest ya' get yer hands off 'im, Boss wont be to happy."

Tate looked at Lucas. "Why?"

"Lycaons kid." Dib said, rolling his one eye.

"And?" Tate snorted, "My great-grandmother was his kid too. So are some of the other Werewolves here. What makes him so special?" Tate smirked, "Eh. I kinda find it hard to believe he's Lycaons kid. To pretty."

Lucas recoiled, worming his way out of Tate's grip. "We're _related!"_

"Ah, technically, yeah. But I'm assuming you dont know how Werewolves genetics work." Dolph said. He looked at his shorter brother, waiting for him to continue.

"I dont." Lucas said, still glaring at Tate.

"Well," Dib began, "Werewolf genes are incredibly strong. If one Werewolf were to have relations with a human, their child will be a Werewolf. If that child were to marry a human, it would still be a Werewolf, despite there being more human genes in them. Same with a next generation. So, any of those generations can marry or have relations from someone related to Lycaon and its acceptable."

Lucas blinked. "So you're telling me if I were dating someone who was related to Lycaon it wouldn't be incest."

"Yeah."

"Thats way to weird for me, no thanks."

Dolph shrugged, "Genetics dont lie when it comes from children whos parents were both under Lycaons part."

"And same for Lupa's part," Tate added.

"Still weird." Lucas nodded.

Tate shrugged, "Whatever. Still a shame." He winked.

Lucas glowered. "Still have a girlfriend."

Dib suddenly focused on Lucas's cheek. "Hey, kid, what happened?"

Dolph looked where his brother was, "Yeah, you got scratch marks there, on your cheek."

Lucas flushed. "Oh. Uhm. Lycaon did that."

"Why?" Tate asked, his look not teasing anymore, it was concern.

Lucas's throat choked up because of the stupid reason he was hit, "I was stuttering."

"Oh," Dolph said in understanding, "Yeah, he hates that."

"Should be used to hearing it, he's intimidating." Lucas muttered. "I was also checking on someone to see if she was alive."

"Who?" Dib asked.

"Uh, she was wearing a yellow hoodie, red plaid skirt, reddish orange hair and dark eyes-"

"Ooh," Tate said, "Abbie."

The two brothers gave sounds of understanding. "Oh, yeah, thats Abbie. She tends to sleep wherever. She's fine."

"Oh." Lucas said softly. "How old is she?"

"Bit younger than me, thirty four." Dib answered. Lucas's eyes went wide for a second.

" _Thirty four?_ She looks-"

"A lot older, we know,"Tate nodded. "But, well, y'know..."

"Yeah." Lucas muttered.

"She has a son, he's eighteen I think, dunno where he is." Dib said.

"Embarrassed of his own mother," Dolph sighed. "Poor kid. Poor Abbie. Her son was the only thing she had."

"Now its alcohol and needles." Tate grumbled. "I cant really say I blame the son though." Saying this, he rubbed his arms, at his scars. "Cant blame Abbie either."

Lucas's eyes flickered to Tates face. "You have-"

"Marks. I know. Recovering." Tate smiled, "Been clean for a month. Quit cold turkey. Painful and torturous month, though, not gonna lie."

"Oh," Lucas gave a soft smile, "Well, congrats, dude."

Tate's smile grew slightly, "Thanks."

"So, Lucas," Dib began, "Tell us a bit about yourself."

Lucas was caught a bit off guard by that, "Oh, me? Uh...What do you want to know?"

Dolph gave a slight laugh, "I dont know, your family?"

"Oh. I was adopted by my dads-" He paused suddenly, thinking for a moment that maybe they were homophobic. He really didnt _care_ per say, but he didnt want anyone making fun of his fathers.

"Why'd you pause?" Tate asked, "You think we're homophobic or somethin'? I mean, I did flirt with ya'." Tate laughed.

"Right. Sorry."

"I mean," Dolph began, "Some people here are. Unless you mention it to them, they wont say anything about it."

Lucas nodded. "Well, like I said, I was adopted by my dads. Neither of them are Werewolves, so me being one was a shock. I grew up in a tight-knit family, which was mainly a made up one." Lucas gave a little laugh, "It was odd. Really odd."

"Whose all in your family?" Tate asked, an eyebrow raised and a smile on his lips.

Lucas bit his lip. "...Uh...The Guardians. Pitch Black. Cupid. Life, Death. The Leprechaun. Mother Nature, the Seasons. My cousins." He stopped when he saw their wide-eyed expressions.

"Moon," Dolph whispered, "You're like royalty or somethin', dude..."

Lucas's cheeks turned pink, "Eh...Not really..."

"Who are your fathers?" Dib asked, really curious now.

"Well, one of then is Daniel Summers-"

Tate cut him off with, _"Daniel Summers?"_

"You...know him?"

"You mean to tell me you're adoptive father is the Spirit of Summer?"

"...Yes?" Lucas said, confused.

Tate shook his head, "I didnt know he was settled down. I heard hes a player of sorts, ya know?"

Lucas tilted his head to the side slightly, "Uh, he really isnt?"

Dib huffed, "I think the word you're looking for Tate is 'was'."

 _"Was_ a player, sorry," Tate rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around how Pitch Black and the Guardians are part of the same family." Dolph muttered. "Didn't Pitch Black try to destroy the Moon? Or something like that?"

"Jack Frost, my uncle, fell in love with Grandfather's youngest daughter, Elizabeth-"

"Pitch Black has a daughter?" Was the next question, "Moon, we're really in the dark about this stuff."

"He has two daughters, actually, Kira is the oldest, she's the spirit of Halloween." Lucas explained. "But my uncle met my aunt, they married. So thats how. They have twins, my cousins, Sawyer and Asher. They're a bit younger than me."

"Sawyer Frost..." Tate muttered. "Sawyer Frost...why does that name sound familiar?"

"...She's the daughter of a Guardian?" Lucas guessed.

"No, no, not that..." He muttered.

"Isn't she the new Mad Hatter? Or was that someone else?" Dolph said.

"Yeah! Thats it!" Tate exclaimed. "Thats how I know her!" He turned to Lucas, "Is she really going to try an destroy the Man in the Moon?"

 _"What?"_ Lucas nearly hissed. He was so confused.

"Thats a rumor, Tate," Dib sighed.

"She is not," Lucas stated firmly, "I know her, she isnt. Good god, Tate."

Tate raised his hands in surrender. "What? Hey, sorry I didnt grow up with her like you did."

"Well whatever stupid thing you hear about her like that, its wrong." He grumbled.

"Okay, okay, touchy subject, I get it." Tate said, "Though, you're really lucky."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?"

Dib stepped in, "Your family. You have Gods and Goddesses and very important people in it. You're really lucky to have been adopted there."

"I...guess I never thought about that. How lucky I was." Lucas muttered.

"Lucas!" Lucas winced, body going tense. Dib, Dolph and Tate looked over to see Lycaon, and they all gave a salute, giving a 'sir' before walking off, not before saying bye to Lucas.

"Yes, Sir?" Lucas finally said, slowly looking over to his father.

Lycaon's look was cold. "Lets go."

Lucas frowned when Lycaon turned away, but followed his father.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **whew. long chapter, huh?**

 **FUN FACT #56: i actually ship the Man in the Moon with someone lol (its not sawyer)**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**hey guys! wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion: you,,,,actually got it correct,,, the guess, i mean, on who i shipped mim with,,,huh,, not gonna tell you which one it was,,and oh yeah, dans _not_ going to be happy. lucas is his precious tiny baby. and blaize wont consider lycaon a father in law, only dan and andy.**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **deviantart~ consistingg**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Andrew couldn't stand it. He needed to find his child. He needed to know his son was safe.

But he couldn't do anything.

He promised Daniel that he wouldn't go look for him, and he was trying to keep it, but...

Oh, moon, he was going to find him. He knew he was going to leave when Daniel fell asleep. It wouldn't take long for him too, Daniel hasn't slept well the last couple of days, so he should be out for a while.

Though, he did feel a bit guilty when he exited their front door, tugging his coat on tighter. His hands moved to make a horse out of his powers, much like Elizabeth or Pitch could, and seconds later he was off.

Now, Andrew could barely see what was in front of him. Maybe he should've dragged Elizabeth with him, she could see perfectly in the dark. He squinted, struggling to find trees so he wouldnt run into one.

Maybe thirty minutes later, he couldnt tell really, he saw a light among the trees. Andrew tried to focus in, but his vision was so poor, he mentally cursed himself for being near-sighted. Everything over there was blurred together.

Andrew bit his lip, thinking, and slowly commanded his steed to walk towards the light, which when he got closer, it was a fire. About fifty feet away, he could hear low chanting. Getting closer, he could see the blurred outline of a small cottage. He hopped off his horse, his frown still present. He crept closer, then heard a snap under his feet. The chanting paused. Andrew held his breath.

"Who are you?" A distorted voice said sharply.

Andrew gave a scream, because the voice was behind him, not even near the fire. He turned, and promptly fell to the snow.

The figure he saw was kind of short and almost stocky. Different animal furs draped over the form, and they were wearing a wooden mask with white markings on it. A twisted stick was in a hand. The other pale hand reached out to him while glowing eyes stared at Andrew.

"Why are you here?" They questioned.

"P-Please, I'm just looking for my son-"

"Son, huh?" The voice gave a little laugh. "Kind of stupid to be out in the woods this time of night." The hand gave a little shake. "C'mon."

Andrew stared at the hand for a while before giving a questioning glance. The figure took off their mask, revealing a young looking girl with thick moss-green dreadlocks, adorned with gold jewels. Light brown eyes replaces the white glowing ones. She had freckles on her pale cheeks, she was wearing black lipstick.

"Dont leave me waiting." She sighed, grabbing Andrew's hand and helping him up.

"I-I apologize for intruding, Miss...?"

"Eowyn." She said. "Eowyn La Crane, Powerful and Professional Witch."

"Eowyn." Andrew said, tone nearly confirming.

"So, this son of yours," Eowyn turned to give him a calculating look, "He's...missing?"

Andrew shifted at her unsettling gaze. "W-Well, technically, yes. I mean, I know where he is, but I dont know where that place _is."_

"Wheres he supposed to be then?"

Andrew opened his mouth, then paused. He just realized he didn't know if she was trustworthy or not. He's heard witches were like foxes; cunning tricksters. He gave a slight frown. Eowyn copied his look. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Tell me why I should be even telling you this."

"You told me you were looking for your son. You said he was 'technically missing'. Where is he?"

Andrew sighed, "Lycaons camp."

Eowyn blinked. "Wow. Need a leash on him, huh?" She gave a little laugh, "I didnt know you were a Werewolf. You dont look like one."

"I'm not." He said.

"Oh, your wife then?" She said, looking at his ring.

"I'm gay."

"Oh. Uh...your husband, then?"

"No. My son is adopted."

She nodded. "Hm." She tapped her chin, "Probably wont see him again. I've heard about that place. Dangerous."

"Dont say that." He nearly snapped. What gave her the right...

"I'm being honest." She shrugged.

"Well I _dont_ appreciate it." He hissed.

Eowyn tilted her head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me clearly." Andrew huffed, "This is pointless. I'm going to find my son."

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "Pointless."

Andrew glared, "Whats pointless here is your opinion." Eowyns look darkened. But Andrew didnt care. He began to walk away.

"You're not gonna find him, y'know." She called. "But, due to you're disrespect, I cant let you go that easily." With a wave of her hand, Andrew began to feel drowsy. She was muttering something, _something,_ his mind was foggy now. "You'll wake up in a bit, dont worry." She said, though he didnt understand her, and promptly passed out.

.

.

.

"So I've seen you've made some...acquaintances..."

Lucas fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Friends." He corrected.

Lycaon gave a low chuckle. "Friends? Lucas, there's no such thing as 'friends' here. I'm sure if our food conditions were worse, they'd eat you alive."

Lucas's eyes flickered up to Lycaons dark ones. "...Yeah...cause they'd be starving...what else would happen..." He said slowly, sarcasm coming through.

Lycaon sighed, casually said, "Watch your mouth, boy," and stood up from his chair.

"Sorry, Sir." Lucas muttered, not wanting to talk to Lycaon any longer. "But they're my friends."

"I highly doubt that."

Lucas frowned deeply. "Well, just because you dont have friends doesnt mean I dont-" He stopped when a hand squeezed his shoulder, nails digging into his flesh through his shirt.

"I said to watch your mouth, brat," came a light snarl.

Lucas swallowed his fear, "Well, Sir, I'm just stating something here. I am allowed to defend my _friends,_ arent I?" He said, making sure to put extra emphasis on that one word.

Lycaon gave an annoyed sigh, "Such a shame. You're just like your mother. Stupid." Lycaons hand then smacked the back of Lucas's head, making him flinch.

"I wouldnt know if I was, _Sir,"_ Lucas growled, "Considering I dont even know her name."

Lycaon made eye contact with him, and they both stared each other down. Lucas felt the urge to look away several times but he knew for a fact he wasn't backing down. After what seemed like hours, Lycaon gave a laugh. It was his usual cruel one, but Lucas could detect amusement in it.

"You're a pretty brave brat. Well, you are my son. Because no one would have the audacity to talk back to me like you are." Lycaons eyes became more dark, "Yet, you better stop that now."

"Why?" Was Lucas's instant reply, which made him freeze cause he didnt mean to say that. "Are you going to hit me again? Should be used to it by now." His voice cracked at the end.

"Are you _seriously_ upset by that? God. Be a man, Lucas." Lycaon rubbed his temples. "I swear you're a runt, but you're a well-built kid, so I know you're not. Yet, unfortunately, you're to _emotional._ "

"Whats wrong with me showing my emotions? I'm far from home, I miss my _family._ Can I not cry?"

"If you knew you were going to miss them, you shouldnt have left." Lycaon sat back in his chair, "Men dont cry."

"Yes they do." Lucas said, feeling slightly offended. "Anyone can cry. Its a healthy response to an _emotion."_

Lycaon huffed. "Did your fathers teach you that? Honestly, Lucas, those faggots dont know anything about being men."

Lucas jumped at _that word_ , surprised. Did he...Did he just _insult_ the men that raised him...? Did he... _really_ say that? Seconds later, however, the shock was gone, and the anger, no, _fury_ was there. He didnt care if Lycaon insulted him or physically abused him but no one, _no one,_ uses that word in a derogatory way about his fathers.

 _Bam!_

"Dont you _dare_ call my fathers that! They both act more like men than you will _ever_ be _."_ He snarled, shaking his hand slightly from punching Lycaon in the face. Lycaon just sat there, not surprised, but he was looking at him as if he was thinking whether he should kill him or not. But Lucas held his ground, standing tall.

Lycaon chuckled, which made Lucas's boiling blood run cold. "I'll remember this, Lucas." Lycaon said simply. Lucas realized he'd rather have Lycaon hit him. He swallowed thickly.

"A-Are you going to hit me?" Lucas asked, as if he was begging him to hit him, he'd rather have that then the unsettling promise he was just given.

Lycaon eyes were blank. He couldnt tell if he was angry or not. Very, very unsettling. He gave a twisted smile. "No."

And then he walked out of the tent, leaving Lucas more scared than he's ever been.

.

.

"Mara. Maraaa. _Maraaaaaaa."_ Cupid kept crooning into Deaths ear. Death sighed, and kept ignoring him, continuing her book.

"Yeah, Edwin?" She snapped at his name. Cupid's half-lidded, unbothered gaze made her feel odd, cause he was always so chipper.

"Y'know what I find, like, a tad odd? Weird, even?"

"Whats that?"Death rolled her eyes.

"I see pink."

Death's eyebrows slowly scrunched together. She gave him look that said, _'oh wow. How odd. Very. You can see pink. Go away.'_ "Okay? I can too, and frankly theres to much of it right now." She said, gesturing to his hair and eyes. When she tried to look back to her book, his hand cupped her cheek and made her look at him. Now she was really confused.

"I see _pink,_ Mara." He tensed his words, keeping his strong gaze on her. He was waiting for her to understand.

"You told me this, I dont get it."

Cupid sighed, lightly rolling his eyes. "Mara, do you not, like, remember what me seeing pink means?"

"Obviously not."

He crossed his arms, biting his lip for a second. "If I see pink between two people, its love."

Deaths eyebrows were still scrunched. Then it hit her. "Oh _no."_ Her voice was a shocked growl, eyes wide. "Are you telling me-"

"Mhm." Cupid crossed his arms, "I'm just as confused as you are, but I'm never wrong about these things."

"But I dont _like_ you! You're annoying! You're to chipper! I'm with Cerys!" Her book was long gone now, pure terror in her, "I swear if this is a prank-"

"Its not." Cupid stated. "But guess what? I see pink with Cerys too."

Death blinked. _"_ Oh _come on!"_ She ran a hand through her hair, "This is ridiculous. I refuse to believe this. You're playing a prank on me."

Cupid shrugged, "Okay, you can, like, think that. But I've told Cerys."

"M-Maybe it's just a mistake!" Death rushed.

Cupids bright pink eyes went dark. "Are you saying I'm, like, not accurate?"

"Its gotta be!"

Cupid seemed to realize this wasnt working, so instead he kissed her. Death pushed him back, cheeks red and- _oh no no no_ _she_ _felt something._ Just like when she kissed Cerys.

 _"This isnt happening!"_ She screamed, making the other wince.

"Yeah, it is." Cupid said, eyebrows slightly furrowed in concern.

"Where's Cerys at? I need to find her." She stood up, then paused. She glared back down at Cupid. She grabbed his wrist tightly, and dragged him along.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **as i said before i really ship deathxcupidxcerys so i made it canon**

 **FUN FACT# 57: I headcanon that the Man in the Moons physical form being very short, like 4' maybe?**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Autum Dragonflame: idk what lycaons gonna do tbh haha**

 **Edgerion: the mim ship is a past! relationship thingy, but will be hinted at heavily. it may be blatantly honest once the next book starts. and andy knows lycaon could kill him easily, no matter how angry he is at lycaon lmao**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **Twitter! Wheeler1fanfic**

 **DEVIANTART~Consistingg**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So how did it go?" Tooth asked, her face set in worry.

Jack gave a look, "She knew the meeting was about her. She asked how Manny thought of her. If she was a threat." He muttered the last part a bit bitterly. The Guardians winced at that.

"Oh...Well..." Bunny began, but couldnt finish his sentence.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What am I gonna do? And dont tell me not to worry."

They all gave thoughtful expressions, but their answers came empty handed.

Sawyer, from her hiding spot, frowned. Well, her frown was more of a scowl. She followed her father after he'd left; she had a feeling he'd mention this to the other Guardians. She was right. So, for now, she was standing contently in the shadows.

"Thanks guys." Jack grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, thats all we really _can_ tell you." Tooth said.

"Oh, do any of you know who this Tarrant guy is?" Jack asked, "Sawyer mentioned him. She said he taught her how to make limbs."

"I have no idea," North hummed, stroking his beard.

 _"How nice. No one knows me. I'm so popular!"_

"Shut up, dude," Sawyer whispered as quietly as she could.

 _"Fine, fine, sorry kid."_

"Boyfriend?" Bunny suggested.

 _"That is_ absolutely _disgusting. No offense kid."_

"No, it _is_ really gross," Sawyer cringed.

"I seriously doubt it," Jack sat back, his tone not bothered by that. His index finger began to tap his knee.

"Maybe we should ask her?"

Sawyer gave a worried look. Oh no.

She could hear sand shifting, she knew Sandy was agreeing.

"Yeah." Her father said. He ran a hand through his hair, "I can ask her later."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, not wanting the conversation to take place. Deciding she was bored with this conversation, she had actual things to get done, so she slipped into the shadows.

"I wonder how Lucas is doing." Tooth whispered. The Guardians went even more silent. "I mean, is he even...?"

"He's alive." Jack nodded, though he looked slightly unconvinced. "He is. I just know it."

"Da. Strong boy, Daniel and Andrew did good with him." North agreed. "Just like you did." He looked at Jack.

Jack didnt really answer to that. "...Asher's getting so much better." He gave a little smile, "Has anyone else notice how blue his eyes are? How bright his smile can get? It's great. Damien's helped him a lot."

"You still dislike Damien?" Bunny joked.

Jack sat back, "Y'know...It doesnt matter how I feel about him. If Asher's happy with him, then I'm happy for them." Jack locked eye contact with him.

"Thats very mature and sweet of you, Jack," Tooth smiled lightly, because everyone knew he was protective of his children.

He stared at her, face slightly blank."I am not going to be like Pitch cause thats the _last thing_ I want to be." His gaze went to the distance, and he shivered. "My own wife compared me to acting him. I was not acting like him. Disgusting."

"Funny, he doesnt care that I'm dating Kira." Bunny smirked.

Jack snapped his fingers wildly, face annoyed, "Exactly!" He screeched. _"Why_ though?"

"He's probably used to it?" Bunny guessed.

"I doubt thats it." Jack nearly huffed. "I'm gonna confront him about it."

"No ya' wont."

"Yeah, I wont." Jack replied bluntly. He would need Elizabeth with him if he were going to confront Pitch about this. Elizabeth was his shield from Pitch.

"Is this important?" They all turned to see Liam, who was standing there awkwardly. "Because if it is, I deeply apologize and I'll go-"

"No, no, it is fine," North said, "What do you need?"

Liam glanced at the paper in his hand, "Battle. We are hoping Lucas will be in this one so he isnt over there, but I doubt Lycaon would let him go," His Jamaican accent turned low at the end of his sentence that it was hard to understand him for a second.

"Oh." Tooth muttered, "Well...I suppose we have to get ready. Thank you, Liam."

Liam gave a short nod, and walked out.

.

.

 _"CERYS!"_

Cerys nearly winced when she heard Death call for her. She had a feeling about what she was upset for.

And when she saw her drag Cupid, her face red, she knew she was right.

"Yes, Mara?" Cerys asked sweetly.

Deaths face was still flushed red from embarrassment. "I demand to know why this-...this _moron_ is playing a prank on me!"

Cupid, from behind her, rolled his eyes. "Mara, you're acting like me and Cerys never dated-"

 _"WHAT?"_ Death screeched. She looked back and forth between the two wildly.

Cupid hummed, putting his free index finger on his chin, look thoughtful. "Oh, right. We never, like, told you about that, huh?" He sighed. "Cerys, can you get through to her?"

Cerys gave a laugh. "Yes, Mara, we did date. And Cupid has no reason to lie to you about this. I've known about him seeing pink for a while."

"You _knew?"_

Cerys nodded. "Yes, Mara. We already settled everything."

"I would _love_ to know whats happening!" Mara yelled, patience thin.

Cupid and Cerys looked at each other. "Mara, honey," Cerys began. "Okay, we know its confusing, and we dont know why we have these feelings, or why he can see pink with us. But its not like he picked it out. All he does is _points_ it out. So, it would make sense if we just...go with it?" Cerys sounded like she was asking a question.

"Go with it?" She repeated, slightly numb. "This is insane. Absolutely _insane."_

"Do I have to, like, kiss you again?" Cupid asked causally.

"Shut it, Edwin," Death snapped. He shrugged.

"Mara, honestly, we could just try," Cerys said calmly. "Whats the harm? We're immortal, we're Gods. We can date whoever and how many people we wish. If it doesnt work out, which it should, though, but we could always just end the romantic relationship." Cerys continued with, "However, we understand if you dont want to. And I'll respect that."

Death was wondering if she was in this crazy dream. This was so wild it couldnt possibly be real. She thought back to Cupid kissing her. Very odd. He tasted like strawberries. It felt... _nice._ She always found him ungodly annoying, I mean, who can say 'like' in almost every sentence? But, Cerys had a point. Didnt work out? Just break up. And... _if_ he really saw pink...

She swallowed thickly, not realizing her mouth went dry. "Whatever. Whats the harm?"

.

.

.

Lucas slowly left the tent, still feeling afraid. Oh, he wanted to go home. To get away from his father.

"Hey, Lucas!" Tate waved. Lucas slowly waved back. Tate noticed his unease. "You okay?"

Lucas opened his mouth for a second, but this cold chill ran down his spine. Eyebrows furrowed, he looked around.

"Lucas?" Tate tilted his head to the side.

"No." Lucas muttered, "I want to go home. I want to go home, Tate," His voice became more strained. "I think-I think Lycaons gonna kill me."

Tate slowly put a hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

Lucas bit his lip, breathing deep, "He called me weak, he asked if my fathers taught me that crying was okay, he-" He had no idea what happened, but his emotion went from fear to anger. "He called them faggots. I punched him in his face."

Tate jumped in surprise. "You did what?"

"I punched Lycaon. It felt _great."_ Lucas sighed, "I thought he was gonna hit me back. But all he told me was that he'd remember this. He's gonna kill me."

"I will agree, what Lycaon said was totally uncalled for, "Tate began, "But, _Jesus dude._ You punched Lycaon."

"Mhm." Lucas nodded. "I dont wanna be here."

"You already said that, dude," Tate laughed.

"I miss my girlfriend," He sighed.

"Oh? Tell me about her." Tate smiled, curious.

"Her name's-" He pause for a second. He shouldnt use her nickname, Blaize, because since its what she goes by, what if someone called out to her to hurt her? He knew Tate wouldnt, but he couldnt be sure. "Viktoria."

"Viktoria? Pretty name."

Lucas gave a pride and sheepish grin, "Yeah, she's really pretty. I swear- I've never seen anyone as pretty as her." He cut himself off, "C'mere for a sec." He brought Tate into Lycaons tent, shuffling for his IPod, and turned it on. When it came to life, he found a picture of Blaize, and showed the photo proudly to the blue haired boy. Tate gave a look close to awe.

"Wow. She's really pretty, Lucas," Tate gave a smirk. "And she went for _you_?"

Lucas stuck his tongue out, turning his IPod off. "Shut up, Mr 'I tried to flirt with you but I'll call you ugly now'."

"Alright, alright, fair enough." Tate said. They both sat in silence for a moment. "You know theres another battle right?"

"Huh?" Lucas perked up at that. "There is?"

Tate nodded, "Yeah. In six days. I'm gonna be in it."

"Shouldnt you be practicing then?"

Tate shrugged, giving him a sideways smile. "Nah."

Lucas laughed a little at that. "Okay, whatever." He suddenly had an idea hit him. "Tate, you think I could go?" The battles were going to be away from the Pole, obviously, but he'd still be with his _family. Safe._

"You'd have to ask..." He stopped slowly, "Uh...Lycaon..."

Lucas's smile turned fake and stiff. "Great."

Tate began to stand, offering Lucas a hand. Lucas accepted it, and Tate was a lot stronger than he looked. "If you wanna go, you better ask him now. I wouldnt suggest sneaking there with us, might make him _real_ mad. And, given your position, you dont want that, huh?"

"I dont want that." Lucas agreed.

"I better go; see ya."

"Maybe." Lucas replied bluntly, waving back at Tate, who began to crack up.

Fan-freakin'-tastic.

.

.

"Oh, great. Nice going, Eowyn..."

Andrew could hear her muttering to herself as he came to consciousness. He groaned, the snow to blindingly white for his eyes. He felt...off...

When his eyes adjusted, he was face to face with Eowyn, her eyes guilty.

"Heyyyy..." She nervously laughed. "Uh, how ya' feelin'?"

"What happened-" He stopped when he heard his voice. It was...higher..? W-What?

"That spell I hit you with; I, uh, well, it had some side effects?" She gave another nervous laugh, "Please dont kill me," She said quickly after.

"What are you..." He looked at his hands. They were small. They were _dainty._ Then he noticed his _chest._ His blood ran cold. "What have you _done?"_

"The-the spell, I didnt know it would-"

"I'm a _woman!"_ He-... _She_ screamed. "Oh no. Oh no. _Oh no!_ "

"I'm sorry!" She rushed, "But, hey, they dont last long anyways! Hah, hah," She couldnt meet his-... _her_ glare.

Andrew shakily stood. "Change me back, now!"

"I-I dont know how?" She offered, but Andrew gave a really frustrated scream.

"I dont believe this!"

"I said sorry!" Eowyn screeched.

He-, no, sorry, _she_ touched her hair, it was still short. "How long is this going to last?" Andrew's voice was so shaky. Daniel will know he tried to find Lucas. Oh, and the fact that _Andrew is a woman for Moon knows how long!_

Eowyn gave an 'ehhh' while rubbing the back of her neck, "I dunno? Give it a..." She muttered the last part.

"Excuse me?" Andrew snapped.

"...A week...?"

Andrew _screamed._

 _"Okay, okay!"_ Eowyn yelled, hands waving, "Maybe it'll reverse itself sooner. You can either wait, or have me try to undo it-"

"Dont come near me!" Andrew shook her finger at Eowyn, eyes wide.

Eowyn bit her lip, looking anywhere but Andrew. "I can study more-Maybe I can fix it. "

Andrew's eye twitched. "No, thanks. I feel like you'd make me into a dragon or something on accident, Miss 'Powerful and Professional Witch'."

Eowyn winced. Andrew gave a sigh. How on Earth was he going to explain _this?_ "I'm sorry...Really..."

Andrew's eyes flickered up at her. He snapped his fingers in a commanding way. "You're coming with me."

"Huh?" Eowyn's eyebrows scrunched.

"I'm not explaining this to my family. _You_ are. "

The Witch bit the inside of her cheek. "Okay. Thats fair, I guess." She muttered quietly.

"Then lets go."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **everythings wild lmao**

 **FUN FACT #58: My favorite GuardianXGuardian ship is JackxSandy oddly enough. Just seems like a cute, fluffy romance. (I also lowkey ship BlackIce)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Autum Dragonflame: it is kinda odd that I ship Blackice lol. I've always kinda liked the ship when the movie came out. I _love_ enemies getting together for some reason. **

**ACCOUNTS!**

 **DeviantArt ~ Consistingg**

 **Twitter~Wheeler1fanfic**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Patrick raised an eyebrow. Cerys, Cupid and Death-despite her obvious annoyance- were...holding hands? Cupid was in the middle, nearly beaming, and him and Cerys were in a conversation. Whenever Death slowly inched away, eyeing the two carefully as if she was trying not to be caught, she'd be pulled back by the God of Love, who didn't even act bothered by that.

Were they together? The three of them?

It's not that Patrick minded. Cupid was like a little brother to him, he cared for him deeply, so seeing him and Death of all people together, it seemed...off... Cupid and Cerys made sense, they were both tender-hearted and really kind, both gentle in their elements. Death, however, had a more pessimistic and controlling-dare he say _demanding_ attitude-and she obviously found Cupid to be annoying. He could be, at times, Patrick will admit, but it's not like he _meant_ to. He just didn't know when he was annoying , and no one really had the heart to tell him.

But then again, Patrick knew Cupid wasn't a total ditz. Sometimes, him acting that way was, well, an _act._ And when he wanted something, Patrick has witnessed this before, he'd do anything necessary to get it. Flirt, cheat, lie, whatever. It was a weird combination. Cupid was more complex than he looked.

Even then, he felt like Death was messing with him. Was she the one to ask him into her and Cerys's relationship? Was she doing this to shatter his heart? Because, if she was, he wouldn't be okay with that. Death was his friend, yes, but Cupid was off limits.

"Hey, Death," Patrick waved over to her, "I need to ask you somethin'!"

Death wormed her hand out of Cupids, and Cupid gave Patrick a confused look. He mockingly returned the look, making the other roll his eyes and softly laugh. Death said something along the lines of 'I'll find you two later' and walked over to him.

"What?" She asked.

"You brought Cupid into your relationship?"

Deaths cheeks flushed. She crossed her arms. " _I_ didn't. Mr 'oh I look so innocent and unsuspecting when really I'm not' did."

Patrick raised an amused eyebrow. "Well, that's one way to describe him." Patrick ran a hand through his curly hair, "I was just about to interrogate you, but never mind."

"Interrogate me? About what?" Her eyebrows furrowed, offended.

"I thought _you_ were the one to bring him into your relationship to break his heart later."

Death stared at Patrick for about five seconds before she began to laugh. Kinda forced, kinda not. "I wouldn't have brought him in if it wasnt for him seeing _pink."_

Patrick's turn to stare before laughing _. "Pink?_ Yer pullin' my leg, right?"

She shook her head. "He claims he saw it with me and Cerys. I thought, well, I still _think_ he's messing with me. You should've seen the look he gave me when he told me." As soon as she finished saying that, her face turned red, "I can safely say I've never seen Cupid look like that in all the years I've known him."

Patrick jokingly peered in, "And how'd he look at ya?"

Death glanced around them before leaning in close to say, _"Hungry."_

That honestly surprised him a bit, but then again it didn't. "Well, he must've known this for hundreds of years. Uhm, I think he's mentioned before that if he doesn't feel any love he gets...agitated. A bit fatigued, depending on how bad it is. And...angrily desperate. Even lust'll help him from that."

"So basically he gets love starved."

"Yeah, that sounds right." Patrick hummed. "Wonder why he waited so long. Wonder why he sees pink with _you._ I mean, Cerys makes sense. But you?"

"I know," she agreed, "its...odd..." Her scarlet eyes flickered to his green ones, "What an I gonna do? What am I _supposed_ to do?"

Patrick shrugged, "Love him like you love Cerys? If you feel something for him, that should tell you if he's lying or not about seeing pink."

Good point. She should've thought of that first.

So, she began to think. Despite his annoying voice, that stupid chipper attitude, _the Moon forsaken color pink_ , Cupid was... _cute._ Deaths nose scrunched up. What? Did she really just think that about _Cupid of all people?_ Something fluttered in her chest, making it swell. No, no, this wasn't right. This was...odd...She mentally sighed. Focus. She needed to focus on him.

Cupid was not a bad looking guy, far from it. His skin was a clear, peachy and lively tone with a subtle blush, rich, sparkling pink eyes and-she rolled her eyes slightly at the irony- plump Cupid's bow lips underneath a perfect button nose. His pink hair that looked oh-so- soft and his laugh was like a ton of bells in a church. His frame was between thick and slender, and despite his slight muscles, she considered him dainty, though he probably wasn't. He also kinda towered over her by a couple inches. He was really nice to her, even though she made her annoyance for him terribly clear. That fluttering came again.

She glowered. "Oh no."

"Pink?"

"Pink."

"Well, now we know." Patrick said, shrugging. He gave a smirk. "Treat him good, Kay?"

"He's mine now. No one will-" she stopped herself forcefully. _What was that?! Did she really say that what on Earth made her say that she just now realized she liked him whatwhatwhat?!_

Patrick blinked in surprise while Death tried to defend herself, but she could only open and close her mouth like a fish while her eyes remained wide. "At least buy him dinner?"

 _"I DIDNT_ -"

"It's like a hot pink, huh?" Patrick joked. Death stuttered.

" _NO NO I DIDNT- I DONT- "_

Patrick laughed. "It's so odd seeing you so flustered."

Death glowered again. Only this time, a bright pink face was present. "Better not mention this to him, or I'll kill you."

Patrick held his hands up in surrender. "Sure, sure, whatever."

"Hey, Patty," Cupid nearly cooed, walking towards them, "Are you, like, done?"

Patrick nodded at Cupid giving a slight smile, "Yeah, sorry I kept her so long,"

Cupid waved that off in a passing manner, "Its fine. Must've been important to talk about, huh?" His pink eyes finally landed on Death, and his look became both amused and concerned. "Are you okay?"

Death forced a glare to him, begging her cheeks to cease the blushing, and growled, "I'm fine. Shut up."

She sharply brushed past him, walking away with the last bit of dignity she had at the moment. Cupid blinked. Then, he smiled slightly. "Stubborn, isn't she?"

"She always has been." Patrick agreed, laughing lightly with him. "Though...I'm wondering..."

"What, Patty?"

"Why'd you wait so long?"

Cupid tilted his head to the side, his look innocently confused, "What do you, like, mean?"

Patrick scoffed a little. "Don't play dumb with me. I know that look. You know what I'm talking about. " He gestured over to the direction where Death went, "You must've known all these years. Why wait?"

Cupid shifted, biting his lip, "Well...she clearly doesn't like me. She _adores_ Cerys. So if I had, like, admitted to her I saw pink , and when she saw Cerys again, she would've completely, like, ignored my existence. I waited until Cerys was ready to tell her she was alive, and I gave them time to, well, date before I came in. Me and Cerys had a fling, but we both agreed to wait." Cupid continued to shift uncomfortably. "It's...pretty hard to do that, Patty. "

"I bet." Patrick muttered, feeling a bit of pride for him. "But that was very selfless of you, Eddy,"

Cupids nose scrunched slightly in mocking annoyance before his face fell again. He gave a little sigh. "Hopefully she'll warm up to me like she does Cerys. "

Patrick placed a hand on the youngest shoulder. "She will. I promise." Patrick lightly punched his shoulder playfully, "Cause no one can resist you!" Patrick gave a little laugh, trying to get the other to do the same. And, after a second, he did. But the laugh was quick lived.

Cupid looked at his adoptive brother with hopeful eyes. "Okay...If you say so, Patty."

"I know so. Now, I should let you go," Patrick said.

Cupid nodded a little. "Yeah, I should. See you later, Patty."

"You too, Eddy."

.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "They're dating? Hm. I should've saw that coming. At least the Cupid and Cerys part. Not so much the Death and Cupid."

"Yeah, I know, " Patrick laughed. "You should've been there to see her face! She was _so_ flustered!"

"Death? _Flustered?_ I find that hard to believe," Pitch huffed.

"Oh I promise she was!"

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked, her hand in Bunnys. Bunny was just following her, which reminded Pitch of how Jack would follow Elizabeth like a confused, stupid puppy.

"Cupids dating Cerys and Death," Patrick explained.

Kira gasped, but her face lit up in excitement , _"Really?"_

The three men looked at each other in confusion. "You seem...excited about this..." Pitch muttered to his eldest.

"Oh, I always hoped Aunt Death and Uncle Cupid would get together. Kinda dimmed when I met Cerys. But _now?! Yes!"_

"So...you were basically waiting?"

"It wasn't just me, Tibby was hoping the same thing. She had more doubts but I could _tell."_ She looked at Bunny, her eyes studying him, "I was waiting to date you, too."

Even with his fur, you could tell he flustered at that, "You were?"

"Yeah. So don't think you're getting out of this relationship. Cause you're not."

Bunny gave a nervous laugh, "Forceful Shelia, huh?"

"Better believe it." She deadpanned. Bunny tried not to gulp thickly. He was a tough guy, he wasn't scared of anything. But Kira... she _knew_ she was intimidating. Gorgeously intimidating, he might add. Or, well, just gorgeous. Hm. Never thought he'd say that about Pitch Blacks daughter, though he knew Jack felt the same at first. Kira turned to face her father again. "But it was pretty obvious."

"Not really, Ki, if _I_ didn't see it, then two little girls couldn't." Patrick gave her a little smile.

Kira tilted her head to the side coolly at Patrick. "You've never been a little girl, have you?"

Patrick paused for a second, "Hmmm. I dont remember... No, I don't think so."

Kira rolled her eyes, "Girls can sense a _lot_ about things. We can tell _any_ little change. Tone, mood, anything. Oh, and seeing Uncle Cupid stare longingly at Aunt Death sometimes kinda added to it." She shrugged.

"What about Cupid staring at Aunt Death?" Elizabeth said quickly, eyes hopeful, "Are they finally together?"

Kira gave her father and Patrick a triumphant look.

"Cupid and Death together?" Jack mumbled, "That...makes no sense."

"Shut up, yes it does." Elizabeth waved her husband off, pressing a finger to his lips, her gaze never leaving her sister.

"They are!" Kira nearly _boasted._

"About time! Oh, remember when we were little and we betted on how long it would take?"

"I still don't see it-" Jack began.

She turned to her husband, "Jack, honey, you've never been a little girl."

"What does that...?" Jack whispered, giving his wife a very confused look before looking at Pitch for some kind of explanation. Pitch shrugged, like he was used to his daughters fawn over this kind of stuff. Which, yes, he was.

"Yeah, you two definitely are sisters." Patrick grumbled. "Repeating each other."

"So how long have they been together?" Elizabeth asked, "Wait, is Cerys with them too?"

"Yes, she is. And Cupid just admitted to Death that he saw pink."

"I'm assuming Cerys has known."

"She has." Kira nodded, giving her little sister a smile. "Ah. Took way to long but it still feels good _knowing you were right."_

"It does." Elizabeth wistfully sighed, agreeing. "It really does."

.

.

.

"Yeah, Sandy?" Sawyer questioned to the shorter man by peering down at him. She was giving him a smirk, and had this joking gleam in her eyes.

Sandy made some pictures, which she could somehow read as, _Who's Tarrant?_

Sawyers smile slowly dissolved, even she already knew they would ask this, but it slightly worried the Guardian. Maybe he should have left this to Jack? "Sorry, Sandy, but can I ask why this is your business?"

Her tone was defensive, and that threw him off a bit more than what she said. More pictures, slowly explaining that they were slightly worried-

 _"Worried?"_ Sawyer repeated, raising an eyebrow. After a couple seconds, she busted into laughter. "Me? Hardly. Thats really funny, Sandy." Sandy's face showed his said worry. Sawyer stopped laughing. "...Really? C'mon, I'm not someone to cause worry. Well..." She stopped, thinking that sentence over and thought of multiple situations when she caused worry. "...Nevermind..." Her eyes turned green for several seconds while she looked away to the side, thinking that over more. Her eyes flickered back to him. "But theres really nothing to worry about."

Sandy decided he was going to get answers. She may be a fantastic lier, but did she really expect him to buy that? A little more forcefully, he asked again, _Who's Tarrant?_

Sawyer only stared.

 _Who's Tarrant?_

Sawyer remained silent for a few moments longer. "A friend."

 _Please elaborate._

The daughter of their youngest Guardian gave a mocking regretful look. "Wish I could little man, but that'd be rude to talk about someone behind their backs." She leaned in a bit closer. "Maybe you can pass that lil' bit of information to everyone else here." She winked. Sandy's worry grew.

Her smile became more human. "C'mon Sandy. There really isn't anything to worry about. Okay?" Her tone was more gentle instead of threatening. "I promise."

 _Okay._

.

.

.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably. He was going to ask Lycaon if he could fight in the next battle. After he punched him in his face. Lucas could feel his nerves rise. He felt sick, the heavy feeling in his gut weighed him down. No, no, c'mon, breathe.

"L-Lycaon," he practiced, puffing his chest. He winced at his trembling tone, "I want..." Oh god is this when Lycaon would kill him? "I want...t-to go home." No that wouldn't do.

"I want to fight," he corrected. Much better. Lucas hummed, trying to avoid the fatigue he began to feel.

He walked into the tent with confidence, which died in a millisecond. Lycaon didn't look up from whatever he was working on. The silence became deafening.

"Either you speak, Lucas, or you leave. It's getting quite annoying with you standing there like an idiot." Lycaon said strongly, still scribbling.

"I want to fight. In the next battle." Lucas proclaimed, before adding a quicker, "Sir."

Lycaon stopped writing. He stayed still for a few seconds, then glanced up at Lucas with an unimpressed look. "You? Wanting to fight? And embarrassing me with your uncoordinated... _skills?"_ Lucas stood his ground. Even when Lycaon stood up and strode over to him. Circling him, Lycaon studied him.

"I want to fight, Sir." Lucas repeated.

"I'm sure you would." Lycaon responded simply.

Lucas faltered. "I-"

"Heard you." He finished. "Why do you want to fight, then?" Lycaon peered at him.

"Because-"

"Whatever lie you're going to tell me won't impress me. I know why you want to fight. I'm not stupid, Lucas," His father sneered, "Do you think I am?"

"No, Sir." Lucas responded without missing a beat.

Lycaon eyed him for a moment more. "You're not fighting." And he walks back to his desk, sitting down.

"What? But Sir-"

"I said no." He said coolly, while writing.

"This is ridiculous-"

"Ex _cuse me?"_ The Werewolf god growled.

"Why can I not fight?" Lucas asked, his instincts telling him to _shut up shut up shut up_ yet his mind telling him _get answers get answers get answers!_

"Because I said no, Mutt,"

"That isn't an answer!"

"Get out, Lucas."

"Tell me why I can't!" Lucas nearly screamed.

Lycaon stood back up quickly, grabbed Lucas by the front of his shirt and pulled Lucas closer to him. Lucas could hear him growling lowly even before he knew what was happening. "You think I'm going to let you get an easy way out of this? You _chose_ to be here, Lucas. I'm not _retarded,_ got it? I am a God. I know when someone is lying to me." The said God snarled, glaring down at the now petrified Lucas who knew he himself was right. He was gonna die.

 _'He's going to kill me he's going to kill me he's going to kill me he's going to-'_

Lycaon roughly pushed Lucas away. "And I'll know if you leave. So don't even _think_ about it, Mutt." Lycaon eyes were dark. So, so dark. Not like Damien's, who had possibly the darkest eyes he'd ever seen. Damien's were friendly and warmer than his fathers cold and judging ones. "You keep testing my patience, boy." Lycaon grit his teeth. Lucas felt dread. "Just like your hussy mother did." Lucas didn't know what that meant, but he knew it was an insult. Lycaon leaned close again, his fangs showing. "Get out."

And Lucas did.

.

.

.

Andrew was still fuming. Eowyn was silent behind him. No, Andrew, you're a _woman right now because of this child-_

"You're gripping my wrist." Eowyn muttered. Andrew loosened her grip.

Imagine everyone's surprise when Andrew stomped in and threw the Witch in front of him.

"...Andrew?" Adair asked slowly.

 _"Yes?"_ She nearly snarled. "I'm well aware. Don't question it." She added when Adair opened her mouth.

"Woah! You're a woman!" Rayne gasped. " Shame you're married!" She joked, making Andrew flush.

"How did this happen?" Mother Nature inspected her son in law. Or...daughter in law?

Andrew raised a finger to Eowyn. "Her."

"It was an accident," Eowyn rushed, "I-I thought I was just knocking him out-"

"I'm impressed." Mother Nature stopped her, making everyone jump in shock.

"Impressed?" Tooth tilted her head.

"She changed someone's gender, whether it be by accident." Mother Nature now inspected the Witch, "...I'm impressed. What is your name?"

Eowyn turned meek, fully because this was _Mother Nature. "_ Eowyn La Crane, Ma'am."

"Witches name, I assume?"

"Yes Ma'am." She nodded.

"I see potential in you, Miss La Crane."

 _"Can we get back to me now?!"_ Andrew pressed, "Can you fix this?"

Mother Nature tsked. "I'm not to skilled in new Witches magic. I am mainly medical. You will have to wait."

Andrew groaned. "How am I going to explain this to Daniel?"

"Tell him, or we'll make you a straight couple forever." Adair mockingly threatened.

Andrew frowned. "This is really serious, you know. I wasn't supposed to go look for Lucas."

"Well you did and now you're here." Rayne hummed.

Andrew sighed. "I need to tell him."

"Well you don't necessarily need to _tell_ him." Rayne suggested.

Andrew flushed again. Only this time she covered her chest. "Rayne, stop."

"Mkay." The spirit of Spring shrugged her shoulders. "But I'd tell him soon!"

Andrew ran a hand through her hair, which drew an inch. "I'm going to go find him."

As she left, she could hear Eowyn mutter _'I'm sorry'_ again. Andrew sighed. Daniel was not going to be happy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whoop whoop how about that chappie huh?**

 **FUN FACT # 59: This chapter was writing 100 percent on my phone lol bless the fanfiction app (now if we could only upload on here ugh)**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Hamato Miwa: I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Autum Dragonflame: Thank you!**

 **Edgerion: I'm glad you found it interesting!**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **DEVIANTART~ Consistingg**

 **SPOTIFY~ Professahhh**

 **TWITTER~ Wheeler1fanfic**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asher kissed his boyfriend sweetly. It threw his boyfriend off guard, because Damien was the one who mainly acted out the art of their kissing, but everytime Asher kissed him, it satisfied the blond because he would see Damien's dreamy look after.

"Uh..." Damien tried to say something, because _good moon Asher was a good kisser._ "I...uh...wow..."

Asher gave a light laugh. "I love seeing you like this. Totally dazed and cute." He kissed the tip of Damien's nose. "I love it."

Damien forced a weak _ha._ "I love how you're getting more forceful." He managed to say, "I'm...really not used to it."

 _Blue blue blue his eyes are so pretty and blue oh moon-_

"Me neither," Asher smiled. "But...I feel great. Maybe... _happy."_

Damien knew he was. Asher self esteem had taken a huge boost after he got his full leg. Damien's goal of his happiness was accelerated. So, he was _extremely_ grateful for Sawyer.

"Oh, really?" He hummed, giving a light gesture that he wanted Asher to kiss him again but _only_ because Asher's lips were full and soft and he tasted like coffee. Asher got what the Italian wanted. Rolling his eyes, he pecked his lips again.

"Rediculous. You're rediculous." Asher grinned.

"Mhm!" Damien agreed, giving a quick nod.

Another light laugh, though Asher's voice turned to a deep rumble, "At least you admitted to it."

"Guardian Angels can't lie to Gods. I'm just following rules." He shrugged, making Asher burst out laughing.

"Oh my, a _god?"_ Asher asked, raising an eyebrow before going to out his hair up.

Damien swore his boyfriends attractiveness quadrupled after his hair was up. He swallowed thickly. _Wings in wings in wings in wings in-_

Asher huffed, pursing his lips. "Do I need a haircut?"

"Huh?" Damien shook himself out of the trance he was in.

"My hair's long," Asher said, "Should I cut it?" Asher did have long, pale hair. By now, it was a little bit past his shoulders, and even though he's said this before, but good Moon Asher pulled off long hair, he really does. Though, for as long as he's known him, he doesn't remember his boyfriend having short hair.

"Oh, uh..." Damien began, "I like it long. You pull it off really well, babe."

Asher beamed at the nickname. "Why, thank you," he kissed the tip of his nose.

"I mean it," Damien smiled, kissing him. "If you cut yours, I'll cut mine."

Damien's hair was uneven, one side was short, maybe an inch, while the other side was really long that it went past his chin, which he pulled off _very_ well. The Italian, Asher mentally laughed, looked like he was trying to be one of those typical 'bad boys'.

"Mess with your hair and I swear we're going to break up." Asher threatened, though his forceful look didn't scare Damien.

"Mess with yours and we will." He retorted, his eyes holding a jokingly gleam.

"Oh, whatever," he laughed. "It makes _sense._ I'm the son of _Jack Frost._ I get hot easily."

"But you're always hot?" Damien tilted his head, looking innocent, but Asher gave a snort. Asher pushed his shoulder.

Stopbeing _cute_!" Asher whined.

"Mmm...can't."

Asher rolled his eyes, even though he couldn't deny that was a good one.

.

.

.

Andrew had practice making her voice deeper, so sound like if she was in the right gender. So far, you could tell, but all she was gonna say was 'Hey, Dan' before he noticed.

She found Daniel sitting on a couch with his back turned to her. He looked relaxed, like he was asleep, which didn't surprise Andrew.

"Hey, Dan." She said softly. Daniel jerked up and turned around, worry on his face and, oh moon, _tear stains on his cheeks._

"Andy?" His voice cracked. Then he paused, his caramel eyes looking Andrew up and down. "...An...drew...?" He said again, more confused.

"It's me." She relied simply.

Daniel continued to stare, even when he stood up and made his way to her. "...what the hell...?"

"I can explain-"

"You're...ah...you're..." Daniels face was looking more confused the more he stared. "You have, uhm, _breasts."_ Slowly, unsurely, Daniel poked a said breast, making Andrew up back.

Cheeks now flushed, Andrew muttered, "I, uh, well _yes,_ I do, Dan-"

"You're _voice_. It's...high pitched..." Daniel muttered, "I'm so confused right now...really confused..." Andrew was seconds away from hitting her husband if he didn't start _looking at her face and not anything below her neck._ "But...um...you're really hot." Daniel shrugged at that, then licked his lips.

"Daniel look at my face!" She snapped.

His eyes flickered to hers. "Oh. Right...You mind telling me what's going on?" He sounded slightly dazed.

"You can't get mad," she began, "I went looking for Lucas."

"Andrew..." his tone was annoyed.

"I know, I know, anyways, I ran into this Witch named Eowyn, which you can meet later. She tried to knock me out with a spell which turned me into a... _woman."_ Andrew rubbed her arm. "It's temporary."

"Temporary..." He repeated. "How long...uh, are you gonna stay like this?"

Andrew shrugged, "Eowyn said a week."

Daniel's caramel eyes slowly began traveling down-

 _"Daniel Dean Summers I swear!"_ As soon as his middle name left her mouth, Daniel's face flared red and his eyes went wide. _No one_ has ever used his full name.

"Oh no." He whispered.

Andrew smiled triumphantly. "Daniel Dean..." She purred. Daniel's cheeks flared up even more if possible, the air was becoming stuffy. Daniel Dean sounded nice together, she'll admit. Daniel Summers sounded nice by itself, too. Dean was his old last name, when he was alive. He just made it his middle, like Jack did. "Will you please look at my face?"

Daniel swallowed thickly again. "Mhm." It sounded high pitched and strangled, good lord. Andrew knew how to fluster him. Her poor bisexual husband.

"You're not to upset about this?"

"Nope. Well, a little, but-" she touched his chest, making him jump. "Did I mention you're hot as a woman?"

"You did, Dan." At least he isn't mad, which Andrew was glad about. Eyes traveled down yet again, and this time she did lightly smack his cheek.

"Mkay." He muttered, looking away. He coughed.

"I'm sorry for leaving." She said, her tone sincere, "I just...I had to try and find our son."

Daniels horribly flustered look became dim. "I...I understand. I don't like that you did it after we agreed to wait, but... I've thought about looking for him, too," Daniel sighed, rubbing his face. "I want to forget right now. I just want to _relax._ That's what I'm used to."

Andrew thought. "Like, wine?"

Daniel snorted, though his eyes were still sad. "Oh, you and your suggestions of drinking."

"You want to forget." Andrew shrugged. "We're adults. C'mon. Let's go."

And so he did.

.

.

.

If you asked Blaire what she wanted at that moment, she'd say she wanted Lucas.

This whole thing was absolute torture for her. Moon, she missed him so so much, it hurt.

She sighed. Once he came back, she will not leave his side. No, more like _he_ won't leave her side. Because she wouldn't let him.

"Y'know, I have my doubts about this," Mia said, "About the war. We got lucky, er, well, Lucas got shot, the first time." She glanced at Blaize.

"Yeah." She hummed, "He better be back soon." Her tone was wistful.

"I know this must be hard on you," Mia muttered, "You miss him an awful lot, dont you?"

Blaize looked at her, her face still blank. "What do you think, Mia?"

"Right, sorry,"

She exhaled, sinking into the seat. Her hands got the necklace out, and she began to fumble with the ring.

Mia stared at it, "...Isnt that Lucas's?"

Blaize stopped, realizing her mistake. She bit her lip. "Can you keep a secret?"

Mia gasped. "Oh my...He proposed?"

"In a note," She whispered, "After he left. What if he dies, Mia?"

"He wont, not when he knows you're here," She soothed.

"I need to do something." Blaize said to herself. "I...I need to help him somehow." An idea struck. A terrible idea. But a good idea, as well.

"I'm not sure, I mean, you're a Vampire," Mia said, "You're not in the best position to fight, they'll really go for you," They had made her stay put at the Pole, simply because, well, she was a Vampire. It made sense.

"Yeah." She stood up, "Mia, I have to go do something. "

"You cant go looking for him,"

"I'm not," and she wasnt. "I promise."

Mia studied her for a moment. "Okay."

And Blaize left. She had a letter to write.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **who she writin to? hmmmmmm**

 **FUN FACT #60: Jack and Sawyer have ADHD. Sawyers is more severe than her fathers and she takes medication, Jack's symptoms are heavily(or unhealthily) suppressed and he gets really self-conscious and self-judgmental of himself when his symptoms show, and refuses help for it. (Jack didnt give Sawyer a choice, once she showed signs of it at 4 he nearly _begged_ Mother Nature to help her)**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you in the next chapter!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Autum Dragonflame: Thank you! I'm gonna have more Ashmien! And yes, when Daniel sees a very pretty woman he really cant help himself. Its even better for him because it's Andy, strictly because hes married to Andy.**

 **ACCOUNTS!**

 **DEVIANTART~ Consistingg**

 **SPOTIFY~ Professahhh**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas was carefully debating. Debating on whether he should listen to Lycaon and stay, which good _Moon_ that was the last thing he wanted to do, or go against him and leave.

On the one hand, he'd probably keep being abused by his father, miss his family, and be oh-so-intimidated by these other Werewolves who _knew_ Lucas didn't have to fend for himself just by how clean and unscarred he was.

But, if he _did_ leave, he knew Lycaon would find him. One, he knew where Lucas's family was. Second, Lycaon was _scary._ He's said it before and he'll say it again and he'll say it so many times after, _Lycaon was very very very scary._ Everyone here knew that, he could tell. And Lucas felt he was the first to actually back-talk him and _not_ die.

Lucas knew he shouldn't stay. He needed to leave. The redhead knew he wouldn't get anything out of staying here except for cuts and bruises, having a relationship with his father was absolutely useless because Lycaon simply didn't like him, he was worried about whatever he said and did, it just...He sighed. What's the point?

He was leaving. Whenever the others would, then he'd sneak away. Lycaon would be with them.

Lucas shakily sighed, feeling dread and ran a hand through his hair. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this.

.

.

.

"...Hey, Dad?"

Jack turned to face his son, and had to do a double take before he began to crack up.

There his son was, as normal, except for his _terribly_ cut hair. It looked like he tried to shave it on Asher's left, but then he gave up and tried to cut it with scissors. Some of it was still its original length, some was shorter, way shorter. Choppily cut. It...It was pretty bad.

"Ashie...Oh _Moon."_ Jack nearly cackled. His sons face flushed red in embarrassment.

"N-Nevermind-" his son tried to back away, starting to cave on himself before Jack caught him.

"Hey, hey, get back here, I didn't mean to upset you, Ash but..." Jacks bright grin was still there as he _tried_ not to laugh again. "If you wanted your hair cut, I wish you would've told me first before you tried to cut it."

Jack was always the one to cut his children's hair. 300 years of being alone, and waiting for the day to be seen by _anyone,_ Jack had learned to cut his own hair to keep it clean looking. At first, he wasn't good, but he learned. Cause, yknow, 300 years is a long time. So seeing his sons hair like that gave Jack an itch he couldn't scratch and he _needed_ to fix it.

"Yeah, I should've." Asher mumbled.

"Now, before I fix this mess, tell me why you tried to cut your own hair?" Jack laughed a little, peering at his son.

He gave a shrug, "I was thinking about it for a while. In fact, me and Damien were talking about getting our hair cut. It's-It's pretty long, a-and it hasn't been cut since way before the whole mess with...well, you know who," Asher wouldn't look at him, "I-I was just thinking that...heh, it's actually kinda stupid but...it's kinda like a way to...move on, I guess?" He gave a little laugh, though it's sounded choked, "I-I mean, it's still stupid, but-...I don't know..." Asher bit his lip, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "It'd...It'd mean a lot to me..."

Jack gave a soft smile, "That's not a stupid reason. It's a very nice and understandable one, though. And, regardless, your hair does need to be cut." His hand went to Asher's hair to part it, thinking. "Hm. What am I gonna do?" Asher flushed, still feeling embarrassed. "C'mon."

.

Asher shifted in the chair, trying to avoid scratching his nose as hair flew around him. His nose scrunched up, and he tried to stay still as his father quickly snipped the blonds locks.

"We're just gonna cut it. Like those half shaved, half not ones, y'know?" Jack said to him like Asher could see what he was doing. "I'm going to shave this part to be sharper," Jack muttered, "At least you didnt go down the middle of your head." Jack quickly cut a stray piece. Jack got the electric razor and flowingly shaved that small area, "Hmm...Ash, how do you feel about an undercut?"

Asher shrugged, "I-I dont care. Go ahead."

Jack nodded, and continued to give him an undercut. "There." Jack was facing Asher again, moving his hair again before giving a smile. "You look different."

"Do I?" Asher asked meekly. He didnt have his hair to hide behind anymore. He regretted this.

"Oh, yeah. But its a nice different," Jack grabbed a mirror and handed it to Asher. Asher just held it for a few seconds limply, but his dad ushered it forward. "Its not bad, Ash,"

Asher slowly, so slowly, raised the mirror to see himself. Was...Was that him? He...He looked...nice. Different. The part he had tried to shave was way better when his father did it, and his hair was much shorter, being a few inches in length, and it got curlier, like Sawyer's hair does. Asher kept his frown, thinking. He felt...new. Cautiously, he began to grin. Then that grin grew into a laugh, which flowed into tears.

"O-Oh," He said, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What do you think?" Jack asked gently, arms crossed, already knowing his sons answer.

"I...I love it, Dad," Asher managed to say, hugging his father. "Thank you."

"No problem, honey," The Guardian waved it off, hugging his son back.

When Asher stood back, he began feeling his much shorter hair. "It feels so weird!"

"Does it?"

"I...oh, Dad, I _really_ love it." Asher complemented again, going back to the mirror with a beaming smile.

"I'm glad you do, Ash," The Guardian smiled, knowing just by his sons expression that he loved it. He just stood back and soaked in his sons smile. It was still a kinda rare thing to see, even though they've been seeing him smile more and more.

Asher paused for a second, before he cracked up even more.

"Whats so funny?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Oh, Damien said if I cut my hair, we're breaking up apparently," Asher said, rolling his eyes playfully. "He's so ridiculous."

Jack had this sudden realization at how Asher looked when he talked about Damien. As soon as Damien was mentioned, Asher would get this dopey grin on his face. Same with Damien when Asher was mentioned. It reminded him of how Jack and Elizabeth acted with each other. Was Asher-his son, his _baby-_ in love? Jack frowned a tiny bit at that, the thought feeling off to him. But...thinking that did feel right to say. Not that he liked the idea, because really, he didn't, but it _really_ looked like it.

"Ash, you in love?" He asked, kinda bluntly.

Asher jumped, cheeks flaring and eyes going wide. He even made a strangled noise. "W- _What?"_

"You in love with him?"

"D-D _ad!"_ Asher shrieked. Jack feigned innocence.

"What?"

"I-I dont-I mean- _n-no!"_ Asher shook his head wildly, like a child who was lying about breaking something and seconds away from spilling the truth.

The Spirit of Winter stared at his flustered son, face blank. But then, he smirked. "Uh-huh."

Asher froze at his fathers look, realizing what it meant. "Dad, I'm not."

"I was agreeing."

"Dad! I'm _not."_

"I heard you, Ash," Jack shrugged. Asher frowned, but he couldn't hid the deep crimson on his face. "Y'know, Ash, I kinda wonder what Damien would look like with short hair." The Guardian tried not to laugh at how _stricken_ his sons face got. This was actually kind of fun, teasing his son. Asher's hand went over his mouth.

"Oh Moon..." He could hear him mutter, "He's _hot."_

Jack actually snorted at that. "What, you gonna make me cut his hair now?"

Asher shifted, coughing a bit, "Maybe. Maybe not. I dunno." He shrugged, trying to act like he didnt care and that this didnt bother him, but his jerking moves told him other wise.

Jack smiled. His son was in love.

.

.

Blaize tapped her long nails onto the table. She gave a little sigh, regretting this. Oh, she shouldnt have sent the letter. She knew it was a mistake.

She had worded it wrong. She had made the whole thing wrong. She started to feel sick. This was a mistake!

She knew, deep down, that she needed to do this eventually. She knew.

Blaize rubbed her face with her hands. She thought back to her note.

 _For the Dracula Royals,_

 _I'm not marrying him._

 _Have fun finding me._

 _I'm not coming back._

 _With love, your loving heir, Viktoria_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Whoop. I'm sure ya'll can guess where this is going.**

 **FUN FACT #61: Cupid, the lil sweetheart, actually had a tough time adjusting to being immortal and a God- constant harassment and being beaten up by bitter spirits, flirted with to the point it was nearly physical violence, even to where he's been a very possessive/abusive relationship. It was a lot. Him and Patrick met when Cupid was beaten up from some said spirits, and ever since Patricks been _so_ protective of Cupid. My poor baby. **

**Anyways** **, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	48. Chapter 48

**GUYS. GUYS I'M BACK. AND I'M A JUNIOR NOW. WHOO HOO**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Autum Dragonflame: I know right? No sadness! And Jack is lowkey a wingman for his kids lmao**

 **Pardon(Guest): Cupids really lucky to have Patrick tbh and the thing with Asher is that he feels hes moving on by doing that**

 **DaughterofLoki1: Thank you so much!**

 **Its 3 am rn so just enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Patrick knew he shouldn't be worried about Cupids relationship with Death and Cerys. He knew he could trust them, he knew he could trust Cupid in his decisions and support him fully, if it was correct choices, but...

Patrick couldn't explain it. This urge to just _protect_ the God of Love like he was some helpless child, well, that's been there since he met him. It was pretty obvious to anyone who saw Patrick on a daily basis that Patrick was Cupids personal guard; he didn't like it when Cupid was gone for to long, especially if he had no clue where he was, Patrick would get anxious. Anyone talked about Cupid in a way he didn't like-he's heard _so_ many inappropriate comments about him- he's liable to beat them and give them years upon years of bad luck.

Bottom line: _No one_ messes with Cupid.

Now if you had just learned about how protective Patrick was, you'd think he was being borderline possessive, which simply wasn't the case. Patrick had met Cupid in a sad way, and many things have happened that Patrick had to fuss over, he just simply didn't want him _hurt._ Death had said once that he treated Cupid like Pitch treated Elizabeth, to which he agreed. He did allow more freedom, yeah, but Cupid was kind enough to not complain about it, at least, not a whole lot. It was as if he _understood_ why Patrick was the way he was to him. Patrick kind of doubted that Cupid did understand, but didn't dismiss the idea that he did. Cupid wasn't a ditz.

It's really quite amazing to meet someone who was beaten up in a really stupid way- _boo hoo, you can't get laid. You really going to beat up an innocent guy?-_ and that same person would become one of the most important people in his life.

And, now that he was thinking back, Cupid had it rough. He really did. Beaten up from singles who think Cupid was out to get them, flirted with by men and woman to the point he was in _tears_ because of how uncomfortable he got as they wouldn't stop despite his begging _(Cupid doesnt thrown himself at people randomly, guys, what a shock)_ -and that's why Patrick was close by just in case this happened- and once, Patrick was still puzzled _how,_ but Cupid, the _God of Love,_ was in an abusive relationship.

Who could trick the God of Love like that? In his _own element?_

Now, Cupid has dated many men and woman, and incredibly often they'd become his friends-and even helped protect him from time to time- but _one, one person_ was just diabolical. Even his name made Patrick's blood boil, so he quickly took his mind off of it.

Moon...he'd never forget him being a sobbing mess as he told Patrick everything; the mental, emotional and physical abuse. Cupid was beyond embarrassed, but they both knew he couldn't lie now; the bruises across his pale skin had said it all really, but Patrick needed _details._ Which, turns out, he'd rather forget those details. He'd love to have Cupid forget it all.

 _"Why didn't you just leave? Or tell me?"_ He had demanded, when he first found out, that is. Cupid hadn't visited in over a month, which was so unlike him. Then Patrick decided his worry would eat him alive, and hunted the God of Love down. Upon finding him, Cupid had bruises and a black eye, his leg was twisted- he tried to claim he simply fell- and Patrick was beyond furious. But, that question, _why didn't you just leave,_ made Cupid give Patrick a completely broken look. Like he knew it was his fault, which it wasn't. Patrick shouldn't have asked that. But Patrick was just worried, he wasn't thinking straight.

 _"Leave?"_ Cupid repeated, a bit numbly. _"I was scared."_

 _"Scared? Eddy, c'mon, you could've just gotten me to handle it-"_

 _"You don't_ get _it!"_ Cupid yelled, suddenly defensive, which was _so_ unlike his Cupid. He then shook his head, _"Patrick, just...just go. I'm fine."_

 _"Fine? No, Ed, I'm not leavin ya."_

 _"Patty,"_ Cupid gave a sigh, Patrick wouldn't forget how his lips trembled, his small he looked right then. What _monster_ could do this to someone like _Cupid? "Please go."_

Patrick had shaken his head, took Cupid into his arms, and listened to Cupid cry. He somehow managed to make him smile, and even a beginning of a laugh. But that was about it. And of course, Patrick fretted over him the rest of the day, rest of the week, rest of the month. Cupid had told him several times to just relax and go home, which didn't work on him.

 _"Hon,"_ Cupid had given a sigh, _"you can go home. I'll be fine."_

 _"No."_ Patrick forced a grin _, "Gonna take a lot more then that to get rid of me, Eddy,"_

Out of the entire ordeal, the only thing that could ever make Cupid truly smile at was the rumor that him and Patrick were dating, yes, _dating._ The thought to the two of them was so obscene and absolutely _hilarious_ that they'd joke about it from time to time, mock flirting with one another with obvious sarcasm around someone who thought the rumor was true. They'd crack up every time, and-just to put icing on the cake- they'd kiss each others cheeks and foreheads and noses, a casually platonic act Cupid displayed to someone he cared about, and it was an act Patrick didn't feel uncomfortable or weirded out about returning to him or receiving from him. Cupid _lived_ for any sort of positive affection, regardless of what it was or who it was from. Negative attention on Cupid was a huge no for Patrick because he knew Cupid would just crumble under it, even if it was a terribly small comment.

Always iffy, he was _always_ iffy of Cupids relationships after that. No way in hell would he miss the signs this time, _no way in hell_ would he let Cupid get hurt that badly again.

He could trust Death and Cerys. Pink, there was pink. He shouldn't have to worry. They knew how fiercely protective he felt about this, and they were his friends. Patrick tapped his foot on the ground, arms crossing and biting his cheek. Quit being worried. Quit. Cupids a grown man. He's more wise and wary than when you two met. You _trust_ Cupid, Patrick. Ease up a little.

He could hear him laugh from a distance. He sounded happy. He could faintly hear Cerys giggle along also.

"Mara, you're so, like, flustered!" Cupid gushed.

"I am _not."_ Death retorted, though she did sound frazzled, "S-Shut up, _nerd."_

"Honey, you gotta think of a better insult." Cupid sassed. Patrick smiled at that.

Cupid was happy. That's all that mattered to him. If Cupid was happy, then so was Patrick. Yet...

 _He's happy, ease up._

He was trying, he really was.

 _Do you not hear him laughing?_

Cupid laughed like that when he was in that horrifically abusive relationship, too. Patrick remembered.

 _Pink._

What if there was somehow pink in that relationship too? What if, in Fates sick twisted way, there _was_ pink?

 _You're to protective of him._

He was not.

 _There's no reason to worry. You trust them. You trust them. Don't worry. He was bound to be in a relationship again. You knew this. Ease. Up._

Maybe he will. But, there was no harm in being wary, regardless of how long you've known Death, which was the one he was more tense about.

 _Remember when_ he _gave Eddy that black eye that took so long to heal? You took him to see Kira and Elizabeth to cheer him up, he loves those two. He lied and said he ran into a door when questioned. Mara said he was a complete mess and a total idiot without any amusement in her voice. Remember? And how you barked at her to shut up? How angry her comment made you because she didn't understand what had happened?_

 _You wanted to yell at her. You wanted to_ scream _at her. You wanted to get that smug look off her face by telling her he was abused. You wanted to tell her how much sleep he lost due to the fear of his abuser coming back. You wanted to tell her how you had to make him eat because he just didn't have the motivation to do it, tell her how many nights you had to stay next to him because Eddy thought you were the only thing in the world that could protect him from anything. How you begged him to go get some kind of medical attention because he refused to due to embarrassment. He was_ embarrassed _about the fact he was abused._

 _But he was holding you back. He told you to let it go, that it was okay through whispers. But you know Eddy better than anyone. You could see the hurt in his eyes. His movements, more tense and forced down. His smile wasn't genuine. You wanted to give him the world and more because Edwin was one of those people who_ shouldn't _be sad._

Patrick gave a frustrated sigh, shaking those thoughts away. Why was it such taboo to him to think Cupid won't be in a toxic relationship again? Why can't he think that, hey, they _won't_ hurt him? Cupids relationships have all been mainly good, and ended that way too. He can't let one dictate how he felt of him dating. But _Death._ He never forgave her for that. It still got him frustrated. She probably forgot she even said that if he brought it up.

 _The bruises, Patrick. Edwin's got pale and clear skin; the bruises were black and blue and yellow and purple, remember? Past the red you saw from your anger, you thought they were rich in color. You couldn't touch him because he'd wince or hiss in pain. Someone did that. Someone did that to him. You can't let that happen again._

He needed to express this to Cupid. Maybe that'd give him a bit of closure on his feelings. Patrick often told him that if Cupid _ever_ needed to talk, he would always be there to listen. Cupid told him to do the same. So far, after the decades they agreed to it, Cupids the only one who did the talking about feelings. Cupid was a very open guy to him. He knew Patrick wouldn't judge him, which was something he often feared about others.

 _Talk to him. Maybe if he understood, he'd put your feelings into consideration._

He didn't want Cupid to think about what he would like. He just wanted Cupid to understand why he didn't like not knowing where the pink adorned man was, why he was anxious about Cupid and relationships. He didn't want to _control_ what Cupid did, that would be abusive behavior, he just wanted him to _know_ why he was protective.

Patrick bit his lip again, rubbing his tired face. He needed to talk about his feelings.

Patrick also knew he had to discuss this with Death and Cerys. He _had_ to. Or, Moon help him, he'd be eyeing them the entire time, waiting for a little slip up. Mainly from Death, as previously mentioned. Cerys is a sweetheart, like Cupid, so he knew he wouldn't have to really worry about her. But, Cerys was apart of the relationship too, so he had to talk to her as well. Who should he talk to first?

 _Cupid. He's always first. Cupid matters more to you than anyone else._

True, but Cupid wouldn't be happy being interrogated. Well, he wouldn't be _interrogated_ , but he would claim thats what Patrick was doing. He didnt like being questioned. Regardless, talking to him would put his mind at ease.

Now or never. Patrick stood up, sighed, and went to find his adoptive brother.

.

.

.

Elizabeth had to cover her mouth to stop herself from squealing. Asher's _hair._ He looked _adorable!_ Her baby was so so so _adorable!_

"Mooommm," Asher whined as his mother fawned over him.

"What do ya think, 'Beth?" Jack asked.

"I love it! Ashie, baby, look at you!" She lightly squeezed his cheeks, "It makes your face look a bit more round-"

"Round?" Asher muttered, looking slightly terrified. Elizabeth startlingly remembered her son had an eating disorder; don't call anything on him 'round'.

"No, no, baby, it's round- _er,_ a-a _healthy_ round." she corrected, "You still look fine, honey, trust me."

Asher gave a cautious smile. "I do?"

"Absolutely!"

" _ASHER LEE FROST!"_ Asher jumped, wincing at his twins high pitched yell. _"YOUR FREAKIN' HAIR!"_

"Hi to you too, Sawyer," Asher said, incredibly quiet as his sister practically lunged at him.

"Jesus, dude," Sawyer gave a little laugh, "You look _hot."_ She snorted, poking his face, "I better go tell Damien to use protect-"

 _"SAWYER!"_ Asher squealed, eyes going wide.

"Wow," She muttered in awe after a few seconds, "Its amazing how red your face can go in a few seconds. Truly a work of art."

Asher gave his parents a look that said, _please stop her._

"Quit teasing your brother." Elizabeth hummed, a light smile overcoming her face.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Sawyer groaned, "Its _fun!"_

"No it isnt." Asher responded. "It really isnt."

"Cause _youre_ the one being teased." She stuck her tongue at him.

"Yeah, exactly." Ashers tone was so blunt and Sawyers was so lively, it was so funny to hear their children argue.

Sawyer put her index finger on her chin, giving a thoughtful look, "I wanna see Damien's reaction, to be honest."

Asher shrugged, "I dont think he'll make a big deal-"

"Asher, honey, we _all_ know thats a lie. Stop." Sawyer gave a light snort. "Lets go find him, or I'll bring him to you."

"No, no, _I'll_ go find him, because I know you'll say something so embarrassing."

"Citation needed, Asher," Sawyer drawled.

He gave her a bewildered look. He gave his parents a look saying, _is she kidding?_ "Do...Do you not remember your previous comment?"

"Which one?" She asked, before her face lit up, "Oh! The one about protec-"

"Yeah! Yeah, that one!" Asher cut her off, his voice high pitched.

"C' _mon,_ that was funny _and_ true!"

"No, no, not true, not true," he quickly waved off, glancing at his parents-mainly his dad- to adamantly deny that they _didn't_ do anything and _wont._ He didn't have the energy to try and stop his dad from going to kill his boyfriend.

"Better not be true," Jack said casually, giving Asher a look that put Asher's thoughts more physically, _Or I'll have to kill him._

"We _didn't._ And _won't."_ Asher sounded panicked.

Sawyer coughed, mumbling a 'will' before adding another cough quickly after. Asher flowingly hit her shoulder. "Mkay, mkay, I know when I've gone to far-"

"No you don't."

"-and I just wanna say..." Sawyer paused for a second, "Sorry."

"You are not!" Asher stuttered, "You're my twin! You _love_ to joke about this kinda stuff!"

"Okay you got me there," Sawyer shrugged.

"I cant stand you sometimes." Asher sighed.

"Same." She clicked her tongue and made guns with her hands.

"St _op!"_ Asher groaned. "How are we even twins?" He complained.

"Well-"

 _"Dont."_

She raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine."

"Are you two done with this?" Elizabeth asked, slightly amused.

Asher cut his sister off with a quick, "Yes." Sawyer pursed her lips, her look flat. "I'm gonna find my boyfriend."

"Mhm." Sawyer gave a little laugh.

Asher's face flared. "Do you not have _any_ shame?"

"I misplaced my shame, I think. Cant find the leash."

Asher groaned in annoyance and walked away as Sawyer began to cackle and follow him. Jack and Elizabeth glanced at each other in amusement.

"Sawyer is just like you," Elizabeth gave a little laugh. "So witty."

Jack returned a laugh, "And Asher gets done with it, like you." He gave her a kiss on her nose. "But you love me."

She gave a fake sigh, "Unfortunately," she said before a smile took over and she kissed him fully, "I do." Jack gave his wife a doting smile.

.

.

.

His food was gone.

Lucas now had no food; another sign that he needed to _leave._ He could hunt, but he didnt know _how_ to hunt. At least, mentally. Maybe theres some instinct that would come out when he left? He hoped so, because he hadnt eaten in a full day. His stomach wouldnt quit growling, and the hunger pains came out.

Lucas waited patiently for Lycaon to leave, a sign that he was about to was him rounding everyone he needed, including Tate, who informed him it'd take them a day to get there, and a day to come back. Lucas kept shifting in distress, worrying as he was about to put his plan on leaving into action.

 _'Lupa,'_ Lucas thought for a moment as he sat there in the tent, _'I know you may hate me right now, I'm sorry, I shouldve listened to you.'_

He avoided his biological father even though it was tough to do so; he couldn't leave the tent.

Hm. To bad. He'd be leaving soon.

"Stay." Lycaon had said, like he was some kind of _dog._

"Yeah." Lucas said nonchalantly, just to spite him, and Lycaon paused halfway through the tent door.

"Excuse me?" Lycaon growled, which made fear spark through the younger Werewolf.

"Yes, Sir," he quickly corrected, instantly regretting trying to get his father mad at him. He did punch the man, after all. Wasn't a smart move. Lycaon glared at him through the corner of his eyes, but he left. Whew.

Orders were made, from what Lucas could hear, he couldn't hear that well, and multiple paws and howls and growls cut through the air. Then, silence. Lucas decided to wait a while, just in case.

Wait wait wait.

Wait and wait and wait to be sure.

And more waiting after that.

Lucas frowned. He waited five minutes. Wait for ten.

So he waited five more minutes.

He grabbed his stuff. He swallowed his fear.

Lucas ran out the tent.

And he didnt stop running.

.

.

.

Daniel and Andrew regretted getting drunk.

One; they couldnt remember a thing.

Two; they both had _killer_ hangovers.

They woke up in their house, in their room, tangled in the sheets while their clothes were thrown and scattered in the floor.

"Shoot me." Andrew grumbled, slinking back under the covers to hide from the sunlight. Daniel blearily opened his eyes.

"Shoot me first." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I dont remember a thing." Andrew said. She scooted up to rest against Daniel, who wrapped an arm around her.

Daniel gave a short laugh, "Same." He gave a little hiss. "I regret getting drunk. My head's pounding."

"I can really relate to this." She sighed. "Wanna just lay here for a few hours?"

"Wanna lay here all day until this hangovers, well, over?"

"Yes. Yes, absolutely." Andrew closed her eyes again. "This is weird."

Daniel looked down at Andrew, "What is?" Locking eye contact, Andrew grabbed Daniels hand and simply rested it on her chest, serious gaze never breaking. Daniels cheeks went bright red. "Oh. Right."

Andrew gave a slight huff, "Guess I'm lucky with you, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, tilting his head slightly.

"That bisexual thing."

"Oh." Daniel gave a little laugh, "Yeah, I guess."

"That, and you're hot."

"Temperature wise?" Daniel gave a cheeky smirk. "Or looks?"

Andrew rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes."

A laugh escaped him. "You're adorable."

They settled down back into the bed. "Oh, I know, babe," She moved her bangs back, "Does it feel odd to have a wife for now?"

"A little." Daniel shrugged.

"Am I more attractive than all the other girls you've dated?"

"Sure."

Andrew slowly turned to look at him. "Sure?"

Daniel laughed a little at her slightly jealous gaze. He leaned in to kiss her. "Yeah, you are."

"You said 'sure'."

Daniel gave a light snort, "I know what I said," He winked jokingly.

"Who was more attractive than me?" Andrew demanded. "Daniel I swear if you try to sleep-"

"You're attractive."

"But who was _more_ attractive?"

Daniel's lazy gaze turned to her again. "Y'know, I dont think you were this jealous as a guy."

"Well." She huffed.

"We're married. There's no reason-"

"You're _hot!_ Jesus, Dan, I _scored!_ Big time! Is that gonna stop other people from flirting? How can they _not_ flirt with you?" She yelled, face turning pink in annoyance.

Daniel, whether he wanted to admit it or not, was flattered. "Oh. Well, I usually tell them I'm married like Jack does."

Andrew leaning in close to his face, and Daniel thought her eyes looked like, gems or something, "Good."

"I...Have...Have you always been this threatening and I just now noticed?"

.

.

.

Blaize was fighting. Oh Moon, she regretted sending the note. She really, _really_ regretted it.

"What did you even do?" Mia asked.

"Hm?" Blaize hummed, absentmindedly. "O-Oh, uhm, nothing." She sat more refined, like a true royal. Thats what she did when she got nervous.

"You look sick," Adair commented. "Did you accidentally eat, like, garlic or something?"

Blaize gave a smile to her, "No, I'm fine. Just worried."

"Yeah, I get it," Damien said, "Your boyfriend is gone, you're a Vampire, in a war with Werewolves-"

"Thank you for reminding me, Damien." Blaize replied, humorless. "Where's _your_ boyfriend?"

Damien shrugged. "I dunno."

Blaize bit her lip, "Hey, Miss Tooth?"

"Yes?" Tooth asked.

"Uhm, do the Guardians pick sides with Wolves or Vampires? Like, biased?"

North gave a laugh at that, "Obviously not, or else we would have kicked you or Lucas out, da?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean... _larger_ groups?" Blaize questioned carefully. "Like, if you had to pick between a pack of Werewolves or a group of Vampires."

Tooth hummed, "Well, Honey, it all depends on where they lie. If they're good and bad. We'll pick a pack of good Werewolves over bad Vampires and vice versa." Blaize nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Hm? Oh, no reason. I was just curious." Blaize grinned. _Oh my Moon why did you send that note._

Mia's gaze flickered up, and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, _Asher!"_

Damien, upon hearing his boyfriends name, looked at her in confusion, before turning to where her gaze was.

And, _embarrassingly_ enough, _his wings shot open._ Mia started laughing so hard at that, she collapsed to the floor. Damien's jaw dropped to the floor, cheeks smothered by the color red.

"Holy _hell-"_ Damien squeaked.

"Oh my- _Oh my!"_ Mia was holding her stomach, tears in her eyes, "That-That was amazing! Hahahaha _ha!"_

"Do you like it?" Asher asked, looking slightly self conscious. "I-I mean, I do, but-"

"I _love_ it oh my _god-"_ Asher gave a laugh as Damien got up to feel his boyfriends shorter hair, "You are so _pretty_ oh my god." He whispered.

"How many more times are you gonna say that?" Asher smirked.

"I have no idea."

"Gay." Blaize's monotonous voice called through, biting into a piece of candy.

"Very." Damien responded casually, eyes not leaving Asher. Asher gave a little snort, pushing the Italian away slightly, but Damien quickly stepped back, staring in awe.

"I think we're switched here- _you're_ the angel." Damien flirted.

Asher's face flushed. "Stop, you're so embarrassing,"

"Your hair looks so _cute_ when its short!" Damien gave a bright grin, _"_ _You're_ adorable!"

Asher was obviously embarrassed. He grabbed his boyfriends hand, "Lets go, lets go before you embarrass yourself more."

Mia, who was trying to stop laughing-was she _really_ the only one who understood what happened with his friggin' wings?- and called, "Hey, be safe!" Asher whipped around to glare at her. She shrugged.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I had so much fun writing Patricks bit tbh its my fav part of this chapter lmao**

 **FUN FACT #62: Cupid had tried to get Adair and Patrick together once**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **DaughterOfLoki1: oh i didnt think it was that deep lol but thank you!**

 **Nope(Guest): I may reveal who Eddys abuser was, idk tho. and we'll find out how Blaize's family will react soon!**

 **Autum Dragonflame: Oh,,,,my god,,, the Buzz Lightyear comment,,,I cant stop seeing that now lmAO**

 **I'm tired rn so ENJOY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, Eddy," Patrick said, grabbing onto Cupids wrist, gaining his attention, "can we talk for a moment?"

Cupid's eyebrows furrowed slightly at Patrick's worried look, glancing over at his girlfriends for a second before giving a forced grin, "Yeah. Everything okay?"

"Perfect." Patrick muttered, beginning to drag the other away. Cupid looked back at his confused girlfriends again, and shrugged.

"Something's wrong." Cupid mumbled when they were away and alone in a random room, "Patty, what's wrong with you? You're not fine." Did someone make him upset? If so, Cupid was not gonna be happy.

Patrick opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it and glanced away from the pink haired man. "It's...It's about you."

Cupid froze. "M... _Me?"_ Why was Patrick acting like this? Was he okay? "...Did I do something to, like, make you mad at me?"

Patrick seemed to jolt, a surprised expression overtaking the worried one. "Mad? Oh, no, no, Eddy, I'm not _mad_ at you. I'm... _concerned,_ I guess you could say."

"About...? Pat, you're, like, starting to worry me." Cupid gave a forced laugh, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. No one knew this, but Cupid saying 'like' was actually a stutter he couldn't get rid of. He's never said it before he got in that relationship, at least, not as often as he does.

Patrick had been debating whether or not to just come out and say it. But debating was thrown out the window when he realized what he was doing; worrying Cupid. "Your relationship." Cupid looked slightly offended, but Patrick beat him to talking, "I-I mean, I don't _care_ if you date two people, it's just...I'm worried. I don't, uhm," Patrick paused, thinking that this wasn't the best wording, "I don't like you being in a relationship."

"...huh?" Cupids nose scrunched in confusion, "Why?"

"B-Because...yknow..." he didn't want to outright mention the abusive relationship. He sure as hell _wasnt_ gonna say his name, " _that one_ relationship."

Cupids face went grim in understanding . "Oh." His tone was quiet.

"I _know_ there's pink, but... Eddy, I can't help but _worry_ about you-"

"Patty, I understand your concern, but can we let that go?"

"...Let what go?" It was Patrick's turn to be confused.

"The abusive relationship. Let it go."

Moon, Patrick gave the most perplexed look Cupid has ever seen. "Sorry?"

"Let it go." Cupid crossed his arms, "It-It wasn't _that_ bad, Patrick. I-I mean, it wasn't like he tried to _kill_ me-"

Patrick held a hand up, his lips turned to a forced grin, though he was still _so so confused like what,_ "Edwin, are-are you feeling okay? _It wasn't that bad? He didn't try to kill you?"_

Wasn't that bad? Ha, _sure_ it wasn't. Patrick remembered very clearly. The bruises, the cuts, the tears, the _heartbroken_ and just broken in general Cupid, he remembered. Another thing Patrick remembered very clearly was his anger, oh boy, crystal clear.

He knew was Cupid was doing. Cupid was deflecting from the problem. He's defending his abuser so Patrick would stop being worried.

"He-...He didn't." He kept hesitating _every_ sentence in defense to his ex. Patrick did not like it one bit.

"Didn't you tell me he choked you every time you screamed for help? Didn't you pass out one time? Or did you lie to me back then when you broke down and confessed?" He hated using this against him. He didn't want it to resort to this, not when Cupid looked like he was going to cry. He knew Cupid didn't want to be babied, but these were Patrick's concerns.

 _He's about to cry. Don't you see it? Just like when he told you what_ he _did. Remember how dull his eyes were? They're such a startling pink, seeing them dimmed made you feel guilt. You should've seen the signs. You could've stopped that. If you weren't so blind, Patrick, Edwin wouldn't have ended up like that._

Cupid brought him back in by whispering, "Please don't do this. _Please,_ Patty."

Patrick shook off his thoughts, but it was like they were _crawling_ on him, "Eddy, you're telling me it wasn't that bad. _Don't_ defend your abuser just so I'll lay off on your relationship now." He stated. "I don't like it. It's making me worry more."

 _He wouldn't eat. He refused to. You had to force him to eat something everyday._ Everyday. _He'd just sit there, staring at you with his dull eyes and a slightly defensive look as you begged him to eat that spoonful of soup. Whatever motivation Eddy had in him just vanished. He muttered that he didn't care if he starved. That he was fat anyways._

 _Hm. Let's dive in your previous thoughts more, Patrick, it'll be fun. He couldn't even walk due to his leg, or when he could he'd need you to help him. It was just easier to pick Eddy up. When you did, he was just dead weight, arms limp around your neck, his head rested on your shoulder._

 _Oh, and let's not forget how Edwin was at your side every second of the day. He knew his boundaries, but after him, he didn't like for you to be gone for to long, just like how you are now. Hell, for the longest time, he couldn't even_ sleep _without you there. Paranoia just ate at sweet little Eddy, didn't it?_

Cupid wiped his eyes, again, returning Patrick to the situation right here, and Cupids face set to a slight pout. "This isn't like that relationship at all. I know you're, like, worried, but I'm _fine._ I'm not...I'm not as gullible as I was."

"I know, I know, Eddy," he grabbed Cupids hands in his, "but, c'mon, I have a _reason_ to be worried-"

"Patrick," Cupid cut in, voice strong, his rich pink eyes staring into him, "I said, _I'm fine._ I-I don't even know _why_ you're worried, I-I mean i-it's not like we're actually, l-like, related," he was shaking. Patrick's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Eddy, it doesn't matter that we're not related," Patrick said gently, "I still care about you _like_ you're my brother."

That seemed to make Cupid go out of whatever defensive spell he was in. His expression completely fell. Cupid sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just- you're, like, the brother I never had and I'm ruining it because _I_ want to feel like I have control over a relationship a-and _not_ be h-helpless." He rushed, before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Patty, I know you're concerned and I was being a jerk and I was, like, going as far as to defend _him_ but-" he cut himself off. His face flushed. "I'm rambling."

Patrick forced a grin, "You always do, you talkative thing," he kissed his forehead, "It's fine. You know I don't mind, Ed."

Cupid repeated Patrick's actions, though his fake smile was less genuine than Patrick's. "I'm sorry."

 _Please_ don't make him start apologizing profusely, Manny, _please._ He only does that when he feels like he's in the wrong, even if he isn't. Again, _never_ happened before _him._ "For?"

"Defending him. I-I guess I thought that, like, it would make you lay off on it. "

"I know, Eddy, I know," Patrick whispered, "don't apologize, okay? There's no need."

"I, uhm, kinda went off on you? I didn't mean to, like, get so defensive, Patty,"

"Please stop apologizing to me Edwin."

"I know you're, like, just trying to protect me and stuff, I-I _really_ didn't mean to-"

Patrick cut him off by tugging on his hands. "Edwin, _please_ stop apologizing for no reason."

"But-"

"No 'buts', okay? Stop saying sorry in different ways, Hon."

"Oh, sorry," Cupid flushed, then winced at that, "Ah, sorry- oh, no, I, uhm, s-sorry-no, no, I'm not sorry. No, wait, I am. I..." he gave Patrick a pleading look. Patrick would be lying if he said he wasn't amused by that. "Stop me."

"I forgive you Ed."

He gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you." His smile fell again, "Is there anything else?"

 _Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. It was all your fault._

Patrick winced slightly. "Yeah. Thats all."

 _Look at the scars from when_ he _threw stuff at him! They're still there! YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS PATRICK!_

"No its not."

"It is, Eddy."

 _HE BLAMES YOU. HE HATES YOU PATRICK, EDWIN HATES YOU BECAUSE YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT HIM AND YOU DIDNT! THIS WAS ALL. YOUR. FAULT!_

Cupid frowned some more, not hearing the screaming going on in Patricks mind-not that he could anyways, but still. "No. Something else is wrong. Tell me." Cupid cupped Patrick's face-which he hesitated on because of Patrick's beard; he wasn't positive on where his jaw was- and stared. Patrick stared back, gaze blank, until Cupid gave him those puppy-dog eyes that always _always_ won Patrick over.

A huff. "I...I feel guilty." He finally said, avoiding Cupids eyes.

Cupid frowned. Guilty? What does he feel guilty about? "Can you explain, Pat?" His hands never left the Leprechauns face.

"I...uhm, I feel like...like it was _my_ fault...that you, erm, got hurt like you did. When-When you told me, that is."

"Patty, how could you, like, possibly think that it was your fault?" Cupid gently asked.

Patrick grabbed Cupids wrists gently. He didn't remove his hands, he just needed to hold _something._ Cupid twisted his hands to hold Patrick's again. "I should've seen the signs. I should've-I should've stopped everything before it went to where it did. _I should've protected you._ But...I _didnt._ " he gave a slightly frustrated sigh, "Moon, Edwin, I just feel so _guilty_ that I didn't protect you. All I can think of is how I _failed._ You-You didn't _eat,_ you didn't _sleep,_ you didn't-...you _couldn't_ function. It killed me to see you like that. I-I did _everything_ I could to make you feel better, to make you feel _happy._ I just...I just..." he was getting more frustrated, at himself, that is. He couldn't form his sentences at the moment. His guilt was pouring over him.

Cupid, sensing his growing distress, removed his hands to pull the older into his arms in a soothing hug, "Hey, hey, Patty, it was all my fault. Okay? It was _never_ yours. You protect me just fine, I'm thankful for that. I'm thankful to have you in my life. You're doing great. I-I never meant to, like, worry you as much as I did. Okay?" Cupid kissed Patrick's hair.

"It wasn't your fault." Patrick muttered. "You were the victim."

Cupid paused for a second, "I was. And you were too."

Patrick stifled a laugh, "How was I?"

"You neglected yourself to take care of me. And don't try to tell me you didn't, I remember."

"That still doesn't make _me_ a victim though, Ed."

Cupid sighed, wishing his idiot of an adoptive brother would just let him have this, "Someone hurt me. I'm hurt. I'm a victim. You neglect yourself to care for me. You technically hurt yourself because of me. Boom, another victim. If someone hadn't hurt me, neither of use would've been in that situation. Okay?"

A tsk. "Okay, Edwin, but I'm still not-"

"Patrick, hon, I love you, but I swear if you finish that sentence I'll slap you. Then you'll _really_ be a victim."

Patrick smiled, "Did you just admit it-" Cupid grabbed a fistful of Patrick's curly hair and tugged sharply. "Ow! Okay, okay! You win!"

"I know I did." Cupid huffed. His demeanor softened again. "Patrick...do you have a problem with my relationship _now?_ Like, disregarding my other one?"

Patrick bit his lip. "Mara. I have a problem with Mara. I don't with Cerys."

"So it's just her?"

"Just her."

Cupid frowned a bit. "I was gonna ask _why,_ but I know why."

"Yeah."

"She's eased up, Patty, I promise. She's actually, like, really nice to someone she cares about." He gave a little laugh, "I won't lie, it did, like, hurt to hear her be so negative to me, you know I don't like that, but I knew she was trying. I know she's trying. That's what matters." He kissed the tip of Patrick's nose, "Worrywart."

Patrick rolled his eyes, though it was playful. "Yeah, yeah."

"Yeah, yeah," Cupid mocked back, grinning. "But...why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"You know how I am, Ed. I'm not one to share my feelings." The Leprechaun bit his lip. "I, uh, have this taboo-thing going on, I guess."

"'Taboo-thing'?"

"That all your relationships will be like _that one._ I-I know it's not true, I know I'm just worrying to much, but Ed, I _never_ want to see you like that again." He muttered. Cupid gave a sympathetic look. "Her demanding attitude that she sometimes gets, you know the one, it...it scares me. I don't want you to be in a relationship with someone who's attitude is like that. I feel like it will trigger old memories for you."

Cupid kept that thoughtful look. Patrick frowned a bit, thinking. The upside to him being in a relationship, however, is him not being flirted with as much. He wouldn't deny it; Cupid was a very gorgeous guy, but seeing someone he saw as a little brother made it _very_ hard for him to hear someone trying to be with Cupid. He'd only step in if they didn't back off after Cupid said no.

"I'm fine, Patty," Cupid finally spoke up, he sounded like he was far away, "I honestly don't think she would yell at me like he did."

"Do you remember that one time I took you to see Kira and Elizabeth to cheer you up?" He blurted out, "She-She called you a mess and an idiot after you lied about your black eye? I do."

Cupid blinked, then gave a sad smile, "Yeah. I do. But, in her defense, she didn't-...she _doesn't,_ like, know what actually happened. And I'm okay with that. I'd rather they not know."

Patrick felt the opposite. "I think you _should_ tell them. I mean, you are dating them. They have a right to know?" The last one sounded like a question. "Do they even know your full name?"

Cupid bit his lip. He shook his head. "No, they don't. At least I don't, like, think so. B-But, I don't want them to know what happened. Okay?"

"Edwin Jay Lewis."

"Now you're mocking me."

"Tell them." He said. "Jay."

"Rory." Cupid said casually, his look unamused. Patrick was trying not to laugh right now.

"C'mon, Jay, just tell them. They should know."

Cupid gave an annoyed huff. He looked more self conscious about something. "Well, _Rory,_ I dont want too."

"Okay, fine, whatever. Any reason?"

"Every reason!" He yelled, eyes wide, "What do I tell them exactly? Hm? Tell them-Tell them all the times he hit me? All-All the times he told me I was worthless and pathetic? Him- Him telling me I was , like, fat? How much physical, emotional and mental scarring I have from it? The scars I have from him throwing objects and even _glass_ at me?"

"Eddy, hey, you don't have to-" Moon why did he start this? Why? Patrick knew he should've staid silent.

"No, Patrick, what am I, like, supposed to tell them? You wanna help me out?" His eyes were filling with tears, "T-The beatings? The yelling? Him being all sweet and loving after to make amends for whatever he did? And how I _fell_ for it _every time_ because he said he's changed? How _confused_ I was? How _angry_ you were? I begged _so much_ for him not to hit me! He was _so_ condescending when he didn't get his way, it was _always_ about him!" He wiped his eyes, looking up. His lips were trembling. "Patty, I don't know _what_ to tell them if I did. How his expression got so angry when I told him no. H-How he threatened me o-or he threatened to h-hurt _you_ if I left him. How many times he ra-" his voice caught, his expression turning more pained. He didn't say anything for a while. Patrick knew what he was going to say. He didn't try to make him continue, _that_ part was something Cupid could never say. But, if he wanted to continue venting to him, Patrick would let him. If he didn't, that was fine too. Cupid closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Eddy..." Patrick whispered finally, moving closer, "I-"

"Sorry. I got carried away." He said, tone deadpan. Patrick opened his mouth to say _no, he didn't get carried away,_ but Cupid's rich eyes flickered to Patricks. It seemed like he knew he was studying him. "...I just don't want them to pity me."

"Pity?" Patrick repeated. "Oh, Eddy, Eddy, Eddy," Patrick tsked lightly, pulling him close. Cupid hated pity. He felt it was so condescending to him. Patrick tried not to pity him-but good Moon, the poor guy was always hurt in some way- and hes never acted like he did to Cupids face. Instead, he showed sympathy. Patrick pressed his forehead to the others. "Now, you do really think they'll pity you?"

"Yeah." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Well, they'll more than likely _sympathize,_ not pity you." Patrick smiled.

"You, like, sure, Patty?" He slowly smiled, it still showed traces of sadness.

"Positive."

Slowly, Cupid began to smile in a more happy manner. Patrick kissed his cheek when he pulled away. Then, just to get him riled up, he ruffled the God's hair. Cupid spluttered, looking offended and shocked. _"Patrick!"_ He yelled, his voice high pitched.

Patrick kept laughing, and it grew when Cupid tried to mess his hair up. It was nothing but curls, so Cupids attempts were futile.

"You okay? You look a tad upset!" Patrick mocked, putting his hands into the pink hair again.

"I am going to _shave your hair off!"_ Cupid yelled, glaring deeply.

"I'd love to see ya try, _Jay!"_ Oh Moon, he loved messing with Cupid. The God of Love thought he looked intimidating when angry, but really, it was adorable. He knew Cupid wasn't really angry with him, but he was just playing along.

"Just you wait, _Rory."_ He was smiling again.

"Mkay, sure," Patrick hummed, nonchalantly. Then his grin fell slightly. "Hey, Ed?"

Cupid noticed his sudden change in attitude, "Yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna have a talk with Mara."

Cupid sighed and rolled his eyes. "Patty _oh my god-"_

"Now, now, its necessary," Patrick tried to defend.

" _How?_ Patrick, c'mon," Cupid gave him a pleading look, "Please don't."

"It'll make me feel better, Eddy," He said, which wasn't a lie; it absolutely would make him feel better about this. "And you. You need to tell them. Please. For me." Cupid stared for a while, keeping his pout. "Don't use those eyes on me either."

He pouted deeper, defeated. He glanced to the side, thinking. "...If it'll, like, make you feel better..."

"And...?" Patrick gave a little smile.

Cupids expression didn't change. "I'll talk to them."

Patrick's smile grew more genuine, "Thank you, Eddy," he said as he gave him a hug. "I'm gonna talk to them first, okay?"

"Okay," he muttered, "Hey, uhm, Pat?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not, like, tell them about him? I-I'll tell them." Cupid shifted uncomfortably, "I, uh, I feel like I should."

"Okay, Eddy, I won't mention him."

"I'm not saying his name, though. I can't do that." Cupid said, voice shaking slightly.

Patrick nodded, "I understand."

Cupids lips pursed, like he regretted agreeing to this while nodding. "Well, uh, I'll let you go and, like, talk to them." He stood up, but Patrick quickly stopped him.

"Is there anything else you don't want me to mention?"

Cupid shook his head. "No. That's it." Patrick nodded again. Cupid gave him a hug, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Patty, love you."

Patrick knew this was going to be difficult for Cupid. He kissed his forehead, hugging his adoptive brother back. "Love you too, Eddy." He hugged him a bit tighter, "It'll be okay."

And Cupids tense form relaxed.

.

.

.

Patrick knew he was walking on glass, even more so than with Cupid. With Cupid, he could open up to easily, they've known each other practically all of Cupids immortal life. Cerys and Death were a completely different story. Patrick wasn't one to be open with his feelings anyway, Cupid was just _Cupid._

Death was intimidating, Cerys was calm. Death was loud and brash, Cerys was soft and quiet. How _those_ two could be a healthy functioning couple, he had no clue. Adding an eccentric and bubbly man -who had been in a terribly abusive relationship which left him with his overbearing adoptive brother who'll kill anyone who looked at the said man the wrong way- to it also seemed off. Unconsciously, he wondered how there was even _pink._ Such a bizzare trio! And with three pretty big Gods-Life, Death and Love. _Crazy._

 _However._ Like he's said before, he didn't _care_ if he was dating two woman. He didn't. But Patrick still felt it might overwhelm Cupid. Well. He felt Death might overwhelm him.

Death was his friend, but Cupid was his brother.

"Oh, um, Patrick?" Cerys asked when they were seated, "May I ask what this whole thing is about?"

Patrick shifted slightly, giving a cough. "Well, its-its about your relationship with Edwin."

That got a surprised jolt out of the two Goddesses. "Huh?" Death asked, slightly offended.

"Patrick, can you please elaborate?" Cerys questioned calmly. She herself was shocked at what he said, but his demeanor was off. Something was off. She would let him explain before casting judgment, however.

Another awkward cough. "It's mainly with, uh," he locked eye contact with Death, "You're the problem."

"Ex _cuse me?"_ She growled, standing up.

Cerys followed her. "Mara, Mara, _sit down,_ let him talk." She rushed, trying to keep her girlfriend calm.

"Edwin _told_ you he saw pink! _I_ told you! What, you think it was some kind of _mistake?_ Jesus, Patrick, can't you just lay off on Edwin? I mean, look, I don't even get _why_ you're so freaking protective of him, but-!"

"Yeah, you _don't_ know why." Patrick nodded, her outburst annoying him. This was the problem. _She was to rash. She took things the wrong way and quick._ "But, thanks, you proved my point."

She scoffed, "Oh, _your point?"_

Cerys shot an apologetic look to Patrick, before smacking Death on her shoulder, "Sit down and relax." She said firmly.

Death, begrudgingly, did.

"Y'know, Mara, I am the _only_ person who actually _knows_ Edwin. You may have known him longer, yeah, you both have." He drawled, " But he's complex. His history is complex. Do either of you even know how we met?"

"...No, we don't," Cerys frowned, looking thoughtful. Death was frowning in dulled anger, arms crossed.

"We met because some people beat him up. I just happened to be nearby. The people who did it were drunk, they thought Eddy was out to get them because they were still single, which _obviously_ it wasn't his fault."

Deaths expression grew more hurt. Cerys had a hand over her mouth, purple eyes wide. "I-I wasn't aware..."

Patrick eyed Death again. "I have a problem with you because you take things the wrong way quickly. You get angry, and you yell. You look threatening. You looked like you were going to hit me for a small comment." Patrick's look became more protective. He leaned in closer towards her. "If you act that way to him, Mara, I _will not_ put up with it." Even though his posture was slack and relaxed, his tone was underlined with steel. He had to make this point crystal clear. Death shifted. "If you scream at him, if you scare him, _if you hit him,_ I swear by the Man on the Moon himself, I _will_ take action."

Death couldn't hold his glare, Patrick's eyes were so freakin _green_. "He isn't _scared_ by me." She said, in a near whisper, "He's taller than me, he's bigger than me."

 _His abusive ex was smaller than Eddy, too._

"That doesn't matter. "

"He's going to be scared of his smaller girlfriend?" Death gave him a look that said _yeah right._

"He doesn't like it when people yell at him. He doesn't like it when people get angry with him. He gets scared."

Cerys popped back in with, "Why? Did something happen to him?"

Patrick stilled. That caught their interest.

"Uhm-"

"Don't lie to me." Death nearly growled.

Patrick frowned a little, "He didn't want me to tell." He said, "So I'm not going to."

"I'll go find the man right now and have him explain!" Death frowned.

Cerys shot her a look, "Stop, Mara."

"But Cer-"

She crossed her arms. "Just stop." She sighed, "If Edwin didn't want Patrick to tell us, then we should respect our boyfriends wishes. Maybe there's a reason." Cerys looked at Patrick for confirmation, but Patrick was to busy feeling pleased with Cerys response.

"Oh, yeah," Patrick said, "He said he wanted to tell you."

Cerys nodded. "Okay, that's fine." She looked at her girlfriend, "We can wait."

Death frowned even more. She gave a sharp sigh. "Yeah, sure, we can."

Cerys smiled, happy with her response. "Is there anything else that you need to discuss with us?"

Patrick hesitated. "Uhm, well, I just want you to treat him good. He deserves it. Eddy, he's, um," Patrick flushed, feeling awkward to say this to Cupids girlfriends, "he's very important to me. So if I get all protective over him, uhm, don't pay much attention to it unless it's...necessary, I guess?" Death mockingly aww'd, but Cerys's 'aw' was more genuine.

"That's so sweet," Cerys said, hand over her chest.

Patrick waved it off, embarrassed, "Don't tell him I said that."

Death clicked her tongue, "Hm. Maybe." She smirked, which he knew her threat meant nothing, "It was very heartwarming."

Patrick rolled his eyes, before another thought came to his mind. "There's some more, um, requests? I guess? Um...don't tease him."

"Huh?" Cerys asked, confused.

"I mean, don't call him fat or stupid or anything demeaning." Patrick stuttered.

"Why would I-" Death began, turning slightly offended again, but Cerys's hand held hers.

"I, uhm, I know you wouldnt." Patrick bit his lip, "But, I just have to make this _very clear._ Mara, you call him a nerd, which is fine, but if you used stupid or ugly or something along those lines, it wouldnt be."

Cerys glanced to the side. "I'm...I'm really wondering what Eddy is going to tell us."

Patrick shifted in his seat. "I will tell you its not gonna be good."

"It wont?" Cerys's tone was more worried. Patrick knew he shouldnt keep them much longer.

"Wait, why wont it be good?" Death's tone was demanding.

Patrick stood up. "I'll let you go to him. He'll explain. But, if he doesnt want to say something, please dont push it."

Death and Cerys glanced at each other, before nodding.

Patrick forced a smile, actually feeling relieved. "Okay. Glad we're on the same page then."

.

.

.

Lucas had no idea where he was going. Well, he did know one thing; he was getting away from the camp, thank Moon. But he did wish he actually _looked_ where he was going before running, but he was surrounded by trees and snow and he was _not_ going back the direction he came.

Did he even know how long he was running? No, he didn't. Was anyone following him? Well, from what he knew, no. That was good.

His lungs were burning for air. His limbs ached. He was hungry.

 _Stop!_ His body told him, _Take a break!_

 _No! No!_ He thought back, _I'm not risking being caught!_

He could only run for a minute or so more before his limbs gave up on him, making him fall face first into the snow and skid a bit that way. So, his entire face was buried under maybe a foot of said snow while his body was in the air for a second before it joined the rest of him and made a faint 'boom' sound, and he was to exhausted to move. He only did when his nose was starting to suck in snow.

 _Well, Lucas, what did you learn?_

 _'That my father hates me.'_ Lucas replied. Even though he just met the man, it still _hurt_ that Lycaon didn't like him. That was his _father,_ he was a part of him.

Daniel and Andrew...they were better parents than his biological ones ever could be.

Lucas frowned. Well, compared to his father. He had no idea who his mother was, still. He apparently looks like her.

Lucas forced himself to stand, and continued to walk. His stomach was going into pains, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in a day. His food was spoiled. He had to dump it a while back.

His stomach growled again, a sharp pain going through his gut again. "Ow." He hissed, feeling fatigued.

 _Snap._

Lucas jumped. He was surprised he could hear that, with his dull senses and all.

A deer. Well, doe. Clearly not aware of Lucas's presence. Lucas stared.

Then, just like the twig, something in him snapped, and he blacked out.

.

.

.

"So," Eowyn muttered, intrigued, "You're the Mad Hatter?"

Sawyer was lazily strewn on the banister of the loft. She looked down at her, her features tired. "Yeah. Well, technically I'm 'in training' y'know?"

"Wow." The Witch muttered. "I never thought I'd meet the _Mad Hatter!"_

"Mad Hatter 'in training', dude." Sawyer repeated, her half lidded gaze never leaving the Witch. "But, uh, glad you're happy?"

"Not only that, but the daughter of _Jack Frost!_ Who is a _Guardian!_ Not only that, but you're the granddaughter of _Pitch Black!"_

Sawyer's expression finally changed to one of comfortableness. But for a split second, it changed back to her usual smirk, swallowing the feeling of distress. "Yeah, ha. Kinda...special..."

"Very! I mean, I dont know how you can do it!"

"...Do what?"

Eowyns face was bright with excitement, "All the pressure! I personally cant work under it!" At the word 'pressure', Sawyer felt that same feeling crushing her chest. But she didnt stop smirking. "Y-You're incredible! You must be a big deal!"

 _You must be a big deal._

The daughter of Jack Frost felt a chill run down her spine. "Y-Yeah, big deal." Sawyer weakly laughed again. "But, uhm, I'm sure its not as interesting as being a Witch!"

"Not as interesting? Ha!" Eowyn laughed, oblivious to Sawyer's rare uneasy demeanor. "I mean, its not everyday the child of a Guardian and grandchild to the guy who nearly _took down the Man in the Moon_ becomes the _Mad Hatter!"_

And that was the moment Sawyer actually realized the situation she was in; she was the Mad Hatter. She knew that, yeah, but this time it _hit her._ And boy, was it suffocating. Sawyer wasnt used to stress.

But she swallowed her scream, swallowed her insecurities, swallowed the nervous pricks across her skin, and laughed along.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I LOVE PATRICK AND CUPIDS RELATIONSHIP AGH**

 **FUN FACT#64: Daniel and Cupid may or may not have had a one night fling a long long time ago**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	50. Chapter 50

**hey guys! wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **DaughterOfLoki1: we'll never know who abused cupid thankfully lol**

 **Nope(Guest): cupids ex mentally, physically, emotionally and sexually abused him, yeah. lucas's wolf instincts took over him**

 **LotusFlowerBloom2000: heres more!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cupid braced himself for embarrassment when his girlfriends-namely Death- came barging to him.

"What are you going to tell us?" Death demanded, "Because I heard it wasn't good."

"Mara you agreed to be _calm."_ Cerys frowned.

Death turned to her and copied her frown. "Well, Cer, when your boyfriends brother tells you your boyfriend is going to tell you something bad, I think you have a reason to be worried and upset."

"I know, Mara, but just try to relax-"

Death cut her off with a laugh, "Yeah, _that's_ not happening." She looked over at Cupid now. She bit her lip, thinking for a second before going over to practically smash her lips against his which made his eyes go wide in surprise. He could feel how tense she was. When she pulled away an inch, she muttered with half lidded eyes, "What happened?"

"You may want to, like, sit down for it." When they did, concern showing, Cupid began to think. His heart was beating _so fast._ Was he really going to do this? Was he going to admit this to others? Okay, they weren't just 'others' they were his girlfriends. But good Moon he didn't know _what_ to expect, reaction wise. This was a very big, very personal and very hard thing to tell without crying. He had already vented to Patrick, which was so draining and made him tired, so repeating this would drain him even more.

 _Just say it._

How could he? What would they think?

 _C'mon, it'll be fine._

No it won't. They'll hate him. They'll think he's disgusting. That he's pathetic. That he's worthless. In the back of his mind, the encouraging voice became _him._

 _Look at you. Can't even get a word out. Pathetic._

He must've paled or he really lost track of time because he heard Cerys ask, "Edwin? Are you okay?"

He forced a grin. "U-Uhm, yeah! I just-I'm trying to figure out how to word this."

 _They'll hate you._

 _'No they won't!'_ Cupid thought back. He didn't want to hear his voice. Anything but him.

 _Oh? Why's that? Cause I think they deserve someone better than you. Won't be hard. Mara over there shoulda let you die all those years ago. Would've saved the world some trouble._

"Ed, you're crying," Death cut in, concerned even more, and her and Cerys decided to slowly move closer to him. Cupid jumped, and looked at them with tear filled eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

Cerys opened her arms to offer a hug, and Cupid slowly moved her her before quickly clasping the smaller in his arms. When he felt her love pour over him, that's when he lost it. He just cried. In the back of his mind, he knew his girlfriends were probably going crazy with worry, but he couldn't _stop._ He had tried not to cry in front of Patrick, because Patrick would've dropped everything he was doing to make him feel better, and he guessed this is what he needed. He felt Death hug him from behind, more love poured over him, he cried even harder.

"Eddy, darling, it's okay," Cerys hummed. "Shh, shh," She may have looked calm, but she was thinking rapidly. What happened to him? Was he okay? Why was he crying? And many other questions with horrifying results to bat.

Cupid was trying to breathe, to say it, he _knew_ there was no reason to doubt. He _knew_ his mind was messing with him to think they wouldn't love him after he told them.

But he didnt feel _safe!_ He felt like _he_ was going to pounce out from the shadows, or behind the couch, or the ceiling and _kill_ him. It put him on edge. He could feel breaths down the back of his neck, he could feel the hands slowly wrapping around his throat-

"Patrick," He whimpered. "Wheres Patrick?"

Patrick would protect him. He would keep him safe. _He_ was scared of Patrick, even if he didn't want to admit it. Patrick would never let him hurt him again.

"I dont know, Ed, why?" Death asked, concerned.

"I dont feel safe," He muttered, tears coming even faster, "P-Patrick, I need Patrick!"

"Honey, hey, hey, its okay," Cerys shushed. "Somethings really wrong."

Cupid gave a frustrated cry. " _I want my brother."_ He needed to breathe. He needed to calm down but this was to much!

"We dont know where hes at," Cerys said, tone controlled, "What is wrong?"

He wished he wasnt a sobbing mess at the moment. But the frustrated words left his lips before he realized it. "I" he said loudly with a very shaky breath, "was" another very shaky breath, "abused!"

He wished he had been more quiet and actually able to say that without having to breathe between every word, but he still said it. He got it over with. He even stopped crying.

His heart froze when his girlfriends did. Cerys had gone tense. Death was the same.

"What?" Cerys whispered. She pulled Cupid back, but he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "Did you just say-" her voice caught. He nodded rapidly, keeping his face covered. Her hands went to his to remove them, but he pulled away and shook his head.

"N-No, Cer,"

"Eddy look at me," her voice was actual honey oh moon, "please."

He hesitated, but did as she asked. Cerys lightly tsked at his puffy eyes and red and splotchy face. Cupid wiped his eyes. "S-Sorry," he managed to say, his throat and the backs of his eyes aching.

"Sorry? For what?" Cerys frowned, cupping his face.

"Crying." He muttered, "I-I wasn't supposed to-" at least, he _tried_ not to, "I was trying not to."

Cerys glanced away for a second before she looked behind him, her gaze becoming a more scared worry. "Mara?"

Cupid realized Mara wasn't hugging him anymore. When he turned around to see where she was at, he saw her having this forced down frustrated look that was honestly kind of scary.

"Mara?" Cupid whispered. "It's okay."

"Okay?" Her tone was a restricted growl, " _Okay?_ How is it okay? In _anyway?"_ She was looking at him now.

"I-I-"

"Because I'll say, Edwin, it is _not."_

Cupid knew she wasn't angry at him. But he still flinched because her 'not' felt _to_ furious to him. He hid in Cerys embrace again, shaking. Cerys gave her girlfriend a look that said ' _calm down, you're scaring him'._

And she did. But it _wasn't_ because she heard Patrick's threat in the back of her mind hahaha no it wasn't! Death sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry, Ed, I'm calm now." She went to his level, and his startling pink eyes were staring at her. "Can you, uhm, can you elaborate?"

He avoided his girlfriends' gazes. "I was in an abusive relationship."

Okay. They couldn't lie, _that_ was something you'd think to never hear the _God of Love_ say. 'I was in an abusive relationship'.

"S-Sorry?" Cerys asked, confused, "Did you say you were in an abusive relationship?" He said he was abused. But Death and Cerys slightly assumed it was either A, when he was alive and with an abusive parent or B, he was just beaten up by random people-which, was true, but that's what they thought he meant.

Cupids expression changed. His eyebrows furrowed, regret showing in his eyes. He looked... _embarrassed?_ "Y'know, it's nothing," he rushed, trying to stand up and go away because he _regretted this,_ they were silently _judging him._

 _It_ is _weird. The God of Love tricked in his own element. Proves how_ stupid _you really are, Edwin._

He was suffocating. His voice was louder. It was harsher.

 _Well, Eddy, if this relationship fails, which it_ will, _you can always come crawling back to me. I know you still love me._

 _'No I don't!'_ He yelled back, _'I don't! I don't! I don't! Leave me alone!'_

He didn't even realize Death had pulled him back, he didn't realize his breathing was back to being rushed. Death cupped his face with her hands. "Edwin, breathe."

He was trying to focus on her. But, in Fates sick twisted game, he started _seeing him. He was hallucinating._

 _Admit it. You do. You'll always come crawling back. I can't wait to bruise you again._

He was giving him that _sick, twisted_ grin that was so recognizable it made Cupids head spin. Cupid bit his lip, and he bit hard enough to draw blood. That alarmed the two woman more. They were saying stuff to him, but it all sounded like he was underwater.

 _My hands around your pretty throat._

Cupid shuddered at the tone he used. Everything was swaying slightly. He struggled to focus back to his girlfriends. "Patrick," he managed to rasp, "Where's Patrick?" Patrick would protect him. Patrick was his brother. He'd do anything to protect him. That was the running mantra in his head.

 _Pattys_ _not here. Just me and you~._

Cerys and Death's faces twisted to this pitied look. He thought groggily that he _may_ have sounded like a child.

 _'Leave me the hell alone!'_

"You haven't been listening to us, Eddy," Cerys said, "Are you okay? You were really out of it."

Cupid slowly looked away. "I'm fine." His voice cracked.

"You're...You're not." Death said, "You're worrying me, Edwin. Is this triggering old memories? Bad ones?" His hands were occupied by theirs; Cerys had his right hand, Death had his left.

"...Yeah." He whispered, "K-Kinda. I can't, like," he gave a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Death asked. "Something's really bothering you."

He couldn't put his words together. "I, like, uhm, can h-hear, u-uh,"

 _C'mon, words, Edwin, use your words like an adult._

He sucked in a breath. "My abuser. His voice. Can hear it. C-Can _see_ him." He pointed to his ears. "My words, like, aren't forming right." He kept pausing between words for a few seconds. It was annoying him.

"Can you tell us about him?" Cerys asked.

"Yeah, that might help." Death added, "Maybe his name-?"

 _"N-No!"_ Cupid shook, "I-I- _no._ Im not- _I can't-"_

"Okay, okay!" Cerys rushed, worry piercing her heart for a second, "No name, that's fine. He has no name." Cerys pulled him back into her arms. "It's okay."

Death frowned, and decided her boyfriend and girlfriend should be in _her_ arms too. Soon, they were, Cupid cuddled between them.

"I...um..." he bit his lip, "I'm sorry. This is embarrassing-"

"Embarrassing? Eddy," Death muttered, "you don't have to be embarrassed. This...This isn't embarrassing."

 _Liar. Shes lying to you._

"It _is!"_ Cupid pressed. "It's embarrassing because _I'm_ the God of Love! You'd, like, think I would realize if I was being abused!" He hid his face again.

"Hey, hey, you're still _human,"_ Cerys hummed, kissing his cheek. "Please, Hon, listen. This shouldn't be embarrassing. Now, would you be okay with telling us what he did?"

Cupid felt a flutter of gratefulness at that. She asked him if he was _comfortable_ telling them the abuse. "Yeah," he said, a bit breathless. "Yeah. I am."

Cerys nodded, Death following the gesture. "Whenever you're ready,"

Cupid didnt know what to start with. "U-Uhm, I need to say that this was a l-long time ag-ago," The two nodded, worry never dimming. His lips were trembling. "Me saying 'like' is, uhm, a stutter."

 _Okay, dumbass, does that matter? Huh? Aw, poor Eddy! He's got a wittle stuttew!_ The voice mocked, _Shut. Up. Pa-thetic._

"A stutter?" Death repeated.

Cupid shook his voice away. "Y-Yeah. Whenever I'd, like, try to explain something to him that made him mad, I'd say it a lot because I kept trying to speak to him, t-to keep the conversation going, even though I was terrified."

 _How_ many times had Death teased him about saying 'like' to much? It was a _stutter?_ Oh, no, the guilt was coming.

"Oh, I didnt know that," Cerys whispered, gently holding his hand.

"Y-Yeah," A few seconds passed as Cupid tried to form his words. His girlfriends took his hands again. "He hit me." He finally said. He didn't look at either of them, but he did feel them tense up. "He-He yelled at me, c-calling me, like, y'know, fat and s-stupid, w-w-worthless," every demeaning word he said, isn't the back of his mind he heard _him_ repeat everything. He awkwardly coughed. "Y'know...just, like, abusive things..." His voice never rose above a mutter. "He, uhm, broke my ankle once. Right before Patrick found out. He gave me a black eye and a ton of bruises for Patrick to see too." A tiny smile tugged at his lips, "Serves him right."

"What did Patrick do?" Death asked, scarlet eyes showing a questioning look.

"Took care of me." His pink eyes flickered to hers for a second before looking away. "I'm sure if I had been in a better state he would have, like, hunted him down and killed him. But...I dont know. I was, like, really out of it. Everything was, like, in slow motion, everything was slightly foggy. But without Patrick, I would be the weight of a skeleton with looks to match and I sure wouldn't be smiling now." Cupids fond smile dropped. "Um, m-my ex, he was just _angry._ Why, I have no idea. But, uhm, it was weird. I was, like, a foot taller than him. So, like, I shouldn't have been... _intimidated."_ His face flushed again.

"Well, why didn't you just leave?" Death asked, earning a pointed look from Cerys. Cupid froze. He slowly looked at her, annoyed and confused.

 _Yes, Edwin,_ why _didnt you leave me?_

Oh, he could _feel_ his sick grin again. "Why does everyone ask that?" He said, "T-This is stupid, I shouldn't have said anything," He began to stand and tried to walk off, but Death and Cerys feverishly pulled him back.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't-That wasn't a great thing to ask," Death rushed, but Cupid continued to stare at her. "I, um, I'm just a little...confused." Cupid was still silent. He was still staring. "Please say something."

"He threatened to hurt Patrick." He whispered. "He threatened to hurt me, at first, but I told him I didn't care anymore. Then he," Cupid choked, "he said he'd hurt Patrick. I couldn't let him hurt Patrick."

Oh. Death felt guilt flood through her, while Cerys was beginning to rub his back comfortingly. "I-I'm sorry, Ed, I didn't-"

"It's fine." He cut her off, looking down, "You didn't know." He bit his lip and sighed, closing his eyes. "He would choke me if I screamed for help." Cerys face twisted to one of horror. "I passed out once, but was close to being unconscious multiple times."

"Oh my god, Eddy," Cerys whispered.

"That's one of the times he'd show concern for me; when I was going limp in his hands. You wouldn't believe the frantic slaps to my face _right_ as my vision was completely black." His tone was wistful. "Other times he would show concern is if I refused to let him near me after he'd hit me, or he'd want me back. I did try to end it," he looked at his girlfriends in a way to show he meant it. "I don't know, I just fell for it whenever he _was_ kind and loving. It's to fuzzy for me to remember if it seemed fake or not."

 _It was all fake. You were just easy to break._

Cupid winced.

This was to much for them to hear. Their boyfriend, their _Cupid,_ recounting his abuse, it was awful. He was possibly the _sweetest_ person either of them have ever met, could someone hurt him?

"It was my fault." Cupid sighed, "I should've realized what was happening. It was my fault."

 _It was. Everything was your fault._

"No, no," Cerys muttered, "it wasn't. It wasn't at all! You were _manipulated."_ She cupped his face, he was avoiding her eyes. "Eddy, baby, please look at me," when he did, with those sad, sad eyes, and she kissed his nose. He gave a tiny smile at that.

"It's...It's really difficult to talk about this, I'm sorry," Cupid stifled a laugh.

"It's totally okay, I understand," Cerys smiled along. "But, just so you know, I am not judging you. I love you."

 _She's lying. You can see the disgust in her eyes._

But Cupid knew it was genuine. That made him noticeably relax. He took a few controlling breaths, closing his eyes for a few seconds while nodding. WHen he opened his eyes, his abuser was gone. Cerys always knew just what to say. Death wrapped her arms around Cupids chest, and pulled him towards her more. The action made Cupid smile. Death, as he mentioned to Patrick before, was more kind and gentle with him. Cupid was a sucker for warm affectionate actions. "Thank you, Cer," He whispered, eyes being closed gently. "I really needed to hear that. I love you too."

"I could tell, Love," She bit her lip, "Is that _all_ the abuse that he did?" Her tone held something to it; implying something.

Cupid stilled, "No." He shook his head, embarrassment fluttering in his chest again. "Its not." His tone let her know he understood what she was asking. Cerys gave a shuddering breath, her face looking heartbroken. Death's grip tightened.

"Oh, Eddy, I'm...I dont know what to say," Cerys hummed. "I..."

"Its fine, Cer," He offered a smile, "I'm fine now."

Death, who had been silent, said, "You had a black eye." Her tone was controlled, "When, oh Moon, when Patrick brought you to see Kira and Elizabeth. You...You showed evidence of your abuse." She gave a little growl, "I called you _something._ I-I insulted you. Oh, I remember! Patrick got so mad at me." Regret formed on her face. "I was so confused why, but you were a bit off. I didn't...I didn't _know."_

Cupid shushed her, cupping her face. "It's okay. Hey, Mara, it's okay, really. You didn't know, only Patrick did. He just found out; he was really, _really,_ protective."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I _made fun of you,_ " She pressed, "I get why you didn't tell, I do, but...I mean, you couldn't say someone beat you up? Not an ex, just anyone?"

Cupids lips pressed to a thin line, "No, that would've, like, been to much too. I was really emotional. Like, _really_ emotional. If Patrick rose his voice slightly in mild annoyance I'd, like, burst into tears. So, um, telling anyone I didn't trust with my life was out of the question." Mara frowned at the last sentence. Cupid caught on. "I-I mean, uhm,"

"No, I understand why you didn't trust me. I did act like I hated you."

Cupid glanced away, biting his lip. "Yeah, you did."

Death sighed through her nose, and kissed his temple. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay." He smiled. "You're just stubborn and brash."

Cerys smiled at her partners. Cupid had a gorgeous smile, and Mara had this adorable 'I'm trying to frown and be offended but you're cute' look. Everyone thought it was odd for those two to be in a relationship, but _Moon did Cerys love it._

"Cer?" Cupid asked, opening his free arm to her to suggest he wanted her there, "c'mon, you're giving us this really cute smile and I can't stand it." His grin widened a bit more, but he looked tired. Cerys rolled her eyes fondly, kissed his cheek and settled next to him.

"Ed?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that abuse." Death said against his temple, "You didn't deserve it."

Cupids lips twitched up at the corners. "There's no need for you to be sorry."

Death continued to frown. "It's just...someone hurt _you."_ Her lips moved to his cheek. "How can someone hurt you?"

Cupid shrugged, forced grin coming out more, "Mara, its fine, really,"

Death thought for a minute. She herself did partake in some abuse; verbal, that is. Making fun of him. Yeah, they already covered it, she knew but it was still eating her up with guilt. Now he'd probably say that it wasn't that bad, which may be true, _but!_ But, she was dating him. He had been horrifically abused in a past relationship. She...She didn't even apologize for everything she said in the past, did she?

"I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you that might've hurt your feelings." She muttered. Cupids fake grin fell, he looked slightly confused. "I didn't...I never really meant anything I said."

"I know, Mara,"

They staid in comfortable silence for a while. Hey just listened to each other's breathing.

"Do either of you know what my middle name is?" Cupid asked, breaking the silence. "Kind of a weird question, I know."

Cerys smiled. "Jay." She was giving him a loving look. "Edwin Jay." Cupid grinned along. "I remember; when we were told we were going to be wed. You came up to me, looking nervous, and said 'Hi, I'm Edwin Jay Lewis' with a shaky tone. And, goodness, it was adorable."

"Eddy Jay." Death whispered, eyes wide. "That's...That's _adorable!"_ Death wasn't a lovey-dovey person, but good _moon that name just hit her._ There was something about it that she just _loved._

"Eddy Jay," Cerys repeated, giggling a little, "Our Eddy Jay,"

Cupid blushed at their adoring looks with a frown.

"That frown's making you look even more adorable, Ed, I hope you know that," Death smirked.

"No it's not," He continued to frown.

Cerys and Death glanced at each other, both smiling lightly. "Couldve fooled me," Death muttered, kissing him very slowly. Cupid would be lying if he said he didnt melt at that. "But seriously, you're adorable."

"Very," Cerys agreed, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Cupid beamed at their affection. Like mentioned previously, it drained him and embarrassed him to recount his abuse to Patrick, and even more so to tell his girlfriends. Their kisses and hugs made him relax and calm down.

And, unbeknownst to Cupid himself, the two Goddesses knew that. Everyone knew Cupid thrived on affection. Not that if he didn't get any he'd like die or whatever. It was just for his personality. His confidence, his drive, it was from positive interactions from others. Cerys was more than happy to give him that, Death however was still trying her best to warm up to giving romantic affections: she had-well, has- problems showing it to Cerys when it had been just them, Death just wasn't the kind of person who wanted to show feelings. Adding Cupid changed that, it made it slightly easier, actually. His unreserved warmth eased her up.

Death sat back, "Is that all he did to you?" Her tone, which had been previously flirtatious, turned serious.

Cupid nodded, "Yeah, basically. I'd be, like, repeating myself." He looked a little bit self conscious. "I, uhm, I'm better now, it doesn't bother me much anymore. It was just one bad experience, it, uh, it doesn't outweigh all the better relationships." He shrugged it off. "But, when it does, having Patrick around helps me. My abuser, he didnt...he didnt like Patrick, he was scared, like, of him, even if he didnt want to admit it." He was trailing off. He shook his head slightly, "So, if it does begin to bother me, like flashbacks or something, I'll automatically go to him. So I probably wont, like, go to either of you." He winced at his last sentence. "I-I mean, Patrick, hes dealt with this longer, h-he, uh, oh, I-I didn't, that came out wrong, w-what I meant was-"

"Ed, hey, calm down, its okay," Death shushed. "We understand. You're closer to Patrick than us, it's fine. If having Patrick around when you need comforting, _it's fine."_ She kissed his forehead. "There's nothing to apologize for."

He looked unconvinced. "It-...I mean, it was really rude of me to, like, say that. You're my girlfriends, I _should_ go to you two-"

"Edwin, hush, sweetie," Cerys tsked, "You can't help it if you feel more safe with Patrick. Don't shame yourself. We _understand._ Don't worry about us if you need comforting. Worry about yourself."

His eyebrows were still furrowed, his lips were forming a pout. "B-But I..." he averted his gaze, away from them. "I'm sorry."

"Again, you dont need to apologize," Cerys whispered, "But, its okay. I forgive you." It caught on to her that he wouldnt quit apologizing until someone said they forgave him. Very sad, though. She had no reason to forgive him if he had no reason to apologize. But, baby steps, Cerys, baby steps.

Cupid smiled at that. "Okay." His smile dimmed slightly, he quickly glanced over at Death.

"...I forgive you, too," Her tone was more blunt, she felt the same way Cerys did. But, her guilt made her want to do everything to make him happy.

Cupids smile came back. He gave another breathless "Okay."

"Okay, well, uhm, is that all, Edwin?" Cerys asked gently. He nodded.

"Can we do something else? Like, watch a movie?" He looked sheepish. "I'm actually feeling drained after this."

They slightly grinned. "Yeah, we can," Death gave another kiss to his temple, "C'mon, lets go,"

She grabbed her boyfriend and girlfriends hands, and they were off.

.

.

.

Lucas woke up- or really, became aware of what the hell he was doing- to the sight of blood. His mind was spinning; _what happened? Who's blood it that? Oh no._

His own blood was running cold because he was so confused and he wanted answers but he couldn't _move._ He was frozen with fear. After a few seconds passed, which felt like years to him, he shakily moved to a different direction, catching sight of a mutilated deer. Slowly, Lucas put the pieces together.

He killed a deer.

Lucas killed a deer.

Lucas _murdered_ an animal.

His breathing became more rapid. How'd he get the courage to do something like this? Was he so hungry that his Wolf instincts took over?

"Oh Moon," he shook, his hands covered in blood. He must've shifted back to his regular form without realizing. "I...I..." he was shaking. This...This was an out of body experience. This was a _dream._ This wasn't happening. He didn't kill an animal. No no nononono _nonono!_

Breathe.

He couldn't. This was so new to him, he's never had to fend for himself, he never had to _kill_ to eat. And it wasn't like he was a vegetarian- Daniel and Andrew did heavy research on Werewolves and found that if a Werewolf _was_ one they'd be incredibly weak and fatigued, they needed meat. But this was different!

He bit into its neck. He tore it open. The...The entire corpse was bloody and flesh was ripped and-

Lucas covered his mouth, he ran away from the dead deer and vomited all while sobbing. _He_ did that.

"Momma!"

Lucas paused from his puking. It was a kid. Lucas stood, and searched for the voice. "Hello?" His voice was hoarse and shaky. The child called for their mother again. Lucas, as surprised as he was, could pinpoint the direction it was coming from.

"Hello?" He repeated, "Hey, where are you?"

In an open feild stood a little girl, maybe eight, twirling around with a confused look on her face. Light brown skin and freckles, slightly darker brown hair and dark brown eyes. She seemed unfazed by the cold, wearing a handmade pink dress.

"Hey!" Lucas called, making the little girl jump. She stared at Lucas with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my mother." She said, pouting, "I can't find her."

"Oh, um, well where do you think she is?" _Why does he have this sick feeling in his gut?_

The little girl glanced around again, "I don't know. Momma saw a wolf, and told me to run."

Lucas's heart stopped and dropped a billion feet below the ground. No, no, shes _human._ Unless..."Can you, um, hey, c-can you answer this question for me?"

She looked skeptical. "Uh huh."

Lucas swallowed thickly. "Is your Mom a...d-deer shifter?" He's heard about those; a sub class of shifters that can turn into deer, obviously.

The girl nodded. "Uh huh. Why?"

Lucas paled. He was trembling. His skull was pounding. He forced a smile. "U-Uh, no r-reason." _He killed a mother he killed a mother he killed this little girls mother!_

"Mister," she frowned, "Are you okay?"

Lucas was swaying. "G-Give me a minute," he rushed, "S-Stay there,"

He ran as far away as he could, and vomited all over again.

.

.

.

"Miss Frost, I hope this doesn't sound disrespectful..." Cheshire began, looking at her first before Tazmania, who did that tongue thing where it only stuck out a tiny bit. She was staring at him.

 _Fluffy._ She seemed to say.

 _Come near me and I'll scream-_ Cheshire glared at her, but Sawyer muttered, "Shoot."

"Well, uhm, you look a little troubled. Are you rethinking the whole Mad Hatter idea?"

"'Little." She sighed, petting Taz, "But, I mean, I just gotta deal with it, yknow?"

"Indeed you do." He sighed along.

Sawyer stared ahead, gaze never breaking, "Chesh, its gonna get stressful." Taz made her way up to Sawyer's shoulders, going into her hood.

"I know, Miss Frost." Cheshire said, "How is...you know."

"Hes fine," Sawyer shrugged, "Still thinks youre to proper. But hes to much of a stick in the mud."

 _"Hey!"_ Came the voice in her head, _"I am not!"_

"He is a stick in the mud," Cheshire murmured. Sawyer laughed.

.

.

.

"Hey, Patrick," Adair said, sitting next to the Leprechaun. He was trying to read a book, but he looked like his mind was elsewhere.

"Hm?" Patrick glanced up before he realized someone was there, and closed his book. "Oh, hi, Adair."

"You okay?" Her lips turned up at the corners, "You look like you're analyzing the book there."

Patrick rolled his eyes mockingly. "Great read."

She took the book from his hands, raising an eyebrow. "You grabbed a dictionary."

"Well," He was honestly flustered because he didnt notice that he indeed grabbed it, "What if I wanna expand my vocabulary?"

She stared, unconvinced. "'Kay." She set it down with a slight sigh, "So, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," He shrugged, "Just...Edwin."

She looked confused. "Is he still trying to set us up?"

Patrick actually laughed at that, because yes, a long, long time ago, Cupid had tried to set the two red-heads up together. Neither knew what was going on, until they were at a fancy dinner table and saw Cupid hiding and staring at their table with wide, hopeful eyes. They caught on at the same time, Patrick absolutely embarrassed that he did this, and apologized to her, saying that he'd have a talk with his brother. She was flustered too, but she said it was fine. They did have a pleasant talk, but agreed that theyd be nothing more than friends.

"No, no," He said, waving it off, "I made him promise not to do that again."

She gave a breathy laugh, "Give him credit, it was a lovely date." She lightly punched his shoulder, "Quite the romantic, you are."

He gave a slight snort, "Wow, I'm flattered, Darling," She mocked a pout, "But, no, its about his relationship now."

"I heard he was dating Death and Cerys." She said, "I thought it was kinda odd for Death and Cupid to date. Cerys and Cupid not surprising, though."

"I feel like everyones said that," Patrick laughed. His laughed slowly dissolved. "But, uh, I've been feeling worried."

Her amused look went to one of concern. "Worried? Why?"

Patrick gave her a look. She understood. "Ooh. Because of _that. "_

Patrick wasnt a medic. He knew that he could help Cupid when he found out about his abuse, but he couldnt fix his ankle or other possible broken bones. When Patrick said he had to see someone for it, Cupid adamantly denied seeing one. Patrick simply stated that he needed a doctor, end of discussion, so he went and got Adair. Upon hearing on what happened to him, she was shocked and heartbroken. Though, she acted like Patrick told her he fell, to save Cupid the embarrassment.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Well, Cerys is really sweet," Adair said, "I doubt she'd let Death hurt him, though I doubt Death'll hurt him too. I've seen how she acts with Cerys. You got nothing to worry about."

Patrick sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Adair settled against the couch like Patrick was. "Why, yes, Adair, you are very right. You're really smart! Smartest person I know!" She mocked an Irish accent. Patrick gave her a look, to which she gave a cheeky grin in return.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **im trying to make the chapters longer rip**

 **FUN FACT #65: I have an AU for my own characters lmao**

 **anyways! Hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	51. Chapter 51

**hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **DaughterofLoki1: Ahh im sorry for making you feel sick! And we'll find out whats gonna happen to her!**

 **Raindra: oh thank you!**

 **its 12 am here, im tired, so ENJOY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After Lucas had stopped vomiting, he was left with bloodshot eyes and a runny nose, a dry and burning throat, and sweaty skin.

Oh, he was also a murderer and there was a little girl who was now an orphan-because of him, mind you.

Lucas sobbed. _How_ could he do this? This was _such_ a terrible thing. What would Daniel and Andrew say if they found out their son was a killer?

He forced himself to stand. He swallowed some breaths. He knew he couldn't leave the kid alone, that simply wasn't an option. But...he couldn't raise a kid! He can barely take care of himself!

What was he gonna _do?_

Lucas wiped his face with his sleeve. He closed his eyes, which caused them to burn.

 _You have to tell the kid._

No, he couldn't. What kid would go somewhere with their moms murderer? Lucas sure wouldn't.

Slowly, he remembered how to walk. Everything felt so heavy. His guilt was gnawing his gut and his mind.

"Hey, kid, uhm," Lucas muttered, gaining her attention, he kneeled down to level with her. "Can you please tell me your name?"

"My names Brin."

Lucas cleared his threat, "Uhm, pretty name...You...Uh," what was he trying to say? "Do you have a dad?"

She slowly nodded. "Uh-huh! He's the chief!" She gave a proud smile. Lucas's already broken heart shattered even more. But, at least he didnt make her an orphan. Just motherless.

"Well, do you know where he's at?"

Brin shook her head. "No, him and everyone else are somewhere. Me and Momma got separated." She looked around. "Momma will be back though. I don't know where she's at."

Tears entered his vision. Moon, did Lucas want to die at that moment, he'd gladly trade places with her mother. "Well, Sweetie, there's...there's something you need to know." _Don't cry don't cry don't cry._ "Your mom...she's, um..." his throat closed up. "Gone."

She obviously didn't understand. "Well, I know Mister! She'll be back!"

He openly sobbed. "No, no!"

Brin jumped back, startled. "Are you okay Mister?"

Lucas got himself together. "Honey, your mom, she's...not around." Lucas forced his emotions back. "You can't stay alone, though. " she nodded. "We can go find your dad, okay?" He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell this child that her mother was dead. He couldn't do it.

She nodded again. "Okay, Mister. Hey, what's your name anyways?"

 _My names 'your mothers killer'._ "Lucas."

Brin smiled. "You're pretty, Lucas!" She frowned a little. "But...whats wrong with your skin? Are you sick?"

Lucas gave a little laugh. "Thank you. And, no, I'm not sick, I have Vitiligo."

"Vitiligo?" She tried to say, "Whats that?"

Lucas didnt know if she'd understand, but oh well, "Well, the stuff that makes my skin dark, melanin, is going away, I guess. I dont have enough in some parts."

She nodded. "Ooh. Okay."

He glanced around, eyeing for any other wolves. "Here, c'mon," he grabbed her hand and began to walk, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"It's really scary out here," she said, looking around, "Momma said the Boogeyman comes out of the shadows and eats bad kids."

Lucas actually laughed. "Well, I know the Boogeyman. That isn't true." He smiled down at her, "He's a sucker for cute kids, though."

Brin tilted her head to the side, interested, "How do _you_ know?"

"Well," Lucas began, "He's my adoptive grandfather. Sorta."

She gave a little gasp. " _Really?"_

"Mhm. My cousins, they're his actual grandkids. I'm adopted, though, so I kinda just said he was my grandfather."

"Where's your Momma and Dad?" She asked innocently. "Are they dead?"

His breath caught at the word 'dead'. "I-I, uhm, don't know who my mother is, I never met her. My father...My father isn't a good man," Lucas decided to say, because the kid was young, she was still naive. "But, like I said, I'm adopted."

"So who's your new Momma and Dad?"

Lucas cleared his throat slightly. "I, well, I was adopted by two men named Daniel and Andrew. They raised me ever since I was a baby."

Her nose scrunched slightly. "Two boys dating?"

"Well, they're married."

Her little nose was still scrunched. "I've never heard of that before!" Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait, does that mean I can marry a girl?"

"If you want," Lucas shrugged. "Whatever you prefer."

"Do _you_ have a boyfriend, Lucas?"

He shook his head, "No, but I have a girlfriend."

"You do? Whats her name? Is she pretty?" She was jumping up and down, her features showing such excitement and curiousness.

"Sure do. Her names Blaize, and she's very pretty."

Brin gave another gasp, eyes lighting up even more. Her expression make guilt pour over him. He _killed_ her mother. She was so oblivious. "Are you gonna _marry_ her?"

Lucas shook out of his guilt to think back to his ring that he left. Did she even find it? He really hoped so; going home to an answer would be bliss in this hell. "I asked her. But I don't know if she knows I did."

"Well, I hope so! Daddy asked Momma when they were young; I heard it was like a fairy tale! Maybe Momma can tell it to you when we find her!"

Lucas wanted to vomit again. "Y-Yeah, I'd like that." She didn't notice his change in attitude. Course she wouldnt.

 _Tell her, tell her, tell her._

Lucas's heart was beating faster and faster.

 _Tell her, tell her, tell her._

'Tell her' slowly began to sound like 'killer'.

 _Killer, killer, killer._

He felt sick again. His mind was swimming.

 _KILLER, KILLER, KILLER!_

"-cas? Lucas? Are you okay?"

He shook his head, looking down at Brin. "Huh?"

"I asked you where we're going."

"O-Oh, uh," He gave a little sigh. "I honestly dont know, kid, I think we're lost."

"Oh." She muttered. "Well, I'm sure we'll find someone soon!"

 _Like_ _her mothers corpse._

Lucas shakily nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure we will too."

.

.

.

Andrew and Daniel were told that Lycaon would be here tomorrow. Zakiah was the one who told them with an annoyed tone simply because she was a child of Lycaon.

Jack had told them they didnt have to join, due to Lucas being gone, but they both refused. Despite the fact that they didnt know where their son was, they were still going to defend Lupa, their friends and family. That, and there was a slimmer of hope that Lucas would be there. Daniel swore that if he saw his child he would simply throw him over his shoulder and run. Andrew said she'd do the same, and soon after she hit Daniel when he gave a little laugh.

Soon after Jack told them they didnt have to join, he came across his daughter who looked was switching Armaros's form from a dagger to a sword to a bow and arrow.

"What're you doing?" Jack asked, confused.

Sawyer looked at her father. "Oh, I'm just seeing what'll work best."

"Best for what?"

"Fighting against Werewolves. Something comfortable and easy to move."

Jack frowned. "Oh, uh, well, you're not fighting?"

"Dad, I'm gonna join." Sawyer laughed, her posture way to relaxed. "C'mon, I'm the new Mad Hatter, I think I can handle it."

"I dont care," Jack responded with a frown. In the back of his mind, he remembered what happened last time; Lucas nearly died. He wouldn't let his kids back into that mess. "You're not fighting."

She rolled her eyes, "C'mon-"

"Nope." Jack stated, "You're not fighting. End of discussion, young lady."

She frowned. "Father."

"Offspring."

Sawyer tried to glare, "You have just made a powerful enemy."

"I'm sure I did." Jack said halfheartedly. He messed his daughters hair up, making her give him a flat look.

.

From somewhere else in the workshop, Kira had told Bunny not to worry.

"If you dont wanna fight with a bunch of Wolves," Kira began, "You dont have too,"

"Ah, well," Bunny laughed a little. "I'm a Guardian. And I gotta protect my girl." Saying that, he kissed her temple.

"Aw, thats sweet," Kira muttered. "Its sweet that you think you need to protect me," She joked.

Bunny smirked, "Yeah, its the other way around, I know," He nuzzled her, and even though she gave a little frown, even though she was _beaming._ "My warrior."

She pressed her nose to his, making eye contact with him. "Quit being sappy before I blush."

" _That'd_ be a sight to see." Kira wasn't the type to blush or show emotions well, he knew that, but now he wanted to see her cheeks flare pink. "I bet you'd still be gorgeous though."

She bit her lip harshly, glaring, "Shut up."

They both heard shuffling next to them when they walked by a door, a closet, and both gave each other confused looks. When Kira opened the door, she bursted out into absolute laughter.

 _"Oh my god!"_ Kira cackled, shoving her face into her boyfriends fur, and Bunny quickly looked away. There her nephew was, with Damien, of course, their hair messy and cheeks flushed, the two tangled with each other. They're eyes were both comically wide.

"Oh my god..." Asher repeated, his full lips showing signs of being bitten. Damien quickly tried to hide himself further into the dark closet in case Jack just so happened to walk by.

"Moon, kid, you two where going at it, huh?" She wiped a tear from her eye, and gestured to their clothes that showed signs of being tugged at. "This is the most teenager-y thing I've seen so far, oh my god."

"D-Dont tell my father!" Asher squeaked, high voice a few octaves higher.

 _"Please dont tell his father!"_ Damien called weakly from further into the closet.

"This would be even _better_ if we didn't know you guys were dating," Kira noted, "Because its not the same knowing you're figuratively out of the closet."

Asher hid his face in his hands and gave a whine in embarrassment. "Go away..."

She was trying not to laugh again. Kira nodded, "M'kay. We will. Hey, Jack! There's something you need to see!" She called, just to trick them. They regarded her with pure fear, which she could feel, and they both tried to quietly scramble behind things. "I'm just teasing. She laughed. Her nephew glared at her, which made her promptly shut the door.

She turned to Bunny again. "That was amazing."

"I wasnt expecting that."

"Neither was I." Kira wiped another tear away.

"I've nevah seen you laugh that hard," Bunny noted, smiling. "Not to point of tears."

"I'm surprised _you_ werent laughing too!" She pushed him lightly without any malice.

Bunny rubbed the back of his neck, "I think I was just as embarrassed as they were," He laughed weakly. Kira rolled her eyes, shaking her head and promptly kissed his cheek.

.

.

Patrick found his brother and his girlfriends on the couch in the room, lights off but the TV playing. Before he even walked in he guessed the movie that was playing was a Rom-Com-and he was right, it was _50 First Dates,_ Cupid cries every time he watches it- and it was right when Adam Sandlers character found out Drew Barrymore's character's illness. He's noting that because Cupid never fell asleep to this movie, not even halfway, but he must've wore himself out, due to the tear stains on his cheeks. Poor thing.

"So, how'd it go?" Patrick whispered, sitting across from the three. When his gaze went to the sleeping Cupid, his eyes held this softness that was rare to see the usually blunt Irish man. But that was the effect Cupid had on Patrick. He softened him up.

"It went okay, I guess. He had a panic attack, he cried, but he told us everything," Death said, pulling her boyfriend closer to her and kissed his hair. Cupid didn't stir.

"He did?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Cerys sighed, looking at him with sad eyes. "I wasnt expecting him to tell us...Well, you know," She whispered, "Its terrible. How could...?"

"I dunno, Cer, " Patrick shrugged. He looked at the TV. "Guess he picked the movie?"

"Yeah, he did," Death huffed, a smile on her face, "Never heard of it."

"Me neither."

Patrick laughed, "I know this movie like Asher knows _The Little Mermaid."_

"Oh moon." Death whispered, eyes widening slightly.

"He's made you watch it that many times?" Cerys's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, and other Rom-Coms. Used to it."

The two Goddesses glanced at their sleeping boyfriend. "Oh no."

Patrick was trying not to laugh. He nodded. "Mhm." He ran a hand through his curly hair, "So, uh, theres another battle tomorrow."

"There is?" Death asked. "Oh, okay." A pause, "You think Lucas...?"

"I hope so," Patrick said, "But I kinda doubt it."

Death looked over at her girlfriend. "Are you gonna fight?"

Cerys nodded. "Yes." They all glanced at their sleeping Cupid.

"He's not. I've already decided." Patrick leaned up to move his brothers bangs out of his face. "He's already wore himself out by retelling his abuse."

The other two were silent, like they were thinking. "How terrible was it?" Death asked, her voice quiet. "I know from what he told us, it was really bad, but he said he was really out of it."

Patrick leaned back. "It was...honestly, it was one of the worst times in my life. He probably told you I took care of him, which I did. I had to feed him, make him talk, you know." He shrugged lightly, "I remember...when I first found out, he was sobbing, he was slurring and tripping over his words, I was seeing red. He kept saying his stomach hurt, and that was where the majority of the bruises were. It was like a sea of black, purple, blue and yellow." He closed his eyes for a second, and he could see the image to clearly. "Adair, I owe her a lot-"

"Adair?" Cerys tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah. He wouldnt get medical attention, but I said enough was enough and I asked Adair to help him. Though, she went along with the story that he fell for his ankle and some of the bruises to save him the embarrassment."

"Why didnt you ask Mother Nature, though?" Death asked, "Why Adair? I mean, I'm not doubting her medical abilities, but..."

"He knows Adair, he, ah," His face flushed, "He tried setting us up a long time ago."

" _What?"_ Death began to crack up. They will admit; that lightened the mood a tad.

"Yeah. We both agreed that we were just friends." He smiled at his brother. "Ed was disappointed."

Death kissed his hair again, "I bet." Her smile went away. "Hey, uh, what was his name?"

"Who's?"

"Y'know...His abuser." Cerys added.

Patrick glanced away, "It's, uhm, its really not my place to say. Personally, the name alone gets me angry. Eddy tenses at it. I suggest you let him tell you when he's ready."

Cerys slowly nodded, though he could tell they were wanting to know. "Okay. Thats fine."

Cupid began to shift, face scrunching up. Blearily, his pink eyes opened.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," Death said jokingly when his eyes closed again.

"Hey." He muttered. Cerys leaned over and kissed his cheek, making his head turn to face her, eyebrows raised but eyes still closed. He rubbed his eyes, struggling to stay awake. "Hey to you too." He smiled.

"I didnt know you tried to set Adair and Patrick up," Cerys smiled.

Cupid nodded, not questioning how they knew that. "They're both stubborn. They'd be cute together, in my opinion."

"I'm not stubborn," Patrick finally said, crossing his eyes with a smile. Cupid jumped a little, looking over at his brother. Cupid frowned.

"Please. You are." He said casually. He looked away, before he opened his arms for Patrick to hug him. Patrick enveloped him in his arms.

"Heard you did good." Patrick said, referring to the trio's talk. "I'm proud of you."

Cupid buried his face into the others neck. "I cried."

"I know, Eddy, but thats okay."

Cupid nodded. When they pulled away, he had tears in his eyes. Cupid shakily laughed, wiping his eyes. "Moon, I'm going to start crying again."

Death ruffled his hair before kissing her boyfriend. Cerys rolled her eyes, but she took his hand into hers.

Cupid was nearly beaming at all the positive affection he was receiving. He cleared his throat slightly. "Uhm. Pat, do you wanna watch _50 First Dates_ with us?"

Patrick smiled back. "Of course."

.

.

.

Lucas kept glancing around the forest every few minutes. If a branch creaked from the wind, he'd freeze in fear. He even started to hear things, yelling, really sounded like Lycaon, and he didnt know if he was just imagining it from his paranoia or not.

"Hey, Brin," Lucas finally said, "If you hear anything off, let me know."

Brin nodded, her tiny hand still in his. "Okay, Lucas."

Lucas's eyes kept shifting. "Have you heard anything?"

Brin shook her head, "No, I havent. Why?"

"No reason." He muttered. Lucas was worried not just for Lycaon finding them, Moon forbid Lycaon finding them, but if he got hungry again. He never knew that happened when he was starving, that he just _snapped,_ and after those events he did not trust his wolf side. That was so so terrifying. He had a little girl here, he was scared he'd black out and kill her.

Brin suddenly stopped. Lucas did too, alert now, because is something was gonna pounce at them, he'd protect her.

"What?" He whispered, before he smelled it. Smoke.

Brin leaned closer to him, pointing to over the treetops. A thin line of smoke was trailing into the sky. She looked at him, waiting for him to say what they were going to do. Lucas, well, he didnt know.

Lucas looked down at her, thinking for a moment. He bit his lip, his gaze skeptical. "Well, lets go."

Slower, the pair walked towards the smoke, the smell more noticeable to Lucas the closer he got. He pushed Brin to be more behind him.

They shuffled behind a tree, Lucas slowly peeking around the trunk.

A girl. She was sitting in the grass, which startled him, because snow was around them. There was a maintained fire in the grass, no wood was in it though. Odd. Lucas squinted to see her, all they could see was her long cocoa brown hair.

Brin gave a tiny step forward, accidentally stepping on a fallen branch, making it snap. The girl jumped, whipping around to look in their direction. Her skin was the first thing that caught his attention; it was tan but with a noticeable green tint to it. Her eyes were this startling caramel brown. Lucas guessed she was a Tree Nymph, they were the only beings with green tinted skin that he could remember. But, even if she was, why would she be near fire? Fire, trees, not a good combo.

"Hello?" She called, standing up gracefully. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Brin tugged at Lucas's shirt, "I wanna see," She whispered, "I wanna see." When Lucas turned around to keep her behind him, his arm pushed her to the side. Lucas's breath stopped.

Brin gave a little grunt, before she turned to look at the girl with wide eyes. The girl held the same expression.

"A child," She muttered, "Hello, little one, are you all alone?" She took a step to her, which made Lucas quickly scoop her into his arms. The girl jumped at the sight of him. "I guess not," She said.

"U-Uhm, sorry, we saw smoke, so," Lucas stuttered, not sure what to say to her. Standing, she was a few inches taller than he was. "You know, I'm sorry, we can go-"

"No, no!" She waved her hands in a passing manner, "Stay, you have a child with you. Here, sit," She gestured to the fire. "I'm really not going to hurt you, please,"

Brin spoke up, "I dont think you're going to hurt us," She said, before looking at Lucas, "C'mon." She shuffled out of his arms before going to the fire. Lucas, warily, followed.

"Who are you?" Lucas questioned, his demeanor letting her know he didnt really trust her.

The girl gave a cautious smile, "My name is Aspen. And you are...?" She reached out for his hand, but paused before retracting it. She held her hand close to her chest.

"Lucas. Thats Brin." He gestured to her, she was sitting by the fire.

"So what brings you here into the cold forest?" Aspen said.

"We're looking for my Mom and Dad!" Brin pipped up, Lucas winced at 'Mom'.

"And I'm trying to go home," Lucas added, "Why are you here?"

Aspen gave a little sigh, "Well, I'm looking for my father. I want to meet him."

Lucas gave a smile at that, "I know that feeling. Only my father's a jerk."

Aspen's smile reminded him of someone. "Well, my fathers no better. Abandoned my mother before I was even born. I inherited his powers." She moved her hair a bit, "I know this'll sound odd, but I'm...different. My mother's a Tree Nymph, and my father possesses fire."

Lucas whistled, "Yeah, that is. Well, my father's Lycaon."

"The Werewolf God?"

Lucas tensed, quickly glancing at Brin for her reaction, but she wasnt paying attention. "Yeah. Thats him." He laughed weakly. Aspen gave a little nod. "So, how're you planning to find your dad?"

Aspen sighed, "Well, the only thing I have to go on is his name."

Lucas's mind slowly began to work. "So what is it?"

Her hands fell limp to her sides. "Daniel Summers."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aspen, my new bab. And Brin too.**

 **FUN FACT #66: The rewrite for DoD comes out on the 8th of this month**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	52. Chapter 52

**hey guys! wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **DaughterOfLoki1: Lukes gonna return her to her father (if they find him), Lukes not gonna make it to the battle, and Andy will turn back to normal after...whenever ;)**

 **Raindra: I'm so glad you like her!**

 **Lotusflowerbloom2000: Theres gonna be more feels!**

 **Nope(Guest): I have drawn Aspen, actually! Its on my Deviantart, which is Consistingg**

 **Autum Dragonflame: I was so ready to tell who her father was ever since I posted her on Deviantart omg,a nd I'm glad you like Brin!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

For a few seconds, Lucas processed the name she said.

Daniel Summers.

 _His dad._

 _This was his sister._

Okay, well, she wasn't his sister, technically. She was barely a step sister. But...his dad abandoning a pregnant woman? That didnt sound like his dad at all, considering, well, Daniel adopted him. So that made Lucas confused.

"Oh. The Spirit of Summer?" He said, casually, even though he now wanted to ask his dad a few questions.

"Yes." She sighed, looking worn.

"Oh, that makes sense...for the, y'know, fire thing..." He didnt really want to tell her he was her step-brother. Why? Well, he didnt want to put salt into the wound that Daniel ditched his biological child yet adopted another that he absolutely had no obligation to take care of.

Aspen nodded, staring at her hands. "When I do meet him...I have a few choice words I want to say." Her tone was soft.

Lucas shifted awkwardly again. "Like what?"

She had his eyes. And his smile. Daniel was the person that she reminded him of. She had a more greyish tiny to her brown hair than Daniel did, but it was very close.

"Just... _why?_ Why would he abandon me? My mother? Why did he _curse me_ with the possession to control _fire?_ " She was glaring into the snow, tears were beginning to form. "I mean, I would _love_ to meet him just to see him. I want to know what he looks like, what his voice sounds like, if he could help me with my powers, what I have in common with him..." Everything she wondered to know, Lucas remembered all of them, his laugh, his features, everything that made his dad _his dad._ The homesickness in his chest grew.

But Lucas understood how she felt. That's how he felt with his biological parents. Now, though, those feelings were for his mother. Things in common, well, that's what he wanted to know with Lycaon. And, even now, he received no answers. But he would still like to know.

Aspen gave a forced laugh, "I...I want to see if him and my mother could rekindle whatever they had for each other. Maybe...Maybe I could have a _true_ family. Thats what I probably want more than anything."

Oh no. Lucas felt so bad for her. How would she react to meeting Andrew? He wanted his sister to meet her father. But...his dad couldn't give her what she wants. For her parents to be in a relationship.

He had to give her _something._ As her brother, he owed her that. "Hey, uhm, I've seen Daniel once before. So, uh, I can tell you you have his eyes and his smile. Kind of the same hair color too."

Her smile was so charming. Just like his dads. How he missed his parents. "Really?"

Lucas smiled back. "Really."

"Hey, Lucas," Brin piped up, "Didn't you say this Daniel guy was your adoptive dad?"

Lucas froze. He forgot he told her that. Aspen's smile dimmed. "Huh? Oh, no, Brin, my adoptive dad isn't Daniel Summers. It's Daniel..." _Last name last name think of a last name!_ "Smith." _Of course you'd pick a common one._

"Ooh, okay!" Brin nodded. Aspen glanced at the trees. Lucas's cold sweat began to fade. That was a close one.

"I wonder where he is..." He heard her mutter. "I've heard he resides at the North Pole, but I feel thats a lie; why would the Spirit of Summer live in the snow?"

 _'Well, he lives in his own house, near the Pole,'_ Lucas thought, _'We live there because of family.'_

"No, thats true." Lucas said. "Thats where I've met him. I've asked him that." Aspen's gaze remained tense, "I can take you there; I'm going there too, something I own is there." He lied, casually, because he didnt have any other excuse.

Aspen thought for a second, before nodding and giving a light grin. "Okay."

Lucas smiled back, and thats where he heard it; a howl. The three froze.

"Brin," Lucas whispered, "Come here," They all kept looking around, the howl sounded dangerously close. Lucas feared it was his father. When Brin was close, his arms held the child in a protective grip.

"Do you know which direction its coming from?" Aspen whispered.

"I dont," His tone held this fearful edge to it. Lucas it his lip. "We have to get moving."

"Move?" Aspen whispered back, eyes wide. "Are you serious? Theres a wolf out there and you suggest we-"

Two howls.

They held their breath.

Then an arrow came into view.

.

.

.

Asher and Damien were sitting next to each other on a couch. Just sitting. They weren't brushed up against each other, they werent holding hands. But their eyes were wide, their hair had been fixed, but their shirts were still slightly stretched.

"Moon," Damien began, "What if that had been your _father?"_

"Then we wouldn't be sitting here right now." Asher said while shaking his head slowly. He glanced at Damien. "That was so embarrassing. Oh Moon. Now they have blackmail against us."

Damien groaned, hiding his face in his hands and sitting back against the couch.

"Hey Ash," Jack said while he was walking by, thankfully not looking at them, while Sawyer trailed behind him. The two froze so still. When the twins made eye contact with each other, Asher's face went to pleading.

Sawyer, however, her face shifted from neutral to devious. "Wow, you two must've had fun, didn't you?"

Jack finally looked at his son and his boyfriend, confused, before raising an eyebrow. Asher and Damien wanted to die. "What were you two doing?" His tone held something in it.

"We fell. Down some s-stairs." Damien managed to say.

"Man, you must've hit your neck a lot." Sawyer snickered. "Then again, its more on your chest. Falling face first can hurt, huh?" Damien froze even more. He was going to vomit. He wanted to punch Sawyer just as much as Asher did.

"Y-Yeah."

Sawyer tilted her head to the side coolly, while Jack was still staring them down casually. "Don't be embarrassed! If you had been _safe,_ that wouldn't have happened at all!" Her tone was sweet, but she was about to crack up. Asher was about to confess, Damien and Sawyer could tell by his slight shake and biting his lip. "Right, Ash?"

Damien was _praying_ his boyfriend just simply agree and move on. Who knows what Jack'll do to him if he found out he had made out with his son.

"Y-Yeah."

Jack tilted his head to the side, which made him and his daughter look eerily similar. "You okay, Ash? You look kinda...nervous."

Asher forced a laugh. "Huh? Yeah, Dad, I'm fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dad." Asher's lips turned to a terribly forced grin. Jack's expression didnt change.

"Positive?"

"One hundred percent sure!" Damien and Asher were growing restless. Why wouldnt they leave?

"...Mkay." Jack finally said, eyeing them for a few more seconds before walking off, Sawyer staying behind.

"Dude, are you two crazy?" She laughed when Jack was out of the room. Damien and Asher looked at eachother with tired expressions.

When Jack was in the hall, he saw Kira nearby. He noticed her expression change to a forced down laugh, and when Kira and Jack met up, he asked, "They made out in the closet, didnt they?"

"Ooh yeah." Kira smirked.

"I figured."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked her brother in law.

"What else? Act like I dont know and wait until their worry eats them over so they confess."

"Nice."

.

.

.

"Well, I personally think we need to...stay out of this?" Tooth said. "I dont mind helping Lupa, but yet, I havent heard anything about her trying to help."

"No one has ever seen her," Nathaniel explained. "She prefers to take Spirit form, but-"

"Listen, Nat, shes really the only person who can stop Lycaon." Zakiah snapped. "Hate to say it, but I'm starting to think her judgment was wrong; we dont need the Guardians help, we need hers." She looked at them. "No offense."

"I know, but-"

"No 'buts', dude," Zakiah sighed, "I'm honestly having my doubts."

Nathaniel looked slightly distressed. "W-Well, I..." He sighed as well. "I'm starting to also."

"If I dont see any point to his anymore, I'm going home. My dad must be worried sick." Zakiah stated. "Which will probably be soon."

Nathaniel's face scrunched. "Yeah. My Moms must be too."

Blaize, from a distance, forced a laugh. "Man, you two must be lucky. My parents arent worried about me at-"

 _" **VIKTORIA ILLYTHIA ROSALINE OPHELIA DRACULA!** " _Came the _very_ loud and _very_ terrifying and _very very very_ angry scream tore through the entire Workshop.

Blaize had scrambled down in her seat. Blaize's wide but small pupiled eyes flickered around the room. "Oh shi-"

The doors flung opened, revealing an absolutely gorgeous woman, who was stomping in, pure rage in her red eyes. Her fangs were out. Blaize was hiding behind Daniel now, who had quickly pushed his sons girlfriend and hus-wife behind him.

There stood Mrs Venetia Selene Isabella Morticia Dracula, probably the definition of Gothic. Long, healthy dark hair that inked down her back, her thin eyebrows knitted in anger, perfect to match with her red eyes. Her sickly pearl skin stood out against her Gothic dress, her red corset being the only color in her clothes. Her long, boney finger pointed at North. _"Vhere is my child?"_

Behind her came a nervous looking man, with brown hair and golden hazel eyes, his skin tone was more alive looking, and he wore a Gothic suit, the red tie being the only color on him just like his wife's corset. "Venetia, please, be calm-"

She promply hissed at him, her jaw seemingly unlatching, her face grew three more inches. He winced a bit, but seemed otherwise unaffected. She faced North again. "Child."

North tried to stay calm. But, who could blame him for freaking out a little? "Sorry? I do not believe we have your child." Sandy was close to him, ready to strike if she tried to hurt his fellow Guardian.

"Viktoria." Was all she said. Then she paused, sniffing around. Zakiah and Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably. The Vampire's glare deepened. She snarled. " _Volves."_ She looked down to stare at the two. She began to make her way over to them, despite the alarmed cries of others, before-

"Mother."

Nearly everyone paused. Behind her, at the door, stood Blaize, her look defiant. "Long time no see, huh?" Blaize unintentionally added icing to the cake; she was wearing her boyfriends hoodie. Her _Werewolf_ boyfriend's hoodie. She smelled like him.

"Viktoria." Venetia snarled. "Vhere have you been?" Her Romanian accent was so thick and low, it sounded like she was slurring her words.

"I think you can answer your own question." She stated. "Get away from them."

Venetia, confused, looked back at a scared Zakiah and Nathaniel. _"Them?_ Vhat, you are friends vith these... _mutts?"_

"Yes."

Venetia, again, sniffed the air, but in the direction of her daughter. Her look became offended. " _Volves_ clothing? Vhat are you doing vearing that _filth?"_

Blaize's eyes lit up. She slowly began to snarl back, because her mother had called _her_ Lucas's hoodie _filth._ "I vould ask the same, _Mother."_ Her natural accent came through. "If you must know, this hoodie belongs to my _fiance!"_

 _Oh moon she meant to say boyfriend she meant to say boyfriend oh why oh why did she say fiance?!_

"Wait, what?" She heard Daniel and Andrew question amongst the not really surprised responses.

She avoided her mothers gaze for just a second before holding her ground, but oh boy if looks could kill, her mother would have done so several times.

"Fiance?" Venetia questioned, "You already have a fiance! And not vhatever scoundrel you have managed to entrap!"

"It vas arranged! I vas _never_ going to go through vith it!" Her angry expression matched her mother's own; _goddamn terrifying._

"You vill!" Blaize noticed her father, the meek man he always was, shifted slightly behind her, obviously not wanting to be in the middle.

"I vill _not!"_ Her red eyes seemed to glow.

"Viktoria you vill or else you are not a Dracula and you are _not_ my daughter!"

Blaize's Vampire guise dissipated, a look of hurt on her face. She looked at her father. But he was no help. Blaize bit her lip. "...Why do I have to?" Her tone was noticeably softer. "Are you really making me choose?" Blaize, to her surprise, didnt feel conflicted. She had been gone for two, nearly three years. And only now did they come find her, when she sent that letter saying she wouldnt marry. They werent here for her as their daughter, they were here for their pawn. Something they could use to lock ties with another Vampire whose family had a small amount of power.

Her mother, she knew, would not be convinced otherwise. Her arms crossed, her look cool. "I am vaiting for an answer, Viktoria." Her scratchy voice was softer as well.

Blaize made her decision. She took a few breaths to calm herself. "My name isnt Viktoria." Her throat began to stuff up. She didnt look at her parents anymore. "It's Blaize. Blaize Summers."

"...I see." Venetia confirmed. "So you are abandoning your people, your family, your _heritage,_ for a silly Verevolf?"

"I've been gone for almost three years." She whispered. " _Three years._ Mother, you only came to find me because I said I want marrying to someone I dont love. Isnt that odd to you?" She was beginning to plead slightly, because, well, _this was still her family._ She was still royalty, the Heir to Vampires. "Were you even worried?"

Venetia sighed, looking older. "I figured you needed space. But, that vas my mistake." Venetia began to walk towards the door, and Blaize shifted away. "You are making a mistake."

"I am not." She was about to cry. "But you are."

"Ve can agree to disagree, Viktoria." Her mother's beaded eyes looked at her from the corners. "I hope you realize the damage you are causing."

And with that, her parents were gone in a flash, leaving Blaize standing there with tears in her eyes.

.

.

.

Brin gave a scream when she saw the arrow that narrowly missed Lucas, it just grazed his chest before lodging into a tree. Lucas staggered back, eyes wide and keeping Brin close. He grabbed Aspens arm and pulled her towards him. He needed to keep his sister safe.

"Halt!" Came a strong voice. "They have a child."

Aspen and Lucas turned to see a handful of Wolves, and a few humans with bow and arrows on the tall hill. They all had the same red and white tribal prints on their face and arms. One, who seemed a tad different rank wise than the rest, slowly began to walk of the hill.

She had the aura of strength, like a true warrior. Short sepia colored hair that had a red band across her forehead, with deep violet eyes and pale skin. She wore a simple brown deer-skinned shirt with another animal skin skirt and moccasins, just like the others. They all were adorned with beaded bands of many colors.

"Lucas..." Brin whispered, but he shielded her.

"Its okay, its okay, just stay right here." He rubbed her back in attempt to comfort her.

"You have a deer-shifter." The woman said, her eyes flashing as she stared Brin down. She looked at Aspen. "And a Tree Nymph." She squinted her eyes slightly. "One who can posses fire." She finally looked at Lucas. "Funny pack you have, Little Wolf."

"How do you know...?" Lucas began, but she raised her hand for him to be silent.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get home," Lucas said. "We're looking for Brin's family, and Aspen is looking for her father."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Aspen," Aspen said, "The little one is Brin." The woman nodded, pleased with the response. She went down to Brin's eye level, putting the two others on edge.

"We will not hurt you, little one," The woman said strongly. "None of us will. You are safe."

Brin shakily nodded. Lucas gave a wary glare, and pulled her closer. The woman's deep violet eyes met Lucas's own purple ones. "You are a strange looking one, Little Wolf."

"I can say the same-"

"It is not a bad thing," she waved off his weak insult, "But you are pretty for a child of Lupa-"

"I'm a child of Lycaon, actually," Lucas informed, which made the others pause, confused.

"Lycaon?" The woman said, raising an eyebrow. "But you are to clean looking to be a child of Lycaon. Your aura is to good."

Brin piped up with this sudden energy, "Hes adopted! He has two dads, I didn't even know two boys can get married! Isn't that cool?! I can even marry a girl if I want to! Right, Lucas?"

"...Right." He managed to say, wishing she'd calm down. But, what eased his nerves was the other Wolves and humans faces soften at her.

The woman herself was giving a soft smile. "Oh, really? Do you plan on marrying a girl?"

Brin's face scrunched slightly, thinking. "I dunno! Boys make me mad, they think they're so funny when they're annoying! But girls _always_ wanna play dress up! I like to dress up, but goodness I can only take so much pretending!"

"Brin," Lucas whispered softly, "Sweetie, calm down, okay?" He laughed gently. Brin made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Oh. Okay, Lucas!" She whispered back just as soft, but gave a terribly done wink.

The woman gave a light chuckle. "So, they all annoy you?"

"Pretty much," Brin nodded.

The woman then looked back at Aspen. Aspen shifted slightly. "Hm, I knew Mr. Summers was a, ah, a 'player' if that's what it's called. But I figured he wouldn't have had any children."

Aspen frowned like Lucas did. "How did you know who my father was? I just found out his name a month ago!"

The woman's calloused hand cupped Aspens face, tilting it from side to side in inspection. "Pyro. You're a pyro Tree Nymph, the first of your kind-"

Aspen pulled back. "I am a Tree Nymph. Just a Tree Nymph. I'm not 'the first of my kind'." Aspens frown deepened. "And that does not answer my question, Miss."

"Niylah." She said. "My name is Niylah."

"Niylah." Aspen repeated, confirming. Niylah nodded slightly. "Please answer my question."

Niylah sighed. "Well, when we see someone who is a pyro, our first thought is Mr. Summers. It was a guess, but I was spot on, apparently."

Lucas was growing slightly impatient. "Miss Niylah, uhm, if its alright to you, but can we please go? We wont bother you all anymore."

Niylah tsked. "I apologize, Little Wolf, but you three will have to come with us."

"What?" Aspen cut in, "Why?"

"Lycaon's on the move with his group, and we arent sure where they'll go. We would never let you go with a child, due to the risk. Until we're positive they're within distance, you will reside with out tribe."

Lucas needed to go home, did she not understand that? Plus, he knew where they were going! "But-"

"No 'buts', Little Wolf. Gauntlet, Sage," She called to two Wolves, a male black wolf, which he assumed was Gauntlet, and female red wolf, which was possibly Sage. The red wolf walked over to them, closer than the black wolf, and looked down kindly at Brin, offering her for a ride on her back. Brin looked at Lucas to decide. Lucas sighed and shrugged, and lifted her up on Sage's back.

"Come," Niylah said, turning around and walking off towards her pack.

Lucas and Aspen glanced at each other, but began to walk with them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wow venetia just came and went huh**

 **FUN FACT #67: i wasnt planning on making Brin or Aspen it just kinda happened**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey guys! Wassup?!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Mikayla Elwood(Guest); Thank you so much!**

 **DaughterOfLoki1; Her dad's verrrryyyyy softspoken and very intimidated by his wife (which makes sense bc shes Dracula's daughter)**

 **LotusFlowerBloom2000; Thank you so much!**

 **Nope (Guest); I was shook writing the last few chapters lmao (mainly with the whole cupid thing) and i just wanted to torture ashie and damien lmao. And thank you! My deviantart is filled mainly with sawyer lol**

 **Autum Dragonflame; Thank you! I'm really trying to not add anymore lol**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

There was a very tense silence that shook through the Workshop after Venetia left. Blaize was rigid in her spot, never looking at everybody else.

How _embarrassing._

Her mother just rudely barging in, yelling at her, Blaize giving away her and Lucas's secret, and her real name. All in the matter of minutes.

"So...Uhm..." Zakiah was the first to say. "Thanks. For not letting our blood be sucked out by your...mother?"

"Yeah. That was my mom." Blaize whispered. "You're welcome."

"Your names actually Viktoria?" Nathaniel asked, because he honestly didnt know what to say. "Pretty name."

"Thanks."

Daniel, however, he had a few questions to ask. "Okay, I feel like we're about to avoid this," Blaize's gaze flickered to her boyfriends father, "You and Lucas are engaged?"

"Yeah."

Andrew popped up with, "Moon, took that boy long enough,"

She gave a smile. "It did." She took out his ring from the string around her neck, and finally put it on her finger. It was to big, but she didnt care. It was Lucas's, and thats what mattered.

There was one good thing that came out of telling her and Lucas's engagement; she could show it off.

And now, knowing that it royally _pissed_ her mother off, she would flaunt it to the ends of the Earth.

"So how long?" Rayne asked, her eyes bright with curiousness.

Blaize's smile dimmed. "He left a note. I found it after he left."

Andrew held her hand up in a motion to pause. "Oh no, we did not raise our son to propose to his date with a _note,"_ Blaize began to laugh slightly, "He will propose the proper way."

Daniel flushed a little, "I proposed to you with a joke."

Andrew groaned. "A knock-knock joke of all things! Jack was at least romantic!"

Elizabeth nodded, her expression saying _'hell yeah it was romantic'._

"Let me back up a bit," Mother Nature said, "You were already engaged?"

"Yes ma'am," Blaize replied. "To a lower-class Vampire."

"Why would they want you to marry a lower class Vampire when you're upper class?" Adair raised an eyebrow.

"All Vampire's that arent Draculas are lower-class to me." Blaize shrugged. "But, they would add a tiny bit of power. Not much, though. My father was one, as you could clearly tell."

"Yes, he seemed like the helpful type." Mother Nature muttered.

"He's very meek when up against my mother."

"Okay, but did you _see_ her fricken jaw unlatch?!" Nathaniel yelped, eyes wide. "It was like a snake!"

"Yeah, her angry expression can get worse, that was dull."

Zakiah gave a nervous laugh. "That's nice."

Blaize gave a tiny laugh. "Isnt it? I got my mother's temper."

"Well, c'mon, that was justified." Daniel said, "I totally disagree with your mother. And I'm not just saying that because you're my future daughter in law."

"Oh I'm sure we all disagree with her," Elizabeth shrugged. "She clearly only wanted you to marry another Vampire."

"To be fair," Blaize defended slightly, "Werewolves and Vampires have a very rocky and bitter history. I'm sure theres been Vampires and Werewolves that have married, but it is very, very rare."

"Even then, its still stupid." Andrew huffed, crossing her arms.

Blaize looked down a bit, before sighing. "Yeah, it is." She frowned for a second longer. "I'll be right back..."

Mia copied her frown, "Hey, are you okay?"

She forced a grin, "Yeah...I just need a moment to myself." She took a breath to calm herself, "Please excuse me."

.

.

.

Along the walk, in a short amount of time, Brin had managed to get every single Werewolf to fall in love with her.

She rambled, that much they all knew, but she couldnt stop complementing everyone-mainly Sage, who Lucas was sure if anyone so much as _breathed_ at Brin she'd kill them- she kept asking how their weapons worked, the 'weird face paint' and rambled on about her tribe of Deer-shifters. Brin kept asking about Gauntlet's many scars, which he'd explain telepathically, and thats when Lucas learned he could communicate with other tribes and animals that knew the English language, which was pretty cool, it was something Lucas didnt even know. He just assumed only Werewolves could understand Wolves, but it was more of a shifter-language? They all listened to the child intently, and they learned who the other's were.

There was five Werewolves, six including Niylah. Four were in their human forms, the rest were in their wolf forms.

Sage, the female red wolf with Brin on her back, was married to Gauntlet, the black male. Gauntlet would keep nudging his wife's nuzzle lovingly, which she'd return with a playful bite to his ear. And, like Sage, Brin made Gauntlet adore her.

Ulmar, another human, was mute. Whether it was selective or not, Lucas and Aspen didnt know. He was average height, and constantly had a monotone expression. He was obviously Native American, and had his long dark hair in two braids down his back with feathers sticking out. He wore animal skin like the others, but he had feathers in his. His bow and arrow was ready to be drawn any second. But, his dangerous demeanor vanished earlier when he braided one of his feather's into Brin's hair when she said she liked it.

A brown haired girl with pale skin that was next to Lucas, her name was Tala, and she kept throwing these light flirtatious grins at Aspen, who was finding it difficult to ignore her. Her outfit was like the others, only hers had this bright blue gem stitched into the shirt. Lucas often saw her golden eyes look at Aspen.

"Is there an issue, Miss Aspen?" Niylah asked, concerned when Aspen kept shifting away.

"Hm? Oh." She looked at Tala. "She keeps staring at me."

Niylah turned her gaze to the younger Werewolf, raising an unamused eyebrow. "What?" Tala asked, "Shes really pretty!"

"Thank you." Aspen said.

"I do not think she wants you to, Tala, so cease your awkward flirting," Another male, funnily named Bear, laughed. Tala frowned at him, which he shrugged. "What?" His outfit was plain, there wasn't anything special to it like the others. He had dark skin and salt and pepper-colored hair, and green eyes, but he was obviously the muscle of the group, followed closely by Ulmar. Which, actually, the muscle added some sense to his name.

"Bear, really?" Tala glared. "First off; it wasn't awkward flirting!"

"Nor was it subtle."

Tala growled lowly. Niylah cut in with, "Hush, both of you."

"Yes Ma'am." They both said in unison, Bear's response more amused than Tala's deadpan one. Niylah gave a satisfied nod.

Lucas and Aspen glanced at each other. Lucas was trying to stop a smile. "Tala, you remind me of my cousin, Sawyer."

Tala gave a confused look. "I do?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. She's a major flirt. Thats how she got her first girlfriend, Sophie. And I'm sure thats how she'll get her future boyfriends and girlfriends."

Tala perked at that, Lucas could feel his sister's sharp stare. "Wait, really? You're being serious? She just...flirted her way?"

"Yeah, she pretty much did." Lucas gave a confirming nod. "So, who knows, maybe you'll get luck- _ah!"_ He was cut off when Aspen sharply slapped the back of his head, her expression flustered.

"Hush!" Aspen hissed, her complexion growing more green.

Tala turned to Bear, her look very, very smug. "Hm. If it works for his cousin, it should work for me."

Bear's flat look was followed by a deadpan "I'm very sure his cousins pretty, unlike you, dork."

She promptly swiped at him. Bear's tongue stuck out at her.

"You're pretty, Tala!" Brin pipped up, before pressing a kiss to the top of Sage's head, "You too, Sage," She whispered, because Sage was noticeably her favorite. Sage turned her head to nuzzle Brin adoringly. Lucas heard Gauntlet agree.

"Thank you, Fawn," Tala smiled.

Brin's face scrunched a tad, "Fawn? Tala, my name is Brin, silly!"

"But you are a young deer, are you not?" Niylah asked, "You are as much of a fawn as you are a Brin."

Brin stared at her for a second, soaking it in. She gave a little gasp. " _Oooh!_ I get it now!" She laughed a little, "You're funny, Tala,"

"Not as funny as you are," Tala gave a breathy laugh as she ruffled her hair.

.

.

.

Eowyn had taken an interest to Sawyer, much to her slight annoyance. I mean, Eowyn wasnt rude or anything, but Sawyer honestly wanted her privacy. And how could she when she had a Witch constantly asking her questions?

Sawyer _had_ been an illusionist, at least, a practicing one, but she slowly stopped when she was around fourteen maybe? She even had these wicked cool deck of cards that Patrick-an illusionist himself- had simply given her one day, they had their own powers too. She lost them years ago, so that was a real shame. But, hey, she's the Mad Hatter. Pretty cool.

"So, when you use your fire powers, does it hurt you, since you're a Winter spirit?" Eowyn asked, eyes shining with curiousness. Sawyer frowned. That...was a good question, actually.

"I...I honestly dont know. I kinda stay away from fire." She replied, shrugging. Taz was curled in her hood, sound asleep, but she would kick her tiny foot every once in a while.

"Understandable. But could you try just to see?"

Sawyer wanted to roll her eyes, but she herself was curious. She looked at her palm, and concentrated. She felt heat slowly grow on her palm, making it begin to itch, before a tiny flame came out. Sawyer gave an amazed stare, but then she gasped in pain and quickly shook her hand. The longer she held the flame, the more the heat grew. "Ow, ow..."

"Are you okay?" Eowyn asked, concerned.

Sawyer nodded sightly. "Yeah, ow," There was a burn mark on her hand. She began to feel uncomfortably warm.

"Here," Eowyn reached into her bag, and pulled out a large green leaf. Sawyer gave a look that said 'are you kidding me?' but Eowyn wasn't looking. Eowyn smeared some powder and aloe gel onto it. She rested the leaf on her hand, wrapping it. Her hands wrapped around Sawyers.

"Buy me dinner first." Sawyer muttered, making Eowyn stutter.

"O-Oh, I wasnt-"

"I was kidding," Sawyer smiled, but it looked tired.

Eowyn flushed. "Okay, uhm," She lowly began to mutter something, a language Sawyer didnt know what it was, she guessed it was some Witch curse or something.

There was a white flash, making Sawyer jump. Eowyn took the leaf off, and the mark was gone, much to Sawyer's amazement. "Woah..."

"Does it still hurt?"

"It...It doesnt...Huh...Thats really cool." Sawyer smiled.

"Thank you," Eowyn smiled back. It was obvious that Sawyer's compliment made her happy; Hearing a complement by the _Mad Hatter_ to Eowyn was of high value.

"No problem." Sawyer shrugged, a lopsided grin making its way out. Sawyer felt Taz wake up, because she crawled on top of her head, curling back up. Eowyn quickly covered her mouth to stop a laugh. A ferret on the Mad Hatter's head was apparently very funny. "Can you show me some other tricks?"

"Only if you show me yours!" Eowyn responded quickly.

Sawyer gave a nod. "Deal."

.

.

.

Death was totally done with seeing Rom-Coms, but she didnt care. There had been furious yelling from somewhere, which startled Cupid to no end, so they watched multiple movies after that to calm him down a bit.

Cupid was curled under Patrick's arm, asleep, and Patrick's face rested on his fist as he continued to stare at the TV, while rubbing his brother's arm soothingly. When the yelling started, Cupid practically leaped into Patricks arms. Cerys and Death fawned over him, of course, while Patrick just kept him close and kissed his temple a couple times, whispering that it was okay. The three knew that must've scared him an awful lot; he did remember some terrible times, so sudden screaming was enough to send him to tears.

They had thrown a big, fluffy blanket over him, gave him so many loving kisses and hand holding-which, oddly enough, was mainly from Death. Seeing him freaking out again worried her a lot, Cerys was very worried too, and Patrick looked like he was used to it, so he was definitely the most calm and collected for his baby brother. Cupid was more drawn to Patrick's comforting, probably because Patrick was the only person who ever _dealt_ with him being a sobbing, scared mess. At least, the majority of the time.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here. And I won't let _anyone_ hurt you." Patrick had said, kissing his cheek, and that was all Cupid needed to hear apparently, because he grew silent despite some sniffling and the occasional sob.

It soon became the three of them when Cupids breathing slowed after a while, showing he was asleep.

About thirty more minutes of watching _10 Things I Hate About You,_ Cerys spoke up, "I hate seeing him cry." She muttered, "It's so terrible."

Patrick's gaze on the screen didnt waver. "I hate to say it, but I'm used to it." He rubbed his face tiredly. "Whatever idiot decided to yell that loud, they better not do it again or I'll rip out their vocal chords."

"Did anyone else understand what they were saying?" Death asked. "It was a womans voice, but I couldnt tell what she was saying."

"I dont know either," Cery's sighed, her hand going to her boyfriends hair. "But she sounded furious."

"It wasnt a familiar voice, either," Patrick added, numbly, "I dunno, and I dont really care. They scared Eddy, and I hate them."

Death gave a stifled laugh. "Quick conclusion."

Patrick looked at her, and the two noticed he looked very tired. "I don't care if it's quick; it's something I need to remember." Patrick will remember if you scare Cupid, or say something rude or inappropriate about him, or hit him, or anything else that would hurt the pink adorned man. Patrick doesn't mess around with Cupids safety once mentioned, he turned very serious.

Patrick's grip on Cupid tightened a bit, his protectiveness kicking in. "You can relax, Patrick, we won't let anyone hurt him." Cerys said gently.

"I know. I'm just not risking it." His gaze now turned to the door, his green eyes staring into it like he was waiting for the screaming person to come in. Cupid shifted, face scrunching up slightly. The three unconsciously stilled, they felt that any movement would easily wake him. Patrick glanced at his watch. "We should be going to bed anyways. Battle tomorrow." He looked at Cupid again, his look thoughtful. "Cer,"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here with him tomorrow? Please?"

Cerys gave a tiny frown. "But I want to help,"

Death cut in. "Actually, that's a great idea," she didn't want either of her dates to fight. Cupid was already decided. So having Cerys stay put with him to be safe was a very comforting thought. "Please? Or else he'll probably try to sneak in."

Cerys's look went flat. She glared at Death for a few seconds, before giving an annoyed sigh. "Fine."

Again, Cupid shifted. Slowly, they could see the pink of his eyes. "...Is the scary yelling gone?" He asked, drowsily, which made Patricks tired and annoyed look disappear with a loving one.

"Yeah, Ed, its over."

Cupid nodded, eyes still closed. Then his face shifted to a thoughtful one upon hearing Heath Ledger, he quickly opened his eyes and sat up. "You're watching _10 Things I Hate About You_ and you _didnt_ wake me?" He asked, giving a near offended look to Patrick.

"Yeah." Patrick said.

His look became more offended. "I cant believe you, Pat,"

"You can quote this movie, dont start,"

Cupid gestured to the screen wildly, "B-But _Heath Ledger!"_

Patrick tsked. "I really dont want to hear how cute you find Heath Ledger... _again."_

"Yeah, especially since my girlfriends are next to me." Cupid muttered, before turning to them and smiling. They smiled back. "Hi."

"Hello, Eddy," Cerys smiled.

"You're both very cute too."

"I guessed," Death huffed, smiling jokingly. He rubbed his eyes, pushing his curly bangs back. "Isnt there a battle tomorrow?"

Patrick saw Cerys and Death tense slightly, both of them looking at Patrick. Patrick took a breath, "Yeah, there is, Ed."

"Oh, okay."

"But you're staying here." Patrick casually stated, turning to look back to the TV. Cupid gave a frown, and turned to his brother, confused.

"...Excuse me?" He said, a bit numbly, "I dont think I heard you right."

"You did, Eddy, I want you to stay here,"

"B-But..."He looked at his girlfriends with the same confused look.

"We agreed that you and Cerys would stay here." Death said slowly. "Its probably best-"

"But I dont wanna stay here!" Cupid pouted.

Patrick glanced back over. He wasnt going to be swayed, not even if Cupid used those eyes on him. Big, blood-hungry Werewolves and his baby brother should be vvveeeerrrrrrryyyyyy far away from each other. "I'm not going to be swayed." It doesn't matter _how_ adorable he was when he did those puppy-dog eyes, _no was still no._

Cupid continued to frown. "B-But Pat-"

"No."

Cupid stared at Patrick a bit longer before giving a huff and rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

"You'll get over it, Eddy," Patrick kept his tone blunt but joking at the same time. Cupid wasnt looking at him anymore, he was looking at the screen, annoyed.

"Ed, hey, we're just-" Death began, but was cut off.

"I get it, you all think I'm helpless. Or pathetic." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not."

"We know you're not, Edwin," Cerys's voice was calming, "Its just...well...what you told us..." She stopped when he froze before slowly turning to look at her, his eyes studying her.

"...Are you beginning to pity me?" They saw Patrick wildly shaking his head 'no' to them, his look saying 'dont say yes dont say yes'.

"No, Love," Cerys added a hint of confusion. "I just dont want you to get hurt. Would you like for _me_ to fight?"

"Well, no, Cer," He muttered, relaxing slightly. "You said you were staying here, right?"

"I am."

Cupid stared at her for a moment longer, before looking back to the movie, then the floor. He gave a slow sigh. "...Okay." He bit his lip a tiny bit, "...Sorry Patty..." He grumbled, not even glancing at the other. Patrick ruffled his hair and gave a kiss to his temple.

"Its okay, Eddy," He laughed lightly, "No need to apologize."

Cupid gave another numb nod, and simply settled back down, and remained quiet for the rest of the film.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **im trying to make these longer i promise**

 **FUN FACT #68: sawyer has multiple partners ((they all know and its like 2 people dont worry)) cause gods are polyamorous beings,,,i also gave her a son too whoops,,**

 **anyways! hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **I love you all and see you next time!**


	54. Chapter 54

**hey guys! so so sorry for the delay!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Edgerion: Im so glad you enjoyed everything so far! Also, have you checked out the rewrite of DoD? If so, can you please leave me some feedback? Thank you!**

 **Autum Dragonflame: Thank you! I'm glad you like her!**

 **Raindra: Thank you!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Smoke trailed above the tree line. Aspen focused on it very intently. She could feel the fire and the trees surrounding it. The trees were in no harm, at least, the deceased ones weren't. They were far away from the main fire, so she guessed they were close to their village.

Lucas leaned over to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes. I am. Just...I was just looking at the fire." She looked at him. "But it's a maintained one; I'm not worried anymore."

Lucas nodded. "Oh. Okay."

"We are here," Niylah informed to their guests. "Are any of you hungry?"

Brin clapped her hands. "Oh! Oh! I am!" She jumped off of Sages back so she could walk, but remained at Sage's side. It really showed the size difference between the two; Sage was a huge Wolf, Brin was a tiny girl. Sage looked like she gave a grin, and lightly pushed her forwards with her muzzle.

The tribe was small, to Lucas's mild surprise. It seemed to have around thirty people, not including them. A couple of children around Brins age give or take were running and playing. Some women and what seemed to be their mothers were preparing food around the fire, and the few men that were there were doing wood carvings. Lucas felt Aspen pause at the sight.

"...Do you take down living or dead trees?" She asked, her eyes holding this kind of scary flash in them.

"Dead ones, or ones that have been burned. Or ones that are abandoned."

Aspen gave her a slightly doubtful smile, but nodded anyways. "Ah, I shouldn't be offended; trees are useful for many things."

"Well, you're half Tree, right?" Bear asked. Aspen stared.

"That's...one way to put it, yes."

"So I get it if you feel wary about, uh, trees being burned 'n stuff,"

Aspen slowly looked away, a slightly confused look on her face. "...Thank you?" She honestly didn't know how to react to that statement. Lucas stifled his laugh. Aspen glared at him, shoving her elbow to his side. Lucas only laughed harder.

Niylah rubbed her temples, "Bear,"

"Yeah?"

"Go away."

"Yes Ma'am," Bear nodded, walking away.

Niylah turned back to them. "You will be put in a spare tent. We will bring food to you shortly, but for now, feel free to explore our village. I can assure you, you're safe."

Lucas gave a little nod. "Okay. Thank you, Niylah,"

Niylah smiled. "It is our pleasure, Little One."

.

.

Next day. Battle.

Everyone was ready-mainly, of course, the Werewolves, for obvious reasons- and they were waiting for Lycaon.

The Guardians were close to the area where they'd fight, but also had a good enough distance. Jack was the most wary and anxious Guardian, because he was the only one who was a father and a husband. He knew Sawyer, despite him saying _no you're not joining this,_ would eventually join. Asher, would probably follow suit with his twin. And, well, did he even have to mention his wife? If Jack was fighting, so was she.

Jack shifted in his spot. Couldn't this just be over with?

"Jack, it is okay," North said, putting his large hand on his shoulder. "You are a Guardian."

"I'm not worried about myself, North," Jack sighed, leaning on his staff. "I'm worried about Sawyer."

He could doubt Asher being here, but _Sawyer?_ Nope. Not a doubt in his mind that she wouldn't be freezing wolves and having the time of her life. But here's the thing; she gets distracted easily. Her ADHD, while muted due to her medication, was still there. And if she was _really_ getting into something, say a fight, the more distracted she got. And Jack could easily see a wolf tackling his kid.

North looked like he was about to say _dont worry, she wont be here,_ but he paused, glancing away. And thats all that Jack needed. "Well..."

"We know she will." Jack said flatly.

He could feel Tooth flutter next to him. "Sawyer wont...um...oh dear," She muttered. "She would."

A howl. Jack barely registered it for a second. But when he did, he had this urge to find Sawyer. He wasnt worried before, but he was _there with her._ The battle was short because _Lucas got shot._

Liam came into view. "Are we ready?"

North nodded. Liam gave a nod in response, and quickly went back to his tribe.

Elizabeth was standing next to her sister. Kira, amusingly, was saying how she'd eventually have to protect her boyfriend from the Werewolves, which made Elizabeth laugh out loud, despite the situation. Pitch had agreed. Death soon joined the group, followed by Patrick.

Pitch raised an eyebrow at the two, obviously wondering where Cupid and Cerys were. Patrick gave him a look that said 'explain later'.

Then Elizabeth paused, her look growing flat and annoyed before looking up the trees. "Sawyer Grace." She warned to Sawyer, who was perched on a branch like an attentive bird, her skin camouflaging her due to the shade, but her eyes popped out with its unnatural blue tone.

Sawyer grinned, showing her white teeth, "Yeah?" Cheshire was laying next to her, his tail flickering and swaying slowly, he appeared to be asleep at first until he looked up at his Mistress.

"Miss Frost, I knew we would get caught," He said before yawning. "I was sure of it."

"Oh, hush," She ruffled his fur, and Tazmania came into view from her hoodie, where she had been sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth sighed. "I told you no."

"Dad said yes."

"I know for a fact he did not."

"Okay, okay, so maybe he did. But two negatives make a positive! So no plus no equals a yes!"

"No it doesn't Sawyer."

Sawyer's face fell. She frowned. "Well, then tell that to Asher."

"Why is Asher here?" Her mother went noticeably more alarmed. Sawyer gave a blunt shrug.

"I dunno. Ask him." She nearly snapped, before she continued to climb up the tree.

"Wow I am so glad I don't have kids." Kira said blandly, before giving her sister a halfway glance. "By the way, caught your son and his boyfriend making out in the closet."

"I know." She responded, shaking her head with a sigh as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh, Jack told you?"

"The hickeys told me Kira. Blaizes makeup doesn't match Damien's skin tone and Asher wearing a turtleneck and avoiding us made it obvious."

"...Oh." She didn't know how to respond to that. "Observant."

Elizabeth gave a short, breathy laugh.

.

The battle had started pretty harshly. For both sides, that is. The Guardians kept their ground, yet most of the wolves avoided them because of who they were. Jack had no clue how his wife was doing, but he was sure she was okay. She had her father and sister there with her.

Jack paused for a second because he suddenly thought of Sawyer. Was she okay?

"Jack!" Tooth shouted, and Jack turned to see a wolf coming towards him when-

 _Bam!_

A flash of pale blue light smashed into the animal, making it fly away. Sawyer ran past him and continued to hit it with ice, her entire body showing concentration at beating the wolf. She was taught ballet when she was young, so she knewhow to shift her body to avoid hits without losing balance. Jack couldn't help but gape at his kid. What was she _thinking?_ Then, Sawyer ran towards it and _tackled_ it. Wolves were a few feet taller than her and much more wide, but she crawled to its back like it was a bull. Black sand formed into her free hand that wasnt gripping into the fur, and she slammed her hand into its skull. Slowly, it began to stumble until it collapsed into the ground. Sawyer took a shaky breath, and jumped down.

"Hey, Dad, wassup?" She gave a little wave. She looked a little startled. Jack shook his head.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasnt going to let a wolf tackle my dad." She gave a lopsided grin. "You're welcome."

She ran off before he could even say anything else.

"Did Sawyer just take down a Werewolf all by herself?" He heard Bunny's amazed call.

"...Yeah." Jack muttered. Oh Moon...

.

Asher and Damien weren't really _in_ the fight as opposed to watching it. They were there, despite Damien's uneasiness -Asher told him several times they could leave, it was probably better that way- but Damien said no, and that he wasn't going be a 'scaredy-cat' to which Asher nearly mentioned how these animals _killed him_ but decided against it.

Asher had suggested they get to higher ground just in case they were spotted, and Damien agreed. The entire time they climbed up the tree, Asher only thought about how his boyfriend died. Damien didn't seem fazed, however. Asher settled into Damien's side, which made him wrap an arm around him and they both watched. It was going pretty good, they guessed, and Lycaon wasn't to be seen.

"This is crazy..." Asher muttered. "I dont see Lucas."

"He's probably not here," Damien said, "hope he is, but I doubt it."

Asher frowned. "Yeah, probably." He bit his lip. "I'm feeling a bit uneasy, lets go."

Damien nodded a little. "Yeah, I'm not feeling good either, c'mon."

When they got down, they quickly began to walk back. Then, a growl stopped them. Damien paled. They both turned around to see a Werewolf glaring dangerously at them.

"Damien," Asher whispered. No response. "Damien, we need to run." Damien had a deer in the headlights kinda look. He was so pale, and he was frozen stiff. Asher could feel his fear. "Damien!" The wolf lunged at them, Asher tackled Damien to the side to avoid being hit, and they landed at the trunk of a tree. Asher quickly shot black sand into its eyes, which made it hiss. Asher shook his boyfriend, who was lying motionless in the snow. "Damien, _move!"_

Asher looked back at the wolf. It was stalking back towards them, sharp teeth showing. Asher knew he was the only thing that could protect them at that moment. Asher took a deep breath. _Think!_ He struggled to get Damien to stand, he was so stiff in fear-which Asher felt. Damien leaned back slightly to the trunk of the tree. His eyes never once left the wolf.

When it lunged again, Damien screamed so loud it hurt Asher's ears. Asher flung black sand to the ground in front of them, making a bubble of black sand and thick ice to protect them. Asher could hear it clawing and growling at the sand and ice on the outside, but Asher made sure it was to thick and hard to break. He took a steady breath.

...Then he could hear Damien.

Turning to see his boyfriend, he was struggling to climb up the tree. He couldn't, the branches were above their safe spot. He was tearfully muttering something in Italian. The smaller carefully approached him. "Damien?" When he touched his shoulder, that was a mistake. Damien gave a piercing scream like Asher had cut him or something, Damien's arm swung back and hit the side of Asher's face, which made him stumble and then fall. Asher gave a tiny hiss in pain. Damien was crying and saying something, but Asher couldnt understand. Damien made a meek noise of defeat, and his back slid down the tree until he hit the floor. His hands went in his hair, his dark eyes were glossy and his gaze was very spaced out. Tears caused his body to tremble harshly. "Damien, hey, its me," He weakly said, unsure of what to do. He reached towards him again when-

 _"No! No! Nonmi uccida, per favore!"_ He screamed, _"_ _Aiuto! Aiutimi! Qualcuno! Per favore!"_

"Damien!" He tested his luck and hoped Damien wouldnt hit him in fear again, and cupped his face. Damien weakly struggled, sobbing harshly. "Its me," He hummed, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "It's me. I wont let those wolves hurt you."

A hiccup. "Ashie?" He said weakly. "Ashie..." Asher shuffled closer and wrapped Damien in his arms. Damien pulled him close and shoved his face into Asher's chest.

"Its okay, its okay," He whispered amongst the bigger's sobbing. "Shh, shh, we'll wait this out until its safe, okay? Until the wolves are all gone."

"All gone?"

"All gone," He promised. "When we get home, we'll be safe. Absolutely safe and sound."

"Safe," He repeated hoarsely. "I wanna be safe."

Asher kept his hand in his hair. "We are, we're safe, I promise, babe, I promise."

And so, they waited.

.

Daniel had caught sight of Lycaon, but just for a blinding second. He didnt know where he went, but he definately saw him. And when he did, he got mad. Lycaon had his kid. His fighting clearly showed that he wasnt messing around and that he _would_ win.

"Daniel!" Andrew had shouted. He glanced over at his partner, and saw that her eyes were wide in concern. Daniel quickly went over to Andrew.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, the rage momentarily gone, "Did you see Lycaon? Lucas?"

Andrew shook her head very slowly. "Somethings wrong." Andrew was paler than usual, with a slight sickly tint to it.

"Wrong? With what?"

"I need to go back," Andrew pushed her bangs back, "I dont feel right..." By how worried Andrew looked, Daniel knew she was right. Daniel didnt want to leave, not with the thought of Lucas possibly being here or Lycaon being seen. But...Andrew didnt look okay. Right now, his partner mattered. Daniel nodded.

"Okay. Okay, c'mon," He swept his partner of her feet, and quickly ran back to the pole.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **whop anyways here we go**

 **FUN FACT #69: I headcanon that Jack had a huge crush on Sandy and Elizabeth wouldve lowkey had a crush on Adair and/or Rayne (Jalizabeth are the original Bi Power Couple thanks)**

 **TRANSLATIONS (may not be accurate i used google translate)**

 **1\. No! No! Nonmi uccida, per favore! : No! No! Dont kill me, please!**

 **2\. Aiuto! Aiutimi! Qualcuno! Per favore! : Help! Help me! Somebody! Please!**

 **anyways! hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	55. Chapter 55

**hey guys! bout time i updated this, huh?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **DaughterOfLoki1: Ashers got ya covered on the hug and protecting lol**

 **Autum Dragonflame: not gonna lie, theyre not gonna be there long. but ill try to add more to them!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elizabeth had somehow found herself caught in front of a snarling wolf. It was inching closer, its towering height getting bigger with every step. She only stared it down, feeling very calm.

The reason she was in this situation was that Jack had gotten hurt. He had been distracted by something, and a wolf took him to the ground. Elizabeth, naturally, was close to killing it, and that was literal. It was bloody and Nightmares rammed into its sides and sand clawed at its fur, because this wolf had messed with their mistress's husband. They had to defend when needed.

Wind was howling and screaming, which added to the creepy effect. Elizabeth watched, her eyes practically glowing and cat-like as she was shielding her husband. Jack was desperately trying to get his wife behind him by tugging at her sleeve, but unfortunately, she was the bigger one out of the two.

"'Beth," Jack shifted to touch her arm, but winced in pain. "I'm okay." His wounds could've been worse, she was thankful they werent. But his hoodie was ripped from being caught in its mouth which had him thrown to the side a couple time, he had hit his head roughly on a nearby tree. He gained a few scratches and bruises on his face and body, with some blood spots here and there. Overall, he was a mess, and it freaked Elizabeth out a bit.

"Stay behind me." She demanded, her tone strong. Her gaze never wavered. She squinted her eyes a bit in concentration, and the Nightmares began attacking it harder, which made it surrender. They continued to follow it as it ran off.

"I'm fine," Jack winced when she turned around and began to inspect his wounds. "Really, 'Beth, I am,"

"You're not." She said, her voice was still strong but much more soft, "You're hurt."

"Just a couple scratches, a-a flesh wound, really!" Jack laughed a little. Elizabeth frowned. Jack's laughter stopped. Her hand slowly went to his head, and he flinched when she hit a sore spot. She tsked. "C'mon. We're going back."

"But 'Beth-"

"No."

"I have to stay here," He tried, but she had already picked him up bridal style. "I'm a Guardian-"

"Right now you're my hurt husband, and that is more important." Elizabeth kissed his forehead gently. "We have four other Guardians, Jackie, but I have one husband."

Jack flushed, and rested his head on her shoulder comfortably, feeling his wife's warmth. Elizabeth had made sure Kira and her father were going to look for Sawyer and Asher, so she had nothing to worry about for now. She's come look for her kids later if she really got worried, though.

And with that, they shadow-traveled out of there.

.

.

.

Getting Damien to calm down had been easy.

...At first, that is.

After a few minutes of pure silence, just Asher comforting him, Damien had become delusional. He was convinced that a wolf was right behind them, on top of their fortress, he even confused _Asher_ for one at some point. He'd say prayers in Italian, and often go back and forth from English and his mother language. Tears never left his eyes or his cheeks, sobs constantly wracked his broad frame.

Asher was worried, fully for the state his boyfriend was in. Damien was never scared. Seeing him so broken and defeated ached Asher's heart. But the worst part was _feeling_ his boyfriends fear. Being Pitch Blacks grandson, feeling fear felt...calming. Powering. It felt so _good,_ euphoric, even, to feel someone be terrified. Asher _hated_ feeling that way now, but he didn't have a choice.

Asher had his legs crossed with Damien laying down to hopefully get him to sleep a bit. His boyfriends head was in his lap, he was facing the wall, and his tense breathing let Asher know he was still fully awake and fully alert.

"Damien, please get some sleep. I'll keep you safe."

"Whose going to keep you safe?" He whispered, his voice deathly silent. He shivered. Asher frowned, hoping this battle would pass soon so Damien could go inside to be warm. Asher's jacket could only cover him up so much. Damien's wings were to big for their fortress.

"Damien-"

"What if they get you? What if-What if they _hurt_ you, Ashie? _Kill_ you?"

"Damien, no, no, I'm not going to be hurt. I'm safe-" oh no, Asher felt calm. To calm in this situation, but it was all thanks to Damien's fear. Damien was beginning to cry again.

"I can't stand this." He buried his face into Asher's thigh, his real one. "Wolves scare me so much."

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

Another sniff. Asher wasn't sure what else to say besides 'it'll be okay'. Asher knew nothing would calm him, not until they were back at the Pole. "Ashie?" Damien sounded sick. "I don't like this."

"I know. We can always try to go now-"

"No." Damien said firmly, "N-No. I'm not-We can't risk that."

"Okay." Asher hummed, "Okay, It was just a suggestion, we don't have to."

Damien didn't respond.

After a few moments of silence, Asher felt Damien's fear diminish. Asher could finally feel something besides the calmness his boyfriends fear brought.

But that shattered when a sudden ball of fire smashed against their shield, then wolves began growling and clawing at the ice. More fire-which was thick sticks- was thrown at them. Damien was pressing Asher to the tree, so Asher was thrown off guard. Damien wasn't facing the tree, so he didn't know he was crushing Asher.

 _"Damien!"_ Asher squealed, "Step back!"

 _"Per favore, per favore, per favore,"_ he muttered, and Asher knew his eyes were wide.

Asher raised his arm over to where it was above Damien's shoulder, and shot black sand into a wolfs eye. He shut ice around another's muzzle tightly, making it give a sound of hurt. Asher guessed there was around five Werewolves attacking them. He kept shooting at them, aiming for eyes mainly. He was shaking with control and sudden shock because the sudden ambush startled them.

Then a huge burst of black sand flew over them. Damien gave another piercing scream when it became completely dark. Asher winced. "I dont wanna die! I dont wanna die! _I dont wanna die again!"_ He wailed on the top of his lungs, which even then his cried were muted due to the wind, and Asher sunk into the snow when Damien did. Asher quickly went to his boyfriends aide, rocking him and humming and shushing him.

"Hey, hey, shh, shh, its okay, breathe, you need to breathe, I'll keep you safe," He whispered into his ear. Someone, whether it was his Grandfather or mother or aunt or sister, someone drove those Werewolves away. Damiens breathing was harsh and unbalanced, he was trembling so badly. His eyes were shut tight. Damien's arms had wrapped around Asher's waist in a vice like grip, pressing him close.

He didnt expect a response, and he didnt get one. Asher was still waiting intently for any other wolves to attempt to break through. He realized that there weren't any left, which didn't surprise him; it was to dark, it'd be dumb to try and kill someone if they couldn't see.

"Damien, they're gone," he whispered, but he noticed that Damien's grip had went limp. He had passed out from being scared. Asher kissed his cheek gently, resting his face on Damien's. He wiped his boyfriends tears off his face.

"Ash!" Sawyer came through the shield. "Are you okay, you _idiot?"_ She nearly hissed, her blue eyes glowing like Asher's own.

"Y-Yeah," He stammered. "I- _Oh Moon!"_ Asher gasped at his sisters wound. She had huge claw marks, it ripped her shirt and turned it red. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Her breathing was shaky. She winced slightly. "J-Just a lil flesh wound, y'know?"

"You're bleeding!" Asher's eyes were wide. "What wolf attacked you? Mom and Dad's gonna kill you!"

"I know," another wince. "But it's fine. It just...the wolf caught me off guard." She seemed to notice Damien. "Is he okay?"

"No, he-" He sighed, "The wolves scared him."

"Damien's scared of wolves?" Sawyer tilted her head to the side slowly.

"Yes." His eyes trailed to her wound. "Sawyer you need to get medical attention."

"Nah, I'm fine," she waved him off. "Here, I can help you with him, if you want," She offered, extending her arms to him like she was going to carry Damien.

Asher slowly shook his head at her, his look asking her if she was crazy. "N-No, I can just wake him up."

The sand had finally disappeared, showing light.

"C'mon, I can-"

"You're hurt, so no, Sawyer."

Sawyer glared at him. She huffed. "Fine. Whatever, take him back to the Pole by yourself."There was a hint of venom in her voice. She got up and was quickly out of sight. Asher rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. What was her problem? Asher sighed. He _couldn't_ move Damien by himself. He had to wait until he woke up, and Moon knows when that'll happen.

"Damien," Asher cooed. "Damien, babe, wake up," he kissed his cheek softly multiple times. Damien didn't stir. "Damien, it's okay, we're safe, I promise. You can wake up."

Asher knew they couldn't stay there. It still wasn't fully safe. So trying to wake his boyfriend up gently wasn't an option, as much as he wanted it to be. "Damien." He said, his voice stronger. Asher shook him. "Damien, you _have_ to get up. Now." He kept shaking him, growing more desperate as he did so.

"Mm. Ash?" Damien grumbled, his dark eyes slowly opening. Asher smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, it's me." Asher kissed him, to calm his nerves. "We have to go."

Damien got noticeably panicked. "W-Why?" He sat up quickly. "Are we in danger?"

"There's no more wolves-"

"Then why do we have to go?" He said breathlessly, "I-I don't like this."

"Damien, sweetheart, calm down," Asher hummed, grabbing his hands. "Let's go back to the Pole, okay?"

"Safe?"

"Safe." He nodded in confirmation. He made a move to stand up, which Damien shakily did the same. He was beginning to tremble harshly, Asher could tell it was from the cold and his fear. "C'mon, we have to be quick," he whispered, grabbing the Italians hand. Asher began to exit the fortress, but Damien was stuck in place. Asher turned back with a concerned expression.

Damien's anxiousness was clear. "But what if-what if the wolves come back?" His dark eyes were flickering behind Asher and around himself. "What...What if we're not quick enough? W-What if-"

"Hey, hey, shh, shh," Asher hushed him, just in case there _was_ someone listening. "Don't worry. I will keep you safe. I promise. I'll make another shield like this one if a wolf comes near, okay?"

It took Damien a while to nod in agreement. "Okay." His tone was very quiet and light. Asher nodded back, and slowly eased Damien out from the ice and sand. Damien was still incredibly tense, his limbs were trembling from trying to move and stay still at the same time.

"It's okay, it's okay." He soothed, looking around like Damien was. "It's fine, see?" Damien shakily nodded.

 _"Asher Lee Frost!"_ Someone yelled, making Asher give a panicked look when he heard Damien respond with a miserable groan. He knew that whatever sounds Damien would hear, no matter what it was, he'd automatically assume it was a wolf.

Asher turned to see his aunt, not looking at all amused. He quickly shushed her sharply because Damien looked ready to collapse again. Kira looked at the Italian, and her confused look became slight concern at how... _scared_ he looked. She knew he was, she could feel it. Kira slowly nodded at Asher shushing her, and went more quiet. "C'mon, I'll take you back to the Pole," she offered.

"We were heading back, I swear," Asher defended, trying to look convincing but he sounded desperate.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Kira raised her hands in defense. "Let's hurry, though."

Asher shook his head in agreement and wrapped his arms around Damien's left. "The faster we are," Asher muttered to him, "the faster we'll be safe."

Damien began to take quick and brisk steps. Asher was right next to him the entire time, even though it was a bit hard to keep up, and Kira waited a bit before following her nephew.

"Have you seen your sister?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I have no idea where she went. She was hurt." He looked worried. "But she was also really annoyed at something."

"Great." Kira sighed. Hopefully her dad found Sawyer. At least she found two kids, even if one wasn't her sisters kid.

.

.

.

Pitch did find Sawyer. She was curled up in a tree, and Pitch wouldn't have seen her if she didn't have those glowing blue eyes, because like him and her mother, her grey skin allowed her to be camouflaged in any sort of shade.

"Sawyer Grace," he warned, giving his granddaughter an unamused look.

"'Sup." She responded, not moving her knees from her chest. "You found Waldo."

Pitch sighed. "Get down from there."

"I'm fine. I'll go back in a bit." Was it just him, or did she look slightly sick?

"No, we're going back now. Come on." He couldn't just grab her, she wasn't within reach. Instead, he crossed his arms.

"I said I was fine." Why was her tone so soft? Was that blood?

"Are you alright?" Then, it suddenly hit him. "Sawyer Grace," he began, his voice going back to strict. Sawyer avoided his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"No." She responded to quickly. "I'm not."

"Where are you hurt? Are you feeling sick?" Now that he was really focusing on her, her skin looked more of a warmer grey than her usual cool grey. Her cheeks were to blue.

"Mm-mm." She shook her head, resting in on her knees. She didn't feel well at all. Her injury burned and her stomach was churning. She felt like she was going to pass out. "I'm not hurt."

"Get down from there Sawyer Grace, _right now."_

And she did get down, but only because she tumbled of the branch. Pitch quickly grabbed her before she hit the snow. Sawyer gave a miserable hum. Pitch only needed to see the blood on her shirt, the rest wasn't nessecary. "Ow." Sawyer muttered apathetically.

"It's alright," he picked her up like she was a little kid again, "I'm here." Despite the fact his grandchild was hurt, he forced himself to be calm. She would be okay.

"Taz." She called. "We're going." Tazmania ran from the branches and jumped, landing directly on Sawyers back, which she didn't even flinch at. Tazmania clung to Sawyers shoulder.

And with that, Pitch quickly took her to the Pole.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I rlly like writing this chapter tbh because of Damien's bit. I've been waiting to write that part for a long time.**

 **FUN FACT#70: Dwyer and Andrew's real names are Dwight and Abner respectively. Dwyer was a mix of Dwi and er, but they thought the y was cooler than an i.**

 **anyways! hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next one!**


	56. Chapter 56

**hey ya'll!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Autum Dragonflame: Thank you! I'm glad you like them!**

 **Raindra: Your review made my day! Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying this story! And yes, Sawyer will be fine! ;)**

 **ENJOY!**

PLEASE REVIEW!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas was wary for Aspen and Brin. A Deer shifter and a Tree Nymph surrounded by a bunch of Werewolves? That, and one was his half sister and the other was a little girl. It worried him a bit.

But, really, even though his thoughts were expected, there was no reason to. Everyone was respectful and kind, the children played with Brin, who was having a blast already, and women were interested in Aspen, mainly for her green tint. They fawned over her long hair and caramel eyes. Aspen's face had flushed more green due to the attention, but Lucas could tell she kinda liked it.

"So, Little One," Niylah began, "Lycaon is your father, correct?"

"Yes, he is,"

"Then who is your mother?" She asked.

Lucas shrugged. "I honestly dont know who. I'm actually adopted, I just recently found out Lycaon was my biological father."

Niylah gave a tiny nod. "I will not lie, Little One, I thought you were a child of Lupa."

Lucas shook his head. "Nah. What made you think that?"

"Lupa's children are often very beautiful." She noted. "I should know; I am one." She joked, and Lucas gave a tiny laugh.

"Well, I know a daughter of Lycaon, her names Zakiah. She isn't ugly." He realized Zakiah was his half sister. That...That was such a weird thought!

"I didn't say children of Lycaon are ugly, but most are."

"So I'm assuming your tribe consists of only Lupas descendants?"

"Mm, no. There are a few Lycaon descendants. But, yes, it mainly is."

Lucas hummed. This place was peaceful. Lucas didn't feel tense like he did with his biological father. "This place is very nice," He said.

"Why, thank you." Niylah gave a nod. "We have been here for decades, our tribe."

"Really? Thats a long time."

"It is, but it works for us. We have plenty of food and shelter and isolation." Her voice was so precise and so wise that it put Lucas in a trance.

"Well, that's good." Lucas smiled.

"So, Little One," Niylah began. "What is your home life like? I can clearly tell you are not part of any tribe."

"Hm? Oh." Lucas moved his bangs, "My home life's great. I have two dads, three aunts, one uncle, two cousins, a girlfriend, and so many other adopted family members." He trailed on. "They helped raise me, even they had no clue on how to handle a Werewolf. I...really miss them." He suddenly slowed, his heart clenching. "With this whole war going on...it has me worried."

"Why, Little One?" Niylah asked like a concerned mother would. "Are you not the only Werewolf?"

"No, I am." Lucas sighed. "But...Okay, my uncle is Jack Frost. One of my adoptive dads is-" he paused, before leaning closer to avoid having Aspen hear, "Daniel Summers."

"Ah, I understand. Does Miss Aspen know this?"

"No." He whispered. She got the message. "But anyways, my family pretty much extends from my uncle and my aunt, who's Pitch Blacks youngest daughter."

"Oh, Miss Elizabeth." Niylah gave a fond smile, but Lucas was so confused. "Ah, yes, she was an adorable child! And married to a Guardian? How nice."

"You...You know who my aunt is?" No one really knew his grandfather had any children. This was quite a shock.

"Yes. When she was little, her and her sister Kira were playing in the snow one winter. I just happened to run into them. Sweet children they were." She laughed. "Naturally, I could tell who's children they were. They look very much like their father."

"Yeah, they do." Lucas laughed along with her.

He didn't know why, but her knowing someone from his family-even if it was a tiny interaction long, long ago- it made him feel more of a connection with her. Made him less homesick somehow.

It was getting dark.

Niylah began to stand. "We shall arrange a tent for you and your pack."

"Pack?" He repeated.

"Miss Aspen and Little Brin."

"Oh!" He flushed, knowing he should've realized that. "Yes. Thank you. For, uh, for everything."

She nodded. "Of course." She gestured him to follow her, which he did.

* * *

Andrew was in pain, and it seemed like an invisible problem. Daniel never left his partners side, and he was so worried.

"Do you need anything? Water? Something to eat?" He asked, gripping Andrew's hand tightly. They were in their house, though Daniel was seconds away from going to find Adair.

"My head hurts so much," Andrew nearly cried, using a sweaty hand to move her bangs. "Adair, please go find Adair."

Daniel didnt want to leave, but he needed to, so he stood and ran out of the room in search for his Season sibling.

Adair was stressed out when he found her. She looked a bit frazzled about something, her skin was pale and her unfocused eyes had a hint of fear in them.

"Adair? Hey, are you okay?" He asked her, concern growing. She managed a nod, snapping out of whatever spell she was under.

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. What do you need?"

"Andrew, somethings wrong, I-I dont-" Adair gestured for him to stop speaking, and quickly walked past him.

When they got back, Daniel noticed Andrew wasnt crying in pain anymore, the house was silent. Adair swiftly walked to their room, Daniel closely following behind, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Andy?" He asked, his voice shaky. Andrew was on the bed still, asleep. Only...

"Looks like the spell wore off." Adair stated, rubbing her face.

"Really?" Daniel frowned, confused, before he realized this was _his_ Andrew, his husband. He could tell by his features.

"Yeah." She responded, before patting his shoulder. She went to walk out, but Daniel stopped her again.

"Okay, what happened?" Daniel asked, giving his sister a questioning look after the shock wore off.

Adair shuffled a bit before sighing. "Fine. I almost got attacked by a wolf. I guess...well, I'm just a bit frazzled, Dan."

He blinked in surprise. "O-Oh. I didnt-...um, maybe you should lay down?" He offered. "How'd you avoid a wolf?"

She took a steady breath, "I was helping Zakiah, she got injured. A wolf tried to get us, but Patrick protected us. It's really all because of him that we're safe." She rubbed her face tiredly. "I just kinda wanna be alone right now, y'know?" She hinted at her brother. She knew he was concerned for her, it was sweet, really, but being by herself would calm her down.

He got the hint. He nodded. "Oh. Yeah, I know. Thanks, by the way," he gently ruffled her hair, grinning. "if you need me, I'll be here."

Adair smiled, and gave a nod.

* * *

Elizabeth wasn't leaving Jacks side, no matter how many time she was told she needed to let him rest. He had broken two ribs and cracked another, his cuts were covered in bandages and his ankle was twisted, so that was wrapped up as well. She staid by him, holding her small husband close and eyed the room like a protective animal.

"'Beth, Mom said I'm gonna be fine," he breathed, trying to get her to calm down a little. He guessed she was still startled when he was tossed like a rag doll by a huge wolf.

"I know what she said." She said firmly. "I love you, you idiot." Her tone was noticeable softer, there was a small tremble.

Jack turned to look at her, and her eyes were misty. "I love you too." He replied back just as quiet. "The wolf didn't hurt me that much."

"That scared me so much." She whispered. "I-I _saw_ you, it was like you weighed nothing. I was so scared, Jackie,"

He began to shush her lightly, cupping her face with one hand and pulling her close to where their foreheads touched. "I didn't mean to scare you, babe, I really didn't."

"It wasn't your fault," she cried softly, "but you could've been hurt so much worse."

"Yeah, I could've," Jack kissed her sweetly, "but I had you there with me." He gave her a tiny grin. He really didn't realize how much this startled her. He never meant to worry his wife, and he hated to have her feel that way, especially if he was the cause of it.

"I really don't want you to help anymore." She shakily whispered. "I know, I know, you're a Guardian, but...Jack I don't want you hurt further."

"It was just this time," he tried.

"What if you get a limb ripped off? What if you get scarred so badly? What if-"

"Shh, shh," Jack ran a hand through her hair soothingly. "I'll talk to the others, if it'll make you feel better. Let's just see what they say about this. Okay?"

A nod. "Okay." He kissed her forehead lovingly again. She buried her face into his neck, wrapping her arms tighter around him but not tight enough to hurt him. Jack felt her take a few steady breaths against his skin. They didn't sleep at all, their worry for each other kept them up, so they just staid in that simple silence, the only sound in the room being their breathing.

* * *

Sawyer got a light fever. Her scratches, they wouldn't leave scars. But her grandmother didn't look pleased, and mentioned how 'her Winter children can't keep out of trouble', so she assumed that either Asher or her dad got hurt. Probably her dad. Asher seemed fine the last time they saw one another, and she doubted a conscious-Damien would let a wolf near his boyfriend. Grandfather had left quickly to make sure Asher and her parents and aunt were fine, she was by herself for the most part.

Cheshire, whom she told to go back before her grandfather had found her, appeared, looking frantic. "Miss Frost! Are you alright? Why, if I had known you would've been injured, I would have staid by your side!"

"Chesh, I'm fine. Just a couple scratches, you should've seen the wolf," She laughed lightly with a roll of her eyes. The medication Grandmother had given her made her feel slightly loopy and tired. She really wanted to sleep. "Tazzy," She called, and Tazmania bumped into Cheshire to get to Sawyer's shoulder, curling up. "Besides, Chesh, those wolves would've eaten you." She hummed. Cheshire's chest puffed in offense.

"Miss Frost, I am an illusionist! I am a master of the craft! T-To think a simple minded _wolf_ could get me before I could disappear...Ha!"

Sawyer rolled her eyes again, this time at Cheshire's cockiness. "Alright, alright, yeah, you're right. You're tough."

"I-Well, I probably wouldnt go that far..." He muttered. Tazmania stuck her tongue out at him, her dark spaced out eyes making her look so stupidly cute.

 _Fluffy kitty._ She seemed to say. Cheshire glared at her.

"I figured," She laughed lightly, closing her eyes. "You staying here?"

Cheshire thought, before moving to the feet of the bed. "Yes, Miss Frost. I'll stay."

"Is it because you feel guilty?"

"...Maybe."

"Ah, dont be, Chesh," Sawyer grinned, "its all good."

"If you say so."

* * *

As soon as Asher and Damien stepped foot into the Pole, Damien ran as fast as he could away from any windows or doors that led to outside. Asher called for him, and tried to keep up. Did it help that Damien was very quick on his feet when he was scared? No, it didn't, because how on Earth could he, Damien's unfit and survivor of an eating disorder-boyfriend, keep up?

Damien quickly locked himself into a guest room that North said was Damien's a long time ago, and Asher was frantically knocking on the door.

"Damien, babe, it's me," he said, sounding very much out of breath, "please let me in."

Seconds later, Damien opened the door, his body trembling and his eyes scanning the hallway. He grabbed Asher's arm in a vice like grip, and threw him into his room. Damien closed the door, locked it again, and quickly ran to his bed and hid under the thick covers. Asher frowned. He kind of expected Damien to calm down.

"Hey," Asher said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. He rested his hand on the lump where Damien's shoulder would be. "Damien, you're safe now. No wolves. I promise."

"N-Nathaniel. Liam. Zakiah." He shook. "They're Werewolves."

" _Good_ Werewolves." He corrected. "They haven't hurt you at all, now have they?"

"...No..."

"Babe I promise they won't. They're good people. Okay? Can you please come out from the covers, please?"

Asher saw him shake his head. "Not now. Not now."

Asher fought the urge to sigh. "Alright, that's okay. Maybe you should take a nap."

Damien rolled over to where he face his boyfriend. Asher's heart broke at his red and splotchy face. He sniffed, and lifted the blanket to show he wanted Asher in the empty spot next to him. And how could Asher say no?

Even if the blankets were making Asher uncomfortable due to all the heat, making Damien feel better mattered much more. The Italians head was rested in the Winter spirits shoulder, arms wrapped around the smaller, and was finally out like a light. Asher pressed a kiss to his forehead, and settled to make himself more comfortable, and soon, he was sleeping soundly too.

* * *

 _"Patrick!"_ Cupid squealed in horror when he saw his brother. Patrick had protected Adair from a wolf when she was tending to Zakiah, and he was lucky enough to get a few scratches. Cupid ran over and began inspecting every inch of his adoptive brother, his gaze nothing short of worry. "Are you okay? And don't, like, lie to me, Patrick!"

Patrick was going to lightly tease him, but then he saw Cupid's expression, and the joke died on his tongue. "Eddy, I'm fine, just a few scratches."

"How?! What happened? Like, Tell me!" He demanded, before his face went pale. "Where's Mara?"

"She's fine!" He quickly assured. "She was helping North with something. She's okay. I'm okay."

He gave a relieved sigh. "Okay. Good." His face went serious again. "What. Happened?"

"Adair was tending to Zakiah, she had gotten bit on her arm, a wolf tried to get them both." Patrick rubbed his brothers arms soothingly. "Ed, hey, I said I'm fine."

"I-I know! But, like, a wolf _attacked you?"_ Cupid's face twisted. "Those cuts- oh, Patty, I don't like those." He bit his lip, "Did Mara get hurt? Is she, like, completely fine?"

"She is," he nodded, not liking how he worried him, "not a scratch on her."

Cupid nodded, a little bit to much. His eyes studied his brother further, as if he'd suddenly see another injury on him. If there's was one thing that freaked him out, it was his brother being hurt. Suddenly, for no other reason than to make him more anxious, his abuser flashed in his memory, threatening to hurt Patrick. That jolted him some more. "C-C'mon," he went to grab his hand. Patrick knew he should've avoided Cupid, just so he didn't get as worried as he was.

"I'm okay," he whispered soothingly again. "Ed, sweetheart, I'm _fine."_

"I know," Cupid's voice was so quiet. "But I don't, like, want you to get an infection." He silently tugged him towards the door. "C'mon, c'mon, Patty,"

Along the walk, they saw Mia in the hall, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Cupid gave a gasp when he noticed her simply dragging her leg, which was wrapped up.

"Mia!" Cupid quickly rushed over to the girl, gaining her attention. "What are you doing?"

"I hate this bloody leg." She hissed, "it's twisted!"

"Doesn't it...I dunno, hurt?" Patrick asked, but Cupid shushed his brother. Mia raised an eyebrow, her features still unamused.

"Pat, go find Mother Nature, please, I need to get Mia somewhere." Patrick nodded.

Mia tried to interject with, "No, no I'm fine, really-" but her arm was already around his shoulders on the side her twisted leg was on. He was much taller than her, so she was almost lifted up completely.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He winced. "We're just gonna go find Cerys, okay?" He said gently. "What on Earth happened to you?"

Mia felt something stir in her chest. She wasn't really expecting him to be concerned about her. "I-I fell. Over a tree root. It's stupid, really."

"Well, it's not _stupid."_ He responded. "More silly. But you're a tough girl, I'm sure you'll be okay in no time."

Mia thanked the Moon for her dark skin, because it held her blush fairly well. Her and Cupid have had a few conversations here and there, nothing too much. She knew Cupid was very nice, but...well, he was _really_ nice. "Oh, um, thank you."

"No problem, Mia," He gave her a smile. "If you need any help, let me know, okay?"

Mia felt the stir again. She didn't know what it meant, but she did know what described Cupid.

 _Fatherly._

Once the word popped into her head, the feeling she could describe suddenly had a name. She tried to repress it because she knew it was silly, that she was fine. "Okay." She finally bit out. "Thank you again."

Cupid gave a tiny laugh. "No need to thank me, Mia, really." She could only nodded.

* * *

Blaize had no part in the battle, which was obvious. She was a bit upset, she _did_ feel like ripping Lycaons throat out, but she also didnt feel like getting her own throat ripped out either. So, she had to stay. She was always wrapped in Lucas's shirts or jackets, proudly showing off her ring, even if she didnt mean too.

Zakiah was sitting next to her, checking on her own wounds. She had asked where Nathaniel was, and Zakiah said that 'that nerd is passed out somewhere'.

"So, you got attacked?" Blaize questioned, her gaze staying on her book.

"Yeah." Zakiah cleared her throat. "Dude bit me pretty hard."

"You okay?" Blaize raised an eyebrow, finally looking at her.

Zakiah leaned back in the seat, looking a bit breathless. "A little. Adair was helping me but another wolf tried to attack us. Patrick saved us both."

"Patrick?" Blaize wondered how Patrick could take on a wolf by himself. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's pretty tough. I was actually really surprised."

"I cant say I'm not shocked." She huffed, a grin tugging at her lips. "But that was pretty cool of him."

"Oh yeah," Zakiah grinned. "It was pretty cool of him to stop a wolf from mauling us."

"Ha, ha," Blaize rolled her eyes lightly. "Very funny."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wop imma focus on the rewrite more than this i apologize but i wanna try and catch u as much as i can**

 **FUN FACT #71: umm,,,,Cerys, Edwin and Mara'll adopted Mia and Damien**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more and faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next one!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey ya'll! This chapter is up! Took a while, huh?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Raindra: Thank you so much! Your review was so sweet!**

 **ENJOY!**

PLEASE REVIEW!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas and Aspen were led to a tent, Brin following them after saying goodbye to the few children she had befriended. Niylah left them then, saying they could leave in the morning. It should be safe then, she said.

They had settled down, keeping warm with the blankets they were offered. Lucas suggested to Aspen to start a small fire, but she looked a little scared at that.

"Oh, uh, I'm to tired." She rushed, looking away from him. "It's difficult to concentrate."

Lucas didnt know how to respond. "Um, okay. Thats fine."

Brin tugged on his sleeve. "Luke, are we going to find my Momma tomorrow?"

His heart tugged. Oh, Moon. "We can try, Brin," He lied, "But I dont know if we'll find her. Okay? Now go to bed."

She nodded, her look clearly showing pure understanding. "Okay." She whispered. He tucked her into her make-shift bed before crawling back into his. He stayed up for a few more hours, before falling asleep.

.

.

When Jack was cleared to walk- _with_ a crutch, much to his dismay- Elizabeth was by him, like a nervous shadow. He had only managed to convince Adair to let him walk with his pestering.

"'Beth," Jack laughed lightly, "I'm okay. Adair said I could walk for a bit. I can talk to the Guardians cause I know you're worried."

"Just-Just be sure to get back into bed," she said, voice shaky, her balled fists close to her chest. "You still don't look well."

Jack gave her a sympathetic look, walked over to her, and gave her a reassuring kiss. "I'll be okay. I have you here with me, don't I?" He winked. "C'mon." He held out his hand to her, but instead of grabbing his hand, Elizabeth wrapped her arms carefully around his waist to help him walk. Jack didn't say anything at her slightly cheeky grin, and his arm rested on her shoulders. He felt Elizabeth kiss his cheek. "You're such a cute dork." he said, pressing his nose to hers in an Eskimo kiss.

"So are you." She responded casually, and she winked. Jack smiled. He loved how his wife could go from such a merciless fighter to an awkward, adorable dork. Precious. His wife was precious.

"Hey, Jack," Daniel came into view, looking nervous. He was wringing his hands together. "Hey 'Bethie. You okay?" He asked, referring to Jack.

"Huh? Oh, yeah Dan, I'm fine. Just a couple bruises-"

"He was attacked by a wolf." Elizabeth deadpanned.

Daniels eyes widened. "Really? Jesus, dude. How'd you let that happen?"

"Thanks." Jack replied blandly. "What's wrong with you? You look really concerned."

"Uhm..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Andy's back to being a male. That's why we left. He was having pains."

"Oh that's good." Elizabeth nodded. "But, why are you upset?"

He bit his lip. "There wasn't any sign of Lucas." He whispered. "And I'm starting to really worry. I was before, but this time it's more sickening. Like...like he's..."

"Lucas is alive." She strongly reassured him. "It's just taking him a while to get back, but he will be soon. I promise."

Daniel forced a smile, but they knew he really just wanted to wallow in his pity, which was understandable, Lucas was his only kid. "Yeah." He looked away. "Just taking him a while to get back." He ran a hand through his hair. "I, uh, looked at the date today."

"Okay?" Jack looked confused.

"Um, it's close to the day me and Andrew found Lucas."

The day they found Lucas was considered Lucas's birthday, despite him being maybe a few months when they found him. But no one knew the exact date, so it was decided to celebrate it on the day they got him. Jack and Elizabeth didn't know how to respond because what _could_ you say to that?

"Oh." Jack said for them. "Oh, um," He bit his lip, "I'm sorry, Dan," Jack put his hand on his Season brothers shoulder, "I didn't realize it was close to that."

Daniel nodded without saying anything. "Its fine." He sighed. "I just...I miss him." He choked, tears filling his eyes. "I miss my kid." A sob tore through his chest, and Elizabeth quickly pulled him for a hug, holding the bigger man comfortingly. Jack soon followed his wife.

"Hey, Dan, its okay, shh, shh," Elizabeth shushed. "Its okay, Lucas'll be back, he'll be back, I miss him too," Jack didnt say much, because he knew his wife was much better at comforting others than he was. "Go take a nap, Dan, you look really tired."

"I can't." He croaked, "I keep seeing him-like...he-he's d-dead, o-or really, _really_ hurt and I cant do a thing..." He took a few shaky breaths.

Elizabeth tried to give him a smile. "Hey, listen, I'll make sure you wont have any nightmares, okay?" Daniel silently nodded again, wiping his eyes. "Okay. Now, go get some sleep," She pushed him encouragingly.

"Thanks, 'Bethie," His laugh was breathy. Stumbling slightly, he made his way through the doorway.

Elizabeth sighed. "He looks awful."

"Yeah, he does," Jack muttered, resting his head on his wife's shoulder. Then his face twisted for a second, at his leg sparking pain. He tried to act like nothing happened, but she felt him tense.

Seconds later, he was in his wife's arms as she carried him back into their room. "'Beth," he tried, but was ignored, "'Beth, I'm _fine,"_

"No." Was her only response.

"But-"

"No."

"Oh, c'm-umf!" He was stopped when her lips pressed against his roughly and passionately. That got him to shut up quick. When she pulled away, Jack tried to clear his fuzzy mind. All he could do was laugh goofily. "I'm convinced."

She gave him a wink. "Good. I thought I'd have to convince you more."

"No, wait, you can!" Jack said almost wildly. She gave a little laugh.

.

Sawyer's cut ached, but she acted as if nothing had happened. A good three people knew she was hurt-her grandfather, grandmother and twin-and it was going to stay that way. If either if her parents knew she had been hurt, it was over.

"Miss Frost, should you really get back to bed-"

"Why?" Sawyer cut him off. "I'm fine."

Cheshire huffed. "With all do respect, Miss Frost, but I dont think you should be walking-"

"I cant let anyone know I was hurt, okay?" She pressed, nearly glaring down at the cat. Tazmania hopped into Cheshire's back, curling up. "If my parents found out, I _know_ they'll think I cant handle fighting."

Cheshire was momentarily stunned. "I, um, yes, Miss Frost, I understand."

Her intense look softened slightly. "Thanks Chesh."

He kept walking next to her, now quiet and not noticing Tazmania on his back.

.

"Jack! There you are!" Tooth said, rushing over to her fellow Guardian. "Are you alright? We heard what happened."

"Yeah, Tooth, I'm fine," Jack laughed, leaning against his wife when she set him back on his feet. "Word gets around quick though, huh?"

"We were actually going to have a tiny meeting about this," Tooth sighed as she wringed her hands. "I was actually coming to get you for that." She smiled at her niece. "And seeing that you're worried, you can come too." She laughed teasingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes playfully. "I was going to come whether you wanted me to or not!"

"Well," Tooth gestured her head behind her, "let's go then."

"Jack! Moon, mate, you got attacked by a bloody wolf?" Bunny yelled, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Just tossed me up a bit." Jack waved off, but felt his wife nudge him harshly. "I mean, uh, it was pretty bad." Not a good idea to joke about being attacked, especially when your worried wife is next to you.

"I bet, Jack, " North nodded, understandingly. "I see someone hasn't left your side."

"No I have not." She confirmed. "If he didn't have me there when the wolf attacked, then..." her voice died in her throat, she couldn't say it, but they got the message.

"Hey," Jack said softly, turning to look at her. "I'm okay."

"I know."

"I'm okay." He said again, in a gentle, urging tone. Like he was trying to have her actually believe it.

"You were only okay because I nearly killed that wolf." She said, darkly, but tears were in her eyes. "You got hurt."

Jack turned back to his fellow Guardians as he pulled his wife close to him comfortingly, and said, "I don't think we should do this anymore."

"I agree." Bunny nodded.

North stroked his beard as if thinking. "Jack, we are Guardians."

"But North, This isn't even _our_ fight. We only agreed because Lucas did, and he's..." He sighed. "I don't want to risk this. Sawyer was in the last one, and did you even see her?"

"She took down wolf three times her size!" North smiled proudly.

"She got _lucky."_ Jack pressed. "What if it was Sawyer that got attacked by the wolf instead of me? What would we do then?"

There was a small silence that followed. Tooth nodded. "I agree that this is bad." She muttered softly. "But we agreed to _this._ We agreed to help Lupa. We have to continue fighting, at least until Lucas gets home."

"I'll agree on that," he heard his wife say softly, "just until Lucas is safe."

"Do you want me to continue?" Jack asked her quietly. He knew her answer, but he just needed her to be sure.

"No. I lost you once. Do you really think I can lose you again?" That hit him so hard it actually hurt. Her tone is what got him.

He stared at her for a few seconds, thinking, but he smiled at her. "Guys, I can't do this anymore."

"Jack-" North began.

"North, I'm sorry, but I got hurt really badly. I can't be much help if I'm injured, y'know?" He grinned jokingly. "I also don't want to worry my wife even more."

North frowned, but he had to agree. Jack was the smallest Guardian, and he was nearly killed. They couldnt risk it again. "...You do not have to fight."

"Wait, really?" Nearly everyone asked, all showing shock. Elizabeth, however, grinned brightly.

"North, are you serious?" Jack asked, just to be sure.

"Da, you have a point. Cannot do much if injured."

"H-Hey, North," Bunny began, laughing nervously, "how 'bout you let me off the hook, eh?"

"If I agree," North began, "then Christmas is better and tougher than Easter, no?"

"Ya know what? Nevermind."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oof this took forever**

 **FUN FACT #72: This took,,,,,so long to make lmao**

 **anyways! hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	58. Chapter 58

**EDIT! FORGOT TO PUT OT ON MY PROFILE OMG!**

Hey yall!

I have a new poll up, and I would very much like feedback on it! (Its about Dwyer)

If you dont have an account, then just review below what option you pick.

Thats all lmao, also please review the last chapters of WC and the Rewrite! Thank you!

~Wheeler1


End file.
